Strange Visitors from Another Century
by Isilarma
Summary: The destruction of the time turners in the Department of Mysteries throws Harry, Ron and Hermione a thousand years into the past. There they meet the Founders of Hogwarts, who are not at all pleased about what has happened to their school. They decide that something must be done. Voldemort is going to be in for a very nasty surprise.
1. An Unexpected Journey

**Strange Visitors From Another Century**

**Isilarma**

**Chapter One: An Unexpected Journey**

**Okay, so here it is. Parts of this chapter have been adapted from the first chapter of my previous story, but it is going to be very different. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Some of the dialogue and descriptions from the first section are taken from 'Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix' and are the sole property of J. K. Rowling.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and am not affiliated with Bloomsbury or Scholastic Inc.**

* * *

"Stupefy!"

Harry sprinted for the exit as hundreds of glass spheres rained down around him. He was dimly aware of Hermione by his side, and he could hear Ron and Neville just behind him, but the majority of his attention was on avoiding the pursuing Death Eaters and falling missiles. Anger and guilt coursed through his body, but he forced it aside; there would be time enough to brood on the consequences of his actions after they escaped. If they escaped… He elbowed a charging Death Eater in the face and ran on.

That was not their only narrow escape. At one point, a Death Eater got close enough to seize Harry's shoulder, but a well-placed Stunning Spell from Hermione sent the man flying away. Before long, though, they were out of the prophecy room and back in the room with the bell jar and the Time-Turners. The four teenagers cannoned inside, and Hermione cast a quick spell to seal it behind them. Harry nodded gratefully at her, but his relief soon faded.

"Where are the others?" He was sure he had seen Ginny and Luna run past them earlier, but the two witches were nowhere to be seen.

Ron went white at his words. "Ginny…"

"They must have gone a different way," Hermione whispered. "We'll find them." Ron nodded tightly, but he didn't reply.

"Listen," whispered Neville.

Harry forced himself to listen calmly to Lucius Malfoy's orders, but the knot of terror in his stomach was growing steadily tighter. They were outnumbered two to one, and their opponents were hardened killers. How were they supposed to get out of there alive, let alone find Ginny and Luna?

Hermione was visibly trembling. "What do we do?"

Looking at her, Harry felt a surge of determination. He was responsible for their situation; it was up to him to get them out if it.

"Well, we don't stand here waiting for them to find us, for a start," he said. "Let's get away from this door."

They were nearly at the exit when they heard the Death Eaters break through Hermione's charm. All four threw themselves under the desks, just as two burly wizards burst into the room.

"They might've run straight through to the hall," said a rough voice.

"Check under the desks," said another.

Harry didn't wait for them to find him.

"Stupefy!" The red light sent the nearest Death Eater stumbling back into a large clock, but the second avoided Ron's attack and took aim at Hermione.

"Avada-"

"No!" Ron let out a roar of fury and launched himself at the man, just as Harry dashed across the room to help. The impact sent all three of them crashing into Hermione, who, in turn, fell back against the display of Time-Turners.

"Stupefy!" The force of Ron's anger sent the Death Eater flying away, but he was not the only one to have performed the spell. Harry could only watch helplessly as Neville's own Stunning Spell flew past them and hit the cabinet. There was a dazzling explosion of red and gold then Harry felt a peculiar lurch in his stomach and everything went black.

* * *

"He then spent the next ten minutes trying to convince me that the person responsible was his pet bowtruckle."

Godric raised an eyebrow. "His bowtruckle ate his homework?"

Salazar smirked. "Apparently so."

Helga's blue eyes gleamed with amusement. "What did you do?"

"Assigned him an essay on the importance of having a ready excuse."

"Salazar," Rowena groaned. "Stop encouraging them."

Salazar grinned at her. "It is an important life skill. But I also gave him a detention for neglecting the original work."

Godric shook his head. "We may make a teacher out of you yet."

"And it only took twelve years," said Helga. Her smile took the sting from her works, and Salazar's gaze softened as it met hers. Godric watched the pair of them, a small smile playing about his lips.

Rowena, too, was content just to sit and enjoy her friends' company. She enjoyed teaching, they all did, but it had been a long term and they had all been feeling the strain. Now that the students had departed, she was looking forwards to a few weeks' rest. With all their responsibilities it was rare for the four of them to be able to spend much time together and they all appreciated the time to themselves.

Looking round at them, Rowena couldn't help thinking back to their first meetings. Godric she had known since she was a child; their parents had been acquainted and the two young ones had seen each other fairly frequently growing up. Rowena shook her head. In many ways, Godric had hardly changed. He was still as unfailing good-natured as he had been as a child, and his fierce loyalty to his friends certainly hadn't changed, but he wasn't the same carefree spirit he had been. Years of travelling and fighting had turned the reckless hothead into a highly respected warrior and teacher, and as a Charms Master he was without equal. Despite that, he had retained a distinct, and Rowena felt not entirely appropriate, love of practical jokes.

If Godric was one who had never fully grown up, then Salazar had been forced to do so far too quickly. Only Godric knew the full truth of their friend's past, but one would have to be stupid or unobservant not to be able to put the pieces together, and Rowena was neither. He might be the youngest of their quartet, but Salazar carried more scars than the rest of them put together. Not all of them were physical, but others... A slight frown crossed Rowena's face as her eyes rested on his crippled leg. It had taken Salazar years to trust them enough to talk about that injury, and even then he refused to go into details. Little surprise then that he had travelled paths the rest of them had refused to tread, but despite his past, or perhaps because of it, Salazar had proved to be a true friend and his support had been invaluable in establishing the school.

Last, but certainly not least, there was Helga. Sweet, gentle Helga, who was often overlooked next to Godric and herself, but they were all well aware that Hogwarts would never have been possible without her. It had been her dream all those years ago that gave them purpose, and her unwavering belief in that dream had given them strength when things became difficult. They all knew better than to be deceived by the meek exterior; Helga had an indomitable will and she was completely dedicated to protecting those she cared about. She had also often proved to be the one who kept the peace whenever the inevitable arguments ensued.

"Rowena?"

Rowena started and looked up. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Amusement replaced concern in Godric's green eyes. "You haven't heard a word I've been saying, have you?"

Rowena felt her cheeks heat up under his gaze. "My apologies. I was distracted."

"We noticed," said Salazar with a grin. He shot a sly glance at Godric. "Perfectly understandable, really."

Godric rolled his eyes good-naturedly, but his retort was cut off as a dazzling flash of red and gold light filled the room.

Despite being blinded by the brilliant display, all four mages were immediately on their feet, their wands raised ready to defend themselves. Rowena didn't need to see to know that Godric and Salazar had moved forwards in an attempt to take the brunt of an attack, but none of them were prepared for a jumble of bodies flying through the air and landing on the floor in front of them with a crash.

In all the confusion, no one noticed the small glass ball the rolled across the floor and came to rest underneath Godric's chair.

The light eventually faded enough for Rowena to make out three children, two boys and a girl. One of the boys had hair even brighter than Godric's, while the other had an odd framework of wire and glass perched on the end of his nose. All three wore black robes that appeared to be a uniform. A distinctly familiar uniform. Helga instinctively moved to go to them, but Salazar caught her eye and shook his head. Rowena nodded in agreement; Salazar could be over-protective, but in this case she understood the need for caution. The children seemed harmless, but these were dangerous times and they had good reason to be careful. They had made many enemies over the years.

As they watched, the redheaded boy let out a groan. "Harry? Hermione?"

The other boy, presumably Harry, grunted and raised his head. "What…" His eyes widened abruptly as he looked round. "Where are we?"

The girl sat up carefully. "I don't know… Neville's spell must have reacted with the Time-Turners somehow."

The first boy went pale. "Who cares how, Ginny's still there!"

Harry scrambled to his feet. "And Luna and Neville. We have to get back!" He spun round, and finally noticed Rowena and the others. "Er, guys…"

Godric stepped forwards, all traces of joviality gone from his face. "I do not know who you are, but you will now explain why you are here, and how you managed to bypass our wards!" None of the trio answered him, and his eyes narrowed. "I, Godric Gryffindor, demand that you identify yourselves at once!"

The effect of his words on the strangers was remarkable. The girl let out a gasp and the boys exchanged stunned looks.

The redhead swallowed. "Bloody hell."

"Ronald!" the witch hissed.

"Hermione, didn't you hear-" Ronald began indignantly, but the girl, Hermione, had already turned to face Godric.

"I'm sorry sir, but could you tell us where we are?"

Godric frowned but answered readily. "You are standing in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Godric Gryffindor, and these are my companions, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin."

Rowena thought she saw a flicker of dislike in the boys' faces at the mention of Salazar's name, but she was more interested in the pure astonishment they all expressed at Godric's words.

Hermione made a visible effort to pull herself together. "My…my name is Hermione Granger, and these are my friends, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter." The boys mumbled awkward greetings and she continued, "We honestly don't know what happened. We were fighting, then there was an explosion, and ..." She broke off and took a deep breath. "This is going to sound very strange, but what year is it?"

Rowena raised an eyebrow, but the scathing retort died on her lips as the implications of the question struck home. Next to her, she felt Salazar tense as he came to the same conclusion.

"Anno domini 1005," he said quietly. He ignored a muffled exclamation from Ron, and the strange wariness in Harry's eyes, instead keeping his gaze fixed on Hermione's suddenly pale face. "And I think that I should be asking you the same question."

Hermione shook her head numbly. "This isn't possible."

"Nothing is impossible," Rowena corrected automatically. "Answer the question please."

Harry spoke for the first time then. "It is…was… 1996." His voice was surprisingly steady. "Nearly one thousand years in the future."

There was stunned silence. If they were telling the truth... Rowena's mind reeled at the implications. Then the spell was broken and Godric and Helga whirled to Rowena.

"Is this possible?"

"How could this happen?"

"Would there be a way to reverse it?"

Rowena couldn't help but notice, with some amusement, that Harry and Ron were doing the exact same thing to Hermione.

"Can we trust them?" A new silence fell as Salazar's clear voice cut through the clamour. Rowena saw Helga wince at their friend's sharpness, but none of them were prepared for the sudden hostility that appeared on Harry's face.

"How do we know we can trust you?" he snapped. "This could be another Death Eater trap."

Ron gaped at him. "Harry, these are the Founders of Hogwarts!"

"No, they say they are. Come on, what's more likely, that we've travelled a thousand years into the past or that the Death Eaters are trying to trick us again?"

Godric's expression hardened. "I assure you, we are who we say we are."

"And what is a Death Eater?" asked Salazar.

Harry glared at him, but Hermione spoke before he could. "Harry, they're telling the truth."

Harry frowned, attention temporarily diverted. "But how can they be? It's impossible."

Hermione shook her head and gestured out the window. "I thought so too, but Harry, this is Hogwarts."

Harry's mouth fell open. "But-"

"It is mate." Ron had moved to the window and was staring out over the darkening grounds. "There's the lake and everything."

Harry stared from him to Hermione and back again. "But we were in the Ministry. In London." He shook his head. "What the hell is going on?"

Ron's freckles stood out in sharp contrast to his suddenly bloodless face. "Then we really have gone back in time?"

"It looks that way," said Hermione quietly.

Harry stood there, his thin shoulders shaking. "Then Ginny, Neville..." Ron closed his eyes at the thought and Hermione bit her lip. Rowena sighed. If these three were telling the truth, and they really had been torn from their own time... She saw Godric and Salazar exchange grim looks. Helga took a step forwards, her arms spread in welcome.

"I am so sorry," she said gently. "Know that we will do everything we can to help you."

Rowena nodded. "We are unfamiliar with time-travel, but you are welcome to stay with us for now."

Salazar stirred at that. "Indeed, we will do everything in our power to assist you. If," his eyes narrowed, "you are telling the truth."

Harry's mouth fell open. "What?"

Helga frowned at Salazar. "What reason would they have for lying?"

"Exactly," Ron exclaimed. "We didn't ask for this!"

Salazar remained unperturbed by their anger. "These are dangerous times," he reminded them. "And it would not be the first time that people have tried to deceive us."

Rowena shuddered. Those memories were still too raw for comfort. Helga paled at the thought, and Godric's grip on his wand tightened. It was a very good point.

Harry stared at them. "You think we're trying to trick you? We're teenagers; we couldn't fool you if we tried."

Salazar met his furious gaze without wavering. "Then you will not mind if we make sure."

Rowena's breath caught in her throat. "Salazar!"

Salazar glanced at her. "Do you have a better solution?"

Rowena bit her lip. She didn't and Salazar knew it, but that didn't mean she had to like it. She could appreciate the technique's effectiveness, and certainly understood its necessity, but she could never fully approve of the invasion of privacy.

Harry's gaze flickered between them. "A better solution to what?" he demanded. "What's going on?"

Godric sighed. "I apologise, but Salazar is right. We cannot afford to take the risk."

Harry stood his ground. "What are you going to do?" Rowena noted that Ron and Hermione moved automatically to stand at his side, and couldn't help but wonder what could have formed such a close connection. Godric nodded approvingly at the show of support, but he wasn't distracted.

"If you are willing, we would use Legilimency to examine your memories."

The reaction was immediate and decidedly negative.

"You are not looking at any of our memories," said Harry firmly. "They're private."

Godric frowned. "We merely wish to ascertain if you are telling the truth regarding your identities and situation. We will not disclose the information to anybody else."

"And if we refuse?" asked Hermione.

Salazar's expression hardened. "Then we must assume that you wish us harm."

"But we don't," Ron protested. "And even if we did, we're no threat to you."

"But we cannot know that," said Godric. "You have already done what should not have been possible in entering Hogwarts without our permission. Considering that, we have to act with caution."

Harry glared at them. "I don't care what you say; you are not going poking round in our heads." There was no doubt that he was in earnest. Ron and Hermione's expressions were equally determined.

"There is another reason," said Helga quietly. "If we do not know who you are and where you came from, we will not be able to send you back."

Rowena suppressed a smile as the visitors exchanged dismayed looks. It was very easy to underestimate Helga.

"I agree," she said. "You have told us your names and your time of origin, but unless we know exactly what is going on, there is very little we will be able to do to help."

"But you don't need to see our memories for that," Hermione argued. "We could just as easily tell you what you need to know."

"Maybe," Helga agreed. "But the details you may consider irrelevant may well be the ones that are most important." Her voice softened. "We will not look at anything you consider personal and we will not try to reach your private thoughts. A selection of memories is all we would need." She paused. "I regret that this is necessary, but we cannot risk our endangering our students."

Hermione bit her lip. "You say you would only have to look at a few memories?"

"That would be enough," Helga assured her. "I promise you, your thoughts and feelings will be safe."

Hermione nodded, but Harry and Ron looked less convinced and Rowena could hardly blame them. They had little choice in the matter, but they certainly didn't have to like it.

"If we do agree, who would do the spell?" asked Ron after a moment.

Godric nodded at Salazar. "Salazar is the best Legilimens of us. He will be able to obtain the information we need without causing you any discomfort."

Harry's eyes blazed. "Absolutely not!"

Godric blinked. "Master Potter-"

"No. There is no way I am letting Salazar Slytherin in my head."

Helga frowned at him. "My dear, Salazar is one of the best Legilimens in the country. He is not going to harm you."

Salazar's eyes darkened at the disbelief on their faces. "I think you may be labouring under some misconceptions."

Ron stared at him. "What misconceptions? Nobody in their right mind would trust you after what you did."

Salazar's eyes widened at the hatred in his face, but Godric's answering glare was equally grim. "I trust Salazar with my life," he growled. "And unless you wish to take this up in private, you will refrain from insulting those who are closer than family to me."

Ron squirmed under his furious gaze and glanced at Helga, but if he was hoping for support he was to be disappointed. The witch had moved to stand at her Salazar's side, and her usually warm blue eyes were flinty.

For her part, Rowena was filled with confusion. Salazar might not be the easiest person to get along with, but he had proved himself a true and valued friend long ago. All three of them trusted him implicitly, but it seemed their guests took a rather different view. Rowena had seen their suspicion, hostility even, from their first introduction, but she was at a loss to understand it.

"I believe you must be mistaken," she said, unconsciously adopting the tone she used to scold unruly first years. "Please explain why Salazar would not have our complete trust."

Harry stared at her. "Well, he hates Muggle-borns!"

"No, I do not," Salazar snapped. "I have no reason to like Muggles, but I certainly bear their magical offspring no ill will."

Harry blinked. "You don't?"

"Certainly not." His eyes narrowed. "And I would very much like to know the source of such slander."

Ron seemed to recover the power of speech at that. "But what about the Chamber of Secrets?"

Rowena frowned. "Chamber of Secrets?"

Harry's eyes gleamed. "So he never told you that he built a secret chamber under the school and a stuck a basilisk in there?"

Godric spread his hands. "Of course he did."

Harry froze. "He-what-?"

"He could hardly have kept it a secret," Rowena pointed out. "Our magic is tied to this castle; it would be impossible to hide something of that scale from us. We actually helped with the construction. But I fail to see what Issa has to do with any of this."

"Issa?"

"My basilisk," said Salazar impatiently. "Though I suppose I should say our basilisk considering the time Helga spent with her."

Hermione stared at him. "Wait a minute. Are you saying it wasn't supposed to kill Muggle-borns?"

"What?"

Rowena felt the shock like a punch in the gut. That had never been her purpose. Issa might have been Salazar's delight, but all of them had grown fond of her over the years. The thought of anyone using her to kill was enough to make her ill. She could only imagine how Salazar must be feeling.

Sure enough, Salazar's face was ashen. "What are you saying? She is there to protect vulnerable students, not murder them!"

Helga laid a hand on his arm, but her own face was pale as she turned to the children. "Please explain yourselves."

Hermione swallowed. "The history books say that Slytherin didn't think Muggle-borns were worthy of magic and so shouldn't be allowed to study at Hogwarts."

"That is absurd!" Godric exclaimed. "Salazar has never expressed such sentiments; indeed, he was most insistent that students of all backgrounds be included."

"Let her finish Godric," said Rowena sharply. "Please continue."

Hermione hesitated a moment, but did as she asked. "Well, it's said that he built a secret room and put a monster in there that only he could control. His heirs were supposed to use it to purge the school of all who were unworthy to study magic."

Salazar shook with the effort of controlling himself. "That is a lie. I have never been against the inclusion of Muggle-borns, and I certainly have never plotted to massacre them."

Harry still looked doubtful. "Then why is it here? Why keep something that dangerous in a school full of children?"

"To protect it! She was intended to be a final layer of defence against attack." His silver eyes burned into Harry's green ones. "Every student in this castle, Muggle-born, half-blood and pure-blood is under my protection. I would die before harming any of them."

"I can attest to that," said Godric. His face was very troubled. "We all agreed to house the basilisk here, to protect our students if we could not. I do not understand how history could have portrayed us so inaccurately."

"It has been a thousand years," said Hermione slowly. "Records could have been lost or corrupted. But there had to be some basis for what we've been taught."

Ron's eyes narrowed suddenly. "Hang on; you said earlier that you don't like Muggles. If that's true, how can you say you don't hate their children too?"

Helga frowned at him. "Do you not know of the current relations between Muggles and wizards?" Hermione's eyes widened, but Harry frowned.

"A bit, but I don't see why you have to hate them so much."

Rowena stared at him. Whatever he had heard did not seem to have conveyed the severity of the situation. She pointedly avoided looking at Salazar; she knew the extra attention would not be appreciated. Helga just sighed.

"I see."

Godric touched her shoulder. "Allow me."

Helga shot him a grateful smile and moved to stand next to Salazar again. Rowena understood; the ensuing memories were not going to be pleasant. Godric gave a sad smile before turning back to the trio.

"Maybe where you come from thing are different, but here magic is not seen as a gift but a curse. Many young witches and wizards are persecuted when they first start exhibiting unusual abilities, even when they do no harm. They are insulted, attacked, even driven away by those who fear what they can do." His voice fell. "They do not always survive the experience."

Rowena reached over and took Helga's hand. Her friend gripped it tightly and Rowena knew she was remembering her own experience with a Muggle mob. Thanks to Salazar, she had escaped unscathed, but she would never be able to forget it. Rowena glanced at Salazar. His face was completely blank, but the set of his shoulders betrayed his tension. He had not been as fortunate as Helga. Godric's eyes flickered to hers and she clearly saw his regret at the pain his words were causing, but they had no choice. Their visitors had to understand the world they were now a part of.

Sure enough, Harry, Ron and Hermione could only stare at Godric in horror as he continued to describe the plight of Muggle-borns in their time. Things had improved since Hogwarts had opened; Godric and Salazar spent much of their free time searching for endangered mages and bringing them to the castle for training, but even they could not save everyone. Too many were killed or permanently crippled by the hatred they faced.

There was silence for several minutes while the travellers assimilated the information. Eventually Harry raised his head, and Rowena was pleased to see more than suspicion in his eyes as he looked at Salazar.

"We've all been taught that you hated Muggles and Muggle-borns," he said slowly. "Many Slytherins and pure-bloods in our time still believe that."

Salazar shook his head. "I will not pretend to like Muggles. They fear what they do not understand and they hate that which they fear." A shadow crossed his face. "And they have given me good reason to hate them in return." He shook himself, but his eyes remained hard. "I know what they are capable of and I would never expose a child to such danger. Here they can live and learn in safety."

Godric nodded. "We have disagreed many times in the past, but never about that."

"Everyone has the right to live their lives free of persecution," said Rowena quietly.

"Precisely," said Salazar. He ran a hand through his long hair and let out a deep, shuddering breath. "What has happened? Why do they now believe these things of me?"

Helga reached over and took his hand. "We will find a way to make the truth known," she promised. "We know that you are not a monster."

Salazar's tormented gaze met hers. "It seems you will be the only ones." He straightened up, anguish disappearing behind his shields with the ease of long practise before he turned to face Harry, Ron and Hermione. "I do not know what history has told you, but I have never hated Muggle-borns. I fear for them, that their loved ones will not be able to accept their studies, but I have never advocated denying them entrance to Hogwarts. Nor shall I in the future. It would do more harm than good."

Hermione nodded slowly, her brown eyes thoughtful. "Would you mind if we had a moment? We need to talk about this." Godric nodded and the three of them stepped aside and started whispering. Salazar watched them, his face expressionless, but Rowena knew him well enough not to be fooled. Neither were the others. Those words had hurt more than he would ever show. With a sigh, she returned her attention to the children.

Rowena had to fight to restrain her impatience as she watched the three of them whisper to each other. She noted that Ron and Hermione seemed to defer to Harry, and she kept her eyes on the black haired boy. A few minutes later they seemed to reach an agreement, and Rowena felt her stomach tighten. Had they been able to accept the truth, or had their belief in their history books prove the stronger? She saw Godric tense as they moved back. He might sympathise with their plight, but he did not take kindly to those who could not accept those he considered friends.

After a moment though, she let out a sigh of relief. There was no anger in Harry's emerald eyes, and while he still looked wary, he seemed more embarrassed as he looked at Salazar.

"We've decided we believe you," he mumbled. "And we're sorry for what we said earlier. We thought, well..."

Salazar raised his hand, cutting off his nervous apologies. "It is of no consequence." A ghost of a smile touched his lips as he took in Ron's flaming red ears and Hermione's anxious expression. "If what you told us is correct, I cannot blame you."

Harry's shoulders slumped and he gave a weak smile. "Thanks."

Helga smiled at them, her good-humour immediately restored. "It took a great deal of courage to admit that," she said softly. "Thank you."

Godric nodded approvingly. "It was well done," he agreed. "Have we managed to assuage all your fears?"

"I guess so," said Ron. His expression turned apprehensive. "Does this mean we still have to have our memories searched?"

Rowena glanced at the others, but she knew what the answer would be. The trio certainly sounded convincing, but this could still be an elaborate trap. They knew people who were all too capable of it.

"I am afraid so," said Godric apologetically. "It will not take long; verification is all we need."

The trio exchanged resigned looks.

"It doesn't look like we have any choice," Harry sighed.

Salazar shook his head. "It is necessary." His eyes betrayed his sympathy, but his resolve was implacable. Rowena sighed. She disliked Legilimency, but there was no denying that it was the fastest and most accurate method available to them. They would not be tricked again.

Hermione nodded reluctantly. "All right then."

Salazar studied her. "Do you object to me performing the test?"

The witch hesitated only a moment before shaking her head. Salazar nodded.

"Very well. I know you have been trained to resist mental attack, but I would appreciate it if you tried to relax."

Hermione blinked. "But I've never had Occlumency training."

"What?" Godric exclaimed. "You are Hogwarts students, are you not?"

"Yes, fifth years, but we've never been taught Occlumency."

"We'd never even heard of it until this year," Ron added.

Godric and Salazar exchanged grim looks. Rowena was no less perturbed. They all knew the dangers of leaving their minds completely unprotected, and Occlumency had been a compulsory field of study since the beginning. This news was troubling. What else had changed?

Harry's eyes widened. "So you teach Occlumency to everyone?"

"Of course," said Helga. "It would hardly be fair for only a small proportion of students to benefit."

For some reason, Harry's cheeks tinged pink. "I guess not."

Salazar shook his head. "So none of you have any experience with Occlumency?" He did not look pleased, and Rowena didn't blame him in the slightest.

Harry grimaced. "I had lessons for a while, but they were a bit of a disaster."

"You didn't try," Hermione muttered.

"Come one Hermione, the teacher was a git," Ron pointed out.

Harry's blush deepened. "Can we talk about it later?"

Salazar nodded and turned back to Hermione. "Try to relax," he said gently. "This will not hurt." His sharp gaze found hers.

Hermione's body stiffened as Salazar entered her mind. Ron started and tried to move forwards, but Godric shook his head.

"She's fine, lad. Salazar knows what he is doing."

Ron didn't look convinced, but he stopped moving. His eyes didn't move from Hermione's still form. Harry was equally tense.

A moment later, Hermione let out a long shuddering breath as Salazar broke the connection. Ron quickly went to her, but Salazar held up a hand.

"A troll?" His eyes were slightly wild. Ron froze, his expression torn between confusion and concern, but Harry winced.

"You saw that?"

"I did, and I would very much like an explanation."

"If it involves a troll, I think I do too," said Godric grimly.

Harry glanced at the others and sighed. "Why don't we wait until you've checked me and Ron," he suggested. "There'll be more to explain than the troll."

Rowena felt a surge of foreboding. That did not sound promising.

Salazar's eyes darkened. "I see." He turned to Ron. "Master Weasley?"

This time the examination took longer, and Salazar was ashen when he emerged from the memories.

"Salazar," Helga began, but Salazar shook his head.

"I am fine," he assured her. "Though how these three are is beyond me."

Harry glanced at Ron. "Aragog?"

Ron shuddered. "And Sirius at Hallowe'en."

Rowena opened her mouth, but Harry shook his head. "It's going to get worse."

Salazar stared at him. "Worse?"

Harry sighed and squared his shoulders. "I'll show you."

Salazar chose not to waste time with further questions, He stepped forwards and his gaze locked with Harry's. Rowena felt the feeling of foreboding intensify, and the troubled look that passed between Ron and Hermione did nothing to assuage her fears.

After a moment, it became clear that something was very wrong. Harry's face twisted into a scowl and both wizards began to tremble. Ron swallowed.

"Is that supposed to happen?"

Godric shook his head, his attention fixed on Salazar. "It would take some truly traumatic memories to affect them like that."

Ron grimaced. "That explains it then. Harry's pretty much the authority on traumatic."

Godric stared at him, but before he could comment, Salazar let out a strangled hiss and staggered back and Godric had to catch his arm to steady him.

"Salazar!"

Salazar didn't even seem to hear him. He stood staring at the young wizard in front of him, his face a mask of horror. Harry met his gaze, his green eyes glittering in his bloodless face. Godric glanced helplessly at Helga, but Salazar spoke then, his voice hoarse with shock.

"What in the name of God has happened to our world?"

* * *

**So there's the first chapter. I'm back at university now, so I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update, but I will try to keep posting regularly. The chapters will all be around this length or longer though, so it is going to take a while. Please bear with me, and I will see what I can do. In the meantime, please let me know what you thought.**

**Edit 06/03/13: A few people have complained about the language issues. Yes, I know that they all spoke very different languages back then. If you keep reading, it's all explained in the next chapter. Thanks.**


	2. Many Discussions

**Strange Visitors From Another Century**

**Isilarma**

**Chapter Two: Many Discussions**

**I'm really sorry about the delay everyone; I was just getting over writer's block when we discovered our boiler had a minor problem our landlord hadn't mentioned. Which would have been fine, except that said problem could have led to us dying of carbon monoxide poisoning in another few weeks. So we've been a bit busy sorting that out. Hopefully it won't happen again.**

**I also apologise in advance for the amount of talking in this chapter, but they did have rather a lot to get through. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and am not affiliated with Bloomsbury or Scholastic Inc.**

* * *

Harry had to force himself not to flinch as Slytherin moved forwards. He was willing to admit that he might have been mistaken about the Founder, but that didn't mean he wanted him in his head. Unfortunately, all four Founders had made it quite clear that they were not going to trust them unless they saw for themselves. The Founders... Harry forced away the now familiar rush of disbelief. He couldn't afford to be thinking about that now. Considering the looks on their faces, he would be better served by finding an explanation for the things Slytherin had seen in Ron and Hermione's minds. Not to mention his own. Harry suppressed a sigh. The troll and the acromantulas would have been bad enough. Then Slytherin's eyes met his and Harry felt a surge of magic.

He was expecting it to hurt. Snape had never been gentle and he had little hope that Slytherin would be any better. So he was astonished when there was nothing more than a light pressure, and even that faded after a moment.

"Try to relax, Master Potter."

Harry's eyes widened as Slytherin's voice sounded clearly in his mind, but before he could say anything he was overwhelmed by a flood of images.

Uncle Vernon shouting, Dudley laughing, being shoved in his cupboard, the door slamming shut... Hagrid telling him he was a wizard... coming face to face with Fluffy... fighting Quirrell while Voldemort screamed instructions from the back of his head... he and Ron surrounded by acromantulas... running from the basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets... hearing his parents' screams as Dementors swarmed the Quidditch pitch, falling... Lupin transforming under a full moon... desperately trying to avoid the Hungarian Horntail in the First Task... watching in horror as Voldemort was reborn... duelling in the graveyard... standing before the Wizengamot… running from Death Eaters in the Department of Mysteries... colliding with the cabinet of Time-Turners... a flash of red and gold light...

Harry gasped as the flow of images suddenly ceased. The world spun before his eyes and he was glad when Ron gripped his arm.

"Harry, are you all right?"

"I'm fine." Blinking away the dizziness, Harry looked up to find Slytherin staring at him, his face pale with horror.

"What in God's name has happened to our world?"

"Salazar," Gryffindor began, but Slytherin shook him off, his burning gaze still fixed on Harry.

"What is going on?" he demanded. "Trolls, dragons, Dementors, werewolves...You are supposed to be safe here, not find new ways to get yourself killed every year!"

"What?" Hufflepuff exclaimed. Harry winced, but Slytherin wasn't finished.

"Do you not have competent teachers? And who was the man who appeared so often? What does he have to do with all this?"

Harry sighed and rubbed his scar. "Does it matter?" He frowned as a sudden breeze whipped at his hair. "What the-?"

"Salazar," said Godric sharply. "Stop it."

Slytherin closed his eyes for a moment, and the breeze died as suddenly as it had come. Harry blinked and glanced at the windows. They were all closed. Ron's confused gaze met his, but Hermione was staring at Slytherin, her eyes narrowed in suspicion. Harry followed her gaze. Slytherin's body shook with the effort of controlling his fury, but his voice when he spoke was deadly calm.

"Of course it matters. The welfare of every student matters, whether from the future or not. Now tell us what is going on?"

Harry shivered. He almost preferred the anger. The concerned looks that were passing between the other Founders were not exactly encouraging either. He sighed.

"It's a long story."

"We have time."

Gryffindor stirred. "He is quite correct," he said quietly. "If something is wrong, then we would like to try and help." His expression darkened. "Especially if it concerns our school and our students."

Harry glanced at Ron and Hermione. They both looked wary, but resigned. Harry sighed and turned back to the Founders.

"All right, but can we sit down? This is going to take a while."

"Of course," Hufflepuff agreed. She directed a pointed look at Slytherin. "It would do us all some good."

Slytherin rolled his eyes but, to Harry's surprise, didn't argue. Harry frowned as he watched him limp back to his chair. He hadn't known that Slytherin had been crippled. Then again, it seemed there was a lot he hadn't known. He wanted to question it, but one look at Godric's expression made him decide to keep his mouth shut. There was a warning glint in his green eyes, and Harry remembered how fiercely he had come to Slytherin's defence earlier. He decided not to test his patience and was rewarded with an slight nod.

There were only four chairs in the room, but Ravenclaw soon solved that problem. A wave of her hand and a long comfortable couch appeared.

"Please, make yourselves comfortable."

Harry could see that Hermione was dying to ask how she had performed magic silently and without a wand, but somehow she was able to hold her tongue. Harry suppressed a grin as he sat between his friends. No doubt she would bombard all four Founders with questions just as soon as she got over her hero worship. Ron was equally tongue-tied. Harry supposed that, growing up in a wizarding household, he would have heard stories about the Founders all his life. Not that he was much better. After all, the four people in front of him were some of the most renowned mages in history. He had to admit though, that they were not quite what he had expected.

Well, some of them were. Godric Gryffindor was every inch the warrior; tall and muscular, he effortlessly commanded the attention of the room, but his face was creased with laughter lines and Harry instinctively felt safe in his presence. Helga Hufflepuff produced a similar effect. Harry had often heard the opinion that Hufflepuff had been the weakest of the Founders but, looking at them, it was clear that this was another of history's mistakes. The other three treated her with the utmost respect and affection, and having felt her disapproval earlier, Harry could see why. Now though, her smile held nothing but welcome as she looked at them.

The remaining two could not have been more different to their friends. Harry struggled to keep a blush from rising to his cheeks as he looked at Rowena Ravenclaw; the witch was even more beautiful than the legends told, but there was a coolness to her beauty that contrasted sharply with Helga's warmth. Harry couldn't deny that she was intimidating, but he remembered how her sharp demeanour had softened when she looked at her fellow Founders. There was clearly more to her than met the eye. And speaking of looking below the surface...

Harry turned his gaze towards Salazar Slytherin. Learning that the reputedly evil wizard did not in face want to exterminate all Muggle-borns had come as quite a shock. If not for the fact that the other Founders knew and clearly approved of the basilisk, Harry would have insisted that he was lying. As it was, he was forced to wonder what else history had neglected to tell them.

As if sensing his scrutiny, Slytherin glanced towards him. Harry suppressed a shiver with an effort; those silver eyes saw far too much. Despite that, he didn't sense any antagonism, an impression that was confirmed when Slytherin gave a slight nod. Still a little bemused, Harry turned to the other Founders.

"So, what did you want to know?"

"Who is responsible for the attempts on your life and why," said Slytherin immediately.

Gryffindor's expression turned grim. "Agreed."

Harry sighed. "I guess that's as good a place to start as any." He took a deep breath. "His name is Voldemort. Oh come on, Ron," he snapped when his friend shuddered.

Ron glared back. "It's not as easy for the rest of us, you know."

Rowena frowned at them. "What, may I ask, is the problem?"

"No one says his name," Ron told her. "Unless they're stubborn prats," he amended, glancing at Harry.

"There's nothing to be scared of! Dumbledore, Sirius and Lupin all say it, and even Hermione does now."

"Maybe we would understand better if you actually told us who this Voldemort is," Helga suggested.

Harry nodded. "Yes, er, ma'am..."

"Professor will be fine, dear," she said gently.

"Right. Well, Voldemort," he ignored Ron this time, "is a Dark wizard who tried to take over the wizarding world about twenty years ago."

"Twenty two," Hermione corrected.

Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Twenty two then. Anyway, he began killing anyone who got in his way until everyone was completely terrified. That's when everyone started calling him You-Know-Who instead of Voldemort."

Godric shook his head. "They're only giving him more power over them," he said. "His name alone can do nothing. But that's beside the point. Did no one try to stop him?"

Ron grimaced. "They tried. Most of them died." He hesitated a moment. "Two of my uncles were among them."

Harry blinked. He had never known that, and he felt a sudden surge of guilt. He wasn't the only one who had lost loved ones to Voldemort. The Founders shared a brief look.

"We are sorry for your loss," said Gryffindor quietly.

Ron forced a smile. "Thanks. It took five Death Eaters to get them."

Salazar frowned. "Death Eaters?"

"Voldemort's followers."

Salazar stared at him. "That is completely ridiculous."

Harry grinned at him. "Tell me about it." He suddenly remembered who he was talking to and felt his cheeks heat up, but Slytherin just smirked back.

Rowena, too, was scowling. "He seems to have a propensity for it. I refuse to believe any parent would name their child Voldemort."

Harry snorted. "Yeah, he chose that too. His real name is Tom Riddle."

"A perfectly acceptable name. Why change it?"

Hermione's expression darkened. "Because he didn't want his group of mindless sycophants to know what a hypocrite he is. "

Godric frowned at her. "What do you mean?"

"Voldemort wants to rid the world of all Muggles and Muggle-borns," Harry explained. "So he can't exactly let all his pureblood followers find out that he's a half-blood."

Helga looked sickened. "That's disgusting." Godric and Rowena were equally grim, but Salazar had gone pale.

"You said that people believe I had the same prejudices," he said quietly. "Does Voldemort believe this too?"

Harry hesitated, but he already knew that trying to hide things would be futile. "He thinks he's finishing your 'noble work.'" He briefly considered telling him that Voldemort was his heir, but that thought flew out his head at the unadulterated horror on Slytherin's face.

"He's using my name to justify these atrocities?" Harry didn't reply, but his silence seemed to be answer enough. Slytherin's knuckles cracked as his grip tightened round his staff. Helga reached out and laid a hand on his arm.

"This is not your fault," she insisted. "You are not responsible for his actions."

Salazar closed his eyes. "Everyone will think I am." He let out a long breath and looked up. "What happened?"

Taken aback by the sudden mood shift, Harry glanced at Gryffindor, but the Founder just nodded. Harry swallowed.

"Well, there were a few people who tried to fight. Led by Albus Dumbledore, they formed a group called the Order of the Phoenix."

"Dumbledore was and is Headmaster of Hogwarts," Hermione explained before anyone could ask. "He's one of the greatest wizards of all time."

"He's a genius," Ron agreed. "Bit mad of course, but completely brilliant."

"That sounds familiar," Helga murmured.

Harry smiled. "He was also the only one that Voldemort was ever scared of. They say he was the reason Voldemort never tried to attack Hogwarts."

All four Founders relaxed slightly at that.

"Good," said Godric. "The Headmaster should be capable of defending the school. But how did the formation of the Order affect the war?"

Harry had to think about it. "I don't really know." He glanced at Hermione, but it was Ron who answered.

"They did their best, but Voldemort was too powerful. He had far more followers than Dumbledore, and he kept recruiting more. And it wasn't just humans. He had vampires, werewolves, giants..." He broke off shaking his head to find Hermione staring at him.

"How did you know about all that?"

He shrugged. "Bill told me. He remembers a bit of what it was like, and he's been learning more so he can see how You-Know-Who's methods have changed. It's interesting."

Harry winced at the surprise on Hermione's face. Really, was it so hard to believe Ron could take an interest in things like that?

Rowena gave a polite cough, drawing their attention back to the present. "Might we continue? How was he ever stopped if he commanded such forces?"

"Harry," said Ron simply.

Harry gritted his teeth as four pairs of eyes came to rest on him. "I didn't do anything."

Ron held his hands up. "I know mate, but you know what people say."

"Well some people are idiots. I was barely a year old; even if I had known what was happening I wouldn't have been able to do anything."

"Why don't you tell us exactly what happened and we can debate it afterwards," Rowena suggested dryly.

Harry opened his mouth and suddenly found himself at a loss for words. He had come to terms with his parents' sacrifice, but talking about it with four strangers... Yet they had to know, had to understand. Hermione was looking at him, the offer clear in her eyes, but he shook his head. Listening to it would be even worse.

"My parents were in the Order," he began abruptly. He saw Slytherin's eyes narrow but didn't give him a chance to speak. "For some reason, Voldemort targeted them, so they went into hiding. One of their best friends betrayed them."

"Filthy rat," Ron snarled.

Godric's face twisted with rage. "Despicable." Helga and Rowena looked no less disgusted.

"Go on," said Salazar quietly. His silver eyes were still fixed on Harry.

Harry looked at the floor. "Voldemort came to their house," he said. "He killed them and then tried to kill me." He heard Ravenclaw give a low gasp and had to force himself to keep from snapping.

"What kind of monster attacks children?" Helga growled. Harry glanced up, momentarily distracted by the fury in her voice and had to fight back a shiver. No, he would never think of Hufflepuff as the weak one again.

"How did you survive?"

Harry blinked in surprise at Salazar's question. The Founder's gaze was still firmly on him, but there was no pity in his eyes. Just compassion and... understanding. Not exactly something he would have expected from the founder of Slytherin, and he noted the reaction for closer study later. Now though, the gesture was very welcome.

"I don't know," he replied. "Somehow the curse rebounded back on him, destroying his body."

Slytherin's eyes narrowed. "His body?"

Harry grimaced. "He survived in a sort of spirit form. But he could come back."

"Intriguing," said Rowena. "I have never ever heard of such an effect. If I may ask, what curse did he use?"

Harry glanced away. "Avada kedavra."

Rowena stared at him. "But that curse cannot be blocked. By all rights, you should have been killed."

Helga winced at her bluntness, but Harry just shrugged. "It's never happened before. Professor Dumbledore said Mum's sacrifice formed some sort of protection."

Ravenclaw and Slytherin exchanged a long look.

"It could be possible," said Salazar slowly. He glanced back at Harry. "Did you suffer any ill-effects?"

Harry brushed back his fringe to reveal his scar. "Just this."

Helga studied it, a slight frown on her face. "Is it normally that inflamed?"

"Er..."

"Only if he's had a nightmare," Ron supplied.

"A dream?"

Harry sighed. "There's some sort of connection between Voldemort and me. I sometimes get flashes of his emotions, or visions of what he's doing." He dropped his gaze as the memory of his last vision came to mind, along with a hot surge of shame. If he hadn't been so reckless, they wouldn't be in this situation.

Helga's soft voice interrupted his thoughts. "Has anyone ever examined it properly?"

Harry frowned. "I don't think so. Why do you ask?"

Hufflepuff did not look pleased. "It sounds like it could contain some residual magic. If you agreeable, I would like to test it to be sure."

Harry felt a surge of alarm. "You mean it could be hurting me?"

"I do not know. It may be nothing to worry about, but it can do no harm to be sure." Her frown darkened. "Under the circumstances, I would have expected someone to have done so already."

"Dumbledore might have done something the night he took you to the Dursleys," Hermione suggested. "I suppose we can't know for sure."

Helga nodded, but Harry had stiffened at the mention of the Dursleys. Being locked in the cupboard was one of the memories Slytherin had seen and, given his views on Muggles, he didn't think the Founder would be very impressed. Sure enough, Salazar's face was pale with barely suppressed fury, and Harry felt a surge of fear. He couldn't have everyone know about that. He fixed his eyes on the Founder, silently begging him not to say anything.

Slytherin's eyes narrowed as they met his, and for a moment, Harry was sure he was going to speak, but after a slight hesitation, the man gave a slow nod. Harry slumped back, weak with relief, but he couldn't feel completely at ease. Slytherin's expression said quite clearly that he had no intention of forgetting the matter. With an effort, Harry forced himself to concentrate on the conversation; Ron was busy explaining who the Dursleys were to the other Founders, and from the looks on their faces, he was being more detailed than Harry would have liked. The frown on Gryffindor's face was decidedly suspicious.

"They do not approve of magic at all?" Harry suppressed a wince as he saw the same wariness in the eyes of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw.

"They weren't that bad," he said quickly. "They didn't tell me anything about magic, but they still took me in and everything." None of them looked convinced, but he didn't give them a chance to argue. "Anyway, I went to Hogwarts when I was eleven and there I met Ron and Hermione." He beamed at his best friends, and received two grins back.

Slytherin, however, was not smiling. "And you appear to have been in at least one life-threatening situation every year since."

Harry winced. "It wasn't that bad."

"Really? In your first year alone you encountered a Cerberus and a troll."

"What?" Hufflepuff exclaimed. "In the castle itself?"

Slytherin nodded. "It appears the wards have deteriorated over time." He did not look pleased by the thought.

Ron, too, was frowning. "But Hogwarts is supposed to be one of the most protected buildings in the country," he objected. "You can't Apparate there or anything."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, but Ravenclaw shook her head. "That is good to hear, but those wards were unconnected to the ones regarding Dark creatures. No troll should have been allowed to enter the school, let alone a Cerberus."

"Oh. Are there many different types of wards in place then?"

Salazar gave a humourless smile. "Oh yes, very many. More than most other magical buildings combined, in fact. I wrote them," he explained at Harry's questioning look.

"And invented half of them," said Godric. There was an unmistakeable glint of pride in his eyes.

Salazar gave a slight shrug. "I wanted our students to be protected."

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "Do these wards happen to include interpretive elements?"

"They do indeed," said Slytherin. "Our students come from all over the country and many speak different dialects. We had to find a way to allow them to communicate."

"I see."

Harry glanced at her. "See what?"

Hermione sighed. "Don't you think our language would have changed somewhat in a thousand years? We shouldn't be able to understand each other at all, but these wards must be allowing it."

Ron frowned. "But that doesn't make sense. When the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students came over I could hardly understand what half of them were saying."

"Beauxbatons and Durmstrang?"

"Other magical schools," Hermione supplied. "Beauxbatons is in France and Durmstrang is somewhere in northern Europe." She frowned. "Ron's right though. Sometimes it was difficult to understand them."

Slytherin and Ravenclaw looked at each other.

"The damage must be more extensive than we thought," Slytherin muttered. He shook his head. "It was to be the responsibility of future headmasters to ensure that the wards were maintained. What can have happened?"

Harry bristled slightly. "I think they've been a bit preoccupied with stopping Voldemort."

Slytherin scowled. "Dumbledore maybe, but earlier ones... Besides, Hogwarts should have been their first priority."

Gryffindor sighed. "They also have a duty to protect innocents in the rest of the country," he said quietly. "They are only doing what either of us would."

Harry was expecting Slytherin to argue, but the wizard merely inclined his head. "I see your point, and I agree with you, but I cannot be happy about the protections being in such a diminished state." Gryffindor's eyes darkened. "Neither am I, but I can think of someone who would be."

Ravenclaw looked at Harry. "You did say that he was not destroyed."

Harry sighed, but nodded. "Yeah. He's still around."

"And would he have anything to do with the presence of a troll and a Cerberus in our school?"

"Well, yes. Sort of."

"He didn't have anything to do with Fluffy," Ron agreed.

Hufflepuff blinked. "I'm sorry, Fluffy?"

"That was the name of the Cerberus."

Slytherin stared at him. "Who in their right mind would name a Cerberus Fluffy?"

Hermione grimaced. "He belonged to Hagrid, the gamekeeper, and Hagrid doesn't quite see dangerous creatures the way we do."

"Clearly not," Godric muttered. "But that doesn't explain what it was doing in the castle."

Harry hesitated. He could see why they would be so concerned, but he had a feeling some of their actions that year might not be appreciated. Judging by the looks on their faces, Ron and Hermione were having similar thoughts. Hufflepuff noticed their wariness.

"You will not be in trouble," she assured them. "You are not our students and we have no authority over you."

"And we can hardly punish you for events that will not take place for another thousand years," added Gryffindor with a smile.

Harry managed to smile back. "I guess not." He took a deep breath. "Voldemort let the troll in so that he could try to steal a Philosopher's Stone."

The resulting barrage of questions made him realise that that might not have been the best approach.

"What do you mean, he let the troll in?" Slytherin demanded. "To do that, he would have to..." His voice trailed off as his eyes narrowed. "I see."

The others also seemed to have put it together.

"So how exactly did this Dark wizard manage to enter our school and gain influence over the wards?" asked Gryffindor. His tone was light, but his green eyes were like ice and Harry had to fight to hold his gaze.

"He'd possessed one of the teachers," he said.

"And no one noticed?" said Ravenclaw. At their silence, her frown darkened. "This is troubling."

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione timidly. "How could anyone have known?"

"Possession leaves traces," Slytherin growled. "A wizard as powerful as Dumbledore should have been able to tell the difference in the magical signature."

Ron blinked. "Magical signature?"

Gryffindor frowned at him. "You have not covered it?"

"I've never heard of it."

"Me neither," said Harry. He glanced at Hermione.

"It was mentioned in one of the seventh year textbooks, I think," she said slowly.

Hufflepuff raised an eyebrow. "I thought you said you were fifth years."

A light blush touched Hermione's cheeks. "I read ahead a bit."

"An excellent practice," said Rowena approvingly. Hermione's blush darkened at the praise. Harry saw Gryffindor hide a smile, but Hufflepuff was frowning.

"We would have taught you this by now," she murmured. "Things must have changed a great deal."

"And not for the better if possession of a teacher can go unnoticed for months," Salazar muttered.

Rowena frowned. "You cannot have learned very much that year."

Slytherin stared her. "That's the part you're concerned about?"

"Well, the teacher in question was the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher," said Hermione. "We didn't cover nearly as much as we should have."

"I'm not surprised."

Harry scowled. "We did hardly any practical stuff in those classes. Though the rest of our Defence teachers weren't that great either. Apart from Lupin."

"The rest of them?" said Gryffindor. "Exactly how many did you have?"

"Five," Ron answered. "One for each year. The job's supposed to be jinxed."

"And is it?"

"I don't know, but no teacher has lasted longer than a year for decades. Most of them end up dead. If there is a jinx though, nobody's been able to find it."

Hufflepuff's expression turned pensive. "I wonder... Few spells could last that long alone. The person responsible may have tied it into the wards." She shot a questioning look at Slytherin, who shrugged.

"It is possible. I would have to examine them to be sure."

Gryffindor shook his head. "Of all the positions to be cursed... Have you learned anything useful?"

"Our teacher in third year was brilliant," Harry insisted. "And we learned a lot in fourth year too."

"Yeah, before he tried to kill you," Ron muttered. Unfortunately, he wasn't quite quiet enough.

"What did you say?" Slytherin hissed. His face had gone ashen again.

Harry spared a brief glare for Ron before turning to face him. "Er, it turned out he was a Death Eater impersonating the real teacher," he explained. "He tried to kill me, but Dumbledore got there first."

"He never should have had to. Does he not keep an eye on the people he hires?"

"Sometimes?"

Hufflepuff pinched the bridge of her nose. "So so far, two of your teachers have been aligned with Voldemort. I sincerely hope the others were better." She looked rather apprehensive about the answer.

"Well, Lockhart was," said Ron.

Ravenclaw raised an eyebrow. "Excellent."

"Of course he turned out to be a fraud and tried to erase our memories."

Harry jumped as the fire in the grate roared up. "He did what?" Gryffindor roared. The Founder was on his feet and his face was flushed with rage.

"Godric," said Rowena sharply. Godric glanced at her, and something seemed to pass between them. The fire returned to its previous size.

"Harry, look at Slytherin," Hermione whispered.

Harry followed her gaze and felt a jolt of surprise. Slytherin's face was bone grey, and though his eyes were fixed on the flames, Harry got the feeling he wasn't seeing them at all. Harry shivered. The loss and pain in his eyes was almost familiar. Then Gryffindor cleared his throat and the moment was broken. All emotion disappeared from Slytherin's face so fast Harry wondered if he had imagined it, but a look at Hufflepuff reassured him. She too was staring at Slytherin, and there was no mistaking the concern in her face. There was definitely something wrong. Confused, and more than a little curious, Harry turned back to Gryffindor. The Founder sighed and moved back to his seat.

"My apologies," he said to them.

Ron's mouth was hanging open. "What the hell just happened?"

Gryffindor gave a self-deprecating shrug. "I have an affinity for fire magic." His eyes darkened. "But that is beside the point. Your teachers are there to protect you, not try to kill or maim you. What has happened to our school?"

Harry saw that the others looked no less furious, and resolved never to mention Umbridge in their presence. Ron and Hermione had clearly had the same thought, for both were staring fixedly at the floor. Hufflepuff glanced at them and sighed.

"We are sorry. We know you are not to blame for all this."

"Certainly not," Ravenclaw agreed. "It is merely difficult to hear about the standard of teaching dropping so low."

"Especially in that subject," Gryffindor growled. "You have to be able to defend yourselves."

"Indeed, particularly if Voldemort is still free," said Slytherin. "I assume, based on his efforts to acquire the Philosopher's Stone, that he is searching for a way to regain a physical form."

Harry's jaw tightened. "Not anymore."

Godric's eyes narrowed. "You mean he got to it?"

"Oh no, we stopped him before that, but-"

"You did what?"

Harry froze. "Er..."

"Harry..."

"We didn't have a choice!"

"You were in a school," Slytherin hissed. "Why did you not inform a teacher instead of confronting Voldemort of all people by yourselves?"

Harry glared right back. "We did, but they didn't believe us."

"We weren't really supposed to know about the Stone," Hermione added quietly. "We didn't think they'd approve."

"So instead you tried to stop him yourselves," Rowena summarised. "Do you not see how reckless that was?"

Harry shifted in his seat. "Well yeah, but we couldn't let Voldemort get his hands on it."

"What makes you think he would have?" asked Helga. "Surely there would be more than a Cerberus to protect something that valuable."

"There was, but we thought they wouldn't be enough," said Ron.

Slytherin stared at them. "And you thought the three of you would be? You were lucky not to be killed."

Harry opened his mouth to argue then closed it again. That was true enough. Ron's gaze dropped to the floor.

Gryffindor sighed. "It is done now." He shook his head. "I have to ask, how were you able to stop him?"

Harry shrugged. "Apparently when Mum died, it left some protection. Voldemort couldn't touch me."

Slytherin frowned. "But that would only protect you from physical assault. He would still be able to curse you."

"Yeah, but he wasn't thinking too clearly at the time."

Slytherin nodded, clearly remembering the memories he had seen. "Very fortunate for you." He frowned. "But if he never obtained the Stone, how did he regain a body?"

Harry stiffened as memories of the graveyard flashed across his mind. With an effort he forced the images away.

"He did some sort of ritual. Now he's back."

Hufflepuff's eyes narrowed. "How exactly do you know that?"

Slytherin's gaze locked on his. "In the graveyard? That was him?"

"Graveyard?" Ravenclaw exclaimed, but Harry just nodded. He couldn't dwell on those images. Next to him, Ron stiffened.

"Yeah. That was last year and Harry was there," he said firmly. "That's all you need to know."

Harry gaped at him, but Gryffindor just nodded. "Very well." He glanced at Harry, who was shocked to see the ghost of a smile on his face. "You have a good friend there."

Harry smiled back. "I know."

Ron's ears blazed red and he stared at the floor. "Well it's not that important."

Slytherin looked like he wanted to disagree, but for some reason he instead allowed Helga to change the subject. "And now that he has regained a body, is he continuing his campaign against Muggles and Muggle-borns?"

Harry grimaced. "He's building up his strength at the moment, but Dumbledore reckons he'll start soon." His scowl darkened. "It doesn't help that the Ministry is refusing to believe he's back."

"Ministry?" asked Ravenclaw.

"The Ministry of Magic is the wizarding governing body," Hermione explained. "Unfortunately, most of them are too scared to even admit the possibility of Harry telling the truth."

"That is no way to lead," Gryffindor growled. "They are only giving Voldemort time to plan." He shook his head. "Is anyone fighting back?"

Harry nodded. "Dumbledore started the Order of the Phoenix again. There aren't very many of them though."

"Are you members?" asked Hufflepuff.

Harry scowled. "They think we're too young." He didn't even try to hide his resentment.

Helga frowned, but Hermione beat her to it, "Harry, you know they're only trying to protect us."

"Yeah, and look how that turned out."

"He has a point," said Ron. "If they'd told us what was going on, we wouldn't be in this mess."

"What do you mean?" asked Gryffindor.

Harry fell silent. Their situation had distracted him from his mistake, but at Ron's words it all came rushing back. It was his fault they were stuck here. He should have known better. He looked down, unable to face them.

"I had a vision that someone was in trouble," he said quietly. "It's happened before so I didn't question it." He took a deep breath. "It turned out to be a trap. Voldemort knew I'd go rushing there."

Hermione reached round to lay hand on his arm. "It wasn't your fault," she began, but Harry shook his head.

"Yes it was. I should have been trying to keep him out." He closed his eyes. "And now we're here."

"And Ginny's still there," said Ron quietly.

Slytherin glanced at him. "Ginny?"

"My little sister. She and two of our friends came with us." He swallowed. "I hope they're all right."

Ravenclaw frowned. "How is that they were not sent back too?"

"They weren't with us," said Hermione. "We got separated when the Death Eaters started chasing us."

Harry's guilt redoubled. If anything were to happen to Ginny, or Neville or Luna...

"They will be all right," said Gryffindor softly.

Harry stared at him. "There were a dozen Death Eaters! None of them are good enough to fight them yet!" He abruptly remembered who he was talking to and fell silent, but Gryffindor just sighed.

"Maybe, but will it do them any good to spend your time obsessing over it? It is done now. All we can do is try to make the best of it."

Harry just looked away. It might not do any good, but he knew he wouldn't be able to take the Founder's advice. Ron's ashen face told him he was of the same opinion, but Hermione's eyes had widened.

"Of course."

"What?" Harry grunted. He wasn't in the mood for cryptic guessing games. Hermione didn't help by turning to Ravenclaw.

"It doesn't matter how long we spend here does it?"

Ravenclaw frowned. "In theory no." She cast an appraising look at the young witch. "It has potential. We shall have to see if it can be applied in practise."

Slytherin nodded slowly. "It will take a great deal of work," he warned.

"No more than before," Ravenclaw pointed out.

Harry blinked. Apparently he'd missed something. Gryffindor smiled.

"You're doing it again, Ro."

Ravenclaw glanced at him. "My apologies." She turned to Harry. "You are already far in the past, so far that a matter of weeks will make very little difference. We may be able to send you back to the precise moment you left, or close to it."

Harry stared at her, then Hermione. "Really?"

Hermione nodded. "It's all theoretical of course," she said. "No one has ever travelled this far back before. But if it works..."

They could get back. They could return in time to get Neville and the others to safety. The thought was enough to make his head spin.

"Yeah." He hesitated a moment, but he had to know. "Do you think you'll be able to do it?" He heard Ron's sharp intake of breath next to him, but kept his eyes fixed on the four Founders.

Gryffindor sighed. "We will do our best, but time travel has never been achieved before," he said gently. "It may take some time."

"And in the meantime, we're stuck here." He shook his head. "We have to get back!"

Helga's eyes filled with sympathy. "We know. Rest assured, we will do everything in our power to get you home."

Harry looked at her. Her face held nothing but concern for them, and he immediately felt ashamed of his outburst.

"Thank you. I'm sorry; it's just all this..." He trailed off hopelessly.

"We understand," said Gryffindor. "Your situation is hardly typical."

Ron attempted a smile. "What else is new?"

Hermione looked round at them. "What should we do while we're here?" she asked tentatively. "We can't risk doing anything that might upset the timeline."

Ravenclaw nodded. "Your actions could have unforeseeable consequences," she agreed. "We will have to be careful."

"But we can't just sit around doing nothing," said Ron. "Who knows how long we'll be here?"

Slytherin stirred at that. "If I may, I have a proposition for you."

Gryffindor glanced at him, eyes narrowing. "What are you planning?" Harry looked at him, but he sounded more amused than worried. Slytherin smirked at him, but his grin faded as he turned to Harry.

"It is safe to assume, I think, that Voldemort will continue his attempts to kill you when you return?"

Harry grimaced. "Almost definitely."

Slytherin nodded. "And since your Defence tutors have been less than satisfactory," he eyes glinted at the reminder, "I propose we take the opportunity to prepare for it."

Harry gaped at him. If he was saying what Harry thought he was...

"You mean you'd teach us how to fight?" Ron exclaimed.

Slytherin inclined his head. "If you wish. I expect there will be differences in spells and technique, but the experience may prove useful."

Useful? Harry was well aware that he had only survived as long as he had because of a healthy dose of good luck. To have someone teach him to fight, even if it were the last person he would have expected, would be more than useful, it would be invaluable.

"When can we start?"

Surprise flickered briefly in Slytherin's eyes. "Do you not wish to take more time to think about it?"

Harry met his eyes without flinching. "Voldemort's going to come after me no matter what I do," he said. "I have to be ready for him, and right now, I'm not. I need to learn." He glanced at the other Founders, suddenly aware that they had yet to speak. "If that's all right?"

Godric smiled. "I think it is an excellent idea." His smile faded slightly. "It will not be easy. We do not know how much time we will have, and we will be working with completely unfamiliar magic. It will be hard work."

"I don't care. I have to learn how to beat him."

Ron and Hermione shared a brief look, then Ron turned to Gryffindor.

"We need to learn too." Harry opened his mouth to protest, but Ron didn't give him the chance. "Mate, the DA was good, but those Death Eaters were better. We need to improve."

"He's right," said Hermione. "We need more experience if we're to stand a chance next time."

Harry stared at them. "There's not going to be a next time! This is my fight, and I can't let you two get yourselves hurt." Cedric's face flashed before his eyes, but Ron glared right back.

"Your fight? This has been our fight since first year. We're not letting you do this all on your own."

"It's too dangerous," Harry snapped. "Look at us; we're trapped a thousand years in the past because of me! What if it's worse next time?"

"And what if it's worse without us?" Hermione asked. "Harry, it was our choice to come, just like it was all these years. And we'd make the same choices again."

"Every one of them," said Ron. "Face it mate, you're stuck with us." His eyes gleamed suddenly. "Whatever happens we're going to be there. And if we know how to fight, we'll stand a much better chance."

Harry opened his mouth to argue, but the pure determination in their eyes made him pause. Neither of them were going to back down, and to his surprise, he felt his chest tighten at the thought. After all the trouble he had caused, all the danger he had led them into, they still wanted to fight with him. And as much as he couldn't bear the thought of either of them getting hurt, he couldn't deny that he needed them. He turned back to the watching Founders.

"So, can we all learn?"

Godric's face split into a wide smile. "Certainly." He looked at Ron and Hermione. "That was very well said."

Ron's ears blazed pink, but he managed to shrug. "It's true. He needs us, and we couldn't just let him go off alone. That doesn't tend to go well."

Harry winced. That was true enough.

"Besides, it's an incredible opportunity," said Hermione. "Think how much we're going to learn."

Ravenclaw smiled at her enthusiasm. "We will do our best." Her eyes gleamed. "And I am sure there will be a great deal we can learn from you too." Gryffindor and Hufflepuff both looked like they were struggling to suppress smiles at that, and Harry thought he saw even Slytherin's lips twitch slightly.

"It is settled then," he said. "We shall teach you to duel, and possibly some other areas of magic." He smiled. "You have excellent timing. The majority of our students returned to their families this morning so we shall have some time."

"We shall have to take care the remaining students do not learn of your origins," said Hufflepuff. "The news might cause some attention."

Harry shuddered at the thought. "So how will you explain us?"

"We can say that you are new students who have arranged to move in early," said Gryffindor. "It is not uncommon, and should not raise too much attention." He paused and glanced at Rowena. "Helena might suspect."

Rowena shook her head. "She knows I do not usually discuss the arrival of new students with her."

"Who is Helena?" asked Hermione.

"My daughter. She will soon be starting her final year here." She frowned slightly. "She will probably interact with you more than the others. Will you be able to keep her from discovering your original time period?"

"We won't say anything," Harry promised. "We don't know very much about this time though."

"We will help you," said Godric. He gave a wry smile. "This whole situation is going to take some getting used to."

Harry nodded, but his reply was cut off as an enormous yawn wracked his body. That set off Ron and Hermione, and he felt his cheeks burn.

"Sorry," he said quickly. "It has been a long day."

"Perfectly understandable," said Helga gently. "I think it might be best if we left it at that for the evening. It has been a long day."

"Excellent idea," Rowena agreed.

Harry thought about arguing, but found himself struggling to suppress another yawn. "Thanks," he managed. A thought struck him. "Where shall we sleep?"

The Founders looked at each other.

"Which houses are you in?" asked Slytherin.

"All Gryffindors," said Ron proudly.

Ravenclaw raised an eyebrow at Hermione. "Indeed?"

Hermione's cheeks tinged pink. "The Sorting Hat did consider Ravenclaw, but it decided on Gryffindor in the end."

Godric smiled. "I am glad to hear it."

Harry kept quiet. He didn't think his own experience with the Sorting hat would be so well received. Slytherin shot him a curious look, but didn't question it.

"I do not think it would be wise for you to stay in the student dormitories, at least for the moment," he said instead. "A few Gryffindors did remain, and it might be difficult for you to pretend you are from this time under close scrutiny."

"Yeah, I see what you mean," said Harry. "So what should we do?"

"There are some guest rooms that are free," said Helga. "You are more than welcome to use those for the time being."

Godric nodded. "We can arrange something more permanent when we know more about your situation."

Harry didn't even try to hold back his yawn this time. "Sounds good to me."

Helga smiled and got to her feet. "Come, I will show you where to go." She glanced at her friends. "I will return in a few minutes." Harry couldn't be sure, but he thought her gaze rested rather pointedly on Slytherin for a minute before moving back to him.

A grin touched Gryffindor's lips. "We will be here," he assured her. "All of us." Slytherin rolled his eyes, but did not argue.

Ravenclaw turned to Harry. "We will need to assess your abilities in order to see how to best teach you. Would tomorrow morning be sufficient, or will you require more time to recover?"

Harry glanced at Ron and Hermione. "Er, I think we'll be fine."

Gryffindor nodded. "Excellent. We had better make the most of our time." His gaze softened slightly. "This situation is not desirable, but we hope you enjoy your time here."

Harry smiled back. "Thank you."

"We appreciate your hospitality," Ron added. "All three of us are in your debt."

Harry shot him a curious look, but Gryffindor nodded approvingly. "It is our pleasure."

Slytherin nodded at the three of them. "Get some rest. We will have a busy day ahead of us." His gaze lingered on Harry's for a moment. "Sleep well."

Harry just nodded. While he was glad Slytherin hadn't mentioned his most painful memories, he knew that he hadn't forgotten them. Sooner or later, he would demand an explanation He shook himself. For now, the privacy was welcome.

"Thank you." He looked round at the others. "Good night." Hermione and Ron said their own farewells before following Helga out the room.

Harry found himself struggling to stay wake as they followed the witch down the corridor. The stress of the past hour, not to mention that of their time in the future, was beginning to take its toll. Next to him, he saw Ron stumble slightly as they headed down a flight of stairs, and knew he wasn't the only one. Hufflepuff glanced back at them, the concern clear in her blue eyes.

"Are you all right?" she asked gently.

Harry nodded. "We'll be fine. Just a bit tired."

"Understatement," Ron muttered. Hermione was too busy suppressing a yawn to comment.

Helga smiled sympathetically. "I am not surprised. You have had quite an eventful day."

"You don't know the half of it," Harry mumbled.

Helga sighed, her smile fading. "Apparently not." She paused and held his gaze. "You are more than welcome to come and talk about it if you think it will help," she said quietly. "Any of us will be happy to listen."

"Thank you," Hermione whispered.

"You are welcome." She sighed again. "This situation is beyond anything we ever expected, but we will do everything we can to help. If you ever need anything, just let one of us know."

Harry smiled. In a way, she reminded him of Mrs Weasley; just being near her was enough to help him relax. If he had to talk to someone, he could think of worse people.

"Thanks."

Helga's smile returned and she started moving again. "Come. It is not much further."

"Thank goodness for that," Ron muttered. Hermione shot him a half-hearted glare, but she was too tired to argue. Harry hid a smile and followed.

Fortunately, Helga had been telling the truth. A few minutes later, they turned down a small corridor with a number of rooms coming off it. Helga came to a stop outside the first door.

"All these are guest rooms and are currently unoccupied," she told them. "You are welcome to take whichever you wish. Each contains a change of clothes, and the house-elves will be happy to take care of any other problems you may have."

"Thank you," said Harry gratefully. The thought of any bed was wonderful. Hermione's eyes narrowed at the mention of house-elves, but she clearly recognised that this was not the time for a discussion on elf rights. All Harry wanted to do was get some sleep.

Helga seemed to sense his eagerness. "Then I will leave you to it. Feel free to sleep as long as you need tomorrow; we do not want you to exhaust yourselves."

"We won't," said Ron with a grin.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "We also don't want to waste time." She looked at Helga. "We'll all be up early." She hesitated a moment, ignoring Ron's dismay. "Do you know what sort of tests there will be?"

"They will not be anything to worry about," Helga assured her. "We merely wish to see what sort of spells you are accustomed to so that we know what to teach you. There will not be anything too challenging."

Harry felt a surge of relief at that. They had just finished O.W.L.s after all. Helga smiled at them.

"Well, I shall leave you to get some rest. If you need anything, you only have to ask."

"Thank you," Harry and Ron chorused.

"Good night," said Hermione quietly.

"Good night, my dears." With a final reassuring smile, Helga departed back up the corridor.

Harry looked at Ron and Hermione. "Shall we get sorted then talk about this?"

Ron nodded. "Works for me." He covered a yawn with one hand. "Anyone care which room they get?"

"I think they'll all be the same," said Hermione. She too was struggling to contain her weariness, but the need to discuss everything that was happening was more important.

Harry nodded and started moving towards the next door. "See you in a minute."

A wash and change revived him a bit, though the long nightgown would take some getting used to. Really though, Harry was just glad of the chance to finally gather his thoughts. Physically, he was exhausted; the flight from Hogwarts and the battle in the Ministry, not to mention their unanticipated trip, had left him completely drained, but his mind was wide awake and buzzing with questions. He still couldn't quite believe what had happened. Only that morning he had been taking a History exam, but he was now stranded a thousand years in the past with the Founders of Hogwarts. It seemed impossible. Harry grimaced and put his head in his hands. He had begun to think that he was used to magic doing the inexplicable, but he had never imagined being stuck in the past, with no way back and no way to contact anybody. A shiver ran through his body. For once, he had no idea what to do.

A soft knock interrupted his thoughts. Wearily, he raised his head.

"Yes?"

The door opened, and Ron's bright red hair appeared in the gap. "All right if we come in?"

Harry nodded, and Ron pushed the door open wider. "Was everything okay for you?"

Ron shrugged as he held the door for Hermione. "Yeah. Wish they'd hurry up and invent pyjamas though."

Hermione smiled. "I like them."

"Of course you do, you're a girl." He shut the door and took the chair by the bed. Hermione perched on the end of the bed next to Harry.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

Harry shrugged. "I'm fine."

Ron's eyes narrowed. "Really?"

Harry scowled at him. "Well what do you want me to say?"

"The truth would be nice." After a moment, he added quietly, "If it helps, I'm bloody terrified."

Harry stared at him. "What?"

Ron shuffled his feet. "You've got to admit, this isn't one of the better situations we've found ourselves in."

Hermione gave a soft snort. "You could put it that way."

Harry's anger dissipated as quickly as it had come and he sighed. "Kind of puts the O.W.L.s into perspective, doesn't it?"

It was Hermione who voiced the question that was on everyone's mind. "Do you think they'll find a way to get us back home?"

Harry attempted a smile. "I think if anyone can, it's them."

"But what if they can't? What if we're stuck here?" To Harry's horror, her brown eyes were filling with tears. "They'll never know what happened to us."

Harry put a tentative arm round her shoulders. "We can't think like that. They will send us back, you'll see."

Ron nodded. "They can do stuff we can barely imagine. Just look at this place if you want proof. They'll think of something."

Hermione gave a watery smile and sniffed. "Maybe. I'm sorry. It's just…" Another tear rolled down her cheek.

Ron hesitated a moment, then leaned over and patted her arm. "It's all right," he murmured. "We understand." He swallowed rather hard and glanced away. "I really hope Ginny and the others are all right."

Harry looked down. Their friends' fates had been weighing on his mind too. "They will be. They have to be." He gave a shaky sigh. "We'll get back, and get them out of there."

Ron nodded. "And if they do train us, the Death Eaters won't know what's hit them."

Hermione brightened slightly at that. "We will certainly have the element of surprise." She shook her head. "I can't believe we're going to be studying under them. The things we can learn..."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Only you would get this excited about extra studying."

"You were just as excited when Professor Gryffindor said he'd teach us how to fight," she shot back.

"What do you expect, it's Godric Gryffindor! He's one of the greatest duellists of all time."

"I'm more surprised that Slytherin was the one to suggest it," said Harry.

Ron shook his head. "That was definitely unexpected." He hesitated a moment. "You know, he's nothing like I thought he would be."

"Me neither," Harry agreed. "I actually think I could get to like him."

Hermione frowned. "I agree, he is not what I expected, but he still seems to think that wizards are superior to Muggles."

"But he hasn't said that. He said that he doesn't trust them, and from what Gryffindor was saying earlier, I'm not sure I blame him."

Hermione bit her lip. "Maybe, but it's so strange. How could Voldemort and other Slytherins have gotten it so wrong?"

Harry scowled. "Voldemort's a nutter, remember? He'd say anything to justify his own hatred. Besides, the other Founders trust Slytherin. They even know about the Chamber."

Hermione still didn't look convinced, but she didn't argue. "I suppose we'll find out tomorrow."

Ron groaned. "Yeah, after all these tests."

"Professor Hufflepuff said they wouldn't be that difficult."

"Yeah, but I think they're standard of 'difficult' might be a bit different from ours."

"It's worth it," said Harry firmly. "If we can learn this, we might finally stand a chance against them."

Hermione sighed. "Harry, even with all this training, do you really think we'll be good enough to defeat Voldemort? He's one of the most powerful Dark lords of all time."

"Well what do you suggest I do Hermione, give up? No chance." He shook his head. "I've been lucky so far, but look at how bad things were going in the Ministry. We couldn't have beaten them. At least this way we'll be able to fight back."

Ron sighed. "Maybe, but she does have a point. We're not Dumbledore; we can't go up against Voldemort."

Harry glared at them. "Look, I know I'm not good enough to stop him, but at least this gives us a chance. That's more than we've ever had before." He sighed, anger draining away. "Besides, if we can't get back it's all completely irrelevant."

"We will," said Ron firmly. "I know we will."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Turning into a Seer, are we Ron?"

Ron scowled at her. "Don't be ridiculous. I meant that these are some of the greatest witches and wizards in history and they've promised to help us. They'll get us home. I'm sure of it."

* * *

Godric let out a long sigh as the door closed behind the three young people.

"Well, this is different."

Rowena shook her head. "Time travel... I didn't think it was possible."

Godric's lips twitched into a smile. "I thought there were no limits to magic."

"Stop it." She glanced at Salazar. "There's no way they could have been deceiving us?"

Salazar glanced up, momentarily startled from his own thoughts. "They were telling the truth. No child could have fabricated the memories I saw." Not only for the level of skill that would be required, but the content... No normal child could have fabricated that. He couldn't suppress a shiver. All three of them had been through far too much.

"Salazar?"

Salazar glanced up to find Godric studying him. "Yes?"

"Are you all right?"

Salazar had to fight the urge to laugh. "All right? I've just found out that everyone in the future thinks I'm a monster. Why would I not be all right?" Godric just looked at him and he sighed. "My apologies."

Godric's gaze softened. "I cannot say I blame you." He glanced away. "I would probably react the same way."

"You don't have to." He sat back with a sigh. "What can have happened?"

"In a thousand years, almost anything," said Rowena quietly. "I'm so sorry Sal."

Salazar didn't reply. What was there to say? His leg throbbed angrily and he had to fight to hold back a hiss of pain. The last thing he needed was one of them telling Helga that he was in difficulties. Fortunately, Godric's mind was on other things.

"At least Harry and the others believe you."

Salazar shrugged. "So they say. They still don't trust me."

"Can you blame them? They've been sent to the past and forced to discuss their lives with four complete strangers. I would be more concerned if they did trust us."

"Agreed." He shook his head. "It sounds like they have quite enough trouble to deal with."

Godric's expression darkened. "Another Dark lord... I had hoped that in a thousand years we would have learned better."

"Don't hold your breath," Salazar muttered.

Rowena frowned at him. "There is nothing wrong with hoping." She sighed. "In any case, there is little we can do about it."

Godric automatically tried to lift her spirits. "Maybe, but I expect there have been a great may other changes."

Rowena smiled at that. "I know. Imagine the innovations that can have occurred." Salazar nodded. Even in his current mood, he could not deny that the thought was intriguing.

Godric just smiled. "Why don't we focus on teaching them before satisfying our own curiosity?" he suggested. "We cannot afford to waste time." His smile faded slightly. "Assuming we are able to help them return."

"We can but try," said Rowena. "I want to look through some of my books; there may be some theories that we can adapt."

Salazar nodded. "And if there is anything we can do, just let us know. I doubt they will want to spend more time here than they have to."

At that point, the door swung open as Helga returned. Salazar immediately strengthened his shields. Helga would never pry deliberately, but her senses were so powerful that often she could not help picking up strong emotions, and he knew that he had raised her concern earlier. Sure enough, Helga's gaze went immediately to him.

"How are you feeling?"

Salazar frowned. "Fine." She looked at him and he sighed. "A slight headache." Legilimency was difficult at the best of time, and the intensity of their visitors' memories had not made it any easier.

"Define 'slight,'" said Rowena dryly.

Salazar scowled at him. "It is nothing to be concerned about."

"What about your leg?"

"Helga, it's fine." That definition was pushing it a little too, but he wasn't in the mood for any more fussing. Godric held his gaze for a moment, and then turned to Helga.

"How are our young guests?"

Salazar shot him a grateful smile as Helga's attention was immediately diverted. "About as well as you'd expect; drained, wary and far more nervous about this situation than any of them are willing to admit." She took her seat with a sigh. "I cannot say I'm surprised."

"I would be quite concerned if they weren't," Godric agreed. His expression darkened. "Although from the sounds of it, this is not the first time they have found themselves in trouble."

Salazar grimaced. "That would be an understatement." It hadn't escaped his notice that the trio had mentioned only a handful of their exploits, and he wasn't foolish enough to think that his friends would have missed their reticence. So it was with a complete lack of surprise that he found Rowena studying him.

"It seems there was rather more to their tale than they told us."

Salazar shrugged; he couldn't betray their confidence by saying what he knew and they all knew it. "We cannot blame them for that." He sighed. "Besides, if what I say is any indication, if they were to tell us the whole story we would be here for days."

"Was it really that bad?" asked Godric quietly.

Salazar's jaw tightened as the memories filled his mind. "They have been through more than many twice their age," he said softly. "And Harry, as much again. Truly, he is lucky to be alive." He looked round at them. "He was not lying when he said that Voldemort would keep trying. The man is a monster, and he does not care how many must die to achieve his aims."

Godric nodded. "Then it is even more imperative that they learn to defend themselves."

"Especially if their Defence tutors have been as incompetent as they say," Rowena agreed.

Godric scowled. "Attempting to kill our students goes a little beyond incompetence."

"Indeed." Her eyes narrowed. "Though this only adds to the questions regarding Headmaster Dumbledore's leadership."

Salazar's gritted his teeth. Dumbledore's handling of Harry's situation did leave much to be desired. Unfortunately, there was nothing to be done about that.

"At least we have the opportunity to rectify the situation," he murmured.

Godric nodded. "We will have the time for it." He gave a rueful smile. "Though it seems this holiday will not be quite as relaxing as expected."

Salazar raised an eyebrow. "Considering that the last time we had a relaxing holiday you were bored after two days, that may not be such a bad thing."

"You were just as bad."

"Maybe, but I did not try to relieve my boredom by going dragon hunting."

Godric scowled. "I would have been fine."

"Really? Just like you were the first time?"

"Why do you always bring that up?"

"Because it always proves my point."

Helga interrupted the bickering with the ease of long practice. "Well, at least we can be fairly sure that neither of you will be bored this time."

Rowena nodded. "Agreed." Her lips twitched into a smile. "I believe the next few weeks will be very interesting indeed."

* * *

**Again, I'm really sorry it took so long. Please let me know what you thought.**


	3. Things Past and Things Yet to Come

**Strange Visitors from Another Century**

**Isilarma**

**Chapter Three: Things Past and Things Yet to Come**

**Hey everyone. I'm really sorry I couldn't reply to all the individual reviews; the past week has been... interesting. Let's go with that. Anyway, thank you so much for all of them; every single one of them is very much appreciated.**

**Some of you might recognise parts of this chapter, but I've adapted it for this story and added some new sections. I really hope you enjoy it **

**And one final note, I am happy to say that this is the last time I will update as a teenager. Yes, tomorrow I turn 20! I'm not sure whether I should be excited or terrified...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and am not affiliated with Bloomsbury or Scholastic Inc.**

* * *

_Salazar Slytherin could not help but smile as he strolled through the corridors of Hogwarts. It was a perfect day. The afternoon sun shone through the windows, bathing the familiar corridors in a soft golden light and the sky outside was completely free of clouds. Even his leg was relatively free of pain. His typical severe expression softened as he paused to watch the students enjoying the sunshine below. Something stirred at the back of his mind, but he squashed it. Nothing could go wrong today._

_Almost absent-mindedly, he scanned the gathered students. Most of them were fairly well behaved, but they did have their fair portion of mischief makers, and it never hurt to be prepared. Today though, everything seemed perfectly peaceful. No one was screaming at any rate. If only that niggling feeling that something was wrong would go away. Salazar shook his head firmly. What was going to go wrong? Students of all houses and ages were out and everyone was happy. He could see two of Godric's Lions trying to convince one of the Ravenclaws of something, and he rolled his eyes. One of the first things Rowena taught her students was to be very wary of anything a Gryffindor or Slytherin tried to convince them to do. The watching crowd of Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were making no attempt to hide their amusement as the Gryffindors' efforts went unrewarded. _

_Salazar's eyes narrowed slightly as he finally realised what his instincts had been trying to tell him. There were no Slytherins in the little group. He scanned the grounds again. Not a single Slytherin was to be seen. Confused, Salazar turned from the view and resumed his journey. His Snakes might not be as adventurous as the Gryffindors, but they certainly weren't likely to pass up a day like this._

_By the time he reached the Entrance Hall, Salazar's unease had morphed into true concern. Though he had passed several students on his way down, not one of them had been a member of his house. That had inspired him to tap into the wards, where an alarming truth had emerged: there wasn't a single Slytherin present within the walls or grounds of Hogwarts. Something had happened to them, and Salazar could only hope that his fellow Founders had the answer._

_His concern faded slightly at the sight of Godric, Helga and Rowena talking quite amiably in their seats at the High Table. None of them looked particularly worried, and he almost allowed himself to relax. Even if they didn't have an explanation, they were sure to be able to help. He ignored the part of his mind that was still screaming that there was something strange about this situation as he made his way towards them._

_Godric was the first to notice him._

"_Salazar? Is everything all right?"_

_Salazar shook his head. "Not exactly. Do any of you have an explanation as to why all of my students have disappeared?"_

_Godric's smile faded and he sat upright. "What are you talking about?" Helga and Rowena exchanged unreadable glances._

"_All the Slytherins are gone, and I have no idea where or why."_

"_I wonder how that could have happened."_

_Salazar's eyes narrowed. The feeling of unease was growing stronger, and he hadn't missed the look that had passed between the two witches. "As do I, but we can worry about that later. I need your help to find them."_

"_Of course."_

_Salazar nodded, but his momentary relief dissipated when Godric made no movement towards getting up. "Are you planning to help by sitting in that chair?"_

_A thin smirk, quite different from his usual grin spread across Godric's face. "There's no hurry. I'm sure they're not in any immediate danger."_

_Salazar stared at him. "What is the matter with you? A quarter of our students have disappeared, yet you're sitting there as if nothing was wrong!"_

_Godric opened his mouth to argue, but Rowena interrupted._

"_Oh, just tell him. You know he'll just keep pestering you otherwise."_

_Salazar swallowed, certain now that something was very, very wrong. Rowena had not used that particular tone with him for decades, and Godric was acting as if he barely knew him. Even Helga was studying him with no more than mild curiosity._

"_What is going on?" he whispered. "Where are my students?"_

_Godric sighed. "We were going to tell you eventually."_

"_Tell me now!"_

_The false smile returned. "They are back with their families."_

_He must have misheard. "What?"_

"_We sent them home."_

_Salazar froze. "You did what?"_

_Helga smiled at him, but her expression held none of its usual warmth. "We returned them to their homes."_

"_After removing their memories," Rowena added._

_Salazar stared at her. "What?"_

_Rowena's lip curled. "We could not run the risk of them misusing their knowledge." Her sneer deepened. "Especially considering their teacher."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

_Helga shook her head. "Come Salazar, we all knew you would not be able to keep your secrets safe."_

_Salazar tensed. If she meant what he thought she did... "Explain yourselves."_

_Godric stirred in his seat. "Enough is enough, Salazar. We may have tolerated your studies in the past, but now that you have begun corrupting our students-"_

"_I have done no such thing! You of all people must know that." Desperately, he looked to Helga and Rowena, but their faces were equally implacable._

_Godric sighed. "I am sorry, Salazar, but this is the end." The complete lack of emotion in his face was almost as unnerving as his words. Almost._

"_What do you mean?" Godric didn't reply, and Salazar felt his stomach clench. "Godric, what is going on?"_

_Helga looked at him. "You must have known it was only a matter of time. Maybe if it were just the matter of your studies then things would be different, but when we add your prejudices..." Her voice trailed off and she shook her head._

_Salazar's knuckles cracked around his staff. "You know my reasons," he hissed. "And you also know that I would never encourage it in our students."_

"_Be that as it may, you have never been able to completely hide it, and we cannot afford to take the risk."_

_Salazar searched her face, but her blue eyes held nothing but contempt. "You cannot mean this. After all this time, after everything that has happened-"_

"_The decision has been made," Rowena interrupted. "It is not open for discussion."_

_Godric nodded. "We thank you for your contribution, but this is it. Farewell, Salazar Slytherin."_

_This could not be happening. "And what am I supposed to do now?"_

_Helga smiled and it was the smile of a stranger. "Go home."_

"_You know that I can't."_

_Helga's gaze moved past him. "But you never left."_

_Salazar whirled round and froze. No longer was he standing in Hogwarts, or even in Alba. His first thought was relief, but a moment later his surroundings sunk in and he immediately realised his mistake. As if echoing his apprehension, the sunny afternoon had turned dark and stormy. Then the scent of smoke reached his nostrils and dread coalesced into pure terror. Salazar didn't even try to suppress a shiver. Anything, even the presence of those he had called friends would be better than this. This was one nightmare he would never escape._

* * *

Godric was roused from a deep slumber by an urgent voice sounding in his mind.

"Godric, you must go to Salazar!"

The warrior came fully awake at that, and he was out of bed almost before the castle had finished. "A nightmare?"

"The nightmare."

Godric swore and ran for the door. "I thought he had Dream-Catchers up. What happened?"

"They failed some time ago."

"Damn."

"Hurry." The presence faded from his mind, but Godric's worry had already redoubled. It had been a long time since Salazar had had that dream. He had hoped he would never have to experience it again. Godric sighed. Their visitors must have affected his friend more badly than he had been willing to admit for his composure to be that damaged. The consequences were not going to be pleasant.

Godric did not even consider the possibility of walking. His quarters were at the top of Gryffindor Tower and Salazar's down in the dungeons, and while he enjoyed exercise, this was not the time. Fortunately, there was an alternative. Closing his eyes, he connected to the wards and willed himself to the lower levels. When he opened them, he was standing at the top of the stairs that led down to the Slytherin Common Room and Salazar's chambers.

It had been Helga who had thought of that particular addition. They had agreed from the start that it would be unwise to allow Apparition within the castle grounds, but the school was so large that it was only practical to have an alternative. The technique depended on being able to access the wards and on Hogwarts' goodwill, but with it they were able to reach any part of the castle in seconds. The only places they could not access were each other's private quarters.

Godric was not surprised to find that the door was locked, or that Salazar refused to respond to his call, but it did not stop him from muttering a curse. The complexity of the surrounding wards was daunting; Rowena might have been able to unravel them given time, but Godric went for the simpler option. A quick exchange with Hogwarts resulted in the door springing open. Setting his teeth, Godric stepped forwards into a scene of pure chaos

Godric was well aware that accidental magic could be destructive, but Salazar's power never failed to unnerve him. The storm that was currently raging through his quarters would have drained anyone else, and he had to anchor himself with magic to keep from being forced backwards. Or from imitating most of Salazar's possessions and flying in every direction. A heavy book shot past him and Godric instinctively raised a shield. Getting a concussion now would not help matters. Grimly, he began to battle his way down the short passage that led to Salazar's sleeping chambers

The magic in the room was almost tangible when he pushed open the door, and Godric was suddenly very glad for his friend's caution. Had his quarters been any higher up, Salazar would have stirred a storm by now. His jaw tightened as he looked over to the figure on the bed. His face was bone grey and he was thrashing so violently that Godric was amazed he hadn't hurt himself. It was difficult to hear anything over the roar of the wind, but there was no mistaking the agony on his face. Godric swallowed. Part of him wanted to call Helga, but he knew that Salazar would kill him. He hated being seen in this condition. Godric set his teeth. He could understand his friend's pride, but that certainly didn't mean he had to approve of it.

It was harder to move now; Salazar's magic was acting instinctively to keep all potential threats away, but Godric had no intention of letting that stop him. He flinched as the wind stuck him at full force, but he stood firm and allowed his own magic to rise to the surface. A moment later, the wild magic recognised him and relaxed slightly, but when Godric tried to move forwards again, he was stopped in his tracks by a low hiss.

"Zith."

The small snake had wrapped herself round the bedpost next to Salazar's head and showed no intention of moving. Godric froze immediately. Zith knew him to be a friend, but with her master so distraught there was no telling what she might do, and her venom was fast acting and lethal. He was very careful to keep his voice low and reassuring when he spoke.

"Zith, I know you're upset, but you have to let me pass. I can help him." Zith's tongue flickered out and he had to fight to keep from flinching, but he forced himself to hold her gaze. "Zith, please. You know me; you know I mean him no harm."

Zith gave another fierce hiss, but she made no move to attack and Godric felt a surge of hope. He took a careful step forwards and froze again. Zith held his gaze for a long moment before twisting back around the pillar. Her eyes remained on Godric though, and he didn't need to speak Parseltongue to know that she would strike the moment he appeared to harm her friend. For now though, he was safe, and he had no intention of wasting the opportunity. Within moments, he was at his side.

"Salazar! Salazar, it's just a dream, wake up!"

A low moan escaped Salazar's lips, but there was no other response. Godric cursed and grabbed him by the shoulders. Zith gave a warning hiss, but he ignored her.

"Sal, wake up. It's not real!" He had to fight the urge to reach for his wand; the one time he had tried to use magic to wake him, Salazar's magic had seen it as an attack and reacted by hurling him into a wall. Instead, he chose the slower, but far safer method of shaking him and yelling into his ear.

"Damn it Sal, wake up!"

It may have been a result of his efforts, or maybe the dream had just run its course, but at that moment, Salazar's body gave a brutal jerk. His eyes snapped open, and the pain and loss was enough for Godric to take a step back. Still lost in the horrors he had experienced, Salazar didn't even seem to register his presence.

"Salazar!"

Salazar's gaze snapped to him, and Godric saw a flicker of recognition.

"Godric?"

Godric gripped his arm. "It's me." Beneath his hand, he could feel him trembling.

Salazar passed a shaking hand across his face and drew in a long shuddering breath. "Thank you."

Godric nodded, but didn't release him. "Are you all right?"

Salazar looked away. "I shall be fine."

Godric raised an eyebrow, but his shaking had subsided somewhat and he moved to the seat next to the bed. It hadn't escaped his notice that his friend's face was ashen and drawn with pain.

"Your leg?"

Salazar's jaw tightened. "Bearable."

Translation: agony. Godric sighed and Summoned a Pain-Relieving Potion. "Just drink it, Sal."

Salazar frowned, but for once didn't try to argue and swallowed the contents of the vial. Godric shook his head as some of the tension drained from his body.

"This would be much easier if you just let Helga help after one of these."

Salazar scowled at his sheets. "There is no need to disturb her."

Godric bit back a retort. How many times were they going to have to have this discussion? Salazar glanced at him, and his eyes softened.

"Besides, it has been years," he said quietly. "I thought there was no further need."

"Which begs the question of why you had one at all," said Godric. "You still have the Dream-Catchers up, don't you?"

Salazar nodded. "Always, but they are not infallible." His expression darkened. "And I was distracted last night."

Godric looked at him. "The news our visitors brought?" Salazar just nodded and he sighed. "You cannot obsess over it."

"My reputation is in ruins," Salazar hissed. "My name used to justify murder. Do you expect me to forget that?" As if sensing his distress, Zith uncoiled herself from the bedpost and made her way across the pillow to him. Salazar's attention was immediately on her and he gave a low soothing hiss. Godric sighed. He recognised that interrupting the pair now was probably not the best plan. After a few more exchanges, Salazar tuned back to him.

"My apologies," he murmured. "She was upset."

"I am not surprised. Did you tell her?"

Salazar nodded. "She knows when I am hiding something." He scowled. "It's difficult to lie in Parseltongue."

"Really? I must learn it."

Salazar shot him a scathing look. "Now that would be a task worthy of Herakles' labours."

Godric rolled his eyes, but he couldn't help smiling. It was good to see Salazar sound more like his usual self. Salazar caught his eye.

"I am fine," he said quietly. "It is merely disheartening to know that this has all been for nothing."

Godric frowned at him. "Don't be absurd."

"Godric-"

"No, Sal. I don't care what our guests say. We know who you are, and we know that you would never act like that. "

Salazar looked away. "Everyone in the future thinks differently."

"Maybe, but will damaging your own health change that?" Salazar didn't reply and he continued more gently. "We cannot change the future, Sal. Please don't let it change you."

Salazar held his gaze. "You do not mind then? You don't..."

His voice trailed off, but Godric had known him for a long time. "You think we'd believe them? Don't be ridiculous." Salazar's eyes widened and he felt a rush of understanding. "Was this what you dreamt of?"

Salazar's face went blank. "Partly." He didn't elaborate, but Godric could guess all too easily. There was nothing that could be said that would help that, but at least he could do something about his friend's other concern.

"We know you," he said quietly. "And while some of us may have doubts in the past-"

"All of you," Salazar muttered.

"All of us," Godric acknowledged. "But we would not have entered into this undertaking if we did not trust each other completely." His eyes narrowed. "All of us."

Salazar stayed silent for a long moment, but his manner was thoughtful rather than angry. Godric sighed. It was true that he had been wary of the younger wizard at first. Some of his choices, while understandable, had left much to be desired, but he had proven his dedication to them and their ideals. There was no doubt in his mind as to the accuracy of the new information. Salazar looked at him, and, for the first time since waking, there was more than pain in his eyes.

"Thank you," he said quietly.

Godric smiled. "It is no trouble."

"But it is still appreciated." His face tightened momentarily as a shiver wracked his thin frame. Godric frowned as he realised his trembling still hadn't completely abated and he silently cast a Warming Charm round the bed. A fire would certainly not be appreciated right now. Salazar relaxed further at the increase in temperature, and managed a small smile.

"Again, thank you."

Godric smiled, but at that moment, his attention was diverted by the presence of Hogwarts in his mind.

"Godric." For the second time that night, her soft voice was very worried.

"Hogwarts? Is something wrong?" A quick glance showed Salazar was listening too, and his drawn face was pale.

"It is the children you asked me to watch. The one they call Harry appears to be having a nightmare."

Salazar's eyes narrowed in concern. "Is he all right?"

"His friends are attempting to wake him, but so far they have been unsuccessful."

Salazar glanced at him. "One of us should go."

Godric glared at him. "I certainly hope that wasn't an offer." He got to his feet. "I will see to it."

Salazar frowned, but didn't try to argue. "Take some Dreamless Sleep Potions," he suggested. "They will probably need them." A flicker of chagrin crossed his face. "I should have offered earlier."

Godric nodded and Summoned the vials from a nearby drawer. "You had other things on your mind." His tone betrayed his reluctance; the last thing he wanted to do was leave his friend in this condition, but someone had to make sure that their guests were all right and he didn't want to disturb Rowena or Helga. They had both had long days.

Salazar saw his hesitation. "Just go," he said quietly. "I will be fine."

Godric attempted a smile. He had known Salazar too long to be confident of that. "Just make sure you are." He sighed again and directed a thought at Hogwarts. "I will be there directly. Will you tell me if anything changes?"

"Of course."

Godric felt the presence leave his mind, and turned back to Salazar. "I will be back as soon as I can."

Salazar's expression turned troubled. "Stay as long as you have to. They have endured more than you realise."

Godric's face darkened at the possibilities. With a final glance back, he strode from the room and willed himself to the first floor.

* * *

_Harry opened his eyes and bit back a curse. He didn't know why he was surprised; there was no reason why travelling a thousand years back in time should mean a peaceful night's sleep. Cold dread settled in his stomach as he looked at the familiar hedges of the maze. It might not be as bad as the insights into Voldemort's mind, but it was still far from pleasant._

_His musings were interrupted rather abruptly by a piercing screech. Harry whirled round and felt his heart sink. Blast-Ended Skrewts were as hideous in dreams as they were in real life, and this one was advancing rather rapidly down the passage, its beady eyes fixed on him, and its stinger curled back ready to strike. Heart pounding, Harry started backing away, drawing his wand as he did so. He knew he stood no chance of defeating the thing, but maybe he could distract it. A moment later, that hope was dashed as the Skrewt charged at him. Faced with several tonnes of charging monster, Harry did the only thing he could. He ran for it._

_Harry didn't have a chance to think about his route. He dashed down the closest available passage and just kept running. He changed direction at every possible opportunity, but no matter what he tried, the Skrewt stayed on his tail. Before long his legs were shaking and he was gasping for breath, but he forced himself to keep going. He darted round another corner then nearly fell over as he came to an abrupt halt. _

_Somehow, his mad flight had brought him to the centre of the maze. The Triwizard Cup stood not two metres away, bathing the surrounding hedges in a dim blue light. And standing beside it…_

"_Cedric."_

_Cedric waved at him. "Harry, come on! You're going to get eaten!"_

_Harry whirled round; he had completely forgotten about the Skrewt, which had just entered the passage he was standing in. With an effort, he threw himself forwards. Cedric caught his arm and dragged him to the Cup._

"_Come on Harry, nearly there!"_

"_Cedric," Harry gasped. "We can't…it's a Portkey…" Bur Cedric had already grabbed the handle, and Harry was forced to close his eyes as the Portkey activated, carrying him away from the maze towards something far worse._

_Harry grunted as the breath was driven from his body at their landing. Bile rose in his mouth at the memories, but he forced himself to his feet and staggered towards the Cup._

"_Cedric, we have to get out of here." He looked round desperately for the older boy. "Cedric!"_

_Cedric was staring at him, his handsome face a mask of confusion. "Harry, what's going on?"_

"_This wasn't supposed to happen," Harry insisted. "Please, we have to go now!"_

_The Hufflepuff still looked bemused, but he moved across to join him. "All right. I trust you, Harry."_

_Harry felt like crying with relief. "Thank you. Come on." Now all they had to do was get to the Cup. A wild hope stirred in his chest. They were going to make it! He looked round impatiently and froze._

"_Cedric," he croaked. "Run." Cedric's eyes widened and he spun round. The blood drained from his face._

_A cold smile crossed Lord Voldemort's face as he walked towards toward them._

"_Harry Potter. Come to die." The smile widened and he raised his wand. "Avada Kedavra!"_

_Harry braced himself, but the expected pain never came. Instead the jet of light whipped over his shoulder and struck Cedric full in the chest. Grey eyes met green, before Cedric Diggory fell, lifeless, to the floor._

_Despair drove Harry to his knees. This couldn't happen, not again, Cedric, Cedric couldn't be dead, this wasn't happening, this wasn't real, and Voldemort was laughing and Cedric was dead and someone was calling his name and Voldemort was laughing and none of them would shut up and now Voldemort was aiming his wand, and he had lost his own and there was nothing he could do to stop the surge of water rushing toward him… _

Harry woke coughing and spluttering and, despite the fact that he was in bed, dripping wet.

"Wha-what-"

"Sorry, mate." Someone handed him his glasses and a moment later, Ron's freckled face swam into view. "You all right?"

Harry wiped water from his eyes to glare at him. "What in Merlin's name was that?"

Ron's expression turned sheepish. "I couldn't get you to wake up. That was the first thing I thought of."

"Yeah, well, it worked." He took a deep breath and tried to calm his racing heart. Nearly drowning on top of a nightmare was not the way to ensure a good night's rest.

"I told you." Hermione had come forward to glare at Ron.

"I didn't see you coming up with any better ideas."

Hermione sniffed and turned to Harry. "Are you all right?"

Harry nodded, not trusting himself to speak just yet. Now that he was over the shock, the memory of the dream was returning, and he had to fight to keep himself from shaking. From the narrowing of Ron's eyes, he wasn't succeeding.

Hermione too was studying him closely. "Are you sure? You look very pale."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Well, what do you expect?"

Hermione huffed and folded her arms. "Some help would be nice, you know."

"Look, I'm fine," Harry interjected. "It was just a bad dream." He gritted his teeth as his friends exchanged sceptical looks. "What is it?"

Ron sighed. "Mate, we know what your dreams are like. Can you blame us for wanting to be sure?"

A sharp retort sprang to Harry's lips, but it died at the honest concern in Ron's eyes. A second glance showed that Hermione was white as a sheet, and he found that he couldn't remain angry at them.

"I'm fine," he repeated wearily. "It wasn't a vision or anything, just a dream about the graveyard…"

'_I trust you, Harry.'_

He shivered and forced the memory away. "Just a dream."

Ron looked like he wanted to argue, but he was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Yes?" Harry called. His eyes widened when Godric pushed open the door. "Professor Gryffindor!"

Godric smiled at him. "Aye." He raised an eyebrow at Harry's sodden hair and sheets. "If I may ask-?"

Ron coughed. "I, er, had to improvise."

Godric nodded approvingly. "Taking the initiative. Excellent." Ron went bright red at the compliment. A wave of Gryffindor's wand dried both Harry and the bed instantly.

Harry gave him a grateful smile. "Thanks." Any mortification he might have felt at being found like this was somewhat lessened by the fact that Ron and Hermione were in exactly the same state.

"You are welcome." His gaze turned serious. "Are you all right? I heard you were having a nightmare."

Hermione stared at him. "How did you know about that?"

"Some basic monitoring spells. Do not worry; there is nothing intrusive, but our guests' well-being is of great concern to us."

Harry forced a smile. "I'm fine, thank you." He dropped his gaze. "Trust me, I've had worse."

Hermione's expression became even more worried at that. "But are you sure? We couldn't wake you, and you were shouting-"

"Hermione, he said he was okay," said Ron gently. "Besides, that was a mild one in comparison."

Godric frowned. "That was a mild one?"

Harry gave a bitter smile. "Half the time, Voldemort's in my head. I'll take a nightmare over that any day." He looked away as Gryffindor's eyes darkened. This was one area he did not feel like discussing right now.

To his relief, Ron provided a distraction by turning to Hermione. "Hey, are you sure you're feeling all right? You look a bit peaky."

She nodded. "I'm fine." The slight tremor in her voice did nothing to convince them of that.

Godric shook his head. "I think you need some rest." He reached in to a pocket and handed her a vial. "Dreamless Sleep Potion. It will help, I promise you."

She accepted the potion with a small smile. "Thank you." Her gaze flickered to Harry. "Are you-"

"Hermione, I'll be fine," said Harry firmly. "Go on, you look like you're about to faint."

Hermione glared at him. "I am not."

"Well, maybe not, but I don't really want to find out." He smiled at her. "Go on. It'll be fine."

She hesitated a moment longer, but the encouraging nod Ron gave her seemed to make up her mind. "All right. Good night then."

"Good night, Hermione."

As the door closed behind her, Ron turned to Godric.

"Thank you," he said quietly. "She isn't used to dealing with this stuff."

Godric shot him an understanding smile. "I understand completely." He glanced over at Harry, who was still shivering. "Now, how do you really feel?"

Harry stared at him. "I told you, I'm fine."

Godric raised an eyebrow. "Lad, you're talking to someone who's lived with Salazar Slytherin for most of his life."

Harry felt his cheeks heat up. "Oh."

"Can you always tell when he's lying then?" asked Ron curiously.

Godric snorted. "That would be impossible. But more often than he realises." He looked back at Harry. "Well?"

Harry picked at the sheets. "It wasn't the worst one I've ever had." He sighed and looked up. "Look, I'll be fine. All that Legilimency just brought back some bad memories." He broke off with a shiver.

Godric's eyes narrowed, but he didn't comment. Instead, he passed over a potion. "I think you could use one of these too tonight."

Harry hesitated, but the glint in Gryffindor's eyes made it quite clear that he would not take no for an answer. "Thank you."

"You are welcome." His expression turned thoughtful. "Do you have these dreams often?"

"Well…"

"Almost every night," Ron supplied. "Some are worse than others."

Godric nodded. "In that case, I will talk to Salazar about setting up some Dream-Catchers. They may be of some help."

Harry frowned. "Dream-Catchers."

"A type of ward. Salazar or Rowena could explain them in more detail, but they may be able to help with your dreams."

Harry felt a surge of hope. "You mean I'd stop having these nightmares?"

"Maybe not entirely, but they would certainly decrease the frequency with which you have them."

"That would still be better." He frowned suddenly. "Do you think he would?"

"Why would he not?"

Harry glanced down. "Well, after everything I said..."

Gryffindor sighed. "He does not blame you for that, lad, and even if he did, he would not refuse a student aid."

"Even though we're not technically students?" asked Ron.

Godric shrugged. "You will be. Besides, you are under our protection now and your well-being is our concern."

Harry nodded slowly. "Thank you." A thought struck him and he winced. "I'm sorry for disturbing you. It must be pretty late by now."

"It would never be any trouble," Godric assured him. "In any case, I was already awake." He sighed. "You were not the only one to suffer from unpleasant memories tonight." Ron shot him a curious look, but Harry suddenly found himself unable to suppress another yawn. Gryffindor's eyes twinkled.

"And maybe Hermione isn't the only one who should be resting now."

Harry gave a sheepish smile. "I guess not. Thanks for the help and the potions."

"It was my pleasure." He stretched and turned to Ron. "Time for us to be going."

Ron nodded. "I'm coming." He glanced at his friend. "You will take that, won't you?"

Harry rolled his eyes, but downed the potion. "Happy?"

"Just about. Night, Harry."

"Night," came a very sleepy reply.

Ron shot a questioning glance at Godric, who nodded. "Salazar designed them to act quickly." A low snore met their ears and he nodded towards the door. Ron took the hint and followed the Founder out into the corridor.

Once outside, Godric shut the door behind them and turned to the younger wizard.

"Salazar developed them himself," he explained. "Many earlier potions took a long time, and often didn't last very long."

Ron nodded. "Good thing he did. He usually takes ages to get back to sleep after one of those."

"I'm glad it was a help." He ran an appraising eye over the time-traveller. "You seem to be taking all this very calmly."

Ron shrugged. "I've shared a room with him for five years; I should be used to it by now." He sighed. "He gets them often enough."

A thought struck Godric. "How did you even know he was having one tonight? You couldn't have heard him from your room."

"It takes me a while to get used to sleeping somewhere new," Ron explained. "I thought I might as well check on Harry, seeing as I was already awake. It's sort of a habit now." A scowl crossed his face. "Good thing too. He never would have told us about it in the morning."

Godric nodded. "He is fortunate to have a friend like you then."

A light blush spread across Ron's face and he dropped his gaze. "Not really. Besides, anyone would have done the same."

Godric raised an eyebrow. "Maybe, but I think he needs you more than you realise." He had expected Ron to brighten at that, and so was surprised when the young man snorted.

"Yeah, as the comic relief."

Godric shook his head. "You underestimate how much he values your friendship. It is easy to see how much he relies on both you and Hermione."

Ron glanced at him. "You've only known us a few hours. How can you-" He stopped taking abruptly, his ears turning bright red, but Godric just shook his head.

"You make a good point. I do not know any of you well enough to make judgements regarding your friendship. But if you were involved with even half of what Salazar hinted at, then I would say you are needed more than you realise."

Ron looked at the floor. "I doubt it. He needs Hermione because she always has an answer, but I usually just end up making things worse."

Godric glanced at him. "If that is what you think, then answer me this. Who did both of them need tonight?"

Ron frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Who noticed that Harry was dreaming and thought of a way to break it? Who did Hermione look to to see what to do?"

Ron's eyes widened. "But I hardly did anything."

Godric sighed. "It may feel like that to you, but to them I suspect it meant a great deal more." He smiled. "Harry and Hermione might be able to deal with a crisis, but even they need someone to lean on."

Ron swallowed. "Me?"

Godric smiled. "Just think about it. Now then," he said briskly, "it is very late and we have a long day ahead of us."

Ron's shoulders slumped. "Oh, yeah."

Godric frowned. "Are you all right?"

Ron looked down at the floor. "Yeah, it's just..."

"What?"

Ron took a deep breath and glanced up. "I'm really not good at tests," he said quickly. "I don't think I'm going to do very well."

Godric felt a surge of sympathy at the tension in his face. "Well, the first thing is to relax," he said gently. "These are not the formal tests you may be familiar with; they are just to give us an idea of what you have been taught effectively. From there, we can expand on it, and teach you to use that knowledge most efficiently."

A small smile spread across Ron's face at that. "It'll be good to learn to fight properly."

Godric shook his head. "It is difficult to believe that your education has been so lacking. Have you had any formal duelling experience?"

Ron grimaced. "Someone did try to organise a duelling club, but the teacher was an idiot." He grinned suddenly. "We did get to see one of the other teachers hex him though, so we did learn something."

Godric fought the urge to sigh. "I am glad to hear it." It looked like he was going to have a lot of work to do.

Ron's smile faded slightly. "Of course, Harry's had a bit more experience than the rest of us."

Godric felt a prickle of apprehension. "What do you mean?"

Ron shuffled his feet. "He doesn't really talk about it," he muttered. "It's just sometimes when he's dreaming..." He broke off shaking his head.

Godric gritted his teeth. The thought of anyone hurting one of his students, past, present, or even future, was enough to make his blood boil. "I see."

Ron frowned suddenly. "You won't say anything to him, will you?"

Godric shook his head. "Not yet, but he may need to talk about it eventually."

Ron sighed. "I think he does. He won't though, not willingly at any rate."

That sounded familiar. "We will see." He shook his head. "But that is a discussion for another day."

Ron took the hint and nodded. "I'd better get to bed too."

"Yes, I think so. Do you need a potion?"

Ron shook his head. "Thanks, but I'm used to it." He hesitated a moment. "What you said earlier, did you mean it?"

Godric met his gaze steadily. "Every word."

Ron ducked his head. "Thank you."

"My pleasure. Good night, Ron."

"Good night, sir."

Still looking slightly dazed, the redhead returned to his room and shut the door behind him.

Godric shook his head and started making his way up the corridor. He hoped that Ron would take his words to heart; he might have only known them a short time, but Godric had always been perceptive, and it had not been difficult to see who had been in control in that room. He frowned slightly. It might have been clear to him, but Ron clearly thought differently. He resolved to speak to the boy again in the morning. For now though, he had another friend to deal with. His lips quirked into a grimace. Improving Ron's self-esteem would be nothing after dealing with Salazar's demons. Taking a deep breath, Godric willed himself away.

* * *

_It was a dream and wasn't a dream. Thick fog surrounded her, and she couldn't see more than a few metres in any direction. She relaxed immediately as she took in where she was. It had been a while since she had had a vision like this, but she knew that nothing here could hurt her. The knowledge she would gain might not be particularly pleasant, but it was certain to be valuable. All she had to do was wait and watch and remember._

_She did not have to wait for long. Through the fog, seven dark figures were approaching. An instinctive twinge of fear ran down her spine, but she ignored it. Nothing could harm her here. Physically at any rate. She continued to watch as the seven separated into two groups, one of four and one of three. They halted just far enough away that she couldn't make out any details but, try as she might, she couldn't move any closer. She suppressed a twinge of frustration with an effort. These visions were always accurate, but they tended to be sparse on details._

_For a moment, nothing happened. Then one of the people from the group of four separated from their fellows and moved across to the other group. A moment later, the new group of four vanished, and she gasped as a sudden wave of misery and loss crashed down upon her. The abrupt surge of emotions was enough to break the trance, and she found herself in her own bed gasping for breath._

It took a couple of minutes to calm down enough to think rationally. Dreams like that could not be ignored, but the true meaning could be difficult to interpret. Rowena took a deep breath and put her head in her hands. The despair the vision had incurred terrified her; she could think of very few things that could inspire such emotions, and the things that could she didn't want to even contemplate. If only the dream had been more clear. Unfortunately, she could think of all too many possible interpretations of the actual events that she had seen. It would take more information than they currently had to narrow down the real prediction, and who knew when that might happen.

Rowena sighed and slowly lay back down. There was nothing to be done about it now. She would discuss it with Helga and the others in the morning. Maybe one of them would be able to offer a reasonable explanation. She closed her eyes again and this time fell gratefully into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

**So there it is. I hope you all enjoyed it. And I'm now going to be really cheeky and say that a review would make a fantastic birthday present...**


	4. A Whole New World

**Strange Visitors from Another Century**

**Isilarma**

**Chapter Four: A Whole New World**

**My Christmas present to you, my dear readers. I'm sorry it took so long, but I hope you enjoy it. I'm sorry I couldn't reply to every review again, but second year is much harder than I thought it would be, and I struggled this term. I'll try to do a bit better in the future. Thank you so much for all your reviews, favourites and alerts; I really do treasure every single one of them. Thank you very much for all the birthday wishes too; I had a brilliant day.**

**I apologise if some of the historical details in this chapter are incorrect; I have done my best to research the early Middle Ages, but it has been difficult to find out exactly what everyday life was like back then, and magic complicates things further. Please do let me know if there are any glaring errors so I can correct them. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and am not affiliated with Bloomsbury or Scholastic Inc.**

* * *

Harry muffed a yawn as he made his way through the silent corridors. He wasn't used to sleeping potions, and whatever Gryffindor had given him had been very strong. He certainly wasn't about to complain though; it was the first restful night he had had in weeks. It was his furiously growling stomach that eventually woke him; they had gone to the Ministry without waiting for dinner, and in all the excitement, none of them had thought to ask for any food. No surprise then, that he was famished. He had waited for the others, but Ron's snores and Hermione's solidly closed door, combined with his stomach's increasingly vocal complaints, had eventually driven him to go by himself.

It took a moment for him to get his bearings, but he was able to find the Great Hall without too many problems. The actual hall was reassuringly familiar, the enchanted ceiling showing a hearteningly blue sky. The single long table in the centre of the room made him pause, but he remembered the Founders saying that most of the students had gone home and realised that five tables probably weren't necessary. Thankfully, there was no one else present; Harry didn't think he was up to maintaining their cover story this early in the day. He slumped into the nearest chair and closed his eyes. One night wasn't nearly enough time to get used to all this.

A sudden loud crack made him jump.

"Can Tenby help young master?"

Harry's eyes snapped open to find a house-elf standing next to him. Something else hadn't changed; the little creature was almost identical to the ones in the future, complete with tea towel toga.

"Some breakfast would be great, thanks."

"Right away, master."

The house-elf disappeared with a second crack and Harry sat back to wait. He soon found himself wondering what breakfast was going to be. His knowledge of medieval times was limited to say the least, but he didn't think the usual cooked breakfast was going to be on the menu. His question was answered a moment later when Tenby reappeared.

"Breakfast."

Harry smiled as the elf deftly moved the plates in front of him. "Thank you."

Tenby's face split in a huge grin. "It be Tenby's pleasure, Master." He bowed low and disappeared.

Harry shook his head fondly. After everything that had happened, it was good to know that some things would take more than a thousand years to change. He turned to his breakfast and paused. Now this was different.

Sitting on the plate was a small, round loaf of brown bread, and a slice of cheese. Neither looked anything like what he was used to. Harry picked the bread up and sniffed it. It was still warm, and the smell set his stomach grumbling again, but he still hesitated. He had known things would be different, but he hadn't expected them to be this different.

"It isn't going to kill you."

Harry scrambled to his feet. "Professor!"

Slytherin smiled at him. "Good morning, Harry." He carefully eased himself into a seat opposite. "Did you sleep well?"

Harry looked down at his feet. "Mostly."

Slytherin raised an eyebrow. "Mostly?" He sighed. "Sit down, Harry."

Harry flushed and took his seat again. Slytherin leaned back and studied him. "What's wrong?"

Harry glanced ruefully at the bread in his hand. "Everything's different. The food, the rooms, even the castle." He shrugged. "It feels strange."

Slytherin gave him a sympathetic look. "I understand," he said gently. "But I am sure you will adapt. You have only been here a short time, after all."

Harry sighed. "I hope so."

Slytherin nodded. "You will. In the meantime," he pushed Harry's plate towards him, "eat. You are going to need your strength today."

Harry hesitated, but Slytherin's eyes held nothing but reassurance. Warily he broke off a piece and put it in his mouth. It was different, very different, but not unpleasant. Certainly, it was better than half the things the Dursleys had given him. He swallowed and looked up.

"It's good."

Slytherin smiled. "Did you really think we would try to poison you? Come, eat."

Harry didn't have to be told twice. It might not have been what he was used to, but it was quite enough to satisfy his stomach. He was halfway through his meal before he realised something.

"Aren't you having anything?"

Slytherin shook his head. "I rarely eat much in the mornings."

Harry stopped eating long enough to study him. Now that he was looking, he could see the dark rings underneath the Founders' eyes, and the contrast they made to his slightly too pale skin. He didn't look at all well. Sensing his scrutiny, Slytherin looked up, and Harry quickly returned his attention to his food, but not before recognising a slight twinge of concern.

"Godric tells me you suffered a nightmare last night."

Harry coughed and looked up. "He told you about that?" He didn't even try to hide his dismay; it was bad enough that Gryffindor had seen him like that, he didn't want the rest of them knowing about it too.

Slytherin raised an eyebrow. "He was concerned." He paused for a moment. "Forgive me, Harry. I should recognised the possibility and offered a potion earlier."

Harry stared at him for a good few seconds before remembering to answer. "It's fine. I probably wouldn't have taken it anyway."

"I see." He frowned. "Do you have these nightmares often?"

Harry scowled at his food. "Most nights."

Slytherin's eyes darkened. "In that case, I will set up some Dream-Catchers. Are you familiar with them?"

"Professor Gryffindor explained it earlier, but he didn't go into much detail," Harry said. "Will they really stop the dreams?" He hadn't realised how much the nightmares took out of him until he didn't have to have them, but he doubted he would be able to take a potion every night.

Slytherin nodded. "They are not infallible, but they should keep the majority of them at bay."

Harry's shoulders slumped. The prospect of more restful nights was a weight off his mind. "Thanks."

"You are welcome." He looked up to meet Harry's eyes. "If I may ask, what was the subject of your dream?" Harry tensed, but Slytherin continued before he could snap. "I will understand if you do not wish to remember, but it may do you some good to talk about it."

Harry's fingers clenched into fists. Talking about it wouldn't help. How could it when nobody understood what it was like? He was just opening his mouth to say as much when something in Slytherin's eyes made him pause. There was pain there, old, but visible to those who knew how to look. He suddenly recalled Gryffindor saying that he had already been awake because of bad memories. Harry had thought he was talking of his own, but seeing Slytherin's exhausted face, and that pain... Maybe he would understand. And he was so tired of keeping it all hidden away.

"The graveyard," he muttered. "Voldemort, and Cedric..." He trailed off with a shiver.

Slytherin's face hardened. "He will pay dearly for that," he murmured. He sighed and looked up. "Do not blame yourself for his death."

Harry started. "How did you-"

Slytherin gave a bitter smile. "I do not have to use Legilimency to recognise guilt when I see it."

Harry glanced away. "But it is my fault. I told him to take that stupid cup with me. If I hadn't, he wouldn't have even been there." And he would still be alive.

Slytherin shook his head. "Did you hold the wand? Did you say the curse?" Harry didn't reply and he sighed. "One man is responsible for Cedric's death, Harry. And it isn't you."

Harry said nothing. Dumbledore and Sirius had both said similar things. He had listened and nodded then, but he had never managed to make himself believe it. Listening to Slytherin though, it didn't sound quite so impossible. Maybe because he knew Slytherin wasn't just saying it to make him feel better. He looked up in time to see Slytherin give a small smile.

"Think about it." He rose to his feet and Harry, remembering his manners, hastened to do the same. "I will inform the others that you are nearly ready. One of us will come to collect you when you finish."

Harry frowned. "But what about Ron and Hermione?"

Slytherin nodded over his shoulder. "I believe they are ready to join you."

Harry glanced round to see Ron and Hermione hovering in the doorway staring at him. At his smile, they began to cross the room towards him. Slytherin nodded to him.

"I will see you later," he said quietly. "Remember what I said."

Harry nodded. "I will. Thank you." It would take more than one conversation to heal those wounds, but it was a start. Slytherin gave a slight smile and limped from the room, nodding to Ron and Hermione as he passed them.

Harry was staring after him, still bemused by the turn the conversation had taken, when his friends reached him. Both of them looked rather stunned.

"Were you just talking to Salazar Slytherin?" asked Ron. His eyes were wide in his freckled face.

Harry shrugged. "Yeah."

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "What did he want?"

Harry sat back down. "He just wanted to see if I was all right."

Ron blinked. "We're still talking about Slytherin, right?"

Harry frowned at him. "Is that so hard to believe? You heard what the others said yesterday."

"Harry, it's still Salazar Slytherin," Hermione began, but Harry cut her off.

"Come one Hermione, why would the other Founders vouch for him if he was as bad as all our books say?"

Hermione still did not look convinced. "So you're just going to trust him?"

Harry glanced down. "I don't know." It wasn't easy to forget five years worth of bias, but he doubted the man they had learned about would have tried to comfort him as Slytherin had. He sighed and looked up. "We'll just have to see what happens."

Ron held his gaze for a moment, then nodded. "Sounds good. In the meantime though, what's for breakfast?"

That morning meal proved to be one of the most bizarre Harry had ever participated in. Ron needed no urging to enjoy the food, years of Fred and George's pranks had long since inured him to strange meals, but Hermione needed a little more convincing. Between the two of the, Harry was almost able to forget the mess they were in. He was abruptly reminded of it though, when Hermione leaned closer to him just as they were finishing.

"Harry," she whispered. "Hufflepuff."

Harry glanced round to see Hufflepuff standing in the doorway and quickly rose to his feet, nudging Ron to do the same. Hufflepuff smiled as she made her way towards them.

"Good morning."

"Good morning, Professor," they chorused.

Hufflepuff's eyes twinkled. "I hope you slept well."

Harry nodded. "It was fine, thanks." Hermione frowned, but he silenced her with a quick glare. Ron coughed and turned to Hufflepuff.

"So what's going to happen today? Those tests?" He did not sound particularly enthralled by the prospect. Not that Harry could blame him; exams were never fun, and even less so after two weeks of O.W.L.s. Hermione scowled at them, but Hufflepuff gave a sympathetic smile.

"It is necessary, I am afraid. Have all of you finished?" They nodded. "Did you find the food all right? Salazar mentioned that it was not what you are used to."

"It was very good, thank you," Hermione assured her. "Different, but good."

Open curiosity shone in Hufflepuff's eyes. "Yes, I can imagine there will have been a great many developments and new discoveries."

"There have been," said Hermione. "It's really quite fascinating to experience life here."

"Indeed. You shall have to tell me about your own time some time." She smiled as Harry and Ron exchanged looks. "But that is a discussion for later. Come, Rowena will be ready by now."

Harry's stomach suddenly felt full of butterflies. The tests alone would be bad enough, but the thought of embarrassing himself in front of Rowena Ravenclaw...

"I thought you were going to be doing it?" Ron had evidently had the same thought.

Helga shook her head. "I will be assessing your Herbology later on, but I have some matters I must attend to first, and so Rowena offered to test your Transfiguration and Arithmancy. I should be finished by then, and then Salazar will take you for Potions and Runes, before Godric finishes with Charms and Defence." She looked round at them. "Will that be all right?"

Harry bit his lip. Being tested by all four of the Founders was not a pleasant prospect. He wasn't the only one to think so; Ron had paled under his freckles, and even Hermione was staring at her feet. Helga's eyes softened.

"These are not formal tests," she said gently. "We know that changes in spells and teaching methods will have resulted in very different standards, and we cannot decide how best to help you without an accurate idea of your current capabilities. This will help us with that." She gave an encouraging smile. "Just do your best. We will not be judging you."

Harry took a deep breath. "Okay. We're ready." He was still nervous, but there was no point in delaying things further. Ron and Hermione both looked wary but determined. Helga looked at them and nodded approvingly.

"Very well then. Please follow me."

Harry spent the brief trip desperately running through all the Transfiguration he could remember. He had learned everything for the O.W.L.s, but that exam had been in the first week, and he was alarmed at how little he could remember. It didn't help that he had no idea what sorts of spells the Founders already knew and what they were likely to be tested on.

A few minutes later, Hufflepuff stopped outside what Harry recognised to be the future History of Magic classroom.

"Remember, just do your best," she said quietly. She knocked on the door and pushed it open.

Ravenclaw was standing by the window, and Harry was struck again by her appearance. He also saw though, that she was very pale, and her welcoming smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Good morning," she said quietly. "I trust you are all well."

Hermione managed a small smile. "Fine, thank you."

"Good." She came towards them and nodded to Helga. "Thank you for bringing them."

"It was my pleasure. Let me know when you are ready, and I will come and collect them."

Ravenclaw shook her head. "Do not worry; I shall escort them down when we are finished."

Helga held her gaze for a moment, then nodded. "Very well." She took her friend's hand for a moment, and spoke so quietly that Harry had to strain to make out the words. "Try not to dwell on it. We will discover the meaning in due time."

Rowena squeezed her hand. "I know."

Helga nodded and turned to the trio. "I will see you shortly. Good luck." She gave them a final smile and left the room.

Harry wanted to ask what Hufflepuff had been talking about but, contrary to Snape might think, he did have some sense, and he knew it was none of his business. A moment later, Ravenclaw removed the temptation.

"Now then, shall we begin?" Her dark gaze ran over them, and Harry had to fight to keep from fidgeting as she continued. "I do not know how things are in your time, but at present, Transfiguration is one of the most complex magics we teach. Many students have difficulties with it, and very few have been able to master it completely."

Harry nodded. "It's the same in the future." He often suspected McGonagall was disappointed that he hadn't inherited his father's talent for it.

"I see. Now, what aspects of transfiguration have you covered so far?"

"We've done quite a lot of Transformation, though we don't do any human Transfiguration until next year," said Hermione promptly. "We started Vanishing last year, and we've been developing that this year. Vanishing mammals is probably the most complex things we've had to do."

Ravenclaw nodded. "So you have not covered Untransifiguration or Conjuration?"

Hermione shook her head. "I'm not sure about Untransfiguration, but I think we start Conjuration next year."

"Great," Ron muttered. Harry shared his sentiments; he had struggled enough with the Vanishing spells.

Ravenclaw glanced at them. "You do not enjoy Transfiguration?"

Harry rubbed the back of his neck. "It's not that we don't like it," he said carefully. "It's just that we find it harder than some people do." He looked pointedly at Hermione, who had the grace to blush.

A faint smile touched Ravenclaw's face. "Quite understandable. In any case, we shall be starting with the basics." She waved her hand and three rolls of parchment appeared on the desk. "Could you turn these into quills for me?"

Harry let himself relax slightly. McGonagall had sprung similar tests on them enough times in their first few years that this should not be a problem. Glancing sideways, he saw a similar relief in Ron's eyes. Hermione, however, looked almost disappointed. Smiling at the sight, Harry drew his wand and concentrated.

"Mutatio."

The parchment seemed to shiver, before morphing into a long cream flecked quill. A moment later, Ron's and Hermione's followed suit. Harry was not in the least surprised to see that Hermione's was considerably prettier. Ravenclaw studied the finished products and nodded.

"Excellent. And now, non-verbally, if you would."

Harry blinked. "What?"

"Professor, we're not due to start non-verbal magic until next term," said Hermione nervously. "I've read about it, but it's only been mentioned in class."

Ravenclaw frowned. "We would have started earlier, but I can see the logic in waiting." She shook her head. "It is of no great consequence. We can start on that once we are aware of you current level."

Harry winced. From what he'd heard, non-verbal magic was notoriously difficult. "Is it really that important?"

Ravenclaw just looked at him. "Consider the advantage you would have in a duel if your opponent did not know what spell you had cast."

Ron nodded slowly. "They wouldn't be able to counter it easily. If you were fast enough, they wouldn't have any warning at all."

"Precisely."

Harry briefly weighed the advantages against the difficulty, and realised there wasn't really a competition. "So when can we learn this again?"

Ravenclaw smiled at him. "Once I am satisfied that you can perform, at the very least, Vanishing spells without any problems." At their frowns, she elaborated. "Non-verbal magic is considerably more difficult than verbal magic. If you do not have a thorough understanding of the basics, you will struggle a great deal when it comes to more complex spells." Harry only had a moment to wonder how Vanishing spells could be considered basic before she turned back to the quills. "Now then, please produce a bird from these."

It proved to be a gruelling hour as Ravenclaw thoroughly tested each and every aspect of their knowledge. As expected, some aspects of their curriculum were new to her, prompting Hermione to give an impromptu lecture on Cross-Species Switching spells, but she proved surprisingly adept at picking up the principles. Harry watched in amazement as she assimilated facts and theorems it had taken him months to learn. Ron nudged him.

"Still think they'll have trouble getting us home?"

Harry just rolled his eyes, but his heart did feel a bit lighter. At least until Ravenclaw turned to them and asked them to demonstrate how to turn a mouse into a rabbit.

From there, Harry started struggling. He wasn't terrible at Transfiguration by any stretch, but it certainly wasn't his favourite subject. Hermione continued to perform flawlessly, but Ron was soon having as much trouble keeping up as he was. Eventually, after the two of them had taken several minutes to Vanish their kittens, Ravenclaw called a halt.

"I think that will do for now." She smiled at them. "I must say I am impressed. After your description of your teachers, I was afraid that standards would have slipped somewhat."

Hermione shook her head. "In Defence, maybe, but McGonagall knows exactly what she's doing."

"So I see. You have all done very well." Harry felt a surge of relief, but she wasn't finished. "Now, let us see about your Arithmancy."

Ron stirred at that. "Me and Harry never took Arithmancy," he said quickly. "We took Divination instead."

Ravenclaw glanced between them, her brows furrowing into a frown. "Indeed? It is rare for two Seers to be born to the same generation."

Harry stared at her. "What? We're not Seers."

The frown deepened. "Then why take Divination?"

"Because it was easier than Arithmancy," Ron mumbled. His ears went bright red as Ravenclaw raised an eyebrow.

"Are you telling me it is no longer necessary to have the Sight to take that class?"

Harry nodded. "Anyone can do it."

Ravenclaw shook her head. "That sounds rather pointless."

"Tell me about it," Harry muttered.

Rowena frowned at him. "I beg your pardon?"

"It means... Never mind." Modern day colloquialisms weren't really a priority.

Ravenclaw still looked curious, but she didn't press the point. "Well then, would you and Ron mind waiting while I speak to Hermione?"

Harry was only too pleased by the chance of a breather. Ravenclaw conjured them a pair of chairs before rattling off a question that left Harry lost after the first four words. It must have meant something to Hermione though, because she didn't take more than a second to give her answer. For all Harry knew, she was making it up on the spot, but Ravenclaw's approving smile said that she was doing something right. Ron shook his head as he watched them.

"Mental. Completely mental."

Harry nodded in agreement. "I think we made the right decision."

Ron snorted. "Too right. Even Trelawney's better than that."

From the sound of things, the two witches had foregone English in favour of Greek, Latin, and increasing amounts of numbers. Just listening to them was giving Harry a headache and he closed his eyes. He was once again grateful for the potion Gryffindor had given him; doing all this on hardly any sleep would not have been fun.

"You all right, Harry?"

Harry looked round to see open concern in Ron's eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Ron did not look convinced. "Right."

Harry scowled at him. "It was just a nightmare, Ron. I've had them before."

"Yeah, I've noticed that."

"Then why make such a fuss?"

Ron glared at him. "I don't know, maybe it's because I get worried when I hear my best mate screaming his head off."

Harry's anger left as suddenly as it had come. "Right. Sorry." After a beat he added. "Slytherin said he'd set up those wards later, so it shouldn't happen again."

Some of the tension left Ron's shoulders. "Good." He was silent for a moment. "You know, I'm starting to think he really might not be as bad as everyone says."

Harry sighed. "I've been thinking the same thing."

Ron's eyes narrowed. "What were the two of you talking about earlier?"

Harry frowned. "I told you. He wanted to make sure I was all right." He shook his head as Ron's expression didn't change. "What? It's true."

"But how did he even know about that? We never told him."

"You weren't the only ones there, Ron. Gryffindor must have told him."

Ron grinned at that. "Now Gryffindor really is cool."

Harry looked at him. "So what the two of you talk about last night?"

He was amused, but not particularly surprised, when Ron's ears turned red. "Just stuff." He was silent for a moment. "He's not what I expected either."

Harry blinked at him. "What do you mean? You just said he was cool."

"He is, he's bloody brilliant. I just didn't expect him to be so... nice."

"Nice," Harry repeated. Of all the ways to describe the Founders...

Ron's flush darkened. "You know what I mean. He doesn't treat us like we're stupid kids."

Harry paused. It was true; Gryffindor had never treated them like children. Come to think of it, none of the Founders had really patronised them. They had been suspicious, and understandably so, but their youth had never been an issue. He was surprised how much of a difference it made.

"They're not like the adults back home," he murmured.

Ron nodded his agreement, but further discussion was forestalled as Hermione and Ravenclaw began to make their way across to them. Harry was glad to see that Hermione's spirits seemed to have lifted, though how Arithmancy could possibly cheer anyone up was beyond him. The two of them seemed happy though; indeed, there was a glint in Ravenclaw's eyes that Harry recognised all too easily.

"Those theorems sound fascinating," she was saying. "That should allow them to reconcile Ptolemy's fourth principle, am I correct?"

Hermione's eyes were wide as she nodded. "Yes, but it took them another forty years to recognise it."

"How? It is the only logical progression." She caught Harry and Ron exchanging a long look and gave a slight smile. "But maybe we should continue this later."

Hermione looked more than a little regretful. "I would love to go over those papers you mentioned," she said. "Most of Nicomachus' works were lost in the Great Fire, and no one was ever able to replicate them."

The dismay on Ravenclaw's face was almost comical. "Lost? Did they not know how to take care of such documents?" She shook her head. "I would be more than happy to go over them with you, my dear."

I think Hermione's found a kindred spirit," Ron murmured under his breath. Looking at the pair of them, Harry had to agree. Hermione turned to them, her eyes bright.

"Those scrolls have been lost for centuries," she said. "The amount of questions this could answer..." Her voice trailed off, and Harry could almost see her starting the calculations. Ravenclaw wore a similar expression but after a moment she shook her head.

"It will indeed be a fascinating study," she said. "However, I believe you have now have Herbology to attend to."

Harry scrambled to his feet. "Yeah, we do." After all that, he was desperate for some fresh air, even if it did mean more tests.

Ron followed suit, trying, and failing, to hide his relief. "So where are we going for these? The greenhouses?"

Hermione sighed. "Do you really expect to find greenhouses in AD1005, Ron?"

Ron glared at her. "We've only been here a few hours," he growled. "I bet you'll make mistakes too."

"Not like that."

Harry sighed and turned to Ravenclaw. "We keep the plants in glass buildings called greenhouses," he explained.

Ravenclaw nodded. "I see." Her eyes narrowed as Ron and Hermione continued to bicker.

Harry followed her gaze and winced. "Sorry. They do that a lot." Once again thankful for long robes, he stamped on Ron's foot, eliciting a muffled yelp.

"What was that- Oh..." His voice trailed off under Ravenclaw's stern disapproval and his ears blazed red. Hermione gave a sort of squeak and clamped her mouth shut. Harry sighed again. There went any chance of them being treated like adults. To his astonishment though, the frown slowly changed to a fond smile.

"At least some things have not changed." She shook her head. "In answer to your question Ron, Helga will be waiting for you in the gardens."

Ron nodded. "Gardens. Right." He paused. "Where are they?"

Ravenclaw smiled and began to make her way towards the door. "I will show you."

Hermione caught up before she had taken three steps. "Can I ask you about Marcus Aurelius' third law? No one's ever been able to complete it."

Ravenclaw's face fell. "They still haven't done it? It's been baffling Arithmancers for centuries. Godric and I have both studied it, to no avail."

Hermione shook her head. "Some of the 19th century mages came close, but the final proof is still incomplete."

"Really? How did they manage to reconcile the second and fourth equations?"

Harry and Ron exchanged a long look and followed them.

By the time they reached the Entrance Hall, Harry's head was spinning from the deluge of facts and figures. Hermione was clearly relishing having someone who shared her love of knowledge, and Ravenclaw seemed equally delighted to have such a willing pupil. They both looked more than a little regretful as they left the castle and began to cross the grounds.

"We will certainly have to continue this, my dear," Ravenclaw said. "Some of my students have talent in this area, but most simply do not have the time to master the concepts that would allow more advanced study. In that aspect, at least, your curriculum has surpassed ours."

Hermione's cheeks tinged pink. "Well, we weren't really supposed to start some of this until the middle of next term, but it was so interesting that I couldn't help reading ahead."

Ravenclaw smiled at her. "I am glad to hear it. Godric has a surprisingly good grasp of these studies, but his interests tend to lie elsewhere."

Ron stared at her. "Professor Gryffindor does Arithmancy?"

She nodded. "He has always had an excellent head for figures." She gave a wry smile. "Though Duelling and Charms were always his true passions." She shook her head. "In any case Hermione, rest assured, your Arithmancy is more than satisfactory."

Hermione looked like she was about to burst with pride.

A few minutes later, they turned onto the paths that lead down to where the greenhouses would eventually be located. Harry stopped short. Instead of the familiar buildings, a vast array of gardens stretched out in front of them. He could see hundreds of plants, of all species, meticulously arranged according to their characteristics, and connected by multiple winding paths. The level of detail was astonishing. Ravenclaw smiled at their stunned faces.

"It took us years to complete," she said.

Ron nodded, his eyes wide. "I can see why."

"There must be thousands of plants down there," Hermione exclaimed.

Ravenclaw nodded. "Helga was most insistent that the students gain a thorough understanding of the basics."

Harry stared out at the display. "These are the basics?"

"Oh yes. You should see some of Helga's more interesting discoveries. Though interesting may not be quite the best word for them," she added in an undertone. Harry glanced at her, but she had already started moving towards the nearest path. "Come along now."

They followed her along several more paths. Harry was fairly good at Herbology, but he was nowhere near Neville's standards, and many of the plants were so similar that he was soon hopelessly lost. Ravenclaw seemed to know exactly where she was going though, for her footsteps never faltered. Even so, Harry was very glad when they turned a corner to find Hufflepuff kneeling on the path in front of them, carefully pruning what Harry thought was a screechsnap. She looked up at their approach and smiled.

"Ah, there you are. I was beginning to wonder if something had happened."

"My apologies," said Ravenclaw. "Hermione was telling me about some of the discoveries made in the future."

Hufflepuff laughed and got to her feet. "Why am I not surprised?"

Ravenclaw just smiled back. "I am sure I will not be the only one." She moved closer and her next words were too quiet for Harry to hear. Helga replied at the same volume, and then Ravenclaw turned back to them. "I must return to the castle. I trust I will see you at dinner?" She glanced at Hufflepuff, who nodded.

"This should not take long," she said. "We will join you then."

"Excellent." She nodded at the three of them. "I wish you luck."

"Thank you."

She smiled and began to make her way back towards the castle. Hermione watched rather regretfully, and jumped when Hufflepuff spoke.

"Well then, shall we begin?"

"Wait a minute," said Ron. "Are we really going to be here until dinner?" He looked rather dismayed by the prospect, and Harry couldn't blame him. The Time-Turner explosion had rendered his watch useless, but he was guessing that it was only just getting close to lunch. Waiting several more hours for food was not an appealing prospect. Hufflepuff, however, just looked bemused.

"I expect so. It is only an hour or so, after all."

Harry frowned. "So lunch is dinner here?"

Hufflepuff blinked. "Lunch?"

"What we call the midday meal," Hermione clarified.

"Oh, I see. Yes, that would be correct."

Ron was still frowning. "So what would what we call dinner be?"

"I presume that would be supper."

Hermione nodded. "That makes sense." She sighed. "This is all more complicated than I thought it would be."

Harry agreed with her. Every time he thought he was getting used to their situation, some new problem came up and reminded him just how out of their depth they were. Hufflepuff seemed to sense the darkening mood.

"You will adjust in time," she said gently. "From the little I know of your experiences, you have withstood more than this."

Harry sighed. "I guess, but that doesn't make it any easier."

Hufflepuff nodded sympathetically. "I understand. If there is anything we can do, do not hesitate to let one of us know."

Hermione managed a smile. "Thank you."

There was silence for a moment, then Hufflepuff shook her head. "For now though, maybe it will be better to keep busy."

"I wouldn't go that far," Ron mumbled.

Hermione frowned at him, but Hufflepuff's eyes twinkled. "I take it Herbology is not your favourite subject."

Ron looked down at his feet. "I don't hate it or anything," he said. "I just don't really see the point of it." He winced, clearly expecting a scathing reprimand, but Hufflepuff just nodded.

"A perfectly reasonable opinion." She gave a slight smile. "I must admit, I have often wondered the same thing about Astronomy."

"What is the point in Astronomy?" asked Harry. "I sort of get Herbology, but when are we ever going to need to know where Canis Major is in relation to Venus?"

Helga shook her head. "It has some application in Divination, and the lunar cycles can have an effect on certain plants and potions, but the rest..." She spread her hands. "Who knows? Rowena operates on the principle that all knowledge is valuable."

Hermione nodded vigorously while Harry and Ron carefully avoided each other's eyes. Hufflepuff smiled at them. "But, as you will see Ron, Herbology has many practical applications. You cannot make healing potions, for example, without a thorough understanding of the components." Seeing Ron still did not look convinced, she sighed. "And of course, we cannot forget the more aggressive uses."

Harry blinked. "How can plants be aggressive?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Devil's Snare, Harry."

Harry paused. "Oh." Yeah. That definitely qualified.

"An excellent example," Helga agreed. "But it is not the only one. A simple Bouncing Bulb, for example, could be an extremely useful diversion."

Harry thought about it. He had never considered using plants as weapons, but a roomful of Bouncing Bulbs would certainly cause chaos.

"I'd never thought of that," Hermione admitted.

Ron's eyes narrowed. "What about things like pollen? Some people react badly to things like that, don't they?"

"Precisely." She grimaced. "And we can take that idea further by looking at their uses in poisons. But that is more Salazar's field." She was silent for a moment, then shook her head. "Suffice to say, a good understanding of Herbology could be most useful for your future plans."

Harry looked at Ron and Hermione. He hadn't suspected that someone as kind as Hufflepuff could be so ruthlessly pragmatic. Under the circumstances though, he was hardly about to complain. From the sudden gleam in his eye, Ron had had the same thought.

"So, how are we going to do this?"

The next hour passed in a blur. Hufflepuff was far more relaxed than Ravenclaw, but they soon learned that her standards were just as high. Under her watchful eye, they identified, demonstrated how to care for, and listed various uses of dozens of different species. Hufflepuff was patient with their mistakes, and she was all too happy to introduce them to species they hadn't come across before.

"And this one produces spores which lower inhibitions when breathed in."

Ron frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You are more likely to do or say things that you wouldn't normally."

Harry tilted his head to one side. "So it makes you act drunk?"

Hufflepuff laughed. "In effect, yes." She smiled at a memory. "We discovered it while exploring the forest. It was an interesting afternoon."

Harry looked down at the blue flowers with a good deal more interest. He had never heard of anything like that. Hermione was equally intrigued.

"Neville would love this," she murmured.

It was true. Neville would have considered these gardens, with their rare, and even some extinct species, a dream come true. Harry's good mood evaporated immediately.

"Yeah. He would." He glanced up to find Hufflepuff's curious gaze on him. "Neville's brilliant at Herbology," he said quietly. "He would love it here."

Hufflepuff's eyes softened. "Is he the same person you mentioned earlier? The one who was with you?"

Harry looked away. "Yeah." The one who had followed him and might very well be dead now. Someone touched his arm and he looked up to meet Hufflepuff's concerned blue gaze.

"I am sorry. It was not my intention to upset you."

Harry scuffed the ground with one foot. "I know. I just wish I knew if they're all right."

Hermione moved to stand next to him. "They will be. We'll be back before anyone even realises we're missing." It would have been more convincing if she had managed to meet his gaze.

Hufflepuff glanced between them, a slight frown settling on her face. "Do not be so quick to despair," she said gently. "We will find a way to get you home, and you will be strong enough to protect your friends when we do."

Harry knew it wouldn't be as easy as that. It couldn't be. But the pure conviction in the Founder's voice was enough to give him hope. Her saw Hermione's shoulders straighten, and the determined gleam in Ron's eyes, and knew he was not the only one.

"That sounds like another plan."

"Good." She looked round, meeting everyone's eyes in turn. "I know this is difficult, but we will do everything we can to find a solution." She smiled. "For now though, I think we could all do with some dinner."

Ron grinned. "Another brilliant plan."

Harry was in full agreement, but Hermione frowned. "But what about the test?"

Hufflepuff shook her head fondly. "All three of you shall be fine. We may have to discuss some more practical applications of your knowledge, but I do not believe any of you will have any serious problems."

Hermione beamed. "Thank you." Harry caught Ron's eye and the two of them had to fight to keep from grinning. Hermione's eyes narrowed and Ron quickly turned to Hufflepuff.

"So... Dinner?"

Hufflepuff laughed. "Certainly, unless anyone had any further questions?"

Harry bit his lip. He did have one, but he wasn't entirely sure if she would be willing to answer.

"Harry?"

Harry flushed at the sudden attention. "It's not important."

Hufflepuff shook her head. "There is no such thing as an unimportant question. What is on your mind?"

Harry hesitated, but figured it could do no harm to ask. "I was just wondering what happened when you discovered that plant. The one that lowered inhibitions."

"Harry!" Hermione hissed, but Hufflepuff shook her head.

"There is no harm to it."

Harry let out a relieved breath. "It's just you said it was interesting and, well..." His voice trailed off and he gave a helpless shrug, but Hufflepuff seemed to understand.

"There is nothing wrong with curiosity." Her eyes twinkled. "And it was a most entertaining event."

"What happened?" asked Ron eagerly.

Hufflepuff smiled at the memories. "Well, it started when Godric noticed that some of the creatures in the forest were behaving rather oddly. So, of course, he had to investigate, which meant Salazar had to go along too..."

By the time they reached the castle, both Harry and Ron were trying, and failing, to hide laughter, and Hermione had given up all pretence of disapproval and was hanging onto Hufflepuff's every word as she related the adventure. It was the first time any of them had really relaxed since their arrival, and Harry was surprised how much better he felt afterwards. From the satisfied gleam in Hufflepuff's eyes, he rather suspected that that had been her intention all along. He was still smiling when they entered the Great Hall.

Gryffindor and Ravenclaw were already there, and both rose to their feet at their entrance.

"There you are," said Gryffindor. "I was about to come looking for you." He sounded more amused than irritated.

Hufflepuff smiled at them. "My apologies. There were a number of things to cover." She didn't mention their minor panic attacks, much to Harry's relief.

"I know what you mean," said Ravenclaw, glancing at Hermione.

Hufflepuff moved to the seat opposite Rowena, but Harry stayed where he was. There weren't any other students present and he wasn't sure what they were supposed to do. Hufflepuff glanced back at them.

"You may sit wherever you like," she told them. "There is little point in standing on ceremony when there are so few of us."

Harry swallowed. It made sense, but it certainly didn't make the situation feel any less strange. Then again, what could? It was Ron who made the first move, but there was a slight frown on his face as he sat down.

"I thought there were other students here."

"There are," said Hufflepuff. "Four of them." She glanced questioningly at the others.

"Edward, Aefe and Selwyn have gone to visit Hengist," Godric told her.

Helga looked to Rowena. "And Helena?"

"She chose to continue studying." Harry thought she didn't sound particularly pleased, but Helga was nodding.

"Of course." Her expression turned resigned. "And it appears Salazar had forgotten. Again."

Harry frowned. "Forgotten?"

Godric rolled his eyes. "He has a tendency to ignore minor details like mealtimes while he's working."

Rowena shook her head. "He really should be more careful. It isn't good for him."

"Ro, are you really one to talk?" asked Helga pointedly. "You're worse than he is."

"That isn't possible."

"Very close to it then," said Godric with a grin. He got to his feet again. "If you will excuse me, I will go and remind him." He bowed to the ladies then disappeared.

Ron's mouth fell open. "What the-?"

Harry just gaped. He was quite sure that Gryffindor should not have been able to do that. Hermione's eyes were wide as saucers. Rowena looked at them curiously.

"You do have Apparition, do you not?"

"Well yeah, but you can't Apparate within Hogwarts, everyone knows that." Hermione gave a soft snort, but Hufflepuff just shook her head.

"You cannot, but as Founders, we do have certain advantages." At their blank looks, she elaborated. "Salazar wrote the wards of this school, and so was able to manipulate them to allow himself, and us, to Apparate at will within their boundaries." She gave a slight smile. "It certainly makes things easier."

Ravenclaw nodded, but she was still frowning. "And the knowledge of how to do so was supposed to be passed on to future headmasters."

Hermione shook her head. "I've never seen Professor Dumbledore do it. I don't know about any earlier ones, but I doubt it. It was thought to be impossible for anyone."

The two Founders looked at each other. "Yet another things that has been forgotten," Hufflepuff murmured.

Rowena nodded, but her reply was interrupted by Gryffindor's abrupt reappearance. He looked rather pleased with himself, and a moment later Slytherin appeared next to him. There was a scowl on his face, but he bowed politely towards Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw.

"My apologies," he said. "I lost track of time."

Helga sighed. "Salazar..."

"I know, I know." He slumped into the seat opposite Harry, his brooding gaze fixed on the table. Ravenclaw studied him.

"Still no luck?"

Slytherin ran a hand through his hair. "I've tried salamander blood, pomegranate juice, moonwater... Nothing is able to react with both the leeches and the fluxweed."

"I thought you said the salamander blood was promising."

"It was, right up until it blew a hole in the desk."

Godric nodded. "So that's what that was. I did wonder. What about knotgrass?"

Salazar shook his head. "It won't be able to neutralise the bicorn horn later." He paused for a moment. "Unless I add lacewings. They should be able to counteract those effects. It will add a good three weeks to the brewing time, but that can't be helped." His eyes unfocused as he worked through the reaction. "Yes. That might do it."

Harry glanced round, and was glad to see Ron looking as stunned as he felt. He had never seen anyone create a potion like this. Hermione, however, was studying Slytherin with a rather curious look on her face. Harry turned back in time to see Slytherin shake his head.

"Promising indeed. I shall have to investigate." He made as if to rise, only to be stopped by Gryffindor's hand on his shoulder.

"Not before you eat something," he said sternly.

Slytherin glared at him. "Godric..." Godric just raised an eyebrow and he sighed. "Very well." He sat back down. Harry stared at the table, being very careful to conceal his grin. It seemed the Founders, despite their legendary status, were normal people after all. He also found himself warming to Slytherin a little more; he doubted the bigot he'd read about would have allowed himself to bullied into anything, even if it was for his own good. The slight gleam in the Founder's eye though, made him suspect he wasn't quite as irritated by the concern as he was pretending. The feeling was strengthened when Gryffindor caught his eye and gave a quick wink before sitting back between Ravenclaw and Slytherin.

"Now then, shall we begin?"

The words had no sooner left his mouth than four house-elves appeared, each carrying a steaming bowl which they placed in front of the Founders. A moment later, three more appeared and did the same for Harry, Ron and Hermione. Harry glanced warily at Hermione, but though she looked indignant, she did not look inclined to start a debate with the Founders. At least, not while their relationship was still so young. Harry was under no illusions that she would continue to stay silent once the awe had finally worn off. For now though, he was just glad of some peace. Another house elf placed a mug by each plate, then all disappeared but for one standing next to Hufflepuff.

"Will that be all, Mistress?"

Hufflepuff smiled at him. "Yes, thank you Bren."

The house-elf beamed, bowed and disappeared. Hufflepuff turned to them. "Tuck in, my dears."

Harry needed no further urging. The smells coming from the bowl were enough to make his mouth water. He pulled the bowl towards him and found a rich stew, which proved simple, but more than enough to satisfy his rumbling stomach.

"Harry, may I ask you a question?"

Harry swallowed hastily and looked up. "Yes, Professor?"

Ravenclaw was studying him. "What exactly is that contraption on your face?"

Harry raised his hand to his glasses. "My glasses? They help me see." The Founders exchanged confused looks. "My eyesight's really bad, but the lenses in these help me see properly."

"How do they work?" asked Gryffindor. His eyes were bright with curiosity.

Harry shrugged. "I don't really know. It's more of a Muggle science than anything we study at Hogwarts."

"I think it has something to do with adjusting the light that enters the eye," said Hermione. "But I don't know any details."

"Most ingenious," Hufflepuff murmured.

Ravenclaw nodded, but Harry couldn't hep notice the scowl on Slytherin's face. Considering what they'd heard yesterday, he wasn't surprised by the negative reaction. He was slightly surprised to see that Gryffindor was also frowning.

"So you can only see while you are wearing them?"

Harry nodded. "I take them off and everything goes blurry."

The frown deepened. "That would put you at a considerable disadvantage in a duel. All your opponent would have to do would be to Summon or break them and they would effectively blind you."

Harry stiffened involuntarily. If Gryffindor had thought of that, he was willing to bet Voldemort and the Death Eaters would too. Ron looked equally alarmed.

"But he needs them to do anything."

Slytherin glanced at them. "Is there no way to correct your vision so that they are no longer necessary?"

Ron thought about it. "I think there are some potions that might help," he said slowly. "But they're expensive, and it takes a long time."

"There are some Muggle treatments too," said Hermione. "But they're quite risky. Most people just use glasses."

Harry stared down at his food. "Great. So I'm stuck with these."

Hufflepuff's brow furrowed. "Maybe not. I think I remember reading about a treatment developed by the Ancient Egyptians. I think it was in your library, Rowena."

Ravenclaw smiled. "Which one?"

Gryffindor rolled his eyes. "Only you would ever have to ask that."

"Oh, I don't know," said Ron. His gaze flickered towards Hermione.

Hermione glared right back. "There is nothing wrong with having lots of books."

"Certainly not," said Ravenclaw firmly.

Hufflepuff smiled at the banter. "It was your family one, I believe."

Harry could hardly dare to believe it. "Would it fix my eyes?"

Hufflepuff sighed. "I do not know. I would have to examine it again. But we will see what we can do."

Ravenclaw nodded. "I was planning to visit next week. I can bring it back for you then."

Harry smiled at her. "Thanks."

"You are welcome."

Gryffindor stirred. "In the meantime, let's see what we can do about these. Harry, could you pass me your glasses for a moment?"

Harry hesitated a moment, but if he couldn't trust Godric Gryffindor... He handed them over. There was a tap, and then Gryffindor placed them back in his hand.

"There."

Harry put them on and blinked. "What did you do?"

Gryffindor grinned. "Those glasses can no longer be broken, scratched, bent or Summoned. I also added a permanent Imperturbability Charm. It doesn't completely solve the problem, but it will make you a little more secure in a duel."

Harry stared at him for a moment before finding his voice. "That's brilliant. Thank you."

"My pleasure."

Harry shook his head. No one back home had ever thought to do that, yet Gryffindor had recognised the possible danger and immediately taken steps to minimise it. "Why are you doing all this?"

The words slipped out before he could control himself. He heard Ron's sharp intake of breath, and could almost feel Hermione's glare, but Gryffindor just met his gaze steadily.

"Because you are our students. Your safety is our highest priority." His expression hardened. "Just as it should have been for the teachers in your own time."

Harry shifted somewhat uncomfortably. "It was for most of them."

"Apart from those who tried to kill you," said Slytherin pointedly. His light tone belied the anger in his eyes.

Gryffindor nodded, his piercing gaze landing on each of them in turn. "There may have been some changes for the better," he allowed. "But we would never have permitted the things you have endured. We are here to protect you, not the other way round. And we will do whatever is necessary to keep you from harm."

Had those words come from anyone else, Harry would have been more than a little sceptical. He had to save himself and others from those in authority too many times to be able to trust people who claimed to be there for him. But looking at Gryffindor, indeed, at all the Founders, he knew that they were not talking for the sake of it. These people would protect them with their lives if necessary. There was no doubt of that. Slowly he nodded.

"I'm sorry."

Ravenclaw shook her head. "Considering you circumstances, a certain amount of cynicism is understandable. But we are not like the teachers you have known in your time."

"We know," said Hermione quietly. "It just feels strange."

Hufflepuff's eyes glinted. "It should not. What can have happened?"

"I would give a great deal to know that," Slytherin murmured. He sighed. "But we may never know. All we can do it make the most of this opportunity."

Gryffindor nodded. "I quite agree." He picked up his spoon again. "And we cannot do that on an empty stomach."

Slytherin rolled his eyes, but there was a slight smile on his face as he turned back to his own meal. Harry followed suit, still lost in thought.

He still wasn't sure of his own feelings. Of all the things they would have to adapt to, new food, different customs, old magic, maybe the hardest would be learning to trust adults again. There were some people he trusted back home, but no one had ever been there all the time. No one had ever been able to keep him from getting hurt, so he had learned to depend only on himself and his friends. Accepting that these people could, and would, protect them was going to be difficult. He absently picked up his mug and took a gulp.

Only to burst into a fit of coughing as something that definitely wasn't pumpkin juice slid down his throat. Ron thumped him on the back.

"You all right, mate?"

Harry coughed again. "Fine," he rasped. He grabbed the mug and stared at it. "What is this?"

Gryffindor looked rather bemused. "Mead, made by Hengist. Are you not familiar with it?"

"Not exactly. What happened to pumpkin juice?"

Gryffindor frowned. "I'm sorry?"

"Of course," Hermione exclaimed. "Pumpkins are found in America, they won't be discovered for centuries."

Hufflepuff's eyes gleamed. "Fascinating. What exactly is a pumpkin?"

"It's a sort of sweet orange fruit. I've only had it at Hogwarts, but it's very popular in other countries. The juice is the most common drink at Hogwarts."

"But clearly not yet," said Harry. "What are we going to do?"

Ron rolled his eyes. "We're just going to have to get used to drinking this, aren't we?"

"Ron!" Hermione hissed. "You know we're underage."

"Underage?" Ravenclaw asked.

"You have to be a certain age to drink alcohol," Hermione explained. "17 in the wizarding word, and 18 in the Muggle world."

Slytherin shook his head. "There is nothing like that here. It is common for even young children to drink alcohol."

Ron grinned at her. "See?"

Hermione bit her lip. "I don't know..."

Harry sighed. "It's just another one of those things we have to get used to." He took a second, more careful sip. It really wasn't as bad as he had first thought. "Try it, at least."

Hermione hesitated but eventually raised her mug. "My parents are going to kill me," she muttered.

Ravenclaw frowned. "That is a rather extreme reaction."

"I don't think she was being literal," said Hufflepuff.

"It's just an expression," Hermione assured them. She took a small sip and frowned. "This isn't bad."

"I should hope not," Gryffindor muttered. He looked at the three of them. "Will you be able to manage?" he asked seriously. "We can investigate other possibilities."

Harry glanced at the others. It would take some getting used to, but not much more than anything else. "I think we'll be fine." He grimaced. "I wonder how many more times this will happen."

Slytherin shot him a sympathetic look. "Under the circumstances, all three of you are managing very well." His gaze swept over them. "I am sure you will continue to adapt, and probably teach us a great deal in the process."

Ravenclaw smiled. "I quite agree." She glanced at Gryffindor. "Hermione has been telling me about some truly fascinating advances in Arithmancy."

Gryffindor's eyes gleamed. "Really? have they managed to finish Marcus Aurelius' third law yet?"

Slytherin sighed. "Here we go."

"You know you're going to be just as bad when it comes to new Runes translations."

Harry allowed himself a smile as the conversation washed over him. Living a thousand years in the past would not be easy but, with help, they would manage. And it was quite clear that they were going to get all the help they could ask for. Maybe this would not be as bad as he had thought.

* * *

**I was going to add Salazar and Godric's sessions, but even by my standards, this was getting long so they'll be in the next one. I have exams coming up in January, but I will try to post that soon.**

**In the meantime, I hope you all have a very Merry Christmas and a blessed New Year.**


	5. First Steps

**Strange Visitors from Another Century**

**Isilarma**

**Chapter Five: First Steps**

**I hate exams so very, very much. Most of this was written in revision breaks, so apologies if it seems a bit choppy. I hope you all enjoy it anyway. And thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, or added this story to their favourites or follows, I really appreciate it.**

**Finally, thank you very much to Kingsdaughter613, whose knowledge of the Middle-Ages has been extremely helpful.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and am not affiliated with Bloomsbury or Scholastic Inc.**

* * *

Harry leaned back in his chair with a contented sigh. The food might not be as well flavoured as he was used to, and he still wasn't entirely sure what the meat was, but he had had much worse. It had helped that there had been plenty of it. In all honesty though, he could have been eating porridge and not cared, so absorbed was he in the conversation around him. He could say without a doubt that these were the most interesting dining companions he had ever had.

Gryffindor was easily the loudest of the four, his seemingly unconquerable good humour and genuine interest made it easy to relax around him. Ravenclaw was very nearly as vocal, with an endless supply of questions that Hermione was only too happy to answer. Hufflepuff soon proved herself the mediator as she gently smoothed the conversation over any awkward patches with the ease of long practice. Slytherin was more subdued, but his eyes sparkled as he listened to the discussion, and his dry comments had Harry struggling to keep from laughing. All in all, it was a most enjoyable meal.

Once the house-elves had cleared the last of the dishes, Slytherin turned his silver gaze on them.

"If you are all ready, we shall now continue with our assessment."

Ron's shoulders slumped. "Does that mean its Potions next?" Harry winced. His lack of enthusiasm was all too obvius.

Ravenclaw frowned at him. "Are there any subjects you do enjoy, Ron?"

Ron's ears flamed red. "The subject's fine; it's Snape that's the problem."

"You can say that again," Harry muttered.

Slytherin glanced between them, eyes narrowing. "Is he really that bad?"

Harry grimaced. "He knows his subject, but he can't teach to save his life. And he's biased against Gryffindors."

"He's biased against everyone," Ron grunted.

Gryffindor's expression darkened. "That is not acceptable. The teachers are supposed to be above such prejudices."

"Indeed," said Hufflepuff. She kept her tone level, but there was a steely glint in her eyes. "Who exactly is this teacher?"

"Professor Snape," said Harry. "He's the head of Slytherin." He regretted the words almost immediately as Slytherin's jaw tightened.

"Of course he is." He closed his eyes, and so missed the dismayed looks that passed between the other Founders.

Gryffindor sighed. "It is not your fault."

There was no humour in Slytherin's smile. "No. Just another reason for everyone to hate my house."

"He is a brilliant Potions Master," Hermione offered, but Slytherin shook his head.

"I do not care how talented he is; if he cannot treat all students equally, he is not fit to teach." He scowled. "Has Dumbledore not spoken to him about his behaviour?"

Ron snorted. "If he has, it hasn't made any difference. He's been told enough times; everyone except the Slytherins hates him."

"Has he taught you anything useful?" asked Hufflepuff. Harry caught a faint note of pleading in her voice and he didn't miss the way her gaze rested on Slytherin.

"Some," said Hermione. "He has very high standards."

Slytherin sighed. "That is something, I suppose." A faint glint entered his eyes. "Well then, maybe it is time for you to show me." He collected his staff from where it was leaning against the table and carefully pushed himself upright. Harry quickly joined him. Ron was more reluctant, but he stifled his protests when Hermione glared at him. Gryffindor glanced at them and smiled.

"I shall see you in an hour or two. Just do your best."

Hermione looked rather indignant. "Always."

Ravenclaw nodded approvingly. "I have no doubt of that." Harry bit his cheek to keep from grinning, but was surprised to see a brief look pass between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Hufflepuff just shook her head. Slytherin coughed and turned to Harry.

"Are you ready?"

Not really. "Yes, sir."

Slytherin raised an eyebrow and Harry felt himself blush, but the Founder just nodded to his friends before leading the way out of the room. Harry, Ron and Hermione followed.

To his surprise, Harry found his nerves rising as he followed Slytherin through the familiar corridors. He had never cared for Potions before, knowing that Snape would mark him harshly no matter what he did hadn't exactly inspired him to do his best, but now he actually found himself wanting to do well. Harry shook his head. He had never thought he would be worried about disappointing Salazar Slytherin of all people.

A minute later, they turned down the passage that led to the dreaded dungeons. Next to him, Ron shivered.

"I hate this place," he muttered. "Why do we have to have lessons down here anyway?" Harry shrugged.

"Many potions require a stable environment," Slytherin called, without breaking pace.

Ron's mouth fell open. "He heard that?"

"He still can." Ron winced, but when Slytherin glanced back, he seemed more amused than irritated.

"What do you mean a stable environment?" Harry asked.

Slytherin frowned. "Snape never told you?"

"It was in one of the textbooks we had to read," said Hermione.

"And what did this book say?"

"That some potions are more sensitive to temperature, humidity and pressure," she reported promptly. "It recommended situating a laboratory either away from the outer walls or underground."

Slytherin nodded. "Precisely. In this case, the latter was deemed more appropriate for various reasons." He continued before Harry could ask what he meant. "But I am glad your education has not been completely wasted."

Harry flushed. He had read that book but, unlike Hermione, he couldn't remember everything he read. "It was over a year ago," he muttered.

Slytherin glanced at him. "I do not expect you to remember everything." There was a glint in his eyes though that still made Harry feel awkward. He had a feeling Slytherin, nor any of the others, weren't going to expect anything less than their best. He glanced at Ron and caught the redhead studying Slytherin, a rather thoughtful expression on his face. Harry sighed. Hermione would be fine, but he and Ron had a lot of work to do.

He was jerked from his thoughts when Slytherin came to a halt.

"Here we are." He laid his hand against the door. The wood around his hand blazed silver for a moment, then swung open. Harry stared at it.

"What was that?"

"Some extra security. Many of the potions and ingredients I store can be extremely dangerous if used incorrectly. These wards will only release if they recognise my magic."

"What about the other Founders?" Hermione asked.

Slytherin shook his head. "They are the exception."

Somehow, Harry wasn't at all surprised.

The classroom was remarkably similar to Snape's. Several desks were arranged in rows down the centre of the room, and numerous cauldrons saw on another row of desks against the opposite wall. Above them, a set of cupboards held ingredients. Slytherin waved them to the front desk.

"Take a seat." They did as he asked as he moved round to stand in front of them. "Tell me how a typical lesson would go."

It hadn't been what Harry was expecting, but he answered the question readily. "Snape gives us the method he wants us to follow and tells us to brew it. At the end we either give him a sample, or leave it 'til the next lesson, and then he gives us homework."

Slytherin nodded. "I see. How much detail does he go into with regards to the potion before you begin?"

Ron snorted. "What detail?"

Slytherin frowned at him. "Safety precautions, the reasons behind the method, possible adaptations..."

Hermione shook her head. "He'll tell us the difficulty of the potion, and what it does. If we're working with new ingredients, he'll tell us what to do, and he'll warn us of any more unusual dangers, but he usually just lets us get on with it."

There was a long pause. "Are you telling me that all you have learned is how to follow a set of instructions?" There was a strange gleam in his eyes.

Harry frowned. "Well, yeah. What else is there?"

Slytherin let out a long breath. "What else is there? A whole world of possibilities, endless opportunities, secrets beyond measure, subtleties you can only dream of, and he reduces it to this!"

Harry started at the vehemence in his voice. Next to him, Ron's mouth fell open.

"What are you talking about?"

Slytherin closed his eyes for a moment as he gathered his temper. "Potions is about more than simply knowing how to brew properly," he said quietly. "You must understand the potion; how the properties of the ingredients cause them to interact with each other, how tiny changes such as number and direction of stirs can affect the process, the effect that basic factors such as temperature can have... Only then can you truly understand what you are doing, and only once you understand it can you develop and improve it." He shook his head. "What he's doing, this is cooking, not Potions."

Harry just stared at him. This was as different from Snape's lessons as it was possible to get. As reluctant as he was to admit it, he found his interest sparking. Looking through his textbooks before coming, he had been fascinated by the intricacies of potion making, but Snape's attitude in his first class had dampened his enthusiasm, and the tedium, not to mention blatant bias, in successive lessons had turned him off it completely. From the looks of things, Slytherin was equally dismayed. Hermione, however, was frowning.

"But all we have to do for the exams is know how to brew specific potions and their effects. We don't need to know anything else."

Slytherin's eyes narrowed. "So all you have to do is know enough to pass the exams, is that right?"

"No, but-"

"There is more to your education than merely passing your exams," he snapped. "You are supposed to be learning how to better yourselves to survive once you leave these walls. Not learn a set of formulae."

Hermione looked down, her cheeks blazing. Ron glared at the Founder.

"You don't have to yell. We're not the ones who made the system."

Slytherin's eyes softened slightly. "I know, and it is not you who is at fault here. Snape on the other hand..." His voice trailed off ominously.

"It's not really all him either," said Harry. He wasn't sure why he was defending the man, but he continued. "He has to teach enough to get us to pass everything."

Slytherin sighed. "He still should have been more thorough. It would not take a great deal more time to explain the reasons behind each step."

"Is it really that important?" asked Ron. "I mean, why do we need to know why we add the salamander blood before the fluxweed, or whatever?"

Slytherin pinched the bridge of his nose. "Because there is a difference between memorising a set of instructions and actually understanding what you are doing," he said. "You would not prepare for a duel by learning a single attack pattern and refusing to deviate from it, would you?"

"Only if you wanted to get killed," Harry muttered.

Slytherin nodded. "You have to learn how to adapt your skills to the situation. You can only do that if you know what you are doing."

Harry didn't reply. It did make sense. On the other side, Hermione raised a tentative hand. Slytherin turned to her.

"Yes, Hermione?"

Hermione swallowed, but seemed to take courage from his tone. "How would you normally teach?"

"Well, first..." His voice trailed off and he gave a slight smile. "Why don't I just show you?"

Hermione's eyes lit up. "Yes, please."

"Hang on a minute," Ron interrupted. "I thought you were going to ask us stuff."

Slytherin nodded. "I was, but since your theoretical knowledge appears somewhat lacking, a practical lesson might be more useful."

Ron looked more than a little relieved, and Harry felt his own heart lift. He might not be great at theory, but he had always quite enjoyed brewing. At least, he had when Snape wasn't breathing down his neck. Hermione, however, looked rather disappointed. Slytherin nodded at the cauldrons stacked on the far desk.

"You will require a medium sized cauldron for this." He thought for a moment. "And for ingredients, leech juice, daisies, caterpillars, a Shrivelfig, and a rat spleen apiece."

Ron swallowed. "Say that again?" he asked weakly.

Seeing Slytherin frown, Harry said, "Snape usually writes everything on the blackboard."

The frown deepened. "Blackboard?"

Harry sighed. "Never mind." It seemed they were going to have to get used to paying close attention.

Slytherin held his gaze for a moment. "Another future innovation?"

Hermione nodded. "All the teachers use them to write things down for us to copy."

"I see. I am afraid things are a little different here."

Ron forced a smile. "We've noticed."

Slytherin's lips twitched. "I thought you might. Very well, listen again." He rattled off the list and looked round at them. "Are you familiar with those ingredients?"

"We've used all of them before," Harry assured him.

"Good. Can you give me an example?"

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "Are we making a Shrinking Solution?"

Slytherin smiled. "I can see why Rowena spoke so highly of you." He ignored her furious blush as he continued. "We will indeed be brewing a Shrinking Solution today."

Harry allowed himself to relax slightly. Despite the disastrous lesson learning it, that potion was relatively easy to brew. Hopefully he wouldn't make too many mistakes. Feeling far more optimistic than he usually was in a Potions lesson, he went to collect his ingredients and equipment.

It took him a few minutes to find everything, but Slytherin directed him to the appropriate cupboards before he had to ask. He collected enough of everything for all three of them and returned to the desk, where Ron and Hermione were setting up three cauldrons. Harry dumped the stuff next to them.

"We're making one each, then?"

Slytherin nodded. "I need to see what you are capable of independently." He tilted his head to one

side. "Do you normally work together?"

Harry shook his head. "We work in pairs if the potion's a tricky one, but we've been working on our own more and more."

Slytherin nodded, but his attention was no longer on the question. Harry glanced sideways to find Hermione staring at her cauldron, a slight frown on her face.

"Are you all right?"

Hermione started and looked up. "Oh, I'm fine. It's just..." She broke off, cheeks tinging pink again.

Slytherin moved until he was opposite her. "What is the matter?"

She hesitated a moment, but whatever it was was important enough to override her shyness. "Could you tell me what these are made of?"

If Slytherin was surprised by the question, he didn't show it. "Lead, all of them are." His eyes narrowed. "May I ask why?"

Hermione bit her lip. "It's just I remember reading something in one of my books..." Her voice trailed off, her blush deepening.

"Go on," Slytherin prompted gently.

Hermione looked up at that. "Well, they said that lead cauldrons were really dangerous," she said quickly. "Certain reactions would produce fumes that could be toxic and cause lots of horrible effects later in life."

Ron backed away from his cauldron, eyes widening in alarm. "Seriously?"

Hermione nodded, her gaze apprehensive as she watched for Slytherin's reaction. To Harry's surprise though, Slytherin looked more thoughtful than annoyed.

"It is a possibility," he admitted. "I have heard of some Potions Masters falling ill over time with similar complaints, but I had not realised the cauldrons were the cause." He nodded at her. "The warning is very much appreciated."

Hermione blushed again, this time with pleasure. "It's fine."

"So what are you going to do?" asked Harry. "You're not going to keep using them, are you?"

Slytherin shook his head. "Not in their current state." He studied the cauldrons thoughtfully. "It should be possible to create a spell to prevent the lead from affecting the potion, though ensuring it does not affect the properties of the potion may be more complicated." He was silent for a moment, then nodded. "I will discuss it with Rowena, and see what we can do." He gave them a slightly rueful smile. "It appears we will not be brewing any potions just yet."

Harry couldn't prevent his shoulders from slumping in relief.

"So, is that it?" asked Ron.

Slytherin tapped his fingers on his staff. "There is little point in testing your theoretical knowledge if you have not been taught anything," he admitted. "However..."

"Yes?" asked Hermione.

Slytherin studied the three of them for a moment, his silver eyes narrowing. "Yesterday, you expressed an interest in learning Occlumency. Do you still wish to do so?"

Harry grimaced. Those lessons had not been fun. "Not really, but I can't let Voldemort keep planting visions in my head," he said.

Slytherin nodded and turned to Ron and Hermione. "And the two of you?"

"If Harry's learning, we want to too," said Ron firmly. "I mean, it can't be a bad thing, can it?"

A smile touched Slytherin's lips. "Indeed, it is a most useful skill to have."

Harry hardly dared to believe his luck. "So you'll teach us?" If he could learn to defend himself, Voldemort wouldn't be able to trap him again. Or not so easily at least.

Slytherin nodded. "I can introduce you to the necessary meditations," he said. "But building your defences will require individual tuition, and I will have to discuss it with the others."

"Why?" asked Hermione. "Can't we all just learn together?"

Slytherin shook his head. "Occlumency is an extremely difficult skill to learn. Everyone's minds are different, and so each person must be taught in a way that makes them comfortable. Not to mention the fact that the first few sessions in particular are likely to be emotionally draining."

Harry thought back to his own Occlumency sessions and shuddered. The thought of anyone else being there after reliving those particular memories was not a pleasant one.

"Yeah, individually sounds good." Ron and Hermione both looked surprised and he shrugged. "It feels strange," he said shortly. "Trust me; you don't want anyone else around."

Hermione didn't look convinced, but she turned back to Slytherin. "Will you be teaching all of us?"

Slytherin shrugged. "Possibly. Godric and Helga would also be capable of doing so."

"What about Professor Ravenclaw?"

"Rowena does not approve of Legilimency," Slytherin explained. "She understands its uses, but does not feel comfortable using it herself, even to teach."

Hermione looked slightly disappointed, but she nodded.

"So, what are these meditation things we have to do?" asked Ron.

"Snape said I had to clear my mind," said Harry. "Make it blank and empty or something."

Slytherin nodded. "Concentration is essential to succeeding in mastering this discipline," he said. "Distractions, especially strong emotions, create weaknesses that can be exploited by a skilled enemy."

Harry sighed. "I was never very good at it," he admitted.

Slytherin held his gaze. "Your feelings towards your teacher will likely not have helped matters. It is of no matter; we shall be starting from the beginning."

"Thanks." Snape never had. From the way Slytherin's eyes narrowed, Harry guessed he suspected something, and quickly changed the subject. "What do we have to do?"

Slytherin waved his hand, and the cauldrons and ingredients flew back to their original places. He didn't seem to notice their stunned expressions as he considered his words.

"Firstly, you all need to relax."

Easier said than done. Harry hadn't been relaxed for hours, and Ron and Hermione weren't much better off. Slytherin sighed.

"You will not be able to do this if you are so tense," he said mildly. "Closing your eyes may make it easier."

Harry did as he suggested, and it was indeed easier to concentrate without having to worry about what anyone else was doing. Slytherin continued to speak, his soft voice carrying effortlessly through the silence.

"Deep breaths. Relax. Recognise your emotions and let go of them."

The cadences were almost hypnotic, and Harry found himself relaxing even without meaning to. Letting go of his emotions, though, proved to be an entirely different story. Try as he might, he just could not release all the stress, let alone the rage and fear, of the past couple of days.

"Concentrate on your breathing. Try not to get distracted."

Harry pushed aside his frustration and concentrated on the movements of his breath. In and out. In and out. He could hear Ron shuffling next to him, and found himself imagining the look of concentration on his face. The thought made him smile, and he quickly refocused on breathing. In and out. He wondered if Hermione was having any more luck.

"All right, that will do."

Harry opened his eyes with a start. He had almost forgotten what was going on. Slytherin tilted his head to the side as he studied them.

"Thoughts?"

Ron frowned. "It was weird," he said. "I kept getting distracted."

"Same here," said Hermione, and Harry nodded in agreement.

"It can take some getting used to. It will become easier with practice."

Harry sighed. Their first afternoon, and they already had homework. Slytherin frowned at them.

"If you cannot master this, you will struggle when it comes to mastering Occlumency," he said pointedly. "You will not be able to succeed overnight; it will take weeks, possibly months, of dedication and effort. If you do not feel you will be able to manage, I will understand, but if you persevere, the rewards will be invaluable." His expression softened slightly. "And I do believe that all three of you have the potential to master this."

Harry was silent. While he recognised the importance of learning to shield his mind, he had all but given up hope that he would be able to do so. His failure just now had not helped. Yet Slytherin seemed to think he could do it. The Founder gave a small smile at the expression on his face.

Occlumency is a challenge for everyone," he said quietly. "But if you are willing to work hard, there is no reason why you should not be able to learn it."

Harry looked at Ron and Hermione, and saw his own determination mirrored in their faces. He turned back to Slytherin.

"What do we have to do?"

"Set aside some time each day to practice," said Slytherin. "Learn to control your emotions and order your thoughts. Once you have become more comfortable with that, we will begin teaching you to actively defend yourselves."

"Will the same person be teaching all of us?" asked Ron.

Slytherin shrugged. "I am not yet certain. Over the next few days, we will determine which of us can teach each of you most effectively." He looked round at them. "Do any of you have any questions?"

Harry shook his head, but Hermione raised her hand. Slytherin nodded at her.

"Yes, Hermione?"

"You said this could take months."

"It is possible."

Hermione bit her lip. "You think we'll be here for that long then?"

Months... Harry's heart sank. Weeks, he could accept, but months? Ron had gone pale. Slytherin sighed.

"I do not know."

"But there must be something you can do," Ron protested.

Slytherin shook his head. "We will do everything we can, but we are not miracle-workers. You are asking us to develop a completely new field of magic, and it will take some time."

Harry took a deep breath. "We'll just have to make the most of it then." He forced a smile. "Starting with learning Occlumency."

Ron's face settled into a stubborn frown. "Yeah, all of us."

"Agreed." Hermione's brown eyes gleamed with determination.

Slytherin's gaze travelled over them. "Remarkable." He smiled, and Harry was struck by the difference it made. "We will teach you all we can."

"Including Potions?"

Slytherin laughed. "Including Potions, once I have developed a way to avoid the affects you mentioned. I do not expect it will take too long."  
Harry frowned. "But won't you have to develop a completely new spell?"

"Possibly."

"But inventing new spells takes months," Ron objected. "How are you going to do it so quickly?"

Slytherin looked bemused at that. "It rather depends on the spell. Some can take as little as a few days, others several years." He smiled suddenly. "Rowena, in particular, rarely takes more than a week once she has set her mind to something." He nodded at the cauldrons. "Since I already know the cause and consequences of the problem, creating a spell to counteract them is not as much of a challenge."

Hermione just shook her head. "Incredible."

Slytherin gave a slight shrug. "It is a matter of practice, rather than anything else. And if that proves impractical, it should not be difficult to find an alternative material."

"Do you think you could show us how to create spells?" asked Harry. It sounded fascinating.

Slytherin frowned. "Creating spells is very different to performing them. Is it a field regularly taught at Hogwarts in your time?"

"There's a class for seventh years who have achieved high marks in Arithmancy, Charms and Transfiguration," said Hermione. "It's supposed to be one of the hardest courses they offer."

"With good reason," Slytherin murmured. He shook his head. "If your Charms and Transfiguration improve, we will consider it, but it is unlikely. Without Arithmancy, the theory would be extremely difficult. Besides, we have more important matters to attend to. And speaking of which, I believe it is time for you to meet with Godric."

Ron brightened immediately. "Duelling?"

"Indeed."

Harry grinned. "Brilliant."

"Where do we go?" asked Hermione. She looked considerably less enthusiastic.

"The Armoury," Slytherin answered. "I will show you."

Once they were out in the hallway, Harry turned to Hermione.

"Are you all right?"

She sighed. "I'm not looking forward to this."

"You'll be fine. You were brilliant in the DA."

"Yes, but this is a bit above the DA."

Harry snorted. "Which just means we're all going to look equally bad."

Slytherin raised an eyebrow. "I very much doubt that."

Ron grimaced. "You didn't see what some of our teachers were like."

"Look at it this way," said Harry. "We can't be any worse than Lockhart."

"Lockhart?"

"Our Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher in second year," Harry explained. "He was an idiot."

"He tried to start a Duelling Club, but Snape knocked him out with one spell," Ron added. "It was brilliant."

"And Dumbledore hired him? What was he thinking?"

"He didn't have any choice," said Harry quickly. "There weren't any other applicants."

"Because of this curse?" At their nods, he frowned. "This is worse than I thought."

"Professor Lupin was good," said Hermione. "He taught us lots about different types of Dark creatures." Harry decided that mentioning that that included a practical lesson with a werewolf would not be the best plan.

Slytherin sighed. "I am glad to hear it, but I still wish he had been the rule, rather than the exception."

A few minutes, and several flights of stairs later, he came to a halt.

"Here we are." He pushed open the door. Harry and Ron exchanged excited grins and followed.

Harry had been in the Armoury before, every student had. It was a gloomy room, full broke equipment, and thick with dust. Hermione had told them it had fallen out of use with the declining popularity of duels. Here, in this time, it was another matter entirely.

The room was massive; easily three times the size of a regular classroom. Rows of weaponry hung in racks or on the walls, every one of them gleaming brightly and ready to be picked up and used. Targets and training posts were spread around the room, along with other equipment Harry couldn't put a name to. He heard Hermione draw in a sharp breath behind him and understood. This wasn't somewhere where they would learn to duel like elegant young purebloods. Here they would be taught to fight, and kill, and survive. Harry shivered, but he held his ground. This was what he needed to learn.

In a clear space in the centre of the room stood Godric Gryffindor. He had evidently just finished an exercise of his own; many of the targets bore scorch marks, and several others had chunks missing. One was still burning. Slytherin merely raised an eyebrow.

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

Gryffindor extinguished the target and turned to him. "Practice." Another wave and all the targets returned to their original condition. "You are early."

Slytherin nodded. "It appears their theoretical knowledge is somewhat lacking."

Harry grimaced. "Snape wasn't a great teacher."

"That would be putting it mildly," Slytherin muttered.

Gryffindor rested a hand on his shoulder. "They will learn," he said quietly. "Besides, what about their practical skills?"

Slytherin sighed. "I did not get the opportunity to examine them. Hermione informed me that the fumes produced by lead cauldrons can have rather adverse effects on one's health."

"Is that so?" He glanced at Hermione, who nodded.

"Many Potions Masters suffered in later life. A few even developed serious mental disorders."

Gryffindor nodded thoughtfully. "I see." His green eyes gleamed suddenly. "That actually explains a great deal."

Harry choked back a laugh as Slytherin glared at his friend. "Hilarious," he said flatly.

"I thought so."

Slytherin rolled his eyes. "Of course you did. If you would excuse me, I should start developing a way to preserve my remaining sanity."

"Is it not a little late for that?"

"Are you really one to talk?"

Gryffindor grinned as Harry and Ron muffled sniggers. "I see your point." His expression abruptly turned serious again. "But I am very glad we found out about this."

"As am I." He nodded to Hermione. "You have our thanks."

"And mine too," Gryffindor added.

Hermione's cheeks blazed pink. "You're welcome," she mumbled.

Slytherin smiled at her and turned to Gryffindor. "I must inform Helga. She will need to check the students for warning signs when they return."

Gryffindor nodded. "You too, I expect. You spend more time brewing than the rest of us put together."

Slytherin grimaced, but the glint in Gryffindor's eyes seemed to keep him from arguing. "Very well." He nodded to the trio. "Good luck." His gaze rested on Harry for a moment, before he turned and strode from the room.

Gryffindor shook his head and turned back to them. "Now then, shall we begin?"

"Are you really going to teach us to duel?" asked Ron.

"I said I would, did I not?" He smiled. "Of course, first we must assess your Charms knowledge."

Ron's shoulder slumped. "Do we have to? I mean," he added hastily, as Gryffindor raised an eyebrow, "surely it's more important to teach us how to fight?"

"And what makes you think that Charms cannot be used to fight?"

Ron stared at him. "Huh?"

"Combat spells are effective, but they are also predictable," Gryffindor explained. "The greater your spell repertoire, the greater your chances of being able to take your opponent off guard."

Hermione nodded. "That makes sense."

"Good. Now, can any of you give me an example of when a basic charm might come in useful?"

A memory flashed into Harry's head and he grinned. "You could use a Levitation Charm to hit an opponent with something lying around."

"Excellent, Harry."

"Hey, that was my idea," Ron complained, but he was grinning.

Gryffindor glanced between them. "Excuse me?"

Harry shook his head. "An incident in first year. It's not important."

Gryffindor paused, clearly remembering the discussion on their first year, but after a moment he shook his head. "Very well. Another use?"

"Silencing Charms," Hermione offered. "Your opponent wouldn't be able to cast the spell."

"Indeed, though he could overcome that were he sufficiently skilled at non-verbal magic." He frowned slightly. "Rowena mentioned that you had not covered that."

"We haven't," said Hermione. "We're supposed to start it next year. Professor Ravenclaw did say that we might be able to start when we could prove we could do the basics."

Gryffindor grinned. "Excellent. It is an invaluable skill in battle." He turned to Ron. "So, can you think of a useful charm?"

Ron rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't know..." He frowned and looked up. "Maybe a Banishing Charm? To knock them back?"

Gryffindor nodded. "That would work. Well done, all of you."

Harry felt a smile spread across his face. He really hadn't wanted to look stupid in front of Godric Gryffindor. Ron and Hermione looked equally relieved. He started as Gryffindor clapped his hands.

"All right then. Now for the more interesting part."

Harry stared at him. "What interesting part?"

Gryffindor grinned. "The best way to learn is through practical experience. So we're going to have a quick duel."

Hermione's mouth fell open. "But what about testing our Charms knowledge?"

"I am going to test your Charms knowledge," he said. "But there is no point in only being able to perform spells under controlled conditions. Duelling will allow me to assess your spell casting, you tactical knowledge, and your ability to improvise all at the same time." He looked round at them all, his expression becoming serious. "I know this is not what you expected, but at times you will be forced into situations that you are not prepared for. Just do your best, and do not worry about how you do. Whatever happens, I will help you to improve."

Harry swallowed. It made sense, but that didn't make it any less intimidating. Still, they had asked to be taught. He nodded and pulled out his wand.

"I'll go first." He heard Hermione give a sigh of relief. Duelling had never been her favourite part of DA meetings. Gryffindor nodded approvingly.

"Thank you, Harry." He turned to Ron and Hermione. "Could the two of you stand to one side, please? And pay attention. Take the opportunity to study how the two of us fight." The two of them nodded and backed off and he turned back to Harry. "We will need to put some space between us too."

Harry shuffled back a few paces. "Is this all right?"

From across the room, Gryffindor nodded. "That will be fine. Are you ready?"

"Yeah." He frowned. "What about your wand?"

Gryffindor shook his head. "So you haven't covered wandless magic either."

"Hardly anyone can do wandless magic," Harry protested. "And even then, only really simple stuff." He'd certainly never seen anyone try to duel without a wand before.

Gryffindor frowned. "Strange. No matter." He gave a polite bow. Harry forced back a shiver as memories of the graveyard flooded his mind. This situation was nothing like that. He bowed back.

Gryffindor's teeth gleamed white as he grinned. "Begin."

Harry didn't waste time. "Expelliarmus!"

The jet of red light sped towards its target, but Gryffindor merely stepped to one side, and the light passed harmlessly. Harry scowled, but tried again.

"Stupefy!"

Again Gryffindor dodged with no more concern than he would a fly.

"Expelliarmus! Impedimenta!"

These Gryffindor deflected with a wave of one hand, but he still made no move to attack. Growing steadily more frustrated, Harry sent a barrage of spells at the impassive wizard. None of them made contact. He tried again, varying his spells and trying to dodge to come from different angles, but each one was blocked effortlessly. He was so busy trying to think of a new tactic that he almost missed the red light heading in his direction.

Harry darted to one side, and felt a glow of satisfaction as it shot past his head. Unfortunately, it only lasted a second before his wand flew out his hand.

"What the-?"

Gryffindor strolled over. "You dodged into the path of a second spell," he explained. To Harry's dismay, he wasn't even breathing heavily. Harry felt his face heat up and he looked away. Gryffindor had taken his strongest attacks without even turning a hair. Not even against Voldemort had he felt so useless.

"That was quite good."

Harry stared at him. "Good? I never touched you!"

Gryffindor's face creased into a smile. "Lad, I've been fighting Dark wizards since I was nine years old. I've learned how to avoid getting hit."

"But you made it look so easy."

Gryffindor gave a slight shrug. "I do have a couple of decades of experience on you." He laid a hand on Harry's shoulder. "For someone who has never had a proper duelling lesson, you did remarkably well."

Harry looked up at him. "You're not just saying that, are you?"

"What good would that do?" He shook his head. "You did do very well. Your spells were accurate and powerful, and you were able to adapt when you realised that your tactics weren't working."

"I still lost."

Green eyes gleamed with amusement. "Did you think you were going to win on your first attempt?"

Harry felt his face heat up. "Of course not."

"Then do not worry about it. You will improve with practice."

Harry struggled for a moment, torn between pride and relief. "Thank you." He hesitated. "So where did I go wrong?"

Gryffindor smiled, giving Harry the feeling that he'd passed some sort of test. "You have a very limited range of spells; I only counted six different ones during the course of the entire duel. It makes your attacks predictable. You could also work on your tactics; you attacked without any sort of plan, though I must say your improvisation skills compensated for that. Although," he tapped Harry on the head, "you must learn to control your temper. When you started attacking wildly, you became less focused on your surroundings, and made it easy to trap you."

Harry nodded. Looking back on the duel, everything he said was obvious. "Can you help me with that?"

"Yes." He paused for a moment, expression oddly thoughtful. "You do have a lot of promise, Harry. Work hard and you will give those Death Eaters cause to be very nervous indeed."

Harry grinned. "Thank you."

Gryffindor smiled. "You are welcome. Now, go and rest while I see to the others." He raised his voice. "Ron, you're next."

Harry was only too happy to take his advice. He clapped Ron on the shoulder as he passed.

"Good luck, mate," he muttered. He was going to need it. Ron nodded tightly, his face slightly green. Harry sighed and shuffled over to where Hermione was waiting.

"Harry, are you all right."

Harry gave a small smile. "I'm fine."

"I can't believe it. He doesn't even seem a little bit tired. And to do all that wandlessly..." Her voice trailed off as she shook her head.

Harry slumped down against the wall, still trying to catch his breath. "Yeah. He's good."

"It's not really surprising of course; he was said to be one of the best duellists of all time, but even so-"

"Hey look, they're starting," Harry interrupted.

Hermione's attention immediately switched to Ron, who still looked pale, but determined. Gryffindor must have had a word with him, for he launched into an attack without hesitating.

Harry watched with interest. Ron seemed to have taken Gryffindor's tactic against him to heart, and several times aimed spells slightly to the side of where Gryffindor was standing in an attempt to catch him off guard. Unfortunately, it was working about as well as Harry's strategy, and it wasn't long before Ron's wand too went flying through the air. Ron's shoulders slumped.

"Bloody hell."

"Language," said Gryffindor mildly.

Ron's ears flamed red. "Sorry."

"Do not worry about it. Like Harry, you actually did very well."

Ron snorted. "You beat me quicker than you did Harry."

"Only because I had seen all that I needed to." He tilted his head to one side thoughtfully. "You proved that you were able to observe by using my own tactics against me, and your traps were well thought out on the whole."

"Didn't do much good though," Ron mumbled.

Gryffindor shook his head. "No, but it is a good starting point. You do need to work on your improvisation; you kept doing the same thing even when you saw it wasn't working. And, like Harry, you need to widen your range of spells."

Ron sighed. "Yeah, thought so."

Gryffindor retrieved his wand and held it out to him. "Do not be disheartened," he said quietly. "You will improve."

"Thanks." He straightened and looked over to where Harry and Hermione were sitting. "Guess it's your turn, Hermione."

Hermione immediately went pale. Harry patted her arm.

"Don't worry about it," he muttered. "You can't do much worse than us."

She gave a shaky smile. "I'm not so sure."

Gryffindor smiled at her. "Well, we won't know until we try."

Hermione sighed, but stood up. "All right."

"Good luck," said Ron. He came over and slumped down next to Harry as Hermione made her way over to Gryffindor. "That was tough."

Harry nodded. He had never expected to win, but he had thought that all their training would have proved a bit more effective than this.

"So you weren't exaggerating when you said how good he was."

Ron snorted. "Not likely. Charlie used to idolise him; said he was virtually undefeated, but I always thought he was making it up." He grimaced. "Looks like he was right."

"And he's going to teach us," Harry murmured. It was a staggering thought.

Ron's expression turned dreamy. "Can you imagine the look on Malfoy's face if we duelled when we get back? We'd smash him. Or – What the hell is she doing?"

Harry was too surprised to answer. Hermione had cast a spell to turn the floor in front of her to ice, and for a moment, Gryffindor looked like he was about to lose his balance. Then he made a quick gesture with one hand and the ice melted instantly. Ron groaned, but the Founder wasn't finished. Another gesture and the water became a thick mist that completely cloaked the combatants from view.

"What's going on?" Ron demanded.

Harry opened his mouth, but a moment later, the mist cleared to reveal Hermione standing frozen, her wand held against her neck by the motionless Founder beside her.

For a long minute, nobody dared to move, then Gryffindor chuckled and stepped back.

"Excellent, Hermione," he said cheerfully. "Very well done." He handed the wand back.

Hermione's mouth opened and closed a couple of times. "Th-thank you."

"What the hell was that?"

Gryffindor's grin widened at Ron's shout. "That, my young friend, is what I meant when I stated the advantages of having an extensive spell repertoire. Hermione was able to use a basic Freezing Spell to alter the field to her advantage." He smiled at her. "Most creative."

Hermione blushed. "Thank you."

"Although I am curious as to why you did not take advantage of my distraction."

"Well, it wouldn't be very fair."

For the first time, Gryffindor looked completely nonplussed. "I beg your pardon."

Hermione's cheeks darkened. "I just thought it wouldn't be very honourable."

"Is she serious?" Ron muttered.

"Apparently."

Gryffindor shook his head. "Were we in a formal duel, your actions would be commended. However," his voice hardened slightly. "I am not here to teach you to defeat nobles, I am here to teach you how to survive. And to do that, you cannot afford to be fair. If you cannot make the most of every opportunity, then you will die, for your enemies will certainly not be so accommodating."

Hermione looked down. "I am sorry."

Gryffindor's eyes softened, and he laid a hand on her shoulder. "As am I. But you must understand that if you enter a duel to risk your life, you cannot afford mercy." He gave a sad smile. "Believe me, I know."

Hermione glanced up at that. "Did you ever do things like this?"

Gryffindor laughed. "If you mean mistakes, plenty of them. The same one you did in fact." His laughter faded. "And I had to learn the hard way."

Hermione nodded slowly. "I understand."

Harry did too. The Founder's words had startled him, and he still wasn't entirely comfortable with what had been said, but he did understand. The battle in the Ministry, brief as it was, had shown him that the Death Eaters wouldn't take it easy on them just because they were children. They would still be willing to maim, torture or kill. Harry knew they wouldn't win against opponents like that by playing fair. Still, it was difficult to take in, and judging by the looks on his friends' faces, he wasn't the only one. Gryffindor looked round at them all.

"I am sorry," he said quietly. "But you must understand the reality of the situation. You will not win this war with Stunning Spells, and there will be no one to intercede at first blood. You cannot afford to hesitate when your life, and the life of a friend is at risk." He was silent for a moment, lost in a memory, but shook his head. "But there will be time for that later. That aside Hermione, you performed extremely well." He smiled. "I certainly do not have the same criticisms as to your spell range."

"But I'm not as good at improvising as Harry," Hermione objected. "I did get confused when you made the mist."

Gryffindor nodded. "And that is something you will need to work on. You also need to develop some strategies; you had several good ideas, but were unable to follow up effectively. On the whole though," he looked round at them and smiled. "I am very impressed. From your descriptions of your Defence teachers, I was rather fearing the worst."

Ron gave a small smile. "You can thank Harry for that. He taught us most of it."

"Did he now?"

Harry felt his cheeks heat up. "I helped a bit," he mumbled.

Gryffindor smiled. "More than a bit I think." To Harry's relief, he changed the subject. "Now then, what about your other Duelling skills? I hope Harry hasn't had to teach those too."

Hermione frowned. "What other duelling skills?" Ron looked equally confused.

The meaning of the weapons hanging on the walls suddenly became very clear to Harry.

"Wait, you mean with swords and stuff?"

Gryffindor raised an eyebrow. "'Swords and stuff?'"

"Are you serious?" Ron exclaimed. "You actually fight with them?"

"Of course we do. Considering most people wear a sword, it is only practical to be able to defend yourself against one." He tilted his head to one side. "I assume from your reactions that this is no longer the case."

Harry nodded. "No one's used swords for centuries," he said. "I don't think wizards use any weapons other than wands."

Gryffindor frowned. "Strange. A wand and a sword used in tandem can be highly effective." He shook his head. "No matter. It may be worth learning the basics while you are here though. If you do happen to get into a duel, you will need to be able to defend yourself from that sort of attack."

Ron's eyes lit up. "Wicked!"

Harry nodded furiously. "Yes!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Boys."

Gryffindor smiled at her. "They are useful skills to have," he said. "Not even Rowena would argue with that."

"I know, but I'm not going to be strong enough to use one of those things."

"I would not expect you to, but there are other weapons."

She looked at him. "Such as?"

Gryffindor shook his head. "We will discuss it another time. None of you are in any condition to start training now."

He wasn't wrong there. They had been using magic for most of the day, and the Founders certainly hadn't been taking it easy on them. Harry's limbs felt like lead and he was beginning to feel rather hungry again. Next to him, Ron was covering a yawn with one hand, and Hermione had dark shadows under her eyes. Gryffindor nodded to himself.

"Come. You look like you could use some food."

"I certainly wouldn't say no," Harry agreed.

Gryffindor laughed. "I thought not. It is a little early, but you have done a great deal of magic today."

"You can say that again," said Ron. "I haven't felt this knackered since the Transfiguration O.W.L."

"Which you wouldn't have found so hard if you'd revised when I told you," Hermione pointed out.

"I did revise."

"Yes, the evening before."

"It still counts."

"And if we both manage to pass, then what's the problem?" asked Harry.

Hermione folded her arms with a huff. "Because you could do much better."

"Agreed."

The trio jumped. Lost in the familiar argument, they had almost forgotten that Gryffindor was present. He was studying them, his usually cheerful expression serious.

"Sir?"

Gryffindor sighed. "It does not sound like you are making the most of your education."

Harry wanted to sink into the floor. He was so used to Hermione's nagging that it went straight over his head now, but this was Godric Gryffindor, and he was disappointed in them. Ron's ears were brighter than he had ever seen them, and he was thankful that Hermione had the sense to stay quiet. Gryffindor continued, his voice stern.

"You have been given an opportunity that many never will. You are intelligent and resourceful, and you could be truly great. However, you will not become so unless you work for it. Make the most of the knowledge your teachers have, take advantage of the resources you have access to, and you could do so much more. Do you expect to defeat Voldemort by not studying? You should be learning all you can."

Harry stared at the floor. Looking back, it suddenly seemed stupid. Tom Riddle had been a genius while at school, yet Harry's grades had never been much higher than average. This wasn't the way to defeat him. Gryffindor's gaze softened as he took in their glum expressions.

"You still have time," he said quietly. "You have been given a unique opportunity here. I hope you will make the most of it."

"We will," Harry answered. "You can count on that." He glanced at Hermione and attempted a smile. "Sorry, Hermione. We should have listened to you a bit more."

"A lot more," Ron agreed. "Sorry."

She smiled at them. "It's fine. We're going to learn a lot more now than I did from books anyway."

Gryffindor smiled at them. "That is more like it. Maintain that attitude, and you will go far indeed."

Harry nodded. "We'll try. It's just sometimes..." He broke off, but Gryffindor understood.

"There are often many more entertaining things than studying." At their expressions, he laughed. "I was a boy once too."

Harry found that hard to imagine, and soon stopped trying. "We'll do our best."

"That is all we ask. But not on an empty stomach," he added as Harry's gave a low growl.

Ron didn't even try to hide his relief. "Sounds good."

Gryffindor began to make his way towards the door. "Come. Let us see what we can find."

Harry didn't say much as they made their way back towards the Great Hall. Hermione had drawn Gryffindor into a spirited discussion about Charms theory, while Ron interjected various questions on their uses in battle, but Harry didn't feel like talking. The accusation that he wasn't working as hard as he could had hit home, more so since it was true. He sighed; Quidditch and chess, fun as they were, were not going to help him win a war. So lost in thought was he that he didn't notice the door opening just ahead, and walked straight into the person leaving.

"Sorry," he began, but then froze as he found himself staring into a pair of dark brown eyes. The owner of which, though, was currently glaring at him.

"Excuse me."

Harry scarcely noticed her frosty tone. The girl's dark hair and eyes contrasted sharply with her pale skin, and he felt his stomach do the awkward flip he had come to associate with Cho. She didn't look much older than him, but her haughty demeanour made her seem far more mature.

"Are you not going to apologise?"

Harry realised his mouth was hanging open and quickly closed it again. "Sorry, I was distracted." Her eyes narrowed, and he realised with a sinking feeling that that was not going to be enough. Unfortunately, his mind chose that moment to go completely blank.

"Helena."

The girl turned, her frown relaxing slightly. "Good afternoon, Uncle."

Gryffindor moved towards them, Ron and Hermione just behind him. Both were openly curious.

"Helena, may I introduce Harry, Ron and Hermione. They will be staying with us for the foreseeable future."

"It is a pleasure to meet you," said Hermione tentatively.

Helena did not look impressed. "I see."

"They are our guests," said Gryffindor pointedly.

"Indeed." Her imperious gaze swept over them. "I hope you enjoy your stay."

Harry saw Ron bristle at her tone, but Gryffindor just sighed. "Helena, I believe your mother was looking for you."

Helena's eyes flashed, but she dipped her head in acknowledgement. "I will go to her now."

"So, we will see you around, I guess," said Harry.

Helena spared him the briefest of glances. "I suppose so." She made a curtsey to Gryffindor and swept back along the corridor. Harry watched until she turned the corner.

"What was her problem?" Ron demanded. His face was flushed and his hands had clenched into fists.

"She was rather abrupt," said Hermione quietly.

Gryffindor rubbed his eyes. "Please excuse her behaviour. Her father was killed a few years back, and she has struggled to adjust."

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "Helena... That was Professor Ravenclaw's daughter?"

"Indeed it was." He looked at them. "She is likely to keep to herself, but if she does engage you, be careful. She certainly inherited her mother's brains."

"And her looks," said Harry without thinking, then flushed bright red as Gryffindor glanced at him. "I mean-"

"I understand," Gryffindor interrupted. "But considering your situation, certain interactions are not advisable." His tone was light, but there was a rather dangerous gleam in his eyes.

Harry nodded quickly. "I won't do anything."

"Good." He smiled as they entered the Great Hall. "I am afraid I must leave you, but the house-elves will see to your needs."

"Thank you," said Harry. His hunger had returned with a vengeance now that Helena had gone.

"It is my pleasure."

Once he was gone, Ron turned to Harry. "So, Helena?"

Harry flushed and made his way to the table, Ron's sniggers ringing in his ears.

Between his weariness, and Ron's incessant teasing, Harry barely noticed what he was eating, other than that it was hot and filling. It also made him extremely sleepy, and by the time they finished, all three of them were stifling yawns.

"Are you all right?"

Harry jumped as Slytherin's voice sounded behind him. "Professor." He made as if you get up, but Slytherin waved him back down.

"Never mind that."

Hufflepuff was standing next to him, and she frowned at them. "You look exhausted."

"We're not used to this much magic," Hermione admitted. "It is a little draining."

Slytherin frowned. "You do magic every day at school, do you not?"

"Well yeah, but not constantly," said Ron. "And half the lesson is usually theory and stuff."

"And there isn't usually any duelling," Harry added.

Hufflepuff nodded. "I can see the problem." She glanced at Slytherin. "We shall have to be careful until their stamina improves."

"Indeed."

Harry wasn't sure he liked the sound of that, but on reflection, increased stamina certainly could not hurt. Though that didn't explain why they were here.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

Slytherin shook his head. I merely wanted to inform you that I have set the Dream-Catchers around your room," he said. "You should not have any more trouble."

It took Harry a moment to reply. "Thank you."

Slytherin inclined his head in acknowledgment and turned to Ron and Hermione. "I took the liberty of setting them for the two of you as well. If any of you should have any difficulties, do not hesitate to let me know, and I will strengthen them for you."

Harry could only stare at him. True, he had promised to help, but he had never thought he would honour that promise so quickly, let alone go to such lengths for the others too."

"Thanks," he said again. "We appreciate it."

Slytherin smiled at him. "You are most welcome." He moved to the chair next to him. "So, how did you find duelling?" He chuckled at the chorus of groans he received.

"I felt the same way at first," said Hufflepuff. "But you will improve."

"Professor Gryffindor taught you?" asked Hermione.

"He taught all of us, save Salazar."

"And he taught me a great deal too," Slytherin remarked. He looked round at the three of them. "Work hard, and you will be surprised by how much you can learn."

Harry smiled at the thought. What with Duelling from Gryffindor, Occlumency from Slytherin, and whatever other skills they were going to learn, the people were back home were going to be in for a great many surprises.


	6. Setting Pieces in Motion

**Strange Visitors from Another Century**

**Isilarma**

**Chapter Six: Setting Pieces in Motion**

**Thank you very much for all the reviews, favourites and alerts everyone, I really appreciate them. This chapter's a bit longer than usual, but I hope you all enjoy it.**

**By the way, I've had some questions about pairings, and I just wanted to tell everyone that this will not be Harry/Salazar slash. I've got something else in mind for them. Apologies if that disappoints anyone, but that's not where I want this to go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, and am not affiliated with Bloomsbury of Scholastic Inc.**

* * *

Harry felt like whistling as he wandered through the corridors towards the Great Hall. Slytherin's Dream-Catchers had worked better than he had thought possible; for the first time in months, his sleep had been undisturbed by any dreams, and the difference it made was incredible. What with that, and the prospect of being taught by the Founders, his mood was positively buoyant. He was still grinning when he reached the Hall.

The room was deserted save for Hufflepuff, who was talking to one of the house-elves. Harry hovered in the doorway, unsure if he was intruding, but when Hufflepuff turned, she smiled at him.

"Good morning, Harry."

Harry crossed the room to join her. "Good morning, Professor." He nodded to the house-elf. "Hello, Tenby, was it?"

He half expected the creature to burst into tears, but it surprised him by just giving a deep bow. "It is, sir. Would young master like breakfast?"

Harry grinned. "Yes, please." Tenby disappeared with a crack and he turned back to find Hufflepuff studying him.

"You're in high spirits today."

Harry nodded as he took the seat opposite her. "It's been a while since I slept that well."

Hufflepuff's eyes softened in sympathy. "Are your dreams really that bad?"

Tenby reappeared then. Harry thanked him, and shrugged. "If it isn't a nightmare, it's this bloody scar."

"Please mind your language, Harry," she said, but her attention was on his forehead. "It is very strange that it reacts like that."

Harry frowned as the conversation from the day they arrived came back. "Do you really think there might be Dark magic in it?" The thought was more than enough to dampen his mood.

"It is possible. I will need to examine it to be sure, if that is all right."

Harry felt a sudden surge of panic. "Now?"

"It will not take long," Hufflepuff assured him. "And it should not be painful."

Harry hesitated at that, but there was no real point to delaying. "Fine. What do I have to do?"

"Just stay still." To Harry's confusion, she drew her wand from her robes.

"I thought you didn't need wands."

"We don't, but they are useful for spells requiring more delicacy or precision, such as this one."

"What does it do?"

"It will detect traces of residual magic," Hufflepuff explained. "And begin to identify their nature. It should only take a moment."

Harry had to resist the urge to flinch as she flicked the wand in an unfamiliar pattern and aimed it at his head. He was never going to be happy with anyone pointing a wand at him, even if they were a Founder, but all he felt was a slight tingle. His relief was tempered a moment later though by the frown that appeared on Hufflepuff's face.

"What's wrong?" He knew the answer as soon as the question left his mouth. "There's Dark magic in there, isn't there?"

Hufflepuff nodded. "I am afraid so. It does not appear to be harming you, but then I am no expert in Dark magic. We will have to consult with Salazar to determine exactly how it is affecting you, and whether it would be possible to remove it."

Old suspicions rose in Harry's mind. "Does he know a lot about the Dark Arts, then?"

"He studied them in his youth," Hufflepuff admitted. "But he has not done so for many years. He, more than any of us, knows the dangers of delving too deeply."

Abashed, Harry nodded. "Will he be able to help?"

Hufflepuff sighed. "I do not know, but if anyone can, it is him." She gave him a small smile. "Try not to worry, Harry. We will do all we can."

"Thank you." He caught sight of Hermione in the doorway and lowered his voice. "Can you not mention this to Ron or Hermione? I don't want to worry them."

Hufflepuff did not look pleased, but she nodded. "It will be your decision, but I would advise confiding in them. They would want to help."

"I will," said Harry quickly. "Once we find out what it is. There's nothing they can do before that anyway."

"Very well then." She looked up with a smile as Hermione came to sit next to Harry. "Good morning, my dear."

"Good morning, Professor, Harry."

Harry sighed at the familiar scowl on her face. "What did he do this time?"

Hermione's eyes flashed. "Why does he always have to be so stubborn?"

"Is he the only one?"

Hermione ignored that. "He never listens! It's not like it would kill him to pay a bit more attention."

"I assume we are talking about Ron," said Hufflepuff. At Hermione's grunt, she nodded. "He is young. He will grow out of it in time." She laughed at the scepticism on Hermione's face. "I have three younger brothers, and they all did."

Hermione sighed. "I know. It's just so frustrating."

Hufflepuff smiled. "Now that I have heard before."

"What do you mean?"

"Rowena would often say the same thing about Godric."

Hermione blushed, but Harry just nodded. That explained quite a lot. Hufflepuff's eyes twinkled as she changed the subject.

"Are you not hungry, Hermione?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, thank you."

Harry groaned. "Not this again."

Hermione glared at him. "It's not right."

"Hermione, they don't mind!"

"Only because they've never been taught otherwise. Look at Dobby."

"Yeah, and then look at Winky and every other one you've ever spoken to."

"Excuse me," Hufflepuff interrupted. "But what exactly is the matter?"

Harry glanced at her. "Hermione has strong feelings on house-elf rights."

"Of course I do!" Hermione spluttered. "Just because they're not human, it doesn't mean it isn't slavery."

Harry half-expected Hufflepuff to snap at that, but the Founder tilted her head to one side. "Hermione, how much do you know about house-elves?"

Hermione frowned. "I know they're forced to obey wizards, and can be treated abominably even when they do do what they're asked. They don't get paid, or sick-leave, or holidays. They're basically slaves to wizards who are too lazy to do their own work." She suddenly seemed to realise who she was addressing and broke off, but the defiant gleam remained in her eyes. Harry resisted the urge to bang his head on the table. To his surprise though, Hufflepuff just sighed.

"Yes, but what do you know about the creatures themselves?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you know why a house-elf will bond to a wizard? Or anything about how the bond is supposed to work?"

Hermione shook her head slowly. "I looked in the library, but it didn't have much information. It only said that they have been enslaved by wizards for centuries."

"Bonded to," Hufflepuff corrected.

"Is there a difference?"

"Of course there is. A slave is the property of its master, with no more rights than an object. The relationship created by a bond is very different. Each individual brings something to the partnership so that both benefit from it."

"So what does the wizard bring?" asked Harry.

"You should have been taught this," Hufflepuff murmured. She shook her head as Harry twitched. "Forgive me. It is not your fault. It is just a shame."

"Can you explain it?" asked Hermione tentatively.

Hufflepuff smiled. "That is the primary function of a teacher, is it not?" She looked between them. "House-elves are an extremely ancient race," she began. "Nobody knows exactly when or where they came into being. What is known is that they possess more raw magic than any other creature known to man."

Harry stared at her. "What?"

"But that doesn't make sense," Hermione objected. "What could they possibly need from wizards if they're so powerful?"

"It is precisely because they are so powerful that they initiated the bond," said Hufflepuff patiently. "Their power in its raw state is almost uncontrollable. Before the treaty was negotiated, it was not uncommon for a house-elf to lose control, often causing massive amounts of damage to itself or others in the process."

Harry took a moment to enjoy the sight of Hermione struck speechless. "So bonding to a wizard allows them to control it properly?"

Hufflepuff nodded. "Their master's commands allow them to direct and focus their magic without fear if it going wild." Her eyes darkened. "Of course, there are those masters who abuse their power. Prolonged abuse erodes the bond between wizard and elf, allowing the house-elf to use magic as it sees fit."

"That explains how Dobby was able to help me," Harry realised. At Hufflepuff's confusion, he elaborated. "His masters were horrible; they were always punishing him for something, but he was still able to disobey them to help me in my second year."

Hufflepuff shook her head. "Some people are not fit to command others." There was an unusually steely look in her eyes. Harry couldn't agree more.

"I was able to trick them into freeing him at the end of the year. They still hate me for it." He paused as a sudden thought struck him. "Was that wrong? Will his magic start going wild?"

"If he formed a new bond soon afterwards, he should not have suffered any difficulties," Hufflepuff assured him. "And in any case, it is far better that he is away from those who would abuse him."

Harry frowned. "He came to work here, at Hogwarts, I mean. I don't know if he bonded with anyone."

"In that case, he would have formed a bond with the Headmaster," said Hufflepuff. "Or he should have done, if our instructions have been followed." She gave a small smile. "All the house-elves here come from less than pleasant backgrounds. I am glad to hear that Hogwarts will continue to be a sanctuary to those who need it."

Harry nodded thoughtfully. That explained a lot. He suddenly realised Hermione still hadn't said a word and glanced over at her.

"What do you think, Hermione?" There was no reply. "Hermione?"

She started and looked up. "Sorry?"

"Is everything all right, dear?" asked Hufflepuff.

Hermione looked down again. "I'm fine. It's just a lot to take in. But why don't they get paid?"

"Because they don't want paying. Their master is responsible for looking after them, and material goods don't hold the same value for them as they do for us."

"I don't know," said Harry. "Dobby's obsessed with clothes. Though he isn't exactly what you'd call normal." He sighed as Hermione's expression failed to lighten. "Come on, what's wrong?"

Hermione bit her lip. "I think I may have made a mistake."

All of Harry's frustration fled immediately. He knew how difficult that admission must have been. "It's not your fault the library didn't have the right books."

"Indeed," said Hufflepuff. "And you should not be too despondent. Your desire to improve the well-being of your fellow creatures is much to your credit."

Hermione managed a small smile at that. "Thank you." She hesitated a moment, then the words came out in a rush. "But I still don't like the idea of them being forced to serve us. There has to be a better of helping them than compelling them to bind themselves to a wizard."

"Then why don't you investigate?" Hufflepuff suggested. "Godric and I looked into it some time back, but our time has been somewhat limited since Hogwarts opened. And I imagine the resources of the future could be most useful when combined with the knowledge you can gain here."

An all too familiar gleam was dawning in Hermione's eyes. "Do you think so?"

Hufflepuff smiled at her. "I do not see why not."

Harry bit back a groan at the look on his friend's face. It looked like the campaign to free house-elves was only just beginning.

Thankfully, further discussion of elf rights was postponed when Tenby arrived, laden down by more plates. Hermione's appetite had apparently returned with the new information, and she fell upon the food with just as much enthusiasm as Harry. Soon afterwards, Ron joined them, his red hair rumpled and still looking sleepy. His expression was distinctly wary as he approached, and turned to surprise when Hermione didn't snap at him. Rather sensibly, he chose to begin his own breakfast rather than question it. Ravenclaw appeared soon after, and it wasn't long before she was again quizzing Hermione on the future. Hermione was careful to stay vague as to the practical innovations, but she still seemed to be thoroughly enjoying herself.

They were just finishing when Gryffindor and Slytherin arrived. Both were in high spirits; Gryffindor was laughing, and there was a distinctly mischievous element to the grin on Slytherin's face. So Harry was rather nonplussed to see that their robes were torn in places and covered in scorch marks in others. Ron's mouth fell open.

"What happened?"

Gryffindor glanced down at himself, and grinned. "Sparring."

Harry stared at him, then at Slytherin. "This is sparring?"

"Indeed," said Ravenclaw dryly. "Thank you for restraining yourselves."

Harry thought she was being sarcastic, until Slytherin nodded. "We did not want to overly alarm them." A wave of his hand and both of them were back to their original pristine condition. Harry noted with some bemusement that the display now elicited only mild curiosity. Maybe they were getting used to this time after all. Then Slytherin's words caught up to him.

"What do you mean, restraining yourselves?" He felt his face heat up almost immediately afterwards, but Gryffindor just smiled.

"Our sessions are usually considerably more demanding," he said. "We cannot afford to let ourselves get slow. Today, however, we have more pressing matters."

Ravenclaw nodded. "Quite." She turned to the trio, who straightened immediately. "We shall spend the morning going over your Transfiguration, and some basic Duelling strategies. The afternoon is yours to do as you wish."

Harry glanced at the others. "Sounds good."

Godric clapped his hands together. "Excellent." His eyes gleamed. "I hope you all ate enough. You are going to need your strength today."

Harry eyed him apprehensively. Suddenly, this didn't seem like such a good idea.

* * *

Harry let his head fall onto the table with a groan, too tired to keep holding it up. Ron's voice sounded faintly through his exhaustion.

"And I thought McGonagall worked us hard."

Harry didn't have the strength to agree. Transfiguration had always been difficult, but Ravenclaw was even more of a perfectionist than their head of house. There was no denying that she was a brilliant teacher, he had finally got the knack of Vanishing all of his mouse on the first try, but it had been hard work. Hermione, unsurprisingly, had loved it, but both he and Ron and struggled.

After a short break had come Duelling, and that was much more to Harry's liking. Gryffindor was just as thorough as Ravenclaw, but he was far more relaxed, and had the knack of teaching them difficult techniques without making it seem like a trial. This time, he had concentrated on showing them how to make the most of the spells they knew, and taught them some basic ways to trap an opponent. Harry had loved it, surprising himself and the others by defeating Ron in less than two minutes afterwards. The disappointment on his friend's face had dampened his spirits somewhat, though Ron had seemed to cheer up when Harry beat Hermione in a similar style minutes later. Harry left the Armoury torn between guilt, and delight that he had finally found something useful he could do. Gryffindor's approving nod had meant more to him than anyone else's.

Still, it might have been fun, but it was utterly exhausting. Hence why the three of them had all but collapsed at the table when they arrived for lunch.

"It went well, then?"

Harry forced his head up to find Slytherin studying him, his eyes glinting with amusement. "It was good," he mumbled. "Learned a lot."

Slytherin glanced at Ron and Hermione. "And used a lot of energy in the process." He nudged their bowls closer to them. "Eat, before you fall asleep."

"It's the middle of the day," Ron protested half-heartedly. "We're not going to fall asleep." He did reach for his bowl though.

Harry reflected briefly on the absurdity of Slytherin of all people telling them to eat their dinner, before he too gave in. He didn't see the smiles that passed between the other Founders as they turned to their own repast.

The food revived him somewhat, and he started to pay attention to the conversation around him. The Founders were discussing arrangements for new students though, and he soon turned back to Ron and Hermione. They too were beginning to look more awake, but Harry was still very glad that they had the afternoon off.

"Harry."

Harry looked over. It seemed Hufflepuff had seen he was finished. "We can attend to the matter we were discussing earlier now, if you wish."

Harry nodded and got to his feet. "All right."

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "What matter?"

"They're just going to check my scar to see what's going on," said Harry quickly. "I'll be fine."

Hermione didn't look convinced, but she also didn't protest, for which Harry was grateful. Ron nodded at him.

"Good luck, mate."

Harry shot him a quick grin, then walked over to where Hufflepuff and Slytherin were waiting. "So, where are we going to do this?"

"Our chamber will be fine," said Slytherin. "We will not be disturbed there." He tilted his head to one side. "Are you all right?"

Harry shrugged. "Fine." He saw the two Founders exchange a look and sighed. "I just want to know what's going on."

"We will find out," Hufflepuff promised.

Slytherin nodded. "Indeed we will." He glanced at Harry as they made their way out of the Hall. "Tell me, how did you find your first lessons?"

Harry grimaced. "Hard work."

Hufflepuff glanced at Slytherin. "They did have Godric straight after Rowena."

Slytherin's lips quirked upwards. "We may have to amend that."

"Thank you," said Harry fervently.

It wasn't long before they reached the small antechamber where Harry and the others had originally appeared. Slytherin waved to Harry to one of the seats and pulled up another opposite him.

"Try to relax for me, Harry."

Harry held still as Slytherin waved his wand in the same pattern Hufflepuff had used earlier. He was silent for a moment, then sighed.

"Definitely Dark magic," he said quietly.

"Can you identify it?" asked Hufflepuff. "I've never felt anything like it."

Slytherin frowned. "Possibly. It feels familiar, though I find myself struggling to place it."

"What's going on?" asked Harry.

Slytherin turned to him, his expression grim. "There is Dark magic in your scar, Harry. Very old, very powerful magic. It does not appear to be harming you," he said, forestalling Harry's question, "but as to what it is..." His voice trailed off, and he performed a couple more spells. From the way his jaw tightened, Harry guessed he wasn't happy with the results.

"Well?"

Slytherin scowled. "There are a number of possibilities. I will have to do some research before we attempt to counteract it."

Harry stared at him. "What?"

Slytherin raised an eyebrow. "You did not think we were just going to leave you with a head full of Dark magic, did you?"

"Er..."

"We are here to help, Harry," Hufflepuff reminded him gently. She glanced at Slytherin. "Do you think you will be able to identify it?"

"I will have to look through my books," he replied. "They may also contain some clues as to how to neutralise it."

Harry saw Hufflepuff's eyes darken with concern. "Will you be all right? Some of those books..."

"I know, and I will be careful." He smiled at her, and Harry was struck by the tenderness of it.

Hufflepuff held his gaze for a long moment before nodding. "Very well then."

Slytherin squeezed her hand briefly and turned back to Harry. "I will find a way to fix this," he said. "I promise you that."

And Harry had no doubt that he would honour that promise.

* * *

Ron watched Harry leave and sighed. He was glad that the scar problem was finally going to be sorted, but he couldn't deny that he was worried about what they might find. Knowing Harry's luck, it wasn't likely to be anything good. He sighed again. Everything always seemed to happen to Harry. Hermione looked just as concerned.

"Do you think he'll be all right?"

"He'll be fine," said Ron firmly. "They'll find what's wrong, and they'll fix it, right?" He glanced at Ravenclaw, who nodded.

"Salazar has a great deal of experience with the Dark Arts. If anyone can help Harry, it is he."

Ron glanced at Hermione. Admitting to a good knowledge of the Dark Arts wasn't exactly the best way to assure them that everything would be fine. Gryffindor's eyes narrowed.

"If you want to defeat an enemy, you must first understand it," he said quietly. "Salazar studied those Arts a long time ago, but it is that knowledge that will now help your friend."

Ron felt his ears heat up and he looked down. He should have known that Gryffindor would never tolerate slurs against his friend. Personally, Ron still didn't feel entirely comfortable around Slytherin, but he certainly wasn't going to say so now.

"Sorry," he mumbled instead. "I'm still getting used to this."

Gryffindor smiled. "I understand. We all know that this has been a lot to take in. But you must understand that Salazar is a teacher here, and a dear friend. He is not the person you think he is."

Ron just nodded. Gryffindor might believe what he was saying, but Ron still going to keep his eyes open, especially since Slytherin seemed to have taken an interest in Harry. A snide part of his mind whispered that Harry hardly needed his help, but he forced that thought aside.

"Ron?"

Belatedly, Ron realised that Gryffindor was still talking. "Sorry, what?" He cringed, expecting a reprimand. What a way to make a good impression.

"Ron, look at me."

Ron forced himself to look up, steeling himself for the disappointment he was sure was coming. To his surprise though, Gryffindor's eyes held nothing but concern.

"What is the matter?"

Ron shrugged. "Nothing."

Gryffindor raised an eyebrow. "I do not know what things are like in the future, but here there are certain rules against lying to a teacher, particularly your head of house." His tone was mild, but the message was very clear. "What is it? You already have our assurances that Harry will come to no harm in Salazar's care."

"I know, I know." He scowled. "And it's not like I could do anything to help him anyway."

Gryffindor shook his head. "Have you forgotten our earlier conversation so soon?"

Ron stared at him. "Of course not, but you saw him this morning. What does he need me for when he can duel like that?"

"Ah, so that's what this is about."

Ron shrugged and looked away. "Well, it's true."

"No, it is not."

Startled, Ron looked back. "What do you mean?"

"His ability to defeat you in a duel does not mean he does not need you," said Gryffindor patiently. "I can defeat Salazar in a duel, yet his friendship is invaluable to me. It is quite clear that Harry values your friendship just as highly."

"But why? I can't do anything."

"Your actions the other night alone proved otherwise." His voice softened. "Harry doesn't need you to be an incredible duellist. He needs you to be his friend, just as you always have been."

"Not always," Ron mumbled, but his heart did feel a bit lighter.

"Besides, there is a great deal you can do."

Ron snorted. "Nothing Hermione can't do better." He cast a quick look sideways, but Hermione was deep in conversation with Ravenclaw and clearly hadn't heard a word he'd said.

"I do not believe that."

"You should. About the only thing I can beat both of them at is chess, and a fat lot of good that is."

Gryffindor shook his head. "On the contrary, your proficiency at chess could prove extremely useful." Ron's scepticism must have shown in his face, for he elaborated. "Think about all the skills you use while playing. A good player must have the ability to strategise, to predict an opponent's move and calculate the best methods of counteracting them. He must also have good judgement to avoid being drawn into traps, and to identify the optimum moment to launch his own attacks. All of these are qualities that are essential if you wish to become a skilled duellist."

Ron was silent for a long moment. He had never thought about it like that, but it did make a lot of sense. "Do you think I could learn that?"

Gryffindor smiled. "To a certain extent, you already have. You are certainly better at planning your attacks than either Harry or Hermione."

"Then how come Harry was able to beat me so easily?"

"Because Harry favours unpredictability. While your initial strategy was good, you need to learn to amend your plans so that you are not caught unawares when something does not go as you expect."

Ron thought back to the morning's session. It was true that he had struggled when Harry did not react like he thought he would, and he had failed to regain the advantage. From there, it had only been a matter of time before Harry was triumphant; Ron knew he didn't have a hope of matching his friend's experience. But maybe with help...

He looked up to meet Gryffindor's patient gaze. "Can you teach me?"

Gryffindor smiled at him. "That is what I am here for, is it not?" His expression turned thoughtful. "In time, I will start incorporating more strategy into our Duelling sessions. All three of you could use the practise. In the meantime, however, I would enjoy a game with you."

Ron blinked. "A chess game?"

"If you are agreeable. I expect there will be some differences after all this time, but none should be insurmountable."

Ron didn't even try to halt the wide smile spreading across his face. "That would be brilliant."

Gryffindor nodded. "Excellent. Shall we say this evening after dinner, then?"

"Sounds good to me." He tried to keep his voice level, but inside he felt like singing. Finally, there was something useful he could do.

* * *

"And then he just moved his pawn and took my rook. Instant checkmate, and I completely missed it."

Harry was careful to hide a grin. Had anyone else beaten Ron, the redhead probably would have been furious. It wasn't really a surprise that Godric Gryffindor was the exception to the rule.

It was the morning of their fourth day in the past, and they had finally begun to settle into a routine. Each day they would have lessons with each of the Founders, before splitting off into their individual pursuits. It hadn't taken Ron and Gryffindor long to recognise each other's potential, and they were now playing matches every evening, which Ron would summarise with great enthusiasm for them the following morning.

"He's really that good?" asked Hermione.

Ron nodded vigorously. "I'm good at seeing patterns and predicting an opponent's moves, but he's got so many plans within plans that it's hard to keep track of them all. And then he'll go and pull off something completely random and win the game." He shrugged. "Not really surprising, considering who he is."

Harry shook his head. "Maybe, but it's still weird to imagine you losing."

Ron's ears went pink at the compliment. "He's the best opponent I've ever played. I don't think I'll ever be that good."

"You sell yourself short. Godric tells me you're one of the most promising young players he's ever encountered."

Harry almost jumped out of his skin. "Do you have to do that? Sir," he added belatedly.

Slytherin smirked at him. "Consider it a test of your situational awareness."

"You appeared out of thin air!"

"A test of your reactions then." There was no malice in his tone though, and Harry found himself grinning back in spite of himself. Ever since Slytherin had checked his scar and promised to help, he had been feeling more at ease in the Founder's presence.

"I'll work on it."

"Good." He glanced at Ron. "And you need to work on your self-confidence."

Ron nodded ruefully. "Professor Gryffindor said the same thing."

"Then maybe you should take it to heart."

Ron said nothing, but he looked a good deal more thoughtful.

"What are we going to be doing today, Professor?" asked Hermione.

"Working on patience." He said it with such straight face that it took Harry a moment to realise he wasn't being serious.

"Professor."

"Well, in a manner of speaking. Rushing in this particular subject would not be advisable."

Hermione's eyes it up. "Are we starting Potions, then?"

"You should not be sounding so happy about that," Ron mumbled. Slytherin raised an eyebrow and he winced. "Sorry."

Slytherin just nodded. "I do not expect you to approach this with the same enthusiasm you have for your Duelling sessions," Harry and Ron exchanged sheepish looks at that, "but I will ask that you keep an open mind. You may find that there is more to it than you currently realise."

"We'll try," Harry promised. Ron hesitated, but after a moment he nodded too.

"Excellent. If you will follow me then."

"So did you have to invent a new spell in the end?" asked Hermione, as they made their way down the corridor.

Slytherin shook his head. "Rowena and I ran a few experiments, and I believe we have isolated the maleficent elements. Replacing any lead equipment with pewter should prevent any further ill-consequences."

Harry nodded. "That's what we use at home."

Slytherin paused to stare at him. "And you didn't think to mention this earlier?"

"Er..."

"It's my fault," said Hermione. "I didn't know how common pewter was, of if you even had it, and I didn't want to risk ruining the timeline, and I'm really sorry for wasting your time-"

Slytherin held up a hand. "Hermione, relax. I am not upset."

Hermione blinked. "You're not?"

"Certainly not." His voice softened. "This situation is unique. There were always going to be misunderstandings and miscommunications. It is not your fault, and it caused no harm; indeed, it was quite a fascinating study."

Hermione managed a small smile. "Thank you."

Slytherin nodded and continued walking, but Harry noticed that Ron was not the only one looking thoughtful now.

It wasn't long before they reached the classroom. Once they had resumed their places, Slytherin turned to them.

"How many of the ingredients from last time do you remember?"

Harry cast his mind back. "Dairy roots and leech juice..."

"A Shrivelfig," Ron added.

"And caterpillars and a rat spleen each," Hermione finished.

Slytherin nodded. "Good. Off you go then." When they all had a pile of ingredients in front of them, he continued. "Now then, show me how you would go about preparing these."

Harry glanced at Ron and Hermione, then shrugged and reached for the caterpillars. Slytherin's gaze was a little unnerving, but it wasn't until Harry began peeling the Shrivelfig that he spoke.

"Is that the technique Snape showed you?"

Harry blinked. "It's the way I've always done it."

"Yes, but it is the way you were taught?"

"No," Harry admitted. "He said to avoid gripping it by the end, but that makes it really awkward. I don't think anyone does it that way."

"Except Hermione," Ron put in. Hermione glared at him and he shrugged. "What difference does it make anyway?"

Slytherin sighed. "And this is why it is important to understand why we do things in a particular way. Pass me your Shrivelfig please, Harry." Harry did so, then blinked as Slytherin extracted a tiny knife from a pouch in his belt. Ignoring their questioning looks, he gestured to the top of the plant.

"Do you see the slight bulge just below the stem?"

Harry squinted at it. "Yeah. What is it?"

"We're not entirely sure," Slytherin admitted. "But if you slice it open..." he flicked the blade across it and held it up. "What do you see?"

Hermione frowned. "They look like spores of some kind."

"As good a name for them as any."

"But why are they so important?" Harry asked. This might be interesting, but he didn't see why it was relevant.

Slytherin ignored his tone. "They are important because it is these spores that will eventually react with the daisy roots and the leech juice to produce the shrinking effect."

Hermione's eyes widened. "So if we crush them while peeling it-"

"You greatly reduce the effectiveness of the potion," Slytherin finished. "There are enough spores in the liquid of the main body for the potion to work, but it will never gain its full potency."

Ron shook his head. "No wonder your potion was so much better than ours," he said, glancing at Hermione.

Harry scowled. "Why didn't Snape tell us that?"

Slytherin raised an eyebrow. "He did show you the correct method. Why he chose not to explain it is not our concern."

Harry nodded and glanced at the remaining ingredients. How many more seemingly basic things were they going to have to fix? Slytherin seemed to read his mind.

"We do have time to remedy this," he said quietly.

Harry took a deep breath and let it out again. "Let's get on with it then."

Thankfully, Slytherin only had minor issues with the rest of their preparations, and they were soon able to start brewing. Harry was soon surprised to find that he was actually enjoying himself; Slytherin gave clear instructions, and was quick to help them remedy any mistakes they made. He also provided a running commentary as to the reasons behind each step.

"And this will counteract the residual effects from the caterpillars," he said, as they added the rat spleens. "It will, however, produce certain volatile effects at high temperatures, so you will need to monitor your flames carefully for the next few minutes."

"So that's how Seamus did it," Ron exclaimed. "Seamus holds the record for most Potions accidents," he told Slytherin.

Slytherin raised an eyebrow. "That does not sound like a good thing."

"There are never any serious injuries," Harry assured him. "Snape might not explain things, but he's usually pretty good at containing major accidents."

"I should hope so. Now add the daisy roots until it turns green."

"Not orange," said Harry with a grin.

Slytherin glanced at him. "It would be almost impossible to turn this potion orange. Unless you added the leech juice before the Shrivelfig, in which case the colour would be the least of your worries."

Hermione shook her head. "Can you really predict all that?"

"Once you understand the properties of the ingredients, certainly. All right, you can leave these for now. Well done, all of you."

Harry smiled. "I never thought I'd say this, but that was actually pretty cool."

"Yeah, I never knew Potions could be that interesting."

Hermione frowned. "It's always been interesting."

Ron just looked at her. "Seriously?"

"Well, if you ever paid any attention..."

"Snape's the one with the problem, not me."

Harry was in complete agreement, but he decided to take advantage of their distraction. He shuffled closer to Slytherin, who was watching the bickering pair with barely concealed amusement.

"Professor, can I talk to you?"

Slytherin's attention was on him in an instant. "Certainly, Harry. What can I do for you?"

Harry looked down at his feet. "I was just wondering if you'd, you know, found anything."

"It had only been three days, Harry," said Slytherin gently.

Harry felt his face heat up. "Right. Sorry."

Slytherin's gaze softened in sympathy. "I understand your anxiety, and I will find out what's going on, but it will take some time." He laid a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Trust me."

Harry held his gaze for a moment, then nodded. "All right."

At that moment, there was a knock at the door, and Slytherin straightened. "Come in."

The door opened and Gryffindor entered. Harry started to call out a greeting, but paused at the expression on his face. This was not their light-hearted teacher. He nodded briefly to the trio before turning to Slytherin.

"We're needed."

Slytherin went completely still, silver eyes hardening. "Where?"

"The Hollow. Main street."

Slytherin nodded and turned to Harry and the others. "I am afraid we must leave you. Leave your potions for now; we will continue with this tomorrow."

"But where are you going?" Harry asked. "What's going on?"

"Helga and Rowena will explain," said Gryffindor. "We will be back shortly." Before anyone could say anything, both Founders disappeared.

It was Ron that broke the stunned silence.

"What the hell was that?"

Harry shook his head. "No idea."

"Gryffindor said they were needed," Hermione murmured. "I wonder what for."

"Whatever it was, it must happen fairly often," said Harry. "Slytherin didn't look particularly surprised."

Ron began gathering his ingredients together. "Let's go and find out. It's not like we can do anything without Slytherin here anyway."

Harry nodded, but couldn't help feeling slightly wistful. This lesson had been far more interesting than anything Snape had ever given. He shook himself and began to pack his things away. They would be able to continue tomorrow, and he was just as curious as Ron as to what was going on.

It didn't take long for them to clean and return their equipment and unused ingredients. They left their cauldrons on the desk against the wall and began to make their way back up to the Entrance Hall.

"Where do you reckon they'll be?" asked Ron.

"Professor Ravenclaw will probably be in the library," said Hermione. She ignored the grins that passed between Harry and Ron and continued calmly. "But I think we should check Professor Hufflepuff's office on the way."

No one had any better ideas, so they took the corridor that led to Hufflepuff's chambers. A few minutes later, they arrived outside an ornately carved door, and Hermione knocked.

"Come in."

Harry had visited a couple of times before, and he felt himself relax almost immediately as he stepped inside. The room was small, but cosy, and it always made him feel safe. This time though, something felt different. Hufflepuff was standing by the window with Ravenclaw, and although she smiled at their approach, Harry couldn't help but think that it was a little forced. The fact that Ravenclaw was rather pale wasn't lost on him either, and his curiosity deepened. What was going on?

"What can I do for you, my dears?"

Harry glanced at Ron and Hermione who both nodded at him. "Well, we were in the middle of our first Potions lesson when Professor Gryffindor came in..." He proceeded to describe the brief conversation, but he didn't miss the look that passed between the two witches. Neither were smiling by the time he finished.

"Did they explain their actions?" Ravenclaw asked.

"They said you would," said Hermione tentatively.

"Of course they did." Helga laid a hand on her arm and she sighed. "I beg your pardon. This is not the best time."

"They could not exactly take the time to do so themselves," said Helga mildly.

Harry's unease deepened. "What's going on? Where did they go?"

There was a pause and then Hufflepuff sighed. "I suppose it is only fair that you know." She took a moment to gather her thoughts. "How are Dark wizards dealt with in your time?"

"You mean Death Eaters?"

"Any wizard who poses a threat. Who is responsible for stopping them?"

"The Aurors," said Harry. "They're specially trained to hunt and catch Dark wizards."

"I see. Well, as you can probably tell, there are no Aurors here. In fact, there are no formal authorities for dealing with those who break the law."

Everything clicked into place. "So you have to deal with it yourselves."

"Precisely."

"Bloody hell," Ron murmured. "Sorry," he added quickly, when Ravenclaw raised an eyebrow. "So if people see Dark wizards they come here for help?"

Hufflepuff nodded. "Godric has developed quite a reputation over the years, and Salazar is very nearly as renowned as he is. Since Hogwarts opened, they are often the first to be called upon in an emergency."

"Wicked," Ron breathed.

Harry could only nod in agreement. The more they learned about the Founders, the more he admired them. Hermione, however, gave a strangled hiss.

"Wicked? They could be killed."

Ron stared at her. "Calm down, will you? You saw how good Gryffindor is; what could they have to be worried about?"

"More than you realise," said Hufflepuff quietly. "Hermione is quite right to be concerned about them."

Ron blinked. "But I thought Gryffindor was the best duellist in the country."

"He is, but that does not mean he is invulnerable, especially when they are outnumbered. And it only takes one mistake."

"Has it happened before?" asked Harry. The pain in Hufflepuff's eyes answered the question even before she spoke.

"More times than I can count." Ravenclaw turned to look out the window, but not before Harry saw that her eyes were suspiciously bright. Ron just stood staring at Hufflepuff, his expression one of pure dismay.

"Then we have to help them!"

"No!" The force in Hufflepuff's voice left them stunned, and she didn't give them a chance the recover. "None of you are ready for this. At best you would distract them, at worst, you could be killed." Her expression softened and she continued more gently. "Leave them to it. They know what they are doing."

Harry shook his head. "But there are only two of them." It went against all his instincts to stay still when others were in danger.

"Quality is more important than quantity," Hufflepuff pointed out. "And both of them are very good at what they do."

"Then why are you both so nervous?" asked Hermione. She blushed immediately afterwards, but Ravenclaw just gave her a small smile.

"Because we have seen them leave too many times not to be." She sighed. "But there is no need to panic just yet. The message did not sound as bad as some. They should not have too many difficulties."

Her words didn't convince anybody. After a moment, Hufflepuff sighed.

"At any rate, there is nothing we can do now. I am afraid we will have to postpone our lesson this afternoon too."

"What will you be doing?" asked Harry.

Hufflepuff gave a sad smile. "Checking the infirmary. We have learned that it is better to be prepared."

Harry fell silent. Her tone more than anything else convinced him that they were in deadly earnest. For the first time, he felt a frission of fear. Losing Gryffindor would be a heavy blow; already he had taught them an incredible amount, and his encouragement was invaluable, but for some reason the thought of Slytherin's death was equally painful. He didn't know Slytherin well, but the Founder had already helped him with his nightmares and scar, and even Potions was becoming bearable. He really didn't want all that to end so soon.

Ravenclaw shook her head. "You might as well go and enjoy the sunshine. It is not likely to last much longer."

Harry stared at the floor. At that moment, the last thing he wanted to do was try to relax. Hermione swallowed.

"Do-do you mind if we stay?"

Harry nodded. "I don't think any of us could really enjoy it right now."

Ravenclaw frowned, but Hufflepuff just nodded. "Very well." She sighed. "Everything seems to stop when an incident like this occurs."

"Does this happen a lot then?" asked Ron.

"More than we would like," Ravenclaw answered. "But increasingly often recently."

Hufflepuff nodded, her smile fading again. "Indeed. Salazar has been investigating, but his time has been somewhat limited of late." She looked about to say more, but abruptly fell silent. Ravenclaw also froze, her brow furrowed in concentration. Harry glanced at Hermione, but just as he was about to ask what was going on, both witches relaxed.

"They're back," said Ravenclaw. The relief was clear in her voice.

Hufflepuff closed her eyes for a moment. "And safe, thank God."

"Wait, how do you know that?" Ron demanded.

"The wards," said Ravenclaw. "They alert us when someone enters of leaves." She began to move towards the door, and Hufflepuff gestured for the trio to follow.

"They will not mind," she assured them. "In fact, they will appreciate the concern."

Harry nodded and stepped into the corridor. "Where are they?"

"In the infirmary," said Hufflepuff. "They are not harmed," she added quickly, at their alarmed expressions, "but we have gotten into the habit of meeting them there."

"It usually saves us having to help them there," said Ravenclaw dryly. "It is easier this way."

Harry looked at Ron and Hermione, and saw his own horror mirrored in their faces. This was a lot more serious than they had realised. Hufflepuff just sighed.

"Come, my dears. They will be waiting."

Hufflepuff proved to be mistaken though, for when they arrived in the infirmary, they found only Gryffindor waiting for them. He was studying a deep cut on his upper arm, and looked up at their approach.

"Ah, a welcoming committee." His tone was light, but his smile didn't quite reach his eyes. Ravenclaw went straight to him.

"Are you all right?"

Gryffindor pulled her into a brief hug, being careful to keep his bloody arm away from her. "It is just a scratch," he murmured. "Salazar is fine too," he added, glancing at Hufflepuff. "He needed some time."

A frown flickered across Hufflepuff's face, but she shook herself and moved to inspect his wound for herself. "I am glad to hear it." She studied it and nodded. "Nothing to worry about." She began to wave her wand over it, and even as Harry watched, the edges began to knit themselves together. He glanced away, stomach churning uncomfortably, and found himself meeting Gryffindor's gaze. The warrior smiled at him.

"It is not particularly painful." He glanced round at them. "Are you all right?"

Harry opened his mouth and suddenly found that words had deserted him. Hearing about these activities had startled him, but to see Gryffindor acting so normally when his robes were covered in that much blood...

"We explained everything," he heard Ravenclaw murmur. "They did not take it well."

"I see." He turned back to them. "Come over here."

Numbly, Harry shuffled forwards, Ron and Hermione beside him. Gryffindor moved to stand in front of them, his usually cheerful demeanour completely serious.

"We do what we have to do," he said quietly. "When the alternative is leaving innocents to suffer, how can we do less? Surely there are people in similar situations in your time."

"Aurors," Harry said. "Dark wizard catchers."

"There you are. Their role is the same as ours, yet you seem to have accepted it."

"But it's their job," Hermione protested. "They get paid, and compensation, and training."

"And they go out in teams," Ron added. "They don't have to deal with everything while massively outnumbered."

Gryffindor sighed. "That is good, but I am afraid that things are different here. There are few who are capable of combatting these particular threats, and I am not willing to put others in harm's way. And as for the subject of payment..." He gave a slight shrug. "Neither Salazar, nor I have any need of it, and we are hardly going to ask if they can pay while under attack. Nor will we stand by and watch while we have the strength to help."

Harry thought about it, and realised that he had no arguments. It actually sounded very much like something he would say, though he made a mental note never to mention that in Hermione's presence. Ron just nodded.

"Yeah. Sounds about right."

Gryffindor smiled at them. "We know what we are doing," he repeated. "We have been doing so long enough."

"But not long enough to know when to duck, apparently," said Ravenclaw, with a pointed look at his bloodstained clothes.

Gryffindor shrugged as he studied it. "Lucky shot." Harry saw with some surprise that the cut had already faded to an angry with an angry red line, and so it took a moment for him to realise that the Founder's smile had disappeared.

Hufflepuff's eyes narrowed. "Godric, what happened?"

"Nothing."

"Godric."

Gryffindor's jaw tightened, but he didn't answer. Harry glanced at Ron and Hermione, who looked just as startled by the sudden tension as he felt.

"Godric," said Ravenclaw. "What happened? Is it Salazar?"

It was impossible to miss the sudden alarm that leapt to Hufflepuff's eyes at that. Gryffindor sighed. "He is fine." Indecision flickered across his face before his shoulders slumped. "There was a complication."

Ravenclaw closed her eyes for a moment. "What complication?" In any other situation, Harry would have smiled at the resignation in her voice, but the look on Gryffindor's face halted any thought of levity.

Instead of answering, Gryffindor reached into a pocket and withdrew a piece of cloth. The edges were ragged; it had clearly been torn from a larger piece. Gryffindor unfolded it, and Harry had a brief glimpse of a pattern stitched in red before Gryffindor turned to show it to Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Harry shot a questioning glance at Hermione, but a sudden crash sent him whipping round again.

A bowl lay in pieces at Hufflepuff's feet, but she barely seemed to notice it. She was staring at the cloth in Gryffindor's hand, and there was such terror in her eyes that Harry instinctively took a step back. Gryffindor pulled her into his embrace, his eyes softening with sympathy.

"Forgive me," he murmured. "I should have warned you."

Ravenclaw's face was ashen. "Is that-" She broke off as Gryffindor glanced at her.

"It is."

Slowly, she sank onto the nearest bed. "Then God help us all."

"Hermione, what's going on?" Ron hissed.

"How should I know?"

"You usually do."

"Quiet," Harry muttered. The Founders were still talking and he didn't want to miss anything.

"We do not know for sure," Gryffindor was saying. "We broke them before; they could not have recovered so quickly. This is likely just a splinter group."

"Even a few would be dangerous," Ravenclaw pointed out. "Or one for that matter. You saw what he could do."

Harry was startled to see Gryffindor shiver. "Hopefully, that secret died with him."

"We cannot be sure of that," said Hufflepuff. She had recovered somewhat but was still terribly pale. "And we never did find the other body."

Ravenclaw frowned. "You cannot think he survived too."

Hufflepuff shook her head. "It is unlikely, but Salazar did say at the time that he could not be sure." Her voice faltered at Slytherin's name and she glanced at Gryffindor. "How did he take this?"

Gryffindor sighed. "About as well as you would expect."

Hufflepuff closed her eyes for a moment. "I had better find him then."

"That would probably be a good idea," Gryffindor agreed. He studied her. "Will you be all right?"

She gave a wan smile. "In time." There was a soft crack and she was gone.

Gryffindor rubbed a hand across his face and turned back. He paused as his gaze fell upon the trio, and Harry realised he had completely forgotten they were there.

"How much did you hear?"

There was no point in lying. "All of it."

"And how much did you understand?"

"Not much," Harry admitted. "What's going on? What's on that thing?" He nodded at the piece of cloth still crumpled in Gryffindor's and. Gryffindor looked down at it, and Harry felt a shiver at the hatred in his eyes.

"A reminder."

"A reminder of what?" asked Ron.

Gryffindor glanced at Ravenclaw, and something seemed to pass between the two of them. After a moment, Gryffindor sighed and turned back to them.

"I suppose you should know." He took a deep breath and then continued. "Over the years, Salazar and I have gained quite a reputation. Our exploits, both overseas and here in Britain, attracted a lot of attention." He gave a smile that contained absolutely no warmth. "As I am sure you are aware Harry, not all attention is good."

Harry swallowed. "You were attacked?"

Gryffindor nodded. "Two years ago. It was an ancient order of Dark wizards who felt we were becoming too much of a threat."

Harry frowned. That didn't sound like the whole story, but Gryffindor didn't give him a chance to ask questions.

"We were able to overcome them, but the price..." He trailed off shaking his head. "We thought that would be the end of the matter. It appears we were wrong."

"Do you think they'll try again?" Hermione asked.

Gryffindor shook his head. "I doubt they would be so foolish as to try attacking Hogwarts directly," he said. "Though that will not stop them from causing trouble elsewhere."

"Trouble that you'll have to deal with?" said Ron.

"Indeed." He sighed. "But that is not something for you to worry about. There are not enough of them to be a true threat."

Harry was not convinced, and the unease on Ravenclaw's face was doing nothing to allay his suspicions. "So what are we going to do?"

Gryffindor's eyes narrowed. "You will continue to learn and train. You will leave any further incidents to Salazar and I. This is not negotiable," he added, when both Harry and Ron opened their mouths to protest. "You may not officially be our students, but while you are here, you are our responsibility. None of you are ready for a battle, therefore you will obey me when I tell you to remain here. Do you understand?"

Harry scowled, but the glint in Gryffindor's eyes warned him not even to try arguing. "Yes, sir."

Ron and Hermione echoed him, Hermione with considerably more enthusiasm. Gryffindor nodded approvingly.

"Thank you. Now why don't you go and make the most of the sunshine?"

Harry waited until they were a good few corridors away before giving vent to his emotions.

"They're treating us like children!"

Ron was no less indignant. "What's the point in teaching us to fight if they won't let us practice?"

"And it's not like we're completely useless. Do Voldemort and the Death Eaters not count or something?"

Hermione stopped walking to glare at him. "Have you both lost your minds? They're trying to protect us!"

"We don't need protecting," Harry snapped back.

"Yes, we do! You heard what he said; these people are dangerous, and they're used to killing. We wouldn't stand a chance."

"We've been in danger before."

Hermione shook her head. "Not like this. Harry, the Death Eaters in the Ministry weren't even trying to kill us and we were losing. We wouldn't stand a chance against these people."

"We will soon," Ron argued. "We're already loads better than we were."

Hermione just looked at him. "Ron, have you ever managed to hit Professor Gryffindor?"

Ron blinked. "Of course not."

"Harry?"

"No, but-"

"Exactly. None of us have ever come close to landing a spell on him, and he's not even trying hard when he duels us."

Harry scowled. "What's your point?"

"The point is that he wouldn't have been playing around today, yet those attackers still managed to curse him. What does that tell you?"

"...That they're good."

Hermione nodded. "Better than us."

Harry shook his head. "But we can't just do nothing."

Hermione stared at him. "What is wrong with you? You wouldn't try to help the Aurors back home; why are you being so unreasonable now?"

"Because there's only two of them."

"And they're two of the best duellists in the country. Harry, even at our best, we'd only distract them. More likely, we'd get ourselves, or them, killed. We can't get involved."

Harry fell silent. As much as he hated to admit it, Hermione made a good point. They weren't good enough to hold their own in a real duel, and Gryffindor and Slytherin couldn't afford to be constantly looking out for them. It still left a bitter taste in his mouth. Hermione's eyes softened.

"I want to help as much as you do," she said quietly. "But what good can we do?"

Harry looked away. "Nothing."

"Nothing, yet," Ron murmured.

Harry stared at him. "What?"

Ron's eyes gleamed. "Hermione's right. We're not good enough. So we have to get better."

Harry felt his spirits rise at the thought. "We have to train harder. Study more."

"Exactly. We're going to have to improve anyway to stand a chance against the Death Eaters, but this makes it even more important."

Hermione looked from one to the other, an eyebrow raised. "This is what it takes for you to start studying?"

Harry grinned. "Guess so. You in?"

She rolled her eyes. "I can hardly leave you two to study alone, can I? Besides, I've been waiting for this for five years; I'm not missing it now."

Harry laughed, and Ron and Hermione soon joined in. It would take a lot of work, but they could do it. And Dark wizards in every time had better watch out when they did.

* * *

Helga let out a sigh as she shut the door to Salazar's chambers. She hadn't really expected to find him there, indeed, it had only been a delaying tactic at heart. She knew where he would be found. Now she just had to decide what to say. But what could be said? They had all suffered during the attack, but Salazar... Salazar had been forced to endure more than anyone should ever have to. He had survived, had healed, but Helga knew that not all of his nightmares were from his childhood. Some scars didn't fade.

She shook herself. Delaying wouldn't do any good. Closing her eyes, she Disapparated.

The wind plucked at her hair as she reappeared, and Helga had to resist the urge to keep her eyes closed. The Astronomy Tower was possibly her least favourite part of the entire school, and for good reason. Still, it would make finding Salazar somewhat tricky. She opened her eyes and felt the now familiar rush of awe. Not even she could deny that the view was spectacular. As always though, awe was rapidly replaced by terror and she laid a hand against the wall until the rush of dizziness passed. She still wondered if it had been necessary to make it this high. All thoughts of her own comfort flew out of her head though, when she looked up to see Salazar standing at the edge of the tower.

Even from a distance, Helga could see that he was in a bad way. Constant shivers wracked his thin frame, but he didn't move, didn't even seem aware of his precarious position. Helga's heart sank. She had seen him like this before, and it never boded well.

"Salazar."

Salazar didn't move, or give any indication that he had heard, but after a moment, a reply floated back. "Godric told you then."

"He did. Are you all right?"

There was a mirthless chuckle. "As all right as you are." His next words were so quiet Helga had to strain to hear them. "I thought we were rid of them."

"We do not know for sure it is them."

"You did not see them fight."

Helga swallowed. "Salazar, please come away from the edge." Her voice broke on the last word, and se choked back a sob.

Salazar did turn at that, and the pain in his eyes made her heart ache. "Why do we have to do all this again? Was not the first time enough?"

"I don't know." Memories of a spell tearing through her flesh flashed across her mind, but that pain had been nothing compared to the days that had followed. "Salazar, I don't know if I can do this again." Memories that she was worked so hard to repress began to surface again, threatening to overwhelm her. The first assault had almost destroyed them. A second would be too much. Her vision blurred as tears started to fall. They couldn't do this. She couldn't do this.

Then strong arms were around her, and she clung to the comfort they offered like a lifeline. Salazar never said a word, but words had never been necessary between them. He just held her until the weeping ceased.

"Are you all right?"

Helga nodded. "Better, thank you." She was surprised when he didn't immediately let go, his dislike of physical contact was infamous, but on due reflection, she decided she didn't mind staying where she was. "I am sorry about your robes."

"No harm done." He was silent for a moment. "It will not come to that."

"That is what we thought last time."

"I mean it. Last time we were taken by surprise. Now we know what we are facing, and we will not underestimate them."

"Or lose our tempers?"

His grip tightened slightly. "Not without good reason."

Helga drew away enough to look him in the eye. "Not even then. We - I cannot go through that again."

Salazar met her gaze steadily. "Neither can I." His voice dropped to a whisper. "Please stay safe."

She nodded. "Be careful."

A ghost of a smile touched his lips. "Aren't I always?"

"Would you really like me to answer that?"

He managed a true smile at that and drew her close again. "I will do my best."

She could have asked him to promise. But who could promise that? For now, this would have to be enough.

* * *

**For those who are curious, the attack in question is foretold in my oneshot 'I Only See My Nightmares.'**

**Please let me know what you thought.**


	7. Revelations

**Strange Visitors from Another Century**

**Isilarma**

**Chapter Seven: Revelations**

**Hi everyone, new chapter! Thank you so much for all the reviews, favourites and alerts; I really am astonished by the support this story is getting. I may not always be able to reply, but every single one is very much appreciated. I hope you enjoy this latest instalment.**

**By the way, I've put a timeline for my Founders stories on m profile, which may be useful. The only exception is 'Truths, Myths and Legends'; while that uses these characters, it isn't technically a part of this universe. It was just a random idea that I had that maybe could have happened.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and am not affiliated with Bloomsbury or Scholastic Inc.**

* * *

"Hermione, are you sure this is a good idea?"

Ron raised an eyebrow. "Mate, you're asking Hermione if we should be in a library."

Hermione glared at the pair of them. "There is nothing wrong with going to the library," she snapped. "Besides, you were the one who wanted to know what was going on."

"I do," said Harry quickly. "But you heard them yesterday. They don't want us involved."

"They said we weren't to get involved with the fighting," Hermione corrected. "They didn't say anything about researching ourselves."

That was perfectly true, but Ron had another problem. "We don't even know where to start."

Harry agreed with him. The library wasn't quite as full as it was their time, but there was still a daunting amount of information, and not even the peace caused by Madam Pince's absence was enough to lift his mood. They hadn't seen any of the Founders since the discussion in the infirmary the previous day, and Harry was sure he wasn't the only one feeling a little lost. He was also surprised to find himself concerned about Slytherin; he had clearly been the most badly affected by whatever was going on, and despite Hufflepuff's assurances that he would be fine, Harry couldn't help wondering if he really was all right.

"Harry?"

Harry realised abruptly that Hermione was trying to get his attention. "Sorry, what?"

"I was asking if you managed to get a good look at the symbol Professor Gryffindor had."

Harry thought back. "I don't know; I only saw it for a second. Some shape inside a diamond, I think."

Ron's shoulders slumped. "How're we supposed to find that in all of this?" He waved his hand helplessly at the packed shelves.

"It has to be mentioned somewhere," said Hermione briskly. "They said it was an ancient order, so I think we should start with some of the history books..." Her voice faded as she strode off down an aisle. Harry and Ron exchanged resigned looks and followed.

By the time Harry had flicked through three hundred pages of Greek wizarding history, his enthusiasm for the projected, never very high to begin with, had faded to a dull ember. Hermione was in her element as she devoured text after text, but Ron had given up all attempts to read in favour of staring longingly out the window.

"Perfect Quidditch weather," he sighed.

Harry took a look. It was indeed a beautiful day. The sun was shining brightly, and he could see the branches of the trees moving in a light breeze. Harry loved flying on such days.

"I wonder if they have brooms here we could borrow."

Ron's eyes lit up. "I bet Gryffindor would let us, if we asked him."

"Probably," said Hermione, without looking up. "Just remember that Cushioning Charms won't be invented for another eight hundred years or so."

"...You know on second thoughts, let's wait until we get back."

Harry slumped back in his chair. "Great."

Hermione finally looked up to glare at them. "You know you could at least try to help."

"We did," Ron protested. "But we're looking for a symbol that we can't even remember properly, and an 'ancient order.' Do you know how many of those there are?"

"He's right, Hermione," said Harry. "I want to know what's going on, but we're never going to find anything like this. We need more details."

Hermione scowled. "I know we do, but I don't think they're going to give us any. It was clear yesterday that they don't like talking about it. If we want to know what this is really about, we're going to have to find out for ourselves."

"Nothing new there," Ron muttered.

Harry shook his head. "I'm going to ask anyway. Slytherin might tell me a bit more."

Hermione shot him a curious look. "The two of you seem to be getting along quite well."

"Why wouldn't we? He doesn't think Muggle-borns are scum, and he hates what Voldemort is doing almost as much as I do." He shrugged. "And he's been a damn sight more helpful than half the adults back home."

Ron nodded. "Those dream wards he put up have been great."

Harry stared at him. "I didn't know you got nightmares."

Ron's ears went pink. "Not as bad as yours. Mostly about Aragog or Dad..." His voice trailed off and he shivered.

"I dream about the Basilisk sometimes," Hermione admitted. "And about the Dementors in third year."

Harry's stomach twisted. While Ron and Hermione hadn't been there for all of his adventures, they had still been through more than most adults twice their age.

"I didn't realise," he said quietly.

Hermione gave him a small smile. "You've got more important things to worry about." It wasn't mocking, just a simple statement of fact. "And Slytherin's wards have helped. I'll have to ask him about them before we leave."

"I wouldn't mind knowing more myself," Harry agreed. He didn't know how effective they would be about his visions, but they had been brilliant against his normal dreams.

"By the way, Harry," began Ron, casually, "did Slytherin and Hufflepuff manage to work out what's going on with your scar?"

Harry froze, taken aback by the sudden subject change. "What?"

"Well, you said they were going to look at it, but you never told us if they found anything."

Harry forced himself to shrug. "They said I'm fine. They want to look at it again at some point to make sure."

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "What's really going on, Harry?"

"What? Hermione, I told you, I'm fine."

"Yea, but usually when you say that it means you aren't," Ron pointed out.

Why couldn't they just leave it alone? Harry was just opening his mouth to tell him to mind his own business when Hufflepuff's words from that day flashed through his mind. They would want to help. Seeing the genuine concern in their faces, he knew it was the truth. He sighed, anger dissipating as quickly as it had come.

"Yeah. They found something." He kept his eyes on the page in front of him as he continued. "They both said there was Dark magic in there. They don't know what it is, but Slytherin said it was powerful. And they don't know what it's doing."

There was silence for a long moment. Harry steeled himself for their reactions; he knew they would be upset that he hadn't told them, but he could handle that. It was their pity he could not stand.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Hermione whispered.

Harry shrugged. "I didn't want to worry you," he replied. "I was going to tell you when they worked out what it is." Neither spoke and he risked a glance up. Hermione was biting her lip, her eyes wide with concern. Ron just stared at him. Harry shifted uncomfortably under the scrutiny.

"They did say it wasn't doing any harm."

"But you just said that they don't know what it is," said Ron.

Harry grimaced. "They don't, but they seemed fairly sure that it wasn't actively hurting me. Slytherin promised to find out what it is and how to remove it."

Ron blinked. "He did?"

Harry nodded. "I didn't even have to ask." He managed a small smile. "Another reason not to hate him."

"And you're sure you're okay?"

Harry looked down at his hands. "I'm just glad that something's going to be done about it."

Ron held his gaze for a moment. "All right. I still wish you'd told us earlier though."

"Sorry. Didn't want to worry you."

Hermione sighed. "We know, but that only makes us worry more. We want to help, but we can't if we don't know what's wrong."

Ron grunted in agreement. "At least we know now." He fixed Harry with a sharp look. "You will tell us what they find, won't you?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah. If they find anything."

"They will," Hermione assured him. "We will find a way to fix this."

Harry smiled back at her. "I know. Thanks." He turned back to the book, his heart suddenly feeling much lighter. It looked like Hufflepuff had been right after all.

They worked quite comfortably for the next hour or so. Or rather, Hermione worked. Ron and Harry spent the time discussing Duelling, Potions, and chess, not to mention the Founders themselves. In the end it was Hermione, exasperated by their lack of progress, who suggested they break for lunch.

"We can finish this later."

"Unless the Founders have stuff for us to do," Harry pointed out.

"We can hope," Ron muttered.

Hermione just rolled her eyes and proceeded to ignore them for the rest of the trip. Harry was just considering how best to make it up to her when they arrived at the Great Hall, when all other thoughts went out of his head at the sight of the four Founders seated at the table.

They were not all right. Gryffindor wasn't smiling, and even from a distance, Harry could see that Ravenclaw was still a little too pale. Hufflepuff, meanwhile, was picking at her food with none of her usual enthusiasm. The only one who appeared anywhere near normal was Slytherin, but he was so reserved that even on a good day he was impossible to read. Still, it was a relief to see them all after the rather subduing events of the previous day.

Slytherin was the first to notice them. Harry saw him lean forwards, and a moment later, both Gryffindor and Hufflepuff turned to greet them.

"Ah, there you are," called Gryffindor. "Come and join us."

Harry hesitated, but the welcome in his face was genuine, and the smiles of the others eased the last of the tension. He walked across and took the seat next to Hufflepuff. Hermione sat opposite him, only too happy to sit by Ravenclaw, while Ron seated himself on Harry's other side. Hufflepuff smiled at the three of them.

"And how are you all today?" she asked.

"Very well, thank you," said Hermione. "We've been in the library all morning."

Ravenclaw nodded. "Excellent. I am glad you put the time to good use."

"We do apologise for having to postpone your lessons," said Hufflepuff. "There were a few other matters that required our attention."

"We understand," Harry assured her. He hesitated, but decided it couldn't do any harm to ask. "Is everything all right?"

Gryffindor gave a tired smile. "It will be. Do not worry about it."

Harry still had questions, but he knew when to hold his tongue. Hermione caught his drift and turned to Ravenclaw.

"I was reading some of the Arithmancy texts. I've never come across Cicero in that context before."

Ravenclaw smiled. "It is not what he is generally known for, but he does provide a fascinating perspective, don't you think?"

"Oh, yes, especially when you contrast his theory with Clodius'."

"It is when you add Cato and Ptolemy that it really gets interesting," put in Gryffindor, from Hufflepuff's other side. He chuckled at the surprise on Hermione's face. "I do not limit myself to Charms and Duelling."

"No, you missed out practical jokes," Ravenclaw remarked.

Gryffindor's eyes twinkled. "I have no idea what you mean."

Hufflepuff raised an eyebrow. "Then the incident last week..."

"Can I help it if Charles is creative?"

"You mean an excellent mimic," Ravenclaw muttered.

"He is that too," Gryffindor admitted. "But you must admit that his spellwork is impressive."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at Ron. "Sounds like your brothers."

"Pranksters?"

Hermione sighed. "You have no idea."

Harry grinned at that, but he was careful to keep one eye on Slytherin. Closer inspection had confirmed his earlier suspicions; there were dark rings under the Founder's eyes, and he had barely touched his food. Harry looked away and met Gryffindor's watchful gaze. From the concern in his eyes, he was not the only one to have noticed Slytherin's mood, but Gryffindor just gave a slight shrug and sighed. Harry got the message; there was nothing they could do, and forcing the issue would not help matters. He turned back to his own food, but his good mood had evaporated.

In the end though, he actually ended up enjoying the meal. Gryffindor kept the atmosphere light by relating tales of some of his more inventive students, and Ron was happy to reciprocate with a few of the twins' exploits. Gryffindor and Hufflepuff appreciated the effort, and even Ravenclaw was laughing when they heard about the fireworks. Slytherin remained quieter than usual, but Harry noticed him smiling more and more frequently as the meal progressed.

As soon as they had finished, Ron turned expectantly to the Founders.

"So, what are we doing today?"

Gryffindor smiled. "Actually, that will depend on you."

Harry shot him a quizzical look. "What do you mean?"

The Founders shared a brief look, before Gryffindor turned back to Harry. "All three of you have been working hard, and we are very pleased with your progress so far. Therefore, if you feel you are ready, we are willing to begin teaching you Occlumency."

Harry's eyes lit up. "Brilliant!" Finally, he would learn how to do it properly. Ron was beaming too, but Hermione's eyes had narrowed.

"Wait, you said that it would depend on us?"

Gryffindor nodded. "Indeed I did." He turned to his friend. "Salazar?"

Salazar stirred, and for the first time gave them his full attention. "Because before we begin, you must understand that these will not be like your other lessons. If we do teach you, you will not be in control. We will be entering your minds, seeing your memories and hearing your thoughts, and you will not be able to stop it."

Harry grimaced. He knew just how true that was. Slytherin's gaze flickered to him briefly before he continued.

"None of us will ever betray that information, but the fact remains that this will not be easy. If you do not trust us with what we might find, then this endeavour will not be successful." He looked round, meeting each gaze in turn. "So the question we must ask you is simple. Do you trust us?"

Harry was silent. A week ago he would have said yes simply because they were the Founders, with the exception of Slytherin. Now though... He thought of the way Gryffindor was teaching them to defend themselves, and Ravenclaw trying to get them home. How Hufflepuff was always there when their situation became too much. And Slytherin, who had every reason to hate them for the things they had said, but instead had done all he could to help them. Harry looked directly into Slytherin's eyes and nodded.

"Yes. I trust you."

"Me too," said Ron.

Hermione nodded. "And me."

All the Founders relaxed at that, and only then did Harry realise how tense they had been. It was a strange feeling. Slytherin gave him a small smile.

"Thank you." He nodded to Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. "Ever since we heard of your interest, we have been discussing who would be best to teach each of you."

Harry straightened slightly. He found he didn't really mind who would be teaching him, but he did have a few suspicions. He wasn't at all surprised when Gryffindor turned to Ron.

"I will be working with you, unless you have any objections."

Ron looked like Christmas had come early. "Not bloody likely. I mean, that would be great," he added quickly.

Hufflepuff chuckled at his reaction. "We didn't think so." She glanced at Hermione. "Meanwhile, I would be delighted to teach you, my dear. Rowena has a certain, shall we say distaste, for Legilimency."

"That would be putting it mildly," Gryffindor murmured. His grin only widened at the scathing look Ravenclaw directed his way.

"You are well aware of my views on invasions of privacy," she said sharply. "But I will agree that the ability to guard your mind is a useful one."

Hermione gave Hufflepuff a shy smile. "I'd like that, thanks."

"My pleasure, dear."

Harry nodded to himself. He had expected as much; Ron needed someone who could give him confidence in himself, while Hermione needed to learn to trust someone else to take care of everyone. As for him, well, he just needed someone who really did understand what he had been through.

"Harry?"

Harry looked up as Slytherin called his name. The Founder tilted his head to one side slightly, and Harry read the unspoken question. Slowly, he nodded.

"Works for me."

The first genuine smile Harry had seen from him all day flashed across Slytherin's face, and Harry couldn't help grinning back. Ravenclaw looked round at them all and nodded.

"Excellent. And while you are doing so, I will continue to search for a way to get you home."

Harry's grin widened so much his cheeks started aching. This day was just getting better and better. Ron and Hermione had also brightened considerably at the news. Gryffindor smiled at them.

"It will take some time," he warned. "But we think it is possible." He glanced at Ravenclaw. "Will you be visiting your family later then?"

Ravenclaw nodded. "It has been some time, and although I moved most of our texts here, Father kept some that may prove useful. I will also see if I can find a way to help your eyes," she said, glancing at Harry.

"Thank you." He had felt more secure since Gryffindor charmed his glasses, but it would still be a relief not to need them at all.

"So we'll be having Occlumency this afternoon?" asked Ron.

Gryffindor nodded. "It will take some time to build your defences, and we do not know how long we will have. Best not waste time."

Harry looked down at his empty plate, his enthusiasm fading. The memories of Snape's lessons were still very vivid, and the thought of any more was a depressing one. He gave himself a mental shake; if Slytherin's Occlumency lessons were anything like his Potions classes, he didn't have anything to worry about.

"Will Helena be accompanying you?" Hufflepuff asked Ravenclaw.

Ravenclaw sighed. "She expressed her desire to remain here quite strenuously."

Gryffindor reached across to take her hand. "I expect she just wants some peace. It has been a busy term, after all."

"I know, but her attitude is troubling." She shook her head. "I am sure it will be fine." Her confidence was rather obviously forced. Harry's attention had been caught by the mention of Helena, but Hufflepuff caught his eyes and shook his head.

"It is nothing for you to be concerned about," she murmured.

Harry sighed, but Slytherin removed the temptation altogether by rising to his feet. "Well then, as Godric has said, there is little sense in wasting time. Are you ready, Harry?"

Harry stood up too. "Yes, sir." He managed to smile at Ron and Hermione. "Good luck."

"You too."

Gryffindor caught his gaze. "You will be fine," he said quietly.

"Thank you." He took a deep breath, and strode out of the Hall. Slytherin was waiting just outside.

"We will be conducting these lessons in my study," he said. "We have found that an informal setting is more conducive to good results."

Harry nodded. Maybe that had been part of the problem; Snape's office was not exactly the most cheerful of places. Though Snape could make the Gryffindor common room seem like a place of doom.

"Harry?"

Harry started. "Sorry?"

"You were miles away." Underneath the amusement was a distinct tinge of concern. "Are you all right?"

"Fine, sir." Slytherin raised an eyebrow, and Harry couldn't help himself. "Are you?"

Slytherin blinked at him. "Why would I not be?"

Harry shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. "We didn't see you yesterday," he mumbled. "And after what Professor Gryffindor said, well..."

"I see." For a moment he continued to look nonplussed, but shook his head. "I assure you, I am quite well. It was merely an unpleasant surprise."

Harry frowned. "You know none of us believe that, right? There must be more to it or you wouldn't all react like that." His frustration was rapidly rising again. "Why won't you tell us what's going on? We could help."

Slytherin stopped then, and the expression on his face made Harry shiver. "No, you could not. I do not doubt your courage," he said, as Harry opened his mouth, "but you are not ready for this. You have no idea what they are like."

Harry scowled at the floor. "Hermione said the same thing."

"And she was quite right to do so." His voice softened slightly. "We appreciate your concern, but this is not your fight. Godric and I will manage."

Harry sighed. "You aren't going to tell me anything else, are you?"

"Tell me about the graveyard and I might."

Harry froze as those memories surged through his mind. He wouldn't, couldn't, talk about that. "No."

To his surprise, Slytherin just nodded. "I did not think so. Some things are not meant to be spoken of." He was facing Harry, but his eyes were unfocused and Harry couldn't help but wonder what he was really seeing. After a moment though, he seemed to come back to himself. "But others should be, and their effect is lessened in the telling."

Harry looked away, unable to hold his gaze any longer. "I've spoken to people about it."

"And did it help?"

Harry shrugged. "A bit. Not as much as they thought. They just-"

"Didn't understand," Slytherin finished softly.

"Yeah. They think they do, but they don't."

"And it makes you angry."

"All the time," Harry whispered. He looked up to meet Slytherin's eyes again. "Does it get easier?"

"Easier?" Slytherin repeated. "No, it never gets easier. But it does get better, especially if there are people willing to shoulder the burden with you." He laid a hand on Harry's shoulder. "You can get through it. There will be days when you think otherwise, but you are stronger than you realise."

Harry took a deep breath and let it out again. Maybe there was someone who understood after all. Seeing the change in his face, Slytherin stepped back.

"You will be fine," he said. "But if you do ever need to talk..."

"I will remember," said Harry. And for once he meant it. After a moment he added quietly, "Thanks."

Slytherin inclined his head. "You are welcome." Without another word, he continued along the corridor. Harry followed, feeling easier than he had in quite a while.

The walked in silence until they reached the dungeons, and took the passage that led to the classroom. As they did, Slytherin glanced back over his shoulder.

"How did you find your Potions lesson? Before we were so rudely interrupted, that is."

Harry grinned. "It was brilliant. I mean, I've known the method since third year, but I've never known why we did any of it. It makes a lot more sense now."

Slytherin's smile this time was completely genuine. "I am glad to hear it. I was concerned that your previous experiences would colour your judgement."

Harry shook his head. "Trust me, it was as far from one of Snape's lessons as you could possibly get." His tone turned thoughtful. "You know, before I started at Hogwarts I was really curious about Potions. I liked the apothecary, and the books I got were really interesting. With any other teacher, I probably would have loved it."

Slytherin shot him an appraising look. "You do show a lot of potential."

Harry blinked. "Huh? Snape always said-"

"I think we have already established that Snape is not the most objective of teachers," Slytherin remarked. "Your technique was generally acceptable, and you understood the concepts easily enough once they were explained to you."

"They made sense," said Harry. "I can't wait for the next one." He paused. "Never thought I'd say that about Potions."

Slytherin's lips twitched into a smile. "I would be happy to show you some additional potions, should you desire it."

Harry stared at him. "Really?"

"Why not? You have the ability, and certainly the enthusiasm." His smile became a smirk. "And just think how you would be able to surprise Snape when you return."

Harry couldn't help laughing at the thought. "He'd think he was losing his mind. Thanks."

"My pleasure. Talent should be nurtured, not crushed."

Harry nodded. "Wish Snape thought the same." His grin faded. "Going back to his lessons is going to be awful."

"You will be able to research the potions yourself," Slytherin pointed out. "And the experience will be useful."

"I guess, but it won't be as much fun."

Slytherin sighed, but didn't reply. A minute later he came to a halt outside another door.

"Here we are." There was a brief flare of magic, then he pushed it open and entered. Harry followed.

It was the first time Harry had been in this particular office, and he didn't even try to restrain his curiosity. Despite being underground it was well-lit and spacious, and there was a distinct, and very welcome, lack of creepy ingredients in jars. Packed bookcases lined the walls, and a large desk sat opposite them, behind which were two doors. One was open, and Harry could see that it led to a potions workshop. The other was closed, and Harry guessed it led to Slytherin's private chambers.

"Well?"

Harry looked round to find Slytherin watching him with open amusement. He grinned.

"Much better than Snape's."

"I should hope so." He waved Harry to one of the chairs in front of the small fire. "Make yourself comfortable."

Harry took a seat, grateful for the warmth. It was a sunny day, but the dungeons were never the warmest of places.

"What made you choose to stay down here?"

Slytherin grimaced. "Let us just say it was safer for all concerned." Then his eyes gleamed. "And the others were tired of being woken by explosions in the middle of the night."  
Harry laughed. "I can imagine. Why the middle of the night?"

"I never sleep very much," Slytherin explained. "And I cannot abide doing nothing. But that is quite enough of that. I believe it is you we are here to help."

Harry sighed. This was the bit he had not been looking forward to. There was no denying the fact that he had to learn though. He squared his shoulders and looked up.

"All right."

Slytherin nodded approvingly. "Now then, I understand you have had lessons before."

"If you can call them that," Harry muttered.

Slytherin raised an eyebrow, but otherwise didn't react to that. "I would like you to relate everything Snape taught you, and describe a typical lesson."

Harry grimaced, but he could see the logic behind the request. He took a moment to order his thoughts, and then proceeded to tell Slytherin everything he could remember about those abortive lessons. Slytherin listened without interrupting and, try as he might, Harry couldn't read his expression. Only once he had fallen silent did Slytherin stir.

"It could have been worse," he murmured.

Harry stared at him. "But I didn't learn a thing!"

"How hard did you try?" Harry fell silent and he continued. "What you have just described is a classic method of teaching. Repeated intrusion forces the mind to recognise an intruder and react accordingly until you are able do to do so without thinking about it. Controlling your emotions, meanwhile, will make it easier for you to detect when you are under attack, and will also reduce the chances of becoming distracted at a critical moment."

Harry stared at the floor. "I thought he was just attacking for the hell of it. I didn't know there was a reason." It sounded stupid to his own ears, but Slytherin just sighed.

"Yet another consequence of Snape failing to explain things properly. Your mutual antagonism will not have helped matters."

Harry looked up. "You aren't mad?"

"Not that I know of, though some would disagree."

Harry had to smile at that. "I meant angry."

Sytherin's eyes twinkled. "Of course. No, I am not angry. Under the circumstances, your attitude is perfectly understandable. Though I trust you will put rather more effort into these lessons." Despite his mild tone, Harry couldn't suppress a shiver.

"I will." He had learned his lesson about not trying in Occlumency.

Slytherin held his gaze briefly, and then nodded. "In that case, I see no reason why you should not be able to master this."

Harry didn't bother trying to suppress his grin. First Potions, now Occlumency... Snape wasn't going to believe his eyes. Slytherin correctly interpreted his expression.

"I believe you have the potential to do so, but that does not mean it will be easy."

Harry nodded. "I know, and I will work hard."

Slytherin smiled. "In that case, there is only one more matter we must discuss."

Harry shot him a quizzical look. "Huh?" What else could there be?

Slytherin continued to smile, but his gaze had turned steely. "The Dursleys."

Harry froze. He had completely forgotten, had thought Slytherin had forgotten... "There's nothing to discuss."

Slytherin's eyes narrowed. "Do not lie to me, Harry. I know what I saw when you first arrived."

Harry kept his mouth clamped shut, but his heart was racing. He had no desire to talk about the Dursleys; given Slytherin's feelings towards Muggles he was under no illusions as to what his reaction would be. Slytherin continued to stare at him.

"I am about to view your memories," he said quietly. "Do you really think you will be able to hide anything from me?" His expression turned deadly. "If they hurt you-"

"They didn't."

"Harry..."

"I'm telling you they never did anything. Can we drop it now?" Slytherin just looked at him. "What?"

"Tell me what they did, Harry." It was not a question, and there was no denying the power in the Founder's voice.

"It was just little things," Harry mumbled. "They didn't like me getting more than Dudley. Food, presents, money, it didn't matter, he had to have more."

"Go on."

Harry twitched at the ice in his voice, but now that he had started it was easier to continue. "Dudley picked on me a lot, and they never stopped him. His friends helped sometimes too." He smirked. "I was usually too fast for them, though."

Slytherin nodded. "I see. And the cupboard? I saw him lock you in there," he said, when Harry opened his mouth to protest. "Did that happen often?"

Harry glared at him. "Why does it even matter? There's nothing you can do about it; they're not here, and it all happened years ago anyway."

"It matters because no child should be treated like that," Slytherin snarled. "How were they able to get away with this?"

Harry shrugged. "No one checked. They didn't even realise my letter was addressed to my cupboard."

Slytherin froze. "What did you say?"

Harry's mouth opened and closed helplessly. "Er-"

"Why would your letter be addressed to a cupboard? No, _your_ cupboard?" Harry didn't answer, but he didn't have to. Slytherin's face was a mask of fury. "How dare they?"

Harry noticed with alarm that he was literally shaking with rage, and for the first time in a while he felt a surge of fear. "Professor," he began, but Slytherin held up a hand. Harry fell silent, but his concern only rose when Slytherin closed his eyes and steepled his fingers. There was complete silence.

It seemed like hours, but could only have been a couple of minutes before Slytherin's tremors stilled. He spoke without opening his eyes.

"Do you still sleep there?"

"No," said Harry quietly. "They moved me to a ...spare bedroom when my letter arrived."

"And their behaviour towards you?"

Harry let out a long sigh of frustration. "Look, they never hit me. Well, Uncle Vernon did a couple of times, but only when he'd been to the pub, and even then it was never serious. Aunt Petunia just shouted a lot, and I could usually outrun Dudley." He shook his head. "Now we just ignore each other, and that's the way we all prefer it. I'm usually only there for a few weeks a year, anyway."

Slytherin opened his eyes at that. "You should not be there at all. Surely there were other people who would have been happy to take you."

Harry shifted in his seat. "It's a bit complicated. I don't know all of it, but Dumbledore thought me living there was for the best."

Slytherin stared at him. "Dumbledore put you there?"

"Yeah, but-"

"And he never thought to make sure you were all right?"

Harry opened his mouth, and then closed it again. He couldn't argue; he had often wondered the same thing. Slytherin shook his head.

"Unbelievable."

"Why do you even care so much? You barely know me." The words came out before he could stop himself. Slytherin just looked at him.

"You are my student," he said simply. "Your welfare is my concern." His eyes darkened. "And I meant what I said earlier. No child should be forced to endure that."

Harry hesitated as something in the Founder's eyes caught his attention. "Did you?"

Slytherin's expression became unreadable. "My parents would never do such a thing."

Harry recognised an evasion when he heard it. "Neither would mine."

Slytherin nodded. "Point." He let out a long sigh. "You know that I studied the Dark Arts?"

Harry blinked at the change, but nodded. "Professor Gryffindor told us."

The smile he received held not a single trace of humour. "Dark lords are not the kindest of teachers." He closed his eyes. "You should not have had to go through that."

Harry looked away. If that was true, then his reaction made a lot more sense. "The Dursleys weren't like that," he said quietly. "They hate me, and the feeling is mutual, but they did take me in and look after me. Now they're too scared to do anything, and I'm hardly ever there. As soon as I'm of age I'll leave, and never go back." He took a deep breath and released it. "It's fine."

For a long moment Slytherin didn't move, but eventually he sighed. "I do not like it, but there is very little I can do about it." His eyes opened and he fixed Harry with a sharp look. "You are not in danger there?"

Harry shook his head. "I don't like it, but I can put up with it."

Slytherin sighed again. "All this because of your magic. It seems Muggles will never change."

Harry frowned at the venom in his voice. The Dursleys might be horrible, but there were plenty of Muggles who weren't.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You may."

Harry briefly reflected that this probably wasn't the best idea, but Slytherin had answered most of his questions, even if he didn't like them. "Why do you hate Muggles so much? They're not all like the Dursleys; Hermione's Muggle-born and her parents are great."

"Then she is fortunate," said Slytherin quietly. "But not all Muggles are so accepting, and some are considerably more vocal in their hatred than your relatives."

Harry thought back to what Gryffindor had said on their first day, and to his History lessons. "You mean like the witch hunts and burnings?"

Slytherin's face was like stone. "Precisely."

Harry swallowed. "Right. Sorry." He had more questions, but he certainly wasn't going to ask them now.

Slytherin shook his head. "You are not to blame." He pulled himself together with a visible effort. "Is there anything else I should be aware of before we begin?"

Harry thought back over the years and winced. "We may have got into a bit more trouble."

Slytherin raised an eyebrow. "A bit?"

"...A lot."

Slytherin just sighed. "Then we will deal with that as and when we come to it."

Harry grimaced at that, but didn't try to protest. "So, what am I supposed to do?"

"For now, try to relax."

After everything they had just discussed? Slytherin gave a brief smile. "Deep breaths, Harry. How are you finding the meditation exercises?"

"Hard," Harry admitted. "I keep getting distracted."

"I am not surprised given all that has been happening. It will become easier with practise. Try again now."

Harry closed his eyes and concentrated on his breathing, but his mind was still spinning with thoughts of Voldemort and the Dursleys.

"He's not very good, is he?"

Harry's eyes flew open at the unfamiliar voice. "What the hell?"

Slytherin raised an eyebrow. "My apologies, Harry. This is Zith, my familiar."

As Harry watched, a small green head extended from Slytherin's sleeve and regarded Harry with bright intelligent eyes. Harry glared at it.

"There's no need to be rude," he snapped. "I've only been doing this a couple of days."

Slytherin's eyes narrowed. "What did you say?"

"It said I wasn't very good. Of course I'm not; I've had barely any practise." He suddenly realised that both Slytherin and the snake were staring at him. "What?"

"You understood her," said Slytherin slowly.

Oh. That. "I'm a Parselmouth. Sorry, I forgot about that."

An eyebrow rose. "You forgot?"

Harry shifted under the scrutiny. "I don't use it very often."

"Intriguing," said Zith. She came out and raised herself up to study him. "I apologise. Speakers are rare." Her eyes gleamed. "I am curious. You did not seem to realise what you were doing."

Harry shrugged. "I didn't. It sounded like normal English to me."

Slytherin frowned. "You really cannot tell the difference?"

"No? Why, is something wrong?" he asked when the pair exchanged bemused looks.

"Not wrong as such," said Slytherin after a moment. "Merely peculiar. My sister and I have always been able to tell when we are speaking Parseltongue."

Harry grimaced. "Probably because it's not really me doing it."

"I do not understand."

"Professor Dumbledore thinks that Voldemort transferred some of his powers into me when he tried to kill me," Harry explained. "That's why I get visions and can talk to snakes; Voldemort can do it."

Slytherin's frown deepened. "I have never heard of powers being transferred like that. I do not know how it would be possible."

Harry shrugged. "I just know what Dumbledore told me."

"I see." That is most interesting." He was silent for a long minute, then shook his head. "But that is a mystery for another time. If you are ready, I would like to try to enter your mind."

Harry felt a familiar surge of apprehension. "What do I do?"

"For now, nothing." Seeing Harry's confusion, he elaborated. "We will start building your defences later. All I want you to do now is learn how to recognise when someone is attempting to enter your mind."

Harry sighed. That made sense, but it didn't make the thought of his memories being on display any easier. Slytherin met his gaze.

"I will not look at anything you do not want me to see," he said quietly. "Nor will I reveal anything I see without your permission. You have my word."

Snape had never made such a promise. Slowly, Harry nodded.

"All right." He sat up straighter and took a deep breath. "Ready."

"Then look at me."

Harry looked him in the eye. A moment later he twitched as a memory of Uncle Vernon yelling flashed before his eyes.

"What the-?"

"Did you feel anything" Slytherin asked. He looked as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

Harry shook his head. "Nothing." He felt a rush of dismay. This was never going to work.

"I would not expect you to." Harry shot him a startled look at he elaborated. "I have been doing this for a very long time Harry, and to far more dangerous minds than yours." He gave a wry smile. "When being caught means death, you develop a very light touch." He continued before Harry's startled mind could formulate a response to that. "That was an example of the highest form of Legilimency. Silent, virtually undetectable, and requiring only eye contact. Only someone who maintained constant shields would have noticed anything."

"Like you?"

Slytherin inclined his head in acknowledgement. "Indeed. But you should not be overly concerned about that. There are few who possess that level of skill. Usually there are signs, if you know what to look for."

Harry nodded. "Show me."

This time, he did feel a light pressure before finding himself in the middle of Diagon Alley. Slytherin released the attack immediately.

"What about that time?"

"Yeah, definitely felt that."

"Good. You may also experience some dizziness or disorientation." His eyes darkened. "And, if your attacker is less concerned about secrecy, there will likely be some discomfort too."

That he was familiar with. "Right."

"Now that you can recognise an attack, we will begin learning how to defend against one."

"Those shields you were talking about?"  
Slytherin shook his head. "They will take considerably more work. We will concentrate on those another time. All I want you to do now is try to repel the attack when you feel it."

Harry took a deep breath. "Okay. How?"

"When you feel the attack, push back as hard as you can," Slytherin said. "You will have to be quick."

Harry tried. As soon as the pressure came he tried to force it back, but it was too late. He scowled as Slytherin released him.

"Sorry. I was too slow."

"There is no need to apologise. This is not an easy skill to master."

"It would probably be easier if you relaxed," Zith put it. She was watching from where she was curled on the arm of the chair closest to the fire.

Harry glanced at her. "How do you know?"

"I use my eyes. You are very tense."

"I wonder why?" Slytherin might be gentler than Snape, but it was still hard work. And now he was talking to a snake too. He sighed and tuned back to Slytherin, who had been watching the exchange with interest.

"Again?"

Slytherin raised an eyebrow. "Are you aware that you are still speaking Parseltongue?"

Harry blinked. "I am?"

"That wasn't. Most peculiar." He shook himself. "You reacted well, if a little late. Let us try again."

Harry concentrated, but he couldn't help thinking back to the last time he had spoken Parseltongue. The distraction cost him; he wasn't able to react in time, and the next thing he knew he was in the Chamber of Secrets.

Harry felt a sudden sense of shock around him, and realised with a sinking heart that Slytherin knew nothing of this. Both of them could only watch as Riddle summoned forth the Basilisk, and Harry felt shock turn to horror as it was given its orders. There was an old, familiar surge of terror as the monster turned towards him, then there was a sudden lurch and he was back in Slytherin's office.

Harry took a deep breath. It might have happened years ago, but the memory was still vivid enough to give him nightmares. After a moment he looked up to find Slytherin staring at him, his eyes wide with dismay.

"What was that?"

Harry swallowed. "Er..."

"What did she think she was doing?" To Harry's surprise, he forced himself to his feet and began pacing. "She knows she is never to harm a student, it was one of the first things I told her! How can she have forgotten?" He suddenly whirled on Harry. "Were you hurt?"

Harry considered lying, but the memory of Slytherin's Legilimency prowess was too fresh. "Er, she sort of bit me-"

"What?"

"But I was fine," said Harry quickly. "Professor Dumbledore has a phoenix and it cried and I was fine."

Slytherin collapsed back into his chair. "Thank God for that." He shook his head. "How could she behave like that? She is supposed to protect you."

Harry shifted uncomfortably at the pain in his voice. "I don't think it was really her fault. She didn't talk much, but when she did, she sounded a bit...insane." he sighed. "After a thousand years alone, I probably would be too."

Slytherin passed a shaking hand across his face. "A thousand years..." He raised his head, and Harry felt a chill at the rage in his eyes. "And who was the scum that took advantage of her?"

"What?"

"The boy," Slytherin snapped. "Who was he?"

Harry winced, but there was no denying the power in Slytherin's voice. "Tom Riddle."

Slytherin's eyes narrowed to slits. "Voldemort? But how is that possible?"

"He stored memories of his time as a student in a diary," Harry explained. "When Ginny wrote in it the memory was able to possess her, but he then tried to use her energy to regain a body. He was destroyed when I stabbed the diary with the Basilisk fang..." His voice trailed off as he realised Slytherin was string at the fire and looked like he hadn't heard a word he was saying. "Professor?"

Slytherin didn't move his gaze from the flames. "Voldemort is a Parselmouth."

Harry stared at him. "Yeah. That's how I got my powers, remember?"

"You do not understand. Any Parselmouth could gain access to the Chamber, but do you really think I would allow just anyone to master Issa?"

Harry froze. If Slytherin was saying what he thought he was... He desperately searched for something to say, but the words died when Slytherin's eyes locked on his.

"She would only answer to those who bear my blood," he whispered. "She would only kill for he who is my heir."

"Professor," Harry began, but Slytherin cut him off.

"So this is why my name is hated, my house despised? That devil's spawn is my heir?"

"Sir-"

"Tell me!"

The denial died on Harry's lips. "Yes. He is." He looked away, unable to bear the desolation in Slytherin's eyes.

"My heir is responsible for these atrocities." His voice was barely above a whisper, but the self-loathing in it was enough to freeze Harry in place. Slowly, Slytherin rose to his feet. "All of this for nothing."

Harry opened his mouth, but before he could say even one word, the Founder was gone.

For a moment, Harry could only sit there, stunned into silence. Then his brain caught up with him and he jumped to his feet.

"Where are you?" he cried, more in frustration than out of hope for an answer. So he almost jumped out of his skin when one came.

"Outside."

Harry looked down to find Zith still curled on the arm of the chair. "What do you mean, outside?"

"That is where he always goes." She fixed him with a sharp look. "I suggest you hurry."

Harry didn't waste time trying to think about it. He wrenched open the door and sprinted down the passage way, cursing his on carelessness as he did so. He should have known Slytherin would react like that, if someone had told him his heir was going to be a monster... Harry forced the thought aside and ran on, his only thought to minimise the damage before anything else happened.

A minute later he burst out into the Entrance Hall, but what he saw made him stop dead in astonishment. The massive doors had been left open to take advantage of the sunshine and he could see out into the grounds, but the sight was not what he had expected. Thick black clouds covered the previously clear sky, and the wind was beginning to howl. Even as he watched, there was a flash followed by a dull rumble of thunder, and fat droplets of rain began to fall. Harry stumbled forwards, momentarily struck dumb by the sudden change, but as he stared out he suddenly found himself frozen in place.

For Slytherin stood in the centre of the grounds, his back to the castle, arms raised to the sky and white magic crackling round his body. Harry could only stand there and watch in rising horror as the magic blazed and the skies responded. What the hell had he done?

* * *

**So there we are. A bit shorter than usual, but I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you thought.**

**By the way, what are people's thoughts on Harry's eyesight getting fixed? Should Rowena find something to help? It won't really affect the story either way, but I'm interested in your opinions on the matter.**


	8. Storms and Secrets

**Strange Visitors from Another Century**

**Isilarma**

**Chapter Eight: Storms and Secrets**

**Hi everyone, thank you for all the reviews, alerts, and favourites! I'm glad you're all enjoying it. And thank you to everyone who wrote back with suggestions as to what to do about Harry's eyes. I haven't made a final decision yet, but I appreciate all the feedback. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and am not affiliated with Bloomsbury or Scholastic Inc.**

* * *

This was bad. Harry had never seen magic like this before, but he did not need Hermione to tell him that stirring a storm of that magnitude was not a good sign. Slytherin was powerful, all the Founders were, but not even he could maintain something like this for long. A surge of guilt rose up; it was his fault this was happening. Harry broke into a run. Maybe if he could get to Slytherin he could talk to him, make him see sense...

Harry was almost at the door when a strong arm caught him round the chest.

"Harry-"

"Let me go!" He tried to break free, but the person was too strong.

"Enough, Harry!"

This time he recognised the voice, and Harry froze as he realised he was fighting Godric Gryffindor. The Founder took full advantage of his shock.

"You will stay where you are, do you understand?" For once, there was not a trace of humour in his voice, but another crack of thunder only added to Harry's fears.

"But Slytherin-"

"There is nothing you can do for him now," Gryffindor snapped. "And if you try, you are likely to get yourself killed." As if to prove his point, another flash of lightning split the sky and hit a tree.

Harry stopped struggling. "He wouldn't do that." He cursed the uncertainty in his voice, but Gryffindor just sighed.

"At this point, it is not a question of what he would do, but what he could do. Believe me, he would never want you to risk your safety for him."

Harry did not reply as he watched the storm rage. As much as he wanted to help, needed to help, he knew that Gryffindor was telling the truth. There was nothing he could do, and the last thing he wanted was to make things worse.

"You can let me go now," he said quietly. "I won't do anything."

Gryffindor nodded and released him. "Thank you. He would never forgive himself if he were to harm anyone."

Harry couldn't help another glance outside. "Will he be all right?"

Gryffindor flinched as the roar of the wind increased. "Come back inside, Harry. No sense in getting too wet."

Harry frowned, but his desire for answers faded when he saw Ron standing just behind them, his freckled face very pale.

"You all right, mate?"

Harry nodded, but before he could reply there was a soft crack and Hufflepuff appeared with Hermione. Hermione looked completely bewildered, but Hufflepuff's face was grimmer than Harry had ever seen it.

"I thought it best to collect some potions," she said to Gryffindor. Despite her calm air, there was an unmistakeable tremor in her voice. "How is he?"

Gryffindor just shook his head. "Not good."

Hufflepuff's breath caught as she stared out into the grounds. "My God," she whispered.

Gryffindor nodded. "I have not seen him this bad..." His eyes darkened, and whatever he was about to say went unsaid.

Harry stared at them. Judging by their reactions, this sort of thing was not uncommon, but if it was as bad as they were saying, why weren't they doing anything? He opened his mouth but, typically, Hermione got there first.

"Excuse me," she said, somewhat timidly, "but could you please tell us what is going on?"

The Founders both started at the question, but given all that was happening, Harry could hardly blame them for their distraction. Gryffindor sighed.

"We all have our ways of dealing with stress," he said quietly. "Salazar's is a little different to most."

Harry snorted at the size of that understatement, but Ron was frowning. "But he was fine an hour ago. What happened?"

Gryffindor's green eyes locked on Harry's. "That is what I would like to know."

Harry tensed as he became the centre of attention. "I didn't do anything."

"We know, Harry," said Hufflepuff, "but you are the only one who might know what has caused this reaction."

Harry stayed silent. There was no might about it; he knew exactly what was wrong. The question was, would Slytherin want everyone else to know too? Though judging by the way Hermione's eyes had narrowed, she at least had a good idea.

"Please, Harry," said Hufflepuff softly.

Something in her voice made Harry pause. Not the concern, that was only to be expected, but there was something else. Something deeper and stronger... And he was not the only one who needed his friends. He squared his shoulders and looked up to meet Hufflepuff's anxious gaze.

"There was a memory," he began. "From my second year." He ignored both Hermione's gasp and Ron's muffled curse, choosing instead to watch the Founders' reactions. "I learned something about Voldemort."

"And what would that be?" asked Gryffindor. Outwardly he was calm, but the tension was practically rolling off of him.

Harry took a deep breath. "Riddle's dad was a Muggle, but his mum was a witch." He swallowed, but didn't let himself stop. "A witch who was supposed to be the last descendent of Salazar Slytherin."

Gryffindor closed his eyes. "Yes," he whispered. "That would do it."

"Is it true?" asked Hufflepuff. Harry turned. Her face was ashen and there were tears in her eyes.

"Dumbledore thinks so. Voldemort is a Parselmouth too."

Gryffindor's face twisted into a bitter smile. "As if things were not bad enough." He looked up, and they could all see the pain in his eyes. "He blames himself."

It wasn't a question, but Harry nodded anyway. "He thinks he's responsible."

"But that's ridiculous," Hermione protested. "Voldemort won't even be born for centuries."

Hufflepuff sighed. "I am afraid Salazar sees things differently." Her gaze wandered to his slight figure, nearly invisible now through the pouring rain. "It is little wonder he reacted like this."

Hermione gestured at the weather. "That's another thing. How is this even possible? I thought it was too dangerous to manipulate nature like this."

"That would be because it is," said Gryffindor. "Trying to do so is sheer folly."

Harry stared out at the storm. "Then how is he doing it?"

The two Founders exchanged looks.

"Salazar is... different," said Gryffindor after a moment.

"He's a Storm-Caller."

Harry stared as he realised that that had come from Ron. The redhead had been silent throughout the discussion, his attention on the storm. Now though he turned to Gryffindor, his face pale. "Isn't he?"

Slowly Gryffindor nodded. "He is."

Harry stared at them, but Hermione drew in a sharp breath. "I thought that was a myth."

"It is a very real, albeit rare gift," Hufflepuff assured her. "As far as I know, there are no others living."

"Wait a minute," Harry interrupted. "What's a Storm-Caller?"

Gryffindor glanced at him. "Have you never heard of them?"

"There haven't been any recognised ones for centuries," said Ron. "I only know about them because Bill told me stories."

"And I read about them."

"But what are they?"

Gryffindor sighed. "You remember I told you that it was too dangerous to try to control the weather?" Harry nodded. "Well, there are some exceptions. Their magic is tied to the natural elements, allowing them to manipulate certain aspects with less risk than anyone else."

Harry eyes widened. "Wicked."

To his surprise, it was Ron who shook his head. "Not really. It's less risky, but it's still really dangerous. Besides, would you really want to risk doing that whenever you lost your temper?" He gestured out at the storm.

Harry swallowed. That was a very good point. Gryffindor nodded grimly.

"The storms do not like to be restrained. It took Salazar years to learn to control this properly."

Harry thought back over the past few days. The Founder's restraint now made a lot more sense, among other things. "He said he made sure his rooms were underground because it was safer for everyone."

"Strong emotions are dangerous," said Hufflepuff quietly. "Staying underground prevents him from stirring a storm whenever he has a nightmare."

Hermione shivered. "It sounds horrible."

Harry nodded in agreement. "Is he going to be okay?"

It was a long moment before Gryffindor replied. "We do not know."

"But you said this has happened before."

"It has, but every time is different. And you do not understand the amount of magic he is channelling right now." He sighed and added more quietly, "And even for him, this is a bad one."

Harry looked back out, his earlier concern flooding back with a vengeance. He couldn't imagine the amount of energy this must take.

"The lightning's stopped," said Ron suddenly. "So's the thunder."

Hufflepuff nodded. "Even his strength has limits. It should not be much longer."

"Thank goodness," Gryffindor muttered. "What was he thinking?"

The look Hufflepuff directed his way was more than a little reproachful. "It was not like he had a choice."

"No, but he should know better than to keep everything hidden for this long."

Harry frowned at that, and his confusion only deepened when Hufflepuff didn't even try to argue. Before he could question it though, Gryffindor shook his head.

"I think that is the worst of it." He turned to the three of them. "Stay here while I speak to him."

"But it's still raining," Ron protested.

Gryffindor gave him a wry smile. "A little rain won't hurt me." He nodded to Hufflepuff and headed outside. The downpour had slowed to a light shower, and Slytherin could now be seen more easily.

"He looks like he's going to fall over."

Hufflepuff grimaced. "That does not surprise me." She kept her eyes on the two of them. Harry followed her gaze; Gryffindor had just reached Slytherin and, not for the first time, Harry wished he could hear what they were saying. He could see enough to know that things were not going well.

"Professor," said Hermione. "There's something I don't understand."

It was with obvious reluctance that Hufflepuff tore her gaze from her friends, but she managed a small smile at Hermione. "What would that be, my dear?"

"Why would Professor Slytherin react like this now?"

Harry frowned. "Did you miss the part where he found out that a raving psychopath is his heir?"

"I know that, but why didn't he do this before? He was upset when we told him that everyone thinks he hates Muggle-borns, but he didn't make a storm."

Harry's frown darkened. That was actually a good point. "Yeah, he wasn't happy, but nothing like this."

"Salazar's control over his emotions is quite extraordinary," said Hufflepuff. "He was far more perturbed by your words than you may have realised."

"Then why was today different?" asked Ron.

Hufflepuff gave a sad smile. "Everybody has a breaking point," she said softly. "You are not the only ones to have found the past week difficult."

Harry shivered. The Founders, and Slytherin in particular, had certainly had a lot to think about. "So this was just the final straw?"

"Precisely." She sighed. "Hogwarts and his name are all that he has. Now he has learned that he has lost both to something he despises."

Harry felt sick at the thought. "I'm sorry. We never meant for this to happen."

"We know dear, and we understand, Salazar included."

The words were little comfort when he remembered the expression on Slytherin's face. "He's going to keep blaming himself, isn't he?"

"That is what Godric is trying to prevent."

"But you don't think he'll succeed," said Hermione quietly.

Hufflepuff's silence was all the answer they needed. Ron grimaced.

"It doesn't look like it's going well."

Harry turned to look for himself. He didn't have to be an expert in reading body language to see the utter misery Slytherin was exuding, or Gryffindor's growing concern. It didn't help that the rain was still falling; it was hard to picture a more miserable setting. He just wished there was something he could do.

A sudden thought struck Harry then and he turned to Hufflepuff. "Would it help if I talked to him?"

Ron stared at him. "You what?"

"I'm the one who's had the most to do with Voldemort," Harry explained. "It might help if I can convince Slytherin I don't blame him for any of it."

"I don't know, Harry," said Hermione doubtfully. "It might make things worse." She looked rather pointedly at the devastation wrought by the storm, but Hufflepuff shook her head.

"He would never do anything to harm you," she insisted. "And in his present condition, he would struggle to move a breeze."

"So I can try?"

There was a long pause before Hufflepuff replied, "It cannot do any harm." She sighed. "And you may indeed be the only person who can help him with this."

Harry took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "All right." He had never been able to not do anything, but even he couldn't prevent an apprehensive glance at the sky. Hufflepuff caught his eye.

"He will not be able to stir another so soon," she said.

"Good," Ron muttered. He squared his shoulders. "Let's get on with it then."

Harr shot him a startled look. "You don't have to come if you don't want to." Ron hid it well, but Harry knew he was still wary of Slytherin. Somehow, he doubted this latest display would have helped matters. He recognised the stubborn glint in Ron's eyes though, and the sight did cheer him a bit.

"Don't be ridiculous, of course we are," said Hermione briskly. "He's our teacher too."

Harry smiled. "I'm not arguing." He wasn't that stupid.

Hufflepuff just shook her head. "Remarkable." A small, but genuine smile touched her lips. "Your kindness is very much appreciated."

Harry shuffled his feet. "Anyone else would do the same. It's not his fault, and he shouldn't be beating himself up about it."

"So we have told him, but..." She spread her hands helplessly. "Maybe you will be more fortunate."

"We can try," said Harry. He looked across to where Gryffindor and Slytherin were still talking. "So, shall we just go over there?"

Hufflepuff nodded. "They will not mind." She smiled at them, and led the way outside.

Harry kept a wary eye on Slytherin as they approached, but it soon became abundantly clear that there was no need. His face was bone grey, and he leaned on his staff like it was the only thing keeping him upright. From the way Gryffindor was hovering, it probably was.

"He looks awful," Ron muttered.

"Ron!"

"It is quite all right, my dear," Hufflepuff murmured. "These episodes do take a lot out of him."

Harry felt another surge of guilt. He would have tried even harder in their lesson had he known this would be the result. He silently vowed not to make that mistake again.

Slytherin was facing away from them, and so it was Gryffindor who first noticed their approach. His eyes widened and he started to shake his head, but his actions only served to alert Slytherin as to what was happening. He turned, and stumbled back.

"Harry."

He somehow managed to go even paler, and the shame and pain in his eyes only served to make Harry feel even worse. He met Harry's gaze, but his shoulders tensed as if he was expecting a blow or a curse. At the sight, Harry's carefully prepared words went straight out of his head.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Harry," Hermione hissed, but Harry was too incensed to listen.

"So Voldemort's your descendent, so what? That doesn't make him your responsibility. You didn't make him kill people, there's a thousand bloody years between you. How can you be blaming yourself for something that hasn't even happened yet?"

"But it has happened for you," said Slytherin quietly.

"And you had nothing to do with it! What good is half killing yourself going to do?"

For the first time, Harry saw Slytherin struck completely speechless. He opened his mouth, paused and closed it again. And he was not the only one. Gryffindor and Hufflepuff were both staring at Harry, their eyes wide with astonishment. Only then did Harry realise what he had done, and he felt his knees go weak. He had just yelled at Salazar Slytherin.

"We are so dead," Ron mumbled.

His words jolted Harry to his senses, and he drew himself up. Maybe that had been rash, but he had meant every single word. Summoning up all his Gryffindor courage, he looked Slytherin straight in the eye. Slytherin just stared at him.

"He killed your parents."

"Him," Harry insisted. "Not you."

"He is my heir-"

"Still not you." Gryffindor managed a slight smile at that, and the sight bolstered his courage. "Look, I hate Voldemort, and I always will, but it's him I hate. I don't hate his parents or grandparents, so why should I hate you?"

Slytherin closed his eyes. "Everybody else does."

"Because none of them know any better!" Look at us; we thought you were evil, but we changed our minds once we realised the truth, didn't we? Everyone else just doesn't know any differently yet."

Slytherin blinked at him. "Yet?"

Harry smiled. "You didn't think we'd let them keep believing a lie, did you?"

Hermione nodded. "I've already got some drafts of letters I want to send. It's appalling how such inaccuracies could have continued for so long."

Slytherin stared at them, his pale face showing pure confusion. "But why?"

"Same reason you've been helping us," said Harry. "It's the right thing to do."

"...I do not understand."

Harry frowned at the pain in his voice, but Gryffindor chose that moment to step forward. "How many times are we going to have to say this?" he asked gently. "You do not have to do everything yourself any more."

"You have not had to for a long time," said Hufflepuff. She moved forwards to take his hand in hers. "Is that truly so difficult to accept?"

"You know my reasons," Slytherin whispered.

"And things are different now," Gryffindor insisted.

Harry, by this point, was completely lost, and Ron and Hermione looked equally bemused. He heard Gryffindor continue, but his words were too quiet to catch. Whatever it was it worked; Slytherin's shoulder's relaxed and a ghost of a smile flickered across his face as he murmured a response. Gryffindor shook his head fondly, and Slytherin turned back to Harry. Harry noted absently that he still held Hufflepuff's hand, but his attention was diverted when Slytherin took a deep breath.

"Forgive me, Harry; I fear I startled you somewhat."

Harry shook his head. "There's nothing to forgive," he said firmly. "I probably would have reacted the same way." Just without the thunder and lightning.

Slytherin frowned. "You are sure? This is a serious matter."

"I know, but you didn't do anything, so it's fine."

"Which is what I have been trying to tell you," said Gryffindor pointedly.

Slytherin raised an eyebrow. "You did not have quite the same emphasis."

Harry felt his face flame red. "Er, sorry about that. The yelling and everything."

"Quite understandable under the circumstances." He paused and then added quietly, "And your words were appreciated."

"I meant them," Harry insisted.

"I can see that." He rubbed wearily at his eyes. "I just do not see how such a thing could occur."

"What do you mean?"

Slytherin sighed. "You say he calls himself my heir?" Harry nodded. "I am afraid there is a slight flaw in that theory."

Gryffindor snorted. "Slight?"

"Notable."

"It does make things rather more problematic," Hufflepuff agreed.

Harry stared between them. "What are you talking about? What flaw?"

Slytherin gave a thin smile. "I do not have any heirs."

"...Huh?"

"I have never married and have no children of my own," Slytherin explained.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked. Her cheeks tinged red when Slytherin grimaced.

"Very sure."

"But You-Know-Who said his mother was your descendent," said Ron. "How does that work?"

Slytherin shook his head. "I do not know."

"Maybe it's a child you will have in the future," Hermione suggested.

Slytherin's expression darkened. "That is not likely." Harry could have sworn that his gaze flickered to Hufflepuff, but a thought suddenly struck him.

"Wait, didn't you say you have a sister?"

Slytherin's eyes narrowed. "I do, and she does have a number of children. It is possible that he is a descendent of that line."

Ron frowned. "But then he wouldn't technically be your heir, would he? Not unless he was actually acknowledged as such by the head of the family."

Hermione stared at him. "What are you talking about?"

Ron's ears went pink under the scrutiny, but he answered readily enough. "The passing of inheritances and titles are complicated matters in our world. I don't understand it all, I don't have to being the sixth son and all, but I know that there are very strict rules that have to be met, especially when the relationship is so distant."

"So Voldemort isn't really the heir of Slytherin," said Harry slowly.

"We cannot know for sure with the information we have," said Slytherin. "And it does not change the fact that he is of my blood.

"Which, as we have already ascertained, means nothing," Gryffindor snapped. "I expect there are a number of people who can claim such a relationship." He shot a quick glance in Harry's direction, but continued without pausing, "You cannot continue to blame yourself for something one of your descendants will do in a thousand years."

Slytherin's eyes narrowed with thought, but he did not reply. Hufflepuff touched his arm.

"We hate what Voldemort has done," she said quietly. "But we do not hate you. We never could."

"You maybe-"

"We don't either," said Harry firmly.

"Certainly not," Hermione agreed, and even Ron nodded. Slytherin looked between them, the wariness still present. Gryffindor shook his head.

"How many more times are we going to have to say it?"

Slytherin rolled his eyes. "So sorry for putting you at an inconvenience." He was still very pale, but a slight smile travelled across his face as he looked at them. Harry allowed himself to relax a little, but his relief was almost immediately replaced by concern again as Slytherin's face twisted into a grimace.

"Professor?"

Slytherin shook his head. "I am fine."

"Of course you are," Gryffindor muttered. "But forgive me for trusting Helga's judgement over yours."

"I believe a brief trip to the infirmary is in order," she agreed. Her tone was light, but there was no denying the concern in her eyes. Slytherin frowned at them, but the protests Harry was expecting died when they glared at him.

"Very well."

Huffepuff's shoulders slumped. "Thank you. Do you not realise how much you just did?"

"It was not intentional."

"It never is, but that does not mean it is all right."

Slytherin sighed and glanced at Harry. "I am afraid we must postpone our lesson," he said. "Forgive me; this appears to be becoming a habit."

"It's fine," said Harry quickly. "It's not your fault."

Slytherin gave him a small, but genuine smile. "Thank you." He nodded to Gryffindor and then Disapparated. Gryffindor turned to Hufflepuff, who sighed.

"I will keep an eye on him," she promised, before she too disappeared.

For a long moment, Gryffindor stood staring after them. Then he shook his head, muttered something under his breath and turned to Harry. "That was quite a display."

Harry's face flushed again. "Sorry."

"Do not be. If anything, I should be thanking you." His gaze travelled round, assessing the damage from the storm. "He needed to hear that."

Harry shuffled his feet. "It was just the truth."

"A truth I doubt he would have accepted from anyone else," said Gryffindor gently. "Thank you, Harry."

Harry cast desperately around for a change of subject. "Thanks for stopping me from running out earlier. That wouldn't have done much good." He frowned as he thought back. "How did you even know what was going on?"

Gryffindor gave a wry smile. "The storm clouds were a slight hint."

"But you didn't see them," Ron exclaimed. Gryffindor's eyes narrowed, but Ron didn't stop. "You were talking to me, and then you just went still and said there was trouble. But how could you have known without looking?"

Harry's eyes narrowed. What else were the Founders keeping from them? Gryffindor scowled, but Harry got the feeling that he was more annoyed with himself than them.

"Professor?" said Hermione. "What's going on?"

Harry didn't think he would reply, but after a long pause, he sighed. "I suppose it is a little late for secrets." He froze them in place with a piercing stare. "But each of you must swear not to divulge this information without our express permission."

Harry hesitated, but he knew that Gryffindor would never do anything to endanger Hogwarts or its students. "I promise." Ron and Hermione followed suit, and Gryffindor nodded.

"Thank you." He stroked his beard thoughtfully, then looked back at them. "How much do you know about how Hogwarts was made?"

Harry blinked. "Er, nothing really. I know there are lots of enchantments and stuff-"

Gryffindor raised an eyebrow. "Enchantments and stuff? Yes, I suppose you could classify five years of highly advanced spellwork as 'enchantments and stuff."

"And this is why you should read 'Hogwarts: A History,'" Hermione hissed. Harry ducked his head in mortification and saw Ron grimace. Gryffindor shook his head.

"It is of no matter, but a little more research would certainly not go amiss." Harry nodded ruefully.

"So how did you do it?" asked Ron. He looked very anxious to make up for his slip.

Gryffindor stared back at the castle. "We first came here many years ago. Some time later, when we eventually decided to found a school, we found this location to be perfect; it is far from any Muggle settlements, and though the castle was a ruin, we could fix that easily enough with magic. Over the next few years, we practically rebuilt it. We poured our magic into every part of it, the foundations, the wards, the interior spells... I think it would be safe to say that this castle has more magic running through it than any other in the world."

"I've read about it," Hermione breathed. "The sheer amount of power, the complexity of the spellwork... It is incredible."

Gryffindor smiled. "I did say that it took us years." His tone turned serious again as he continued. "As time went by, we began to feel something changing. It began to feel like Hogwarts was more than just a building; sometimes it seemed like the castle itself wanted us to continue with what we were doing. Of course we thought nothing of it; after all our work, we thought it only natural that we would want to see it completed. But the more magic we used, the stronger our feelings became." His voice trailed off as he remembered.

"What happened?" Harry asked. They had all been completely drawn into the story. Gryffindor blinked and smiled.

"It was five years after we first began. The last room had been finished, the last wards written, and we were celebrating our achievement." His eyes filled with wonder. "And then we heard her speak."

Harry's mouth fell open. "What?"

"The castle?" Hermione exclaimed. "But how is that possible?"

Gryffindor laughed. "That was our reaction. Rowena theorised that we poured so much of ourselves into her that she could not help but come to life." His smile turned rueful. "Though we have absolutely no idea how."

Ron stared at him. "So it actually speaks to you? With words?"

"She," Gryffindor corrected. "The personality is female. And yes, she does."

Harry was still struggling to get his head around the idea. "That's-but-how many people even know about this?"

"The four of us," said Gryffindor quietly. "She did not want the attention. The only other person who knows is Helena, and that was an accident." He fixed them with a sharp look. "You understand why you must keep this a secret? If people should learn that Hogwarts is sentient-"

"We won't tell anyone," said Harry quickly. Really, who would believe them? "So it-she told you about Professor Slytherin?"

Gryffindor nodded. "She watches over all of us, indeed everyone within her walls, and she knows what Salazar can do. She also saw your concern, and thought it best to alert me." He glanced at Ron. "I fear I must have startled you, but there was little time for explanations."

"It was fine," said Ron quickly. "Apparating was a bit weird, but that was it."

"I can imagine. I assume then from your reactions that Hogwart's sentience is not common knowledge in the future?"

"There have been rumours," said Hermione, "but no one ever believed them." She tilted her head to one side. "Could it be linked to how the information about Apparating within Hogwarts was lost?"

"It is possible. You can only Apparate here with Hogwarts' permission." He sighed. "But I do not think we will ever learn exactly what happened to that knowledge."

Harry shook his head. It seemed the more they learned, the more they realised how much had been lost. There was nothing he could do about it though, so he returned to the source of the problem.

"Is Professor Slytherin going to be all right?"

"He will be fine," Gryffindor assured him. "Provided he actually listens to Helga and gets some rest instead of disappearing."

Ron grinned. "Sounds like you Harry."

"I am not that bad. I just hate hospitals," he added under his breath. Ron's smirk widened, but Gryffindor's eyes narrowed.

"Do you frequent them often?"

Harry thought back over the years. "Not that often." Ron hastily turned a snort into a cough when Hermione glared at him. Gryffindor just sighed.

"I see." To Harry's surprise, and relief, he chose not to press the matter. "Well, there is little point in returning to Occlumency now."

Harry grimaced. There was absolutely no chance he would be able to concentrate now, and since Slytherin and Hufflepuff were both occupied anyway... "So, what shall we do?"

Gryffindor stroked his beard thoughtfully. "We could work on your duelling," he suggested. "It would be a shame to waste the good weather, and you could use the practice."

Harry grinned. That sounded like the perfect way to relieve some of the tension that had built up over the past couple of hours.

"Can you show us those counter-curses you were talking about?" asked Ron hopefully.

Gryffindor chuckled. "Very well. We shall begin with the jinxes you learned yesterday, and move onto the curses from there. If we have time, we shall try some sparring."

Harry rather suspected he was trying to keep them from dwelling too much on Slytherin's actions, and he was grateful for it. The incident had worried him far more than he had expected. Blasting targets to pieces would be an excellent way to take his mind off of it.

They had only been practicing for a few minutes though when they were interrupted by the arrival of Professor Ravenclaw. She came hurrying out of the castle, and Gryffindor's attention was immediately caught by the alarm on her face.

"Rowena, are you all right?"

"I think I should be the one asking that? What set him off this time?"

Gryffindor grimaced. "He received some rather upsetting news, but I think Harry should be the one to explain."

Harry sighed, but began to relate the events of the afternoon. Ravenclaw listened without interrupting until he reached the part about Riddle being Slytherin's heir.

"But Salazar does not have any children."

"We think he may be of Selene's line," said Gryffindor.

"Very possibly, and the appearance of the Parselmouth trait does support it." She shook her head. "My apologies, Harry. Please continue."

"There isn't much left. I told him it was true, and then this happened."

Ravenclaw sighed as she took in the storm damage. "Oh dear."

"That about sums it up," said Gryffindor. "He has not had an episode this bad in years."

Harry flinched as guilt welled up again. Ravenclaw's eyes narrowed.

"Enough of that," she snapped. "You are not to blame for this."

"But-"

"No. We do not let Salazar get away with blaming himself without cause, we are not about to let you do so either."

"Don't argue, Harry," Ron advised. "Or you'll set Hermione off too."

A reluctant smile spread across Harry's face as Hermione glared daggers at Ron. "I'll try."

"Good." She considered him for a moment. "The two of you really are quite similar."

Harry considered it. "I guess." The thought didn't actually bother him.

"I know what you mean," Gryffindor murmured. He shook his head and turned to Ravenclaw. "Were you able to find anything?"

Hermione immediately broke off her 'discussion' with Ron to listen. Harry was no less tense; this could be the moment they found out whether they could ever get home. Even Ron stopped glaring at Hermione and gave Ravenclaw his full attention. The witch smiled.

"I did." She held up a hand to halt the exclamations. "I still need to do more research, and there are several aspects that are not quite clear, but if we can complete the calculations, we may indeed be able to send you back to your own time."

Hermione exploded with questions, but Harry was too dazed to listen. They could go home. They could actually go home. He forced himself to stay calm; Ravenclaw still did not know for sure, and it would take a lot of work, but the prospect of seeing Sirius and Ginny and everyone else was too much, and he could not prevent a broad smile from spreading across his face.

"I never doubted it," said Gryffindor. His eyes sparkled as he looked Ravenclaw.

Ravenclaw smiled back. "It is still not certain," she warned. "And I will need your help."

"You will have it," Gryffindor promised. "And that of the others as well." He turned to Harry, Ron and Hermione. "You will see your own time again."

"Thank you," said Harry fervently. "For all of this."

Ravenclaw waved the thanks away. "It is the least we could do. Oh, and that reminds me Harry, I may have found a way to help your eyes."

Harry's mouth fell open. "What?"

"There was a procedure among my father's old scrolls. I did not have time to study it in detail, but a cursory look showed some potential. I would like Helga to take a look at it first though; Healing magic is not my speciality."

"One of the few things that isn't," said Gryffindor with a grin. "But that is excellent news. I expect Salazar will want to study it as well." He abruptly realised that Harry had yet to reply, and glanced at him. "Harry?"

Harry pulled himself from his daze with an effort. "You'll really be able to improve my eyes?"

"Possibly. As I said, I am not a Healer, and it may have fallen out of use for good reason, but it is worth a try."

Harry nodded. "Thanks." To be able to see more than a blur would be incredible.

"You are quite welcome."

Gryffindor opened his mouth, but whatever he was about to say was interrupted when a soft pop announced Hufflepuff's arrival. One look at the expression on her face was enough to end the levity.

"Godric, you have to come quickly. Something is very wrong."

* * *

"What did you think you were doing? You could have killed yourself."

Salazar bit back a sharp retort. He knew that it was just Helga's concern talking, but he had never liked being looked after, and that fact that her fear for him had left him feeling strangely guilty was not helping his mood. She just wanted to help, but Salazar knew this was something he would have to work through himself. For the moment though, there was nothing he could do about it. His magical reserves were lower than they had been in years; the only reason he was still conscious was the array of potions Helga had forced on him the moment they arrived. Even so, his head was throbbing painfully, and the less said about his leg the better. Salazar closed his eyes and forced himself to answer calmly.

"It was not intentional. And I would not let it out of control."

Helga shook her head. "I know, but it went on for so long-"

"I knew what I was doing," Salazar growled. "And can you honestly blame me?"

Helga paused. "No. but that does not mean I do not worry."

Salazar sighed and sat back. "I am sorry."

She took his hand in hers. "It is all right." She frowned, evidently sensing the pain he was trying to hide. "You should rest."

Salazar grimaced. How was he supposed to rest knowing that his descendent would become one of the greatest Dark lords in history? Who would go on to murder countless innocents, including Harry's parents? Helga's frown deepened.

"He does not blame you," she said sharply. "He told you so himself."

"I know." That had been unexpected, but very welcome.

"Then you cannot blame yourself. His actions are not yours."

"They could have been."

"You turned from that path a long time ago. It is not your fault if he chose not to do the same."

Salazar closed his eyes. "He thinks he is following in my footsteps."

"And you know that he is not," Helga countered. "So do we, and so do the children. And I expect they will not hesitate to share that information when they return."

"If anyone will listen to them," Salazar muttered.

Helga raised an eyebrow. "I do not think they will have a choice. Our guests are somewhat strong-willed."

Harry's furious face flashed through Salazar's mind. "I have noticed something of the sort."

"I thought you might."

Salazar smiled, but it did not last long. "But they are going to have quite enough problems of their own without shouldering mine too."

Helga sighed, her good-humour also fading at the reminder. "They are too young to be dealing with such things."

Salazar couldn't agree more. He and Godric had had to, but he would not wish that childhood on anyone. And Riddle seemed just as bad as the people they had encountered. The thought of a child demanding the murder of Muggle-borns be killed was enough to make him sick to his stomach.

The thought of that memory reminded him of something that had been puzzling him since he saw it. Salazar had seen a great many strange things in his life, and he knew that magic could easily accomplish the impossible. He had heard of items that could store the memories of their owners. But he had never heard of any memory that could think and act independently, let alone actually possess anyone. He was also very sure that Issa, even if she was insane, would never obey a mere shade. Salazar did not know what was going on, but he was very sure that no memory could act like that. Maybe one of the forbidden rituals, or soul magic of some sort...

Soul magic. Riddle was fascinated by Dark magic. But surely he would not go that far. Magic that Dark would destroy all hope for him. And yet, Salazar realised with dawning horror, that it all made perfect sense. The autonomy of the young Riddle, the possession, the fact that Harry had destroyed it with a Basilisk fang... What had his descendent done?

"He's insane," he whispered. "Completely insane."

Helga paused to stare at him. "I think we have already established that." Her smile faded as she looked at him. "Salazar, what is it?"

Salazar felt too sick at heart to answer. One of his blood had done this... He had only encountered that particular branch of magic once before, and even then it had filled him with revulsion. The experience was one that he had never been able to forget, as much as he had wished to. He could only be grateful that he had never encountered it again.

Except he had felt it. And recently. Very recently.

Several things fell into place. Why the Dark magic in Harry's scar had felt so familiar. How the ability to speak Parseltongue had been transferred, even though that should have been impossible. What Dumbledore had really meant when he said that Riddle put a bit of himself into Harry.

It was madness. It was Dark, and destructive, and he wanted to think it impossible. But it fitted too perfectly for that.

"No."

"Salazar? What is the matter?"

Salazar barely heard her. The pain faded as his mind processed his realisation. He had to know if this was possible. He grabbed his staff and pushed himself to his feet.

"Salazar, what do you think you're doing? You're not well enough to be moving!"

Maybe, but that didn't matter. "I need to see something."

"Now? You can barely stand."

"Helga-"

"Sit down! Whatever it is, it can wait."

Salazar looked up to meet her worried gaze. "No. It cannot." He hated to do this, but there was no time for arguing. He just had time to see Helga's eyes widen, before he Disapparated.

Salazar staggered as he reappeared in his chambers. His head and leg did not approve of this course of action; he had to close his eyes for several seconds to quell the nausea before he could try to take a step. He reflected grimly that Helga may have had a point, but he could not sit still. Not until he knew for sure. He forced the discomfort aside. If he was right... No, he refused to think of that. Not yet.

"Salazar."

He heard the concern in Zith's voice, but he did not have time to stop. "I am fine." He ignored her demands for the truth and headed to his private chamber.

Salazar moved past the bed and pulled aside a curtain. Behind it was a locked door. He placed his hand against it.

"Let what is hidden, remain hidden." The hisses dropped easily from his tongue, and the wards responded, both to the Parseltongue and to his magic. The latch clicked and he pushed it open.

The room inside was plain and unfurnished, but for a desk and single chair, even though the bookcases on the walls were packed full. But these were not books one would sit and read for pleasure. These were books of Dark magic, of secret spells and hidden rituals. Salazar had searched for them and collected them, and brought them here for safe-keeping, well away from any who would try to use them. No others could enter without him, not even his closest friends. These books were too dangerous for that. At this moment though, they were just what he needed.

As always, the ripple of Dark magic made him flinch as it whispered promises, but he ignored it, heading directly for the scrolls written hundreds of years ago by Herpo the Foul. He pushed aside those dealing with the creation of a Basilisk and turned instead to those dealing with soul rituals.

There was a sudden pounding on the outer door.

"Salazar, let me in."

Helga. Salazar ignored her, his eyes racing easily over the Ancient Greek. Containers, Vessels...

"Salazar, please just tell me what's wrong."

Not yet. Not until he was certain. There was silence, and he knew she had gone to get Godric, but he kept reading. He unrolled the scroll further and finally found what he was looking for.

_...can even use a living being as a vessel, though this is not recommended for obvious reasons..._

Salazar sank into the chair. It was possible. If it was true...

"Damn you, Riddle."

There was no turning back from this. His descendent was beyond all hope, and the responsibility of dealing with him had fallen to a fifteen year old. Salazar let the scroll fall to the table and rested his head in his hands. Harry had been through too much already, and now this... What was wrong with their world?

How long he sat there, Salazar did not know, but he was eventually startled from his thoughts by a furious hammering at the door.

"Salazar, I know you're in there. If you don't open this door in the next five seconds, I will blast it off its hinges."

Knowing Godric, he would too. Salazar released the wards with a thought but remained where he was, too sick in soul and body to move. He heard Godric's light tread approach, and then a shadow fell across him.

"There you are! Do you know how worried Helga is?"

Salazar felt a twinge of guilt. He had been too concerned with the search to think about that. He heard Godric move closer, and then a sharp intake of breath.

"You look terrible."

Salazar blinked up at him, too weary to even feel annoyed. "I know."

Godric was staring round at the books with undisguised hatred. "And what are you doing in here, of all places?"

Salazar nodded to the scroll in front of him. "I believe I have ascertained the source of the Dark magic in Harry's scar."

"Really? That is excellent news, well done." His smile died at the look on Salazar's face. "Salazar, what is wrong?"

Salazar just sighed. "Read it."

Godric picked it up, shook his head, and muttered a quick translation spell. His eyes widened at the heading. "Salazar-"

"I know."

Godric swallowed and continued to read. His face grew steadily paler as he did so, and Salazar could not blame him. This use of magic should never have been discovered. By the time he finished, Godric was ashen.

"Is this true?"

"It all fits," said Salazar bitterly. "I knew it felt familiar, but it was not until I realised he was using one to control Issa that I remembered..." His voice trailed off and he shivered.

Godric set the scroll back on the table and leaned against the wall. "What are we going to do?"

Salazar's eyes hardened. "I will find a way to remove it. I am not letting that... thing remain in him." He grimaced. "Though how to do that without killing him, I do not know."

"You will find a way," Godric said firmly. "I am sure of it. There must be something in here that could be of use."

"I hope so," Salazar murmured. He massaged his aching temples. "But first, we need to talk to Harry. I have to be sure."

Godric hesitated. "Would it be better not to tell him? If he knew that this was in him-"

"I am not lying to him, Godric," Salazar snapped. "Too many people have done so already."

Godric nodded, his frown lightening at the answer. "I agree. He is the one who is affected; it is better that he knows exactly what is going on."

Salazar nodded, but his attention was drawn back to the scroll. He had solved the mystery, but he could take no pleasure in the accomplishment. Not when the answer was this horrific. Godric laid a hand on his shoulder.

"You will find a way to rid him of it," he said quietly. "I have every faith in you."

"Let us hope that it is not misplaced," Salazar sighed as he began to push himself upright. The world abruptly spun abruptly before him; he had completely forgotten about his current weakness. Godric's grip on his shoulder tightened.

"You should not be out of bed."

"I had to check, and I was never technically in bed to start with." Though not for lack of trying on Helga's part. As soon as he was reasonably steady, he moved towards the door. "Where are they?"

Godric shook his head, but had known him too long to try to stop him. "Rowena and Helga took them to our chamber."

"Rowena's back? Good; I do not want to have to explain this more than once."

Godric sighed. "Will you at least take another potion first?"

Salazar raised an eyebrow. "I thought you all decided I shouldn't take so many."

"Just drink the potion before you fall. We'll call it a special occasion."

Salazar wasn't stupid enough to argue, and had no real desire to. He really was beginning to feel dizzy. He downed the potion and let out a sigh as the burning faded to a dull ache. "Thank you. Can we go now?"

He saw Godric roll his eyes before Disapparating. Smirking, Salazar did the same.

The smirk lasted less than three seconds as they entered the room. The five witches and wizards looked up at their arrival, and the concern in Harry's green eyes was almost too much to bear.

"Professor! Are you all right?"

He really must look awful, if the looks they were giving him were any indication. Salazar forced a smile. "I shall be fine." Ignoring Godric's snort, he turned to Helga. "Forgive me. I did not mean to worry you, but there was something I had to do."

Helga did not speak, but crossed he room and laid her hand on his forehead. Salazar twitched, but did not back away. He owed her this much at least. She caught and held his gaze.

"You scared me," she said quietly. "You are not well enough to be moving like that."

"I know, and I am sorry, but this was too important."

Rowena's eyes narrowed. "And what exactly could be so important?"

Salazar sighed and turned to Harry. "I think I may have identified the Dark magic in your scar."

Harry's eyes lit up. "Really? That's brilliant." His smile faltered. "Isn't it?"

Salazar grimaced. How was he supposed to explain this?

"Salazar, what is it?" asked Helga.

Harry took a deep breath. "It's something bad, isn't it?" he asked softly.

Salazar looked at him, and the resignation in his face brought him back to himself. "There is one more test I need to do to be sure."

Harry didn't even hesitate. "Do it."

Salazar moved forwards to stand in front of him. Harry was on his feet, and although he met Salazar's gaze steadily, there was no hiding the fear in his eyes. Salazar sighed and began to chant.

He heard Helga gasp; she knew nothing of this gasp of magic, but she knew enough Arabic to be able to get the gist of the spell. No doubt Rowena would have a similar understanding. He finished he spell, and hoped with all his heart that he was wrong. But the vivid red glow proved otherwise. Salazar closed his eyes, but he could not change the facts. He was right.

"Professor?" Salazar had to force himself to meet Harry's gaze. The boy was pale as a ghost. "What is it?"

"That spell," Rowena breathed. "Salazar, what did you do?"

Salazar sighed, suddenly feeling much older than his years. "It was a spell used to detect the effects of soul rituals."

"Soul rituals," Hermione exclaimed. "But those are among the Darkest of magics."

"If not the Darkest," Ron agreed.

Harry's ashen face went even paler. "What the hell is going on?"

"Enough," said Godric. His voice was not loud, but the room fell silent immediately. Godric looked at him, but Salazar suddenly found himself at a loss for words. How could he give news like this?

"Salazar," said Helga. "What is it? What did you find?" She took his hand, and Salazar drew strength from the touch. He took a deep breath, forced his pain and dismay back under his control, and looked around the room. His voice carried clearly through the silence.

"Do any of you know what a Horcrux is?"

* * *

**That last section was a struggle, so I hope it turned out all right. Please let me know what you thought.**


	9. Brought To Light

**Strange Visitors from Another Century**

**Isilarma**

**Chapter Nine: Brought To Light**

**Two and a half months. Even for me, that's pretty bad. I'm really sorry everyone; I was planning to update at least once before exams started, but in the end I just had too much revision. My January exams didn't go as well as I'd have liked, so I really couldn't afford to do badly this time. But they're all over now, so I'll be able to update a bit more frequently. Thank you for all the reviews, favourites and alerts; they really helped keep me going over the past month. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, and am not affiliated with Bloomsbury or Scholastic Inc. The words of the prophecy are taken from 'Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix,' and are the sole property of J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

Harry had known that something was wrong the moment Slytherin entered. Everyone's reactions to the spell he performed merely confirmed that fact. But the mention of soul rituals threw him, and the resulting exchange left him completely lost. All he knew was that he really did not like the expression on his teacher's face as he looked round at them all.

"Do any of you know what a Horcrux is?"

A what? Harry had never heard the term before. Ron looked as blank as he felt, and even Hermione shook her head. Harry turned expectantly to the Founders, only to find Ravenclaw frowning.

"The term is familiar, but I cannot recall..." She shook her head. "Why can I not remember?"

"Because you asked me to make sure that the book in question never saw the light of day again," said Slytherin quietly. "And then to remove your memory of ever having read it."

Ravenclaw's eyes widened. "What?"

Slytherin sighed. "You felt that the information was too dangerous." He glanced at Hufflepuff. "I do not believe you ever read that one."

"For good reason," said Gryffindor grimly. "I have only a basic understanding of the theory, but that is more than enough."

Ravenclaw's face grew troubled. "I find it difficult to imagine circumstances where I would ever ask to lose knowledge."

Slytherin shuddered. "This is not normal magic. The nightmares you had afterwards were among the worst of your life."

Harry was growing steadily more uneasy. The fact that it was Dark magic was bad enough, but if it was so terrible that Rowena Ravenclaw of all people had chosen to forget it... "What the hell is going on?"

"Harry," Hermione hissed, but Slytherin shook his head.

"It is understandable." He considered for a moment. "This is going to be difficult to explain."

"We have time," said Gryffindor. "If we are going to do this, then we all need to understand what is going on."

That was a very refreshing change from the adults back home, but Harry was too tense to really appreciate the effort. Ron and Hermione both looked startled, but they nodded quickly.

"We want to help."

Slytherin managed a brief smile. "Good." He looked round at them all. "You had better sit down. This is going to take some time."

Harry did as he was told, but he didn't even try to relax. Ron and Hermione, by unspoken agreement, settled on either side of him, and the Founders returned to their original seats, Hufflepuff taking an extra moment to fuss over Slytherin. Slytherin gave her a small smile before turning to Harry.

"You must understand that Horcruxes are some of the Darkest types of magic known to man. Few know of their existence, and even fewer are willing to attempt to make one, for the consequences of failure are too horrific to contemplate."

Harry swallowed. "And if it works?"

Slytherin looked away. "Better that it had not." He took a deep breath. "A Horcrux is an object or being in which someone has stored a part of their soul."

Hufflepuff's face drained of colour. "That's – that's –"

"An abomination," Ravenclaw gasped.

Harry felt something cold settle in the pit of his stomach. "Why would anyone do that?"

Slytherin gave a humourless smile. "Because if you have a Horcrux, you cannot truly die. Your body may be destroyed, but as long as the Horcrux survives, you will too."

"So that's how he survived the Killing Curse," Hermione breathed. "It should have killed him, but if he had a Horcrux..."

"Does that mean we have to destroy the Horcrux before we can kill him?" Ron exclaimed.

"That is correct."

"But how are we supposed to find it? It could be anything, couldn't it?"

Gryffindor nodded grimly. "And it is likely that it will be protected."

"This isn't going to be possible," Harry whispered. "How are we supposed to find and get to, and then destroy something like that?"

"You will not be alone," Hufflepuff reminded him. "You will have Dumbledore, and the rest of your allies."

Hermione brightened. "Of course! Dumbledore knows Voldemort better than anyone. He's almost certain to have an idea of where to start."

"And I bet he knows how to destroy them too," said Ron.

Harry felt a surge of relief. Dumbledore might have made mistakes, but he was still the most powerful wizard in the world. He would know what to do.

"And once we destroy it, Voldemort's just a normal man right? He can be killed like anyone else?"

Three of the Founders nodded, and Ravenclaw took a deep breath. "Salazar, can you please explain to us how you came to this conclusion."

Slytherin paused for a moment, but eventually he nodded to Harry. "It was your memory that brought it to mind."

"What?"

"You said that Riddle stored a memory of himself in the diary, but no memory could think and act as that thing did. A memory could not possess someone and drain their life force, but a soul fragment... That is another matter entirely."

Harry felt a surge of nausea. "That was a piece of Voldemort's soul?"

"I believe so."

"I guess that explains why flushing it down a toilet didn't work," Ron muttered, but despite his words, his face was ashen. No doubt he was imagining afresh what his sister must have gone through. The thought made Harry's stomach twist in sympathy; facing Voldemort was bad enough, but to be possessed by him, and at that age. He shuddered, and forced the thought away.

"The Basilisk fang definitely destroyed it though, right?" he demanded. "It can't come back or anything?"

"No," Slytherin assured him. "Basilisk venom is one of the few substances that can destroy a Horcrux."

Harry slumped back in his seat, but Gryffindor was staring at Slytherin, his face a mask of dismay. "Wait a moment, I thought Riddle opened the Chamber while he was still a student."

Slytherin's eyes were chips of ice. "He did."

The blood drained from Gryffindor's face. "Are you telling me he made a Horcrux before he had even completed his studies here?"

"I am afraid so," said Slytherin, and the loathing in his voice was enough to make Harry stare. Hufflepuff's eyes narrowed, but Ron was frowning.

"What does that matter? I know these things are horrible, but we already knew that You-Know-Who was always pretty twisted."

Gryffindor shook his head. "You do not understand. Creating a Horcrux is not like casting a spell, or brewing a potion." He shuddered, and glanced at Slytherin, whose face was like stone as he met Ron's gaze.

"To create a Horcrux, you must first split your soul. The only way to do that is to murder someone in cold blood, and feel not the slightest remorse about it."

There was absolute silence. Slytherin continued to speak, every word cold as ice.

"The enchantments needed to prepare the container are some of the Darkest in existence, but it is murder, and murder alone, that cleaves the soul. And once the murder is done, the ritual must be completed without a moment's doubt or hesitation. That a boy, still a student, could do so is difficult to imagine."

"I do not suppose there is any chance that he failed," Hufflepuff whispered.

Slytherin shook his head. "He succeeded. There is no doubt of that."

There was a long silence. Harry felt sick to his stomach; he knew that Voldemort was a monster, but he had never imagined he had become one so young. The Riddle he had met in the diary could not have been more than sixteen, practically the same age as Harry, and yet he had already done this. Hufflepuff gave a long sigh.

"Then there is no hope for him."

Slytherin shook his head. "Not after this."

Gryffindor took a deep breath and released it. "At least he is vulnerable now. With his Horcrux destroyed, he can be killed like any other man."

Harry looked up eagerly, but the expression on Slytherin's face stopped any excitement in its tracks. "Professor?"

Hufflepuff frowned and laid a hand on his arm. "What is it? Surely he is mortal now?"

Gryffindor's head suddenly whipped round. "No..."

"It can't be," Hermione gasped at the same time.

Harry stared from one to the other. "What? What's going on?"

Slytherin let out a long sigh. "I believe he may have made more than one."

Harry's mouth fell open. "He... What?"

"Is that even possible?" Ravenclaw gasped.

"I do not know," said Slytherin quietly. "No one has ever attempted to split their soul more than once."

"Because they're not completely insane," Gryffindor growled. "What was he thinking?"

Ron swallowed. "How many did he make?"

Slytherin shook his head. "I am afraid there is no way to tell."

"And we've got to destroy all of them?"

"Yes."

Ron stared at him for a moment, then slumped back into his chair. "Bloody hell."

That summed up Harry's feelings on the matter perfectly. The prospect of fighting the most feared Dark wizard of modern times was daunting enough, but to find and destroy an unknown number of Horcruxes? How could they possibly manage that?

Hufflepuff, however, was frowning. "I do not doubt you, Salazar," she said quietly, "but how can you be so sure that he made more than one?"

"And what does all of this have to do with Harry's scar?" asked Hermione.

Slytherin sighed and rubbed his eyes. Exhaustion was etched in every line of his face as he looked round at Harry. "The two questions are connected." He hesitated and glanced at Gryffindor, who nodded. Harry felt a frission of fear run through him.

"Professor, what is going on?"

For a long moment, Slytherin didn't reply. Then he took a deep breath and looked Harry straight in the eye. "Your scar is not a normal scar, nor is it a remnant of the Killing Curse," he said quietly. "It contains a piece of Voldemort's soul."

Time seemed to stop. Harry stared at Slytherin, heedless of all others in the room. He heard exclamations and protestations, but he ignored them, his mind captured by one irrevocable fact.

"I'm a Horcrux."

The words were barely a whisper, but silence fell immediately. Harry closed his eyes, unable to bear the shocked stares. He carried a piece of Voldemort's soul. A piece of the man who had murdered his parents, and so many others. Bile rose in his throat, and a rushing sound filled his ears.

Then a hand cupped his cheek, and Harry felt a warmth spreading through him, washing away the nausea and lending him strength. His eyes flew open, and he found himself staring into Hufflepuff's concerned blue ones.

"It is all right," she said soothingly. "Breathe, Harry."

Harry took a deep breath and released it. "Thanks." He became aware of hands on his shoulders, and took in Ron and Hermione's worried faces. "I'm all right," he said quietly.

Neither of them looked convinced.

"You looked like you were about to pass out," said Ron flatly.

"Can you blame me?" Harry muttered. He still felt sick, but his dizziness was rapidly receding. There was a tap, and Slytherin came to stand next to Harry.

"I am sorry, Harry."

Harry shook his head. "I did ask."

Hufflepuff sighed and took her hand away. "Will you be all right?"

Harry shrugged, unable to answer truthfully. Ron and Hermione exchanged worried glances, and the Founders all looked grim. Slytherin sighed.

"If it is any consolation, I do not believe you are a true Horcrux."

Harry looked up, momentarily startled out of his depression. "What?"

"Explain, Salazar," said Ravenclaw.

"Sit down first," said Hufflepuff sharply.

Slytherin grimaced, but did as she asked. Once seated, he looked at Harry. "While it is possible to make a living creature a Horcrux, I do not believe that was Voldemort's intention in this case."

Gryffindor nodded. "There is no sense in making you a Horcrux when he was planning to kill you."

"Precisely."

"Then how did it happen?" Ron demanded.

Slytherin leaned forwards and rested his chin on his fingertips. "I cannot be sure, but I believe that a portion of his soul was torn from the whole when his body was destroyed. This fragment then latched on to the closest living person."

"Me," Harry whispered.

Slytherin inclined his head. "That is the basis of the theory that he made multiple Horcruxes. Only a soul that had already been cleaved multiple times could be torn apart by accident."

That was interesting, but Harry was still a little preoccupied. "But what does this mean? If there's a piece of his soul in me, then even if we destroy all the other Horcruxes, Voldemort still won't die." His chest tightened. "As long as I'm alive, he can't die."

Slytherin's silence was answer enough. Harry continued to talk, feeling like his voice belonged to someone else.

"If we want to kill Voldemort, I have to die too."

He had escaped death as a child, and so many times since. But if it meant an end to all this...

"No."

Harry blinked up. "Ron-"

"No!" His friend's face was flushed with rage and pain. "I won't accept that!"

"There has to be another way," Hermione cried. There were tears in her eyes as she gripped Harry's hand. "We will find another way."

Harry's heart swelled almost to bursting point at their words, but he shook his head. "Voldemort has to die-"

"We are not losing you too!" Hermione insisted. "There has to be a way to kill him without killing you. I'll look in all the libraries, and we'll ask Dumbledore, and the Founders will help." She looked round at them, her expression fierce. "Won't you?"

Gryffindor smiled at her. "Need you ask?" His green eyes locked on Harry's. "Do not give up hope. We will find an alternative."

Ravenclaw nodded. "If we pool our resources then we are bound to find something that will be of use."

Harry stared round at all of them. "But how? You said the only way to destroy a Horcrux was to use Basilisk venom."

"Or Fiendfyre."

"But those would kill me too!"

"True," said Slytherin, "but it may be possible to remove the soul fragment from your body. Once it is isolated, we can trap and destroy it at our leisure."

Harry blinked. "You can do that?"

"It has never been done to my knowledge," Slytherin admitted. "This situation is rather unique."

Harry's shoulders slumped. "Great."

Gryffindor frowned at him. "I thought I told you not to give up."

"But he just said-"

"I said that such a thing had never been done before. That does not mean it is impossible." He smiled at their stunned expressions. "And we do have some experience with creating new spells."

Harry was silent. He could not even begin to imagine what a spell of that sort would involve. But these were the Founders of Hogwarts, renowned as the greatest witches and wizards of their time. If anyone could help him, it was them.

"We can do this," said Hufflepuff quietly. "Trust us."

Harry looked round at them all. None of them hesitated to meet his gaze, and he read nothing but confidence and determination in their eyes. He came to Slytherin last. The wizard was pale and haggard, but he too met Harry's gaze without flinching.

"There is always hope," he said. "We will do everything in our power to free you from him."

And Harry believed him. Slowly, he nodded.

"Thank you."

Hufflepuff smiled at him. "It is our pleasure."

Ron let out a whoop and thumped Harry on the back. "See? Told you!"

Harry rolled his eyes, but didn't try to suppress the smile spreading across his face. The news had not been pleasant, but he was not alone. He had friends who were willing to do whatever it took to keep him safe. The thought was more than enough to give him hope.

"There is one thing I do not understand."

All eyes turned to Ravenclaw.

"This is a momentous occasion," said Gryffindor with a grin. "What is the matter?"

A frown creased the witch's flawless face. "How did no one realise that there was something unusual about the scar? Surely it was examined, especially if it continued to pain you."

"It is no surprise that it was not recognised for what it is," said Slytherin. "Horcruxes are exceptionally rare. But even a basic spell would reveal the presence of Dark magic."

"Was it ever examined, Harry?" asked Hufflepuff.

Harry frowned. "Not that I know of."

"Dumbledore might have taken you to St. Mungo's before leaving you with the Dursleys," Hermione suggested, but Harry shook his head.

"Hagrid said he took me from the wreckage straight to the Dursleys."

Gryffindor's eyes narrowed. "You had just survived the Killing Curse!"

Harry shrugged. "He might have done something. I don't know."

Slytherin frowned. "If not, then it was an unforgivable oversight, but leaving that for the moment, why did the healer at Hogwarts not notice anything?"

"That's a good point," said Ron. "Considering how often you end up in the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey must have seen something."

Hufflepuff's eyes narrowed at that, but Hermione frowned. "She wouldn't be looking for Dark magic though."

"She would not have to," said Hufflepuff. "Even a basic diagnostic spell would detect that level of Dark magic. Unless Healing has changed a great deal in the intervening years, it is almost impossible that it could have gone unnoticed."

"And she would then be bound to report it to Dumbledore," said Ravenclaw. "So the question that remains is why did he not do anything about it?"

There was silence. Harry felt like he had been punched in the stomach. Dumbledore, the man he respected above all others, had known that something was wrong and done nothing. He hadn't even told him. From the looks on the Founders' faces, their faith in the present headmaster had just taken a heavy blow, but Ron and Hermione looked doubtful.

"Maybe he couldn't," Hermione suggested tentatively. "And you said before that it wasn't doing any harm, so maybe he thought it was better to leave it, rather than risk hurting Harry."

Ron brightened at the thought, but Slytherin shook his head. "I said there was no obvious damage, but all Dark magic is intrinsically harmful. It could be doing any number of things, from suppressing his magic, to influencing his mind or emotions."

"What?"

"I said it could be," said Slytherin quickly. "I do not know, and it is unlikely, but the possibility remains. And at the very least, the fact that it pains him in Voldemort's presence should have been cause enough to investigate further. That he did not do so is inexcusable."

"Indeed," said Hufflepuff grimly. "The welfare of his students should have been his first priority."

"But Dumbledore does care about the students," Hermione protested. "For all we know, he did investigate."

"Then why didn't he tell me?" Harry demanded. "It's my scar, and my life; I think I have the right to know what's going on."

Hermione opened her mouth, then closed it again. Ron stared at the floor. Harry dropped his gaze, suddenly exhausted. The day had brought far too many surprises.

"He should have told me."

Gryffindor looked at them and sighed. "Yes, he should," he said quietly. "But he is not here. He may have investigated, and he may have some purpose in mind. We simply do not know."

Harry gritted his teeth. He didn't care what Dumbledore was planning, that information should not have been kept from him. Slytherin too looked very grim.

"It is something you will have to ask him when you return."

Oh, he would definitely be doing that.

"It doesn't matter now," said Hufflepuff. "Now that we know what is going on, we can take steps to remedy the situation."

Ravenclaw nodded. "I will begin researching immediately."

"In the morning," Gryffindor corrected.

"That goes for you too," said Hufflepuff to Slytherin.

The almost identical rebellious looks on Ravenclaw and Slytherin's faces were enough to break the tension.

"Is there anything we can do?" asked Hermione. "I can help with the research."

"Me too," said Ron. Harry stared at him, and he shrugged. "This is important."

"Thanks, mate," said Harry quietly. Hermione seemed too overwhelmed by the prospect to speak.

Ravenclaw smiled at them. "The offer is appreciated, but I think the best thing for you to do would be to concentrate on improving your own skills."

"I agree," said Gryffindor. "We can deal with this soul fragment, but it will be up to you to find and destroy the rest. And of course, we cannot forget the threat posed by the Death Eaters and Voldemort himself."

"But we want to help," Harry protested. He knew that training was important, but he couldn't bear the thought of knowing what he carried and not being able to do anything about it. Hermione looked equally distressed. The Founders shared a long look, then Gryffindor sighed and turned back to them.

"We know, and we understand," he said. "But soul magics are among the Darkest magics in existence. We would rather not expose you to it unless absolutely necessary."

"But we've already been exposed to Dark magic," Harry argued. "A bit more won't make much difference."

Slytherin shook his head. "On the contrary, there is a great difference between being the victim of Dark magic, and actively immersing yourself in them. You can take my word for that. The Dark Arts are dangerous, and intoxicating, and will do far more harm than good." He paused, his expression turning flinty. "I swore long ago that I would never lead a student down that path. I will not break that oath."

Harry glanced at the others, but all of them shook their heads. Slytherin's eyes softened slightly.

"Harry, the Dark Arts are an abomination. Be glad that you do not have to study them." He gave a slight smile. "And if it is any consolation, I am the only one who will be taking advantage of all the resources available to us."

"For good reason," Gryffindor muttered. "I cannot read them without wanting to throw up."

Harry stared at him. "What?"

Slytherin raised an eyebrow. "I meant it when I said they were dangerous."

He did not need to elaborate. Harry looked down at his feet. He didn't like it, but they didn't seem to have much choice in the matter. Hermione's expression turned slightly wistful, but Ron was not quite successful in hiding his relief.

"So, what are we going to do instead?" he asked.

"We will continue with Occlumency and Duelling," said Gryffindor. "And we also have a few other ideas in mind."

Hermione brightened immediately. "What sort of ideas?"

Gryffindor grinned. "How does non-verbal magic sound?"

All Harry's disappointment disappeared in an instant. "Are you serious?"

"Of course," said Ravenclaw. "Now that we are satisfied with your basics, there is no reason why we cannot begin more advanced studies. We shall begin tomorrow."

"We also think it might be beneficial for you to learn some basic healing spells," said Hufflepuff.

"Good idea," said Hermione fervently.

Ron grinned at Harry. "Madam Pomfrey will be glad of the rest."

Harry rolled his eyes, but he had to admit that it would be useful. Considering the amount of trouble they got into, they really should have thought of that earlier.

"Will we be able to learn to heal like you do?" he asked.

Hufflepuff shook her head. "That was not something I learned," she said, "but something I have always been able to do. It is possible that you will have the gift too, but even if you do not, there is a great deal you can learn."

Harry nodded, not really concerned by the details. "Sounds good to me." Already their chances of surviving all this were improving.

Slytherin shot them a speculative look. "Have any of you learned to Apparate yet?"

All three shook their heads.

"They don't teach us until sixth year," Ron explained. "There's no point; you're not allowed to get a license until you're seventeen."

"Why would you need a license?" Hufflepuff asked.

Ron shrugged. "They say it's too dangerous."

Slytherin snorted. "I learned to Apparate when I was eight. Though I did have an extra incentive." He ignored their open-mouthed stares. "In any case, it would be a useful skill for you to know."

"An excellent idea," said Gryffindor. "Especially if you teach them how to incorporate it into combat."

Hermione blinked. "You can do that?"

"Salazar can," said Ravenclaw. "You might say that Apparition is his speciality."

Slytherin gave a slight shrug. "It had to be." He shook his head and looked round at them. "Would you be interested in learning how to do so?"

"Definitely," said Harry with a grin. Hermione nodded furiously, and Ron's expression turned dreamy.

"I can't wait to see Fred and George's faces when they see I learned a year earlier than they did."

Harry's grin widened at the thought, but Hermione shook her head.

"Aren't you forgetting the under-age magic laws? You won't be able to show them."

"The Trace is on our wands," Ron shot back. "Apparating will be fine. I think."

Harry frowned. "What's the Trace?"

"Under-age magic laws?" asked Gryffindor at the same time.

"You're not allowed to use magic outside of Hogwarts until you're seventeen," said Ron. "Something about not being mature enough to use it responsibly."

"But what if you're attacked and need to defend yourself?" Hufflepuff protested.

"They make an exception in life-threatening situations," Hermione assured her, She ignored Harry's snort. Hufflepuff nodded, but neither she nor the others looked particularly impressed. Ron glanced at Harry.

"The Trace is a tracking charm," he explained. "It detects when magic is used by you, or around you. I think it's attacked to our wands, and it breaks on your seventeenth birthday."

Harry nodded; that explained how the Ministry always seemed to know so quickly. The thought that there were charms on his wand designed specifically to monitor him made him very uncomfortable.

"That sounds like it could be all too easily abused," said Gryffindor grimly. Looking around, Harry saw that none of the Founders looked particularly pleased by this information.

"Probably," Ron admitted. "But there's nothing we can do about it."

Slytherin's eyes gleamed. "Perhaps." He turned to Harry. "May I borrow your wand for a moment?"

Harry hesitated. He would have been reluctant to let even Ron or Hermione handle his wand. But considering Slytherin had already looked around inside his head that day... He handed over his wand. Slytherin waved his own wand over it, his eyes narrowed in concentration. After a moment he grunted.

"There we are." He flicked his wand and passed Harry's back. "Thank you."

Harry took it slightly warily. "What did you do?"

"I dispelled the tracking charm."

"What?"

Slytherin raised an eyebrow. "Are you planning to go out and perform magic in front of Muggles?"

"Well no, but-"

"Then there is no reason for it. You need to practice constantly if you plan to fight Voldemort, not only while you are at school."

Ron's eyes lit up. "Can you do mine too?"

"But this is illegal," Hermione spluttered.

"How can it be illegal when there's no Ministry here?" Ron demanded. "Besides, it'll stop things like last summer happening."

Hermione hesitated, but that seemed to make up her mind. "We are going to be in so much trouble," she muttered.

"Only if you are not careful," said Gryffindor, as he watched Slytherin remove the charms. "If you practice only with people you trust, and use your magic responsibly, you should not have any problems."

Slytherin nodded and handed the wands back to their respective owners. "In any case, I expect they will be more interested in the fact that you travelled a thousand years into the past than examining your wands."

Harry laughed. "Just a bit." The shock from the Horcrux revelation was beginning to fade now, lost in the excitement of learning new skills. Ron and Hermione both brightened at his amusement, and distinctly smug smiles passed between the Founders.

"It is settled then," said Ravenclaw. "You will have non-verbal magic with myself, Healing with Helga, Duelling with Godric, and Apparition with Salazar."

Gryffindor nodded. "We may discuss others later, but that is enough to be getting on with."

Harry grinned. He couldn't wait to get started.

"Do you think we could learn to become Animagi?" asked Ron eagerly. "Er, if you know how, that is."

"We all do," Godric assured him. "But I do not know if it will be particularly practical."

"What do you mean?" asked Harry. The thought of following in his dad's and Sirius' footsteps was one that immensely appealed to him. "We could do it."

"You probably could," said Ravenclaw, "but the process itself is extremely time-consuming, and I doubt you would wish to remain here for such an extended period."

Harry's shoulders slumped. "Oh."

"How long would it take?" asked Hermione.

"At least six months, probably closer to a year. It is not an easy skill to master, even with Salazar's... modifications." She scowled at the wizard, who smirked.

"But you acknowledge that my modifications do make the process considerably easier."

Gryffindor smiled at the confused looks on the trio's faces. "Traditionally, one would burn certain herbs and meditate to find one's alternative form," he explained. "Salazar found the process too tedious, and developed a potion instead."

"It was very useful," Hufflepuff agreed. Slytherin's smirk widened, and Ravenclaw rolled her eyes.

"It may be more convenient, but that does not mean I have to like it."

"So you're all Animagi?" Harry asked. "What animals do you turn into?"

Gryffindor grinned. "Can you not guess?"

Ron's eyes widened. "Then you really turn into a lion?"

Gryffindor laughed and rose to his feet. "Indeed."

"Godric, there is not enough-" Hufflepuff began, but her words were interrupted as Gryffindor transformed into an enormous golden lion, sending his chair sliding back across the floor.

"-room," she finished wearily.

"Wicked," Ron breathed.

Harry stared at the giant cat. "That is so much cooler than McGonagall's."

Hermione tilted her head to one side. "I've never seen a lion with a ginger mane before." Ron stared at her, and her cheeks tinged pink, but the Founders just laughed.

"Your Animagus form always displays one or two of your physical characteristics," Ravenclaw explained. "Some of my feathers are the colour of my hair, for example."

"And my eyes are blue in both my human and badger forms," said Hufflepuff.

The lion nodded, then Gryffindor stood in his normal body again. "It depends on the witch or wizard," he said, as if he had done nothing more exciting than pick up a book.

"That was so cool!" Ron exclaimed.

"Thank you."

"Are you sure we don't have time to learn?" asked Harry wistfully.

Gryffindor laughed, and turned to right. "I think it is unlikely. Maybe if - Hello?"

Slytherin straightened. "Something wrong?"

Gryffindor stopped and picked something up. "This was under my chair." He held out his hand. There were twin gasps from Ron and Hermione, and Harry felt his heart constrict at the sight of a very familiar glass ball.

"The prophecy."

The Founders all turned to stare at him.

"You know what this is?" asked Ravenclaw.

Harry nodded, not once taking his eyes from the sphere. "It's what the Death Eaters wanted. I thought it was smashed when we came here."

"Apparently not," said Ravenclaw. "But what is it?"

"I don't know," Harry admitted. "The Death Eaters said it was a prophecy, and..."

"Yes?" said Slytherin. His silver gaze was locked on Harry.

Harry took a deep breath. "They said it was the reason why Voldemort wants to kill me so badly."

Slytherin's eyes narrowed. "And you had never heard of it before?"

"No."

The Founders exchanged very expressive looks. Gryffindor muttered something distinctly uncomplimentary under his breath, earning himself a half-hearted glare from Hufflepuff. Ron and Hermione were watching Harry carefully, their eyes occasionally darting to the ball.

"Do – do you think it's a real prophecy?" Hermione asked.

Harry shrugged. "Voldemort seems to think so."

Gryffindor's eyes glinted. "Then why don't we find out?"

"How?" asked Ron. "None of us know what to do with it."

"We will work it out." He waved his wand over the ball. Ravenclaw watched for a moment, then came to join him, her eyes bright with curiosity.

"Fascinating," she breathed. "A most ingenious way of storing information."

Harry bit back his impatience with an effort, even as Slytherin and Hufflepuff exchanged amused smiles. "Well?"

Gryffindor tilted his head to one side. "It looks like breaking it would release the enchantment."

Ravenclaw rolled her eyes. "Give it to me." She ignored his grin and flicked her wand in a sharp pattern. Harry was just opening to his mouth to ask again when the ball began to glow.

"There we are."

Harry jumped up for a better look, Ron and Hermione right on his heels. Ravenclaw set the ball carefully on the table, and the seven witches and wizards crowded round it. As they watched, the smoke cleared to reveal a very familiar face.

"That's Professor Trelawney," Hermione gasped. "But what-"

"Quiet," Harry hissed.

For Professor Trelawney had begun to speak, in the deep, gravelly voice Harry had head once before.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other, for neither can live while the other survives ... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."

The words died away, leaving utter silence in their wake. Harry stood staring at the ball, but he did not see the glow fade, or Trelawney's face dissipate back into smoke. The words he had heard rang in his ears, and he could think of nothing else.

The silence was broken by Gryffindor's surprisingly expressive grunt.

"I hate prophecies."

"You are not the only one," Hufflepuff murmured.

Ravenclaw's face clearly betrayed her disappointment. "If that is the standard of Seers in the future, I am very glad I was not born then."

Slytherin nodded. "It was rather ambiguous."

Ron stared at them. "What are you talking about? It's obvious, isn't it?"

Slytherin raised an eyebrow. "Is it? Do explain."

"Well, it means Harry's got to defeat You-Know-Who."

"Explain," said Gryffindor quietly.

Ron blinked, clearly taken aback. "Well, he's got the scar. That marks him as You-Know-Who's equal, right?"

"And Harry's birthday is at the end of July, the seventh month," said Hermione slowly. "But this last bit..."

"Either must die at the hand of the other," said Harry quietly. Slytherin's eyes narrowed, but Harry barely saw him. "I think it's pretty clear what that means too."

"Harry," Slytherin began, but Harry interrupted.

"One of us has got to kill the other. Either I kill him or he kills me."

Gryffindor gripped his shoulder. "Listen to me, Harry; that is not the case."

"How can it not be?" Harry demanded. "Everything in that bloody thing says I'm the one who's got to kill him."

"Not necessarily," Gryffindor insisted. "Harry, you must understand that prophecies, by their very nature, are ambiguous. Most can be interpreted in any number of ways, and this is no exception. It is possible that this particular prophecy refers to neither you, nor Voldemort."

"What? How?"

"Well for a start, does it ever mention Voldemort by name?"

"It says 'the Dark Lord.' That's what all the Death Eaters call him."

Gryffindor raised an eyebrow. "Of course they do, but do you really think he is the first person to style himself so? I myself have met no less than four so-called Dark Lords. Five, if you include Salazar."

"I was never a Dark Lord," Salazar protested mildly. "But the point stands. The Dark Lord of this prophecy may not even have been born when it was made."

"Is that possible?" Hermione asked.

Ravenclaw nodded. "There are many prophecies that have only come to fruition centuries, or even millennia after their creation. The fact that Voldemort is the only Dark Lord at present does not mean he will be the last one."

"He almost certainly will not be," said Gryffindor grimly. "So you can see that the first line alone raises doubts."

Harry stared at him, his anger momentarily abating. "But what about the rest of it? How many people were born at the end of July?"

Slytherin raised an eyebrow. "Probably a great deal. And if we are to be specific, it does not even detail the calendar by which the months are to be measured."

"Huh?"

"There are a number of different calendars used for specific fields of magic," Hufflepuff explained, "Each splits the year slightly differently. It is a minor point, but it is possible that it refers to a less common one."

Harry's head was spinning. He had been so sure...

"The previous part is also uncertain," said Gryffindor thoughtfully. "Do you know if your parents did defy Voldemort three times?"

"I don't know," Harry whispered. "I know they fought against him."

Hermione frowned. "But so did several other people. Weren't Neville's parents in the Order too?"

"Yeah." He sat back down and ran a hand through his hair. "None of this makes sense."

"It's a prophecy," Gryffindor muttered. "Of course it does not make sense."

"The part I do not understand," said Ravenclaw, ignoring both of them, "is the line about having a power the Dark Lord knows not."

Harry snorted. "Me neither. Voldemort's one of the most powerful wizards in the world. I'm just... me."

"And you have no idea what this power might be?" Slytherin asked.

Harry thought back. "No, I – wait." He frowned. "At the end of first year, Dumbledore said something about my mother's love protecting me from Voldemort. Maybe that's got something to do with it."

The Founders exchanged a bemused look.

"Love?" Hufflepuff repeated.

Harry looked at them. "You don't think so?"

"We are not sure what to think," said Gryffindor quietly.

Ron blinked. "You're not?"

"There are many things we do not know," Hufflepuff pointed out. "I doubt we will ever know the true extent of what magic is capable of."

Slytherin glanced at Harry and shook his head. "I am afraid we do not have any answers for you. I suggest you consult with Dumbledore when you return."

"I'll do that," said Harry grimly. His anger, temporarily forgotten, was rapidly rising again. "Why didn't he tell me any of this?"

Hermione frowned. "I'm sure he was only trying to do the right thing-"

"I asked him at the end of first year!" Harry shouted. "How was keeping it from me for five years the right thing to do?"

"You were only eleven, mate," Ron pointed out warily. "Would you really have wanted to know about this that young?"

Harry paused. "Maybe not, but Voldemort's been back for a year! I watched him return; I deserve to know that I'm the one everyone thinks will stop him!"

"Enough, Harry," said Gryffindor sharply. "They are not to blame for Dumbledore's mistakes."

Harry forced himself to take a deep breath. "Sorry," he muttered.

"We get it, mate," Ron assured him.

Harry managed a small smile. "It just makes me wonder," he said quietly, "if he ever would have told me about it. I'm almost glad Voldemort tried to steal it; at least I learned the truth."

Slytherin looked up at that. "Voldemort tried to steal it?"

"Yeah, he's been after it all year."

Ravenclaw's brow furrowed. "But that does not make sense. He went to considerable lengths to kill you as a child, something he only would have done if he had known that you would be a threat to him. That implies that he had heard the prophecy."

"Er, yeah?"

Ravenclaw sighed. "If he had already heard it, why go to so much effort to try to steal it?"

Harry opened his mouth, then closed it again. Ron and Hermione shared a bemused look.

"We have no idea," Hermione admitted.

"I suppose it is possible that he only heard part of it," said Hufflepuff slowly. "But his actions in targeting your family seem rather precipitous if that is the case."

Slytherin folded his arms. "Well, we have already established that the man has little to no common sense."

Harry shook his head. While the speculation was interesting, he had other matters in mind. "But it still means that I have to fight him. I don't have any choice in the matter."

Gryffindor leaned back in his chair, his green eyes narrowing. "Do you not?"

"He killed my parents," Harry snapped. "Besides, even if I didn't want to fight, he would never let me live."

Ravenclaw nodded. "When he killed your parents, he set these events in stone."

Harry's hands curled into fists. "Then none of this matters. All these arguments about how the prophecy could mean anything, they're pointless because Voldemort has already decided what it means."

No one spoke. Ron and Hermione looked wary, the Founders uneasy. Harry stared straight ahead as he continued to speak, sick to his stomach as he processed the truth.

"Voldemort is convinced that I'm the only one who can kill him," he said quietly. "He will never stop hunting me. Everyone will always be in danger because of me, and him, and that stupid prophecy." White hot rage flooded him. "I never asked for this! I never wanted this!"

"Harry," Hermione began, but Harry was too incensed to listen.

"And do you know what the worst part is?" He ignored the concerned looks being passed between the Founders. "It's that Dumbledore damn well knew all of this, and didn't tell me a single bloody thing!"

Harry was on his feet now, and shaking so hard he could barely see. He could withstand pain, loneliness, despair, but this betrayal on top of so many others, this was too much to bear. All the people who cared about him, all the people he had trusted, had known about this, had known that he was condemned to murder or be murdered, and not one of them had said a single word.

Already that evening he had been told he might have to die. To be told the same thing again was too much to bear.

If he stayed, he would say something he would regret. So he didn't stay. A few people called out his name, but he ignored them. The door slammed shut behind him.

Harry did not have a destination in mind. He just knew that he had to get away from everyone, and everything. Anger such as he had never felt blazed within him, and it would not be long before it boiled over. He stormed through the thankfully deserted corridors, until he came to a tall door and realised that he was at the Armoury.

He had not planned it, but it was perfect. Harry wrenched open the door, and a feral smile stretched across his face at the sight of the waiting practice dummies and training posts.

"Reducto!"

The nearest post became nothing more than a pile of splinters.

"Stupefy!"

A dummy was blasted back against a wall, and Harry rounded on the rest.

"Confringo! Bombarda! Expulso!"

Every destructive spell he had ever been taught, from first year to Gryffindor's lessons burst from his wand, and with them came the rage. All the anger and pain and desperation surged up, and instead of suppressing it, he used it. Explosions rang though the room as Harry gave vent to his emotions for the first time in his life. A red mist seemed to fill his vision as fury at Dumbledore and Voldemort consumed him. He was rage and destruction, and he cast until his knees buckled, and his wand fell from his hand.

Silence fell slowly. Harry knelt on the floor, sweat obscuring his vision, and his breathing heavy and ragged. Never in his life had he felt so drained. The air was thick with magic from the concentration of his spells. Harry closed his eyes. Emotion had fled, now he just felt empty. There was nothing of him left.

He couldn't do this. He couldn't defeat Voldemort, he couldn't even protect his friends. He couldn't be the hero everyone wanted him to be.

And if he wasn't a hero, what was he?

"Feel any better?"  
Harry's head whipped round so fast he made himself dizzy.

"Professor." He tried to rise, but the movement was forestalled when Slytherin instead lowered himself down next to him. The Founder's eyes narrowed as he looked around.

"Impressive."

Harry finally looked round himself, and his jaw dropped.

There was not a single piece of equipment that remained in one piece. Most were little more than dust. The walls and floor were pitted with numerous scorch marks, and several of the weapons racks had been knocked over, scattering their contents across the floor.

"I'm sorry," he gasped. He tried to stagger up, only for Slytherin to catch his shoulder and push him back down again.

"Try to stand now, and you will fall over," he said bluntly.

He was probably right, but shame now overshadowed the fatigue. "I'll fix it."

Slytherin shook his head. "Do not be concerned about it. Godric and the others have each caused more damage in the same circumstances." His lips twisted into a grimace. "And my own method of release puts you all to shame in terms of destruction caused."

Harry glanced at him. "Then, you're not angry?"

"Should I be?"

Harry stared at his feet. "I lost control."

Slytherin snorted. "Have you forgotten my own actions earlier? It would be a little hypocritical to blame you now." He laid a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Nobody is angry, Harry. Just concerned."

Harry hugged his knees to his chest. "I'm sorry for storming out. I just had to get away."

"We understood. Do not worry yourself about that."

Harry braced himself for the usual platitudes, but to his surprise, Slytherin just sat there, idly gazing round at the wreckage surrounding them. He did not ask stupid questions, he did not try to fill the silence. He just waited. Harry continued to watch him out the corner of his eye, wary of testing his patience, but the Founder did not move.

Harry took a deep breath, and slowly released it. Slytherin would not press him into talking, he was sure of that, and his first inclination was to stay silent. He could manage by himself.

But he had been doing that for nearly sixteen years, and look how well that had turned out. And Slytherin, at least, had never lied to him.

"They should have told me."

Slytherin inclined his head, but did not speak, allowing Harry to say what he had to.

"I get that Dumbledore didn't want to tell me when I was younger; I was having enough problems with all the Boy Who Lived rubbish. But last year I watched him come back, and I watched Cedric die, and he still didn't tell me."

"Ron and Hermione think he was trying to do what was best for you."

"How was lying to me after all that good for me?" He glared at the floor. "And Sirius, and the Weasleys, and everyone in the Order, they all knew too, and not one of them said anything. Why? Didn't they trust me?"

"I highly doubt that was the case," said Slytherin quietly. "It is a heavy burden to lay on anyone's shoulders. That they were reluctant to do so merely shows how much they care about you."

Harry shook his head. "I'd rather have known why Voldemort was so determined to kill me."

"As would I, but can you understand why they acted as they did?"

Harry hesitated, but as much as he hated to admit it, he could see the Founder's point. "I guess," he muttered. "But I still wish I'd known."

Slytherin nodded slowly. "Indeed." After a moment he added softly, "Are you going to be all right?"

Harry shrugged. "Yeah. Fine. Just got to kill the most powerful Dark wizard in the world, and get a piece of said Dark wizard's soul out of my head without dying. No problem." Slytherin raised an eyebrow, and he sighed. "Sorry."

Slytherin inclined his head. "Understandable. You do realise that worrying yourself half to death is not going to help matters."

"How can I not worry?" Harry demanded. "The only reason I'm even alive is pure luck; how am I supposed to actually kill him?" He stared at the floor, suddenly unable to look his teacher in the eye. "It's impossible. The only things I'm any good at are Quidditch and Defence Against the Dark Arts."

"You did not survive multiple encounters with him simply by luck," said Slytherin sharply. "You are far more capable than you are willing to admit."

"But Voldemort was the most talented student ever to attend Hogwarts," Harry shot back. "And he's spent decades studying magic all over the world. He's killed countless Aurors, and members of the Order; how the hell am I supposed to survive?" He closed his eyes. "I don't know what to do."

A hand rested on his shoulder. "There is always hope, Harry."

Harry snorted softly. "I don't see it."

"You are not looking." There was a sigh. "You do not have to do all of this alone."

"But the prophecy-"

"Said you were to kill Voldemort. It never said you had to do it without help."

Startled, Harry looked up. Silver eyes met his as Slytherin continued to speak.

"You have Dumbledore, with all his knowledge and influence. You have your fellow students, who trust you, and the teachers of Hogwarts, who will do everything they can to protect you from harm. You have the rest of your Order, all of whom care about you. And you have Ron and Hermione. I pity whoever tries to harm you in their presence."

Harry almost smiled at the thought, but his mood soon darkened. "Voldemort knows how important they are. He'll try to use them against me."

"Then you use his weaknesses against him. You know his secrets, you know how to kill him. And, more importantly, he does not know that you know. He will think himself safe, and that will give you the chance to destroy him."

Harry nodded but, despite Slytherin's words, he could not quite bring himself to believe it. The sheer scale of the task he had been given crushed any hope that dared to grow. Slytherin's eyes glinted.

"And of course, we cannot forget your key advantage."

Harry looked up, his face creasing into a frown. "What are you talking about?"

Slytherin's smirk was almost vicious. "Us."

Harry's mouth fell open as Slytherin continued, his silver eyes blazing.

"Your coming here was an accident that no one could have predicted. Not Dumbledore, and certainly not Voldemort. No one ever planned for the possibility, and no one will be prepared for the consequences."

"Oh," Harry breathed. Now he understood. Slytherin nodded.

"We will not have time to turn you into battle-mages like Godric," he said quietly. "We will not be able to teach you everything in Rowena's library. But we can teach you how to fight a Dark wizard and survive. We can teach you how to triumph over Dark creatures." His eyes gleamed. "We can show you how to find Horcruxes, and we can give you the knowledge of how to destroy them. And we can certainly teach you how to destroy this so-called Dark Lord once and for all."

For a long moment, Harry could only stare at him. He had known that the Founders were on their side. He had known that they were doing everything they could. Now he knew that they cared too. Maybe, just maybe...

"Do you think I can do it?" he asked quietly.

Slytherin did not hesitate even for a moment. "I believe you can do anything you truly need to do."

Harry nodded slowly. "I need to do this."

And he would. For his parents, for Cedric, for all who had suffered at Voldemort's hands. He would put an end to this. He took a deep breath and looked up.

"I will stop him."

Pride, and maybe a hint of sadness filled Slytherin's eyes. "I have no doubt of that."

And the utter sincerity in his voice soothed the last of Harry's doubts. "Thank you."

"It was the least I could do."

As the two of them sat there, Harry finally allowed himself to reflect on the task before him. It would not be easy. People on both sides would die. He might die. But he would never stop fighting. And, for the sake of those lost, and for those still in danger, he would not lose.

Harry had not asked for this. He had never asked to be a hero. But the rest of the wizarding world thought he was. They had faith in him.

He would not let them down.

* * *

Hours later, a solitary figure stood at the top of the Astronomy Tower. It was late; the full moon bathed the grounds in silver, but Salazar paid no heed to the beauty, nor to the lateness of the hour. Sleep eluded him as his mind continued to ponder the problem that lay before him.

He had meant what he said to Harry. He was certain that Voldemort could be defeated. Now that they knew about the Horcruxes, the man's main advantage was lost. Any mortal man, no matter how powerful, could be slain. A grim smile touched his lips; with Hermione's intelligence, Ron's tenacity, and Harry's sheer courage, the trio were already a force to be reckoned with. With proper training they would be formidable indeed.

But it would not be easy. As brave and brilliant as they were, they were still little more than children, unused to war. They would be outnumbered, and facing a foe that was already bathed in blood.

Salazar had no doubt that they would prevail. But he shuddered to think of the price they would have to pay.

They were not ready. Harry was not ready.

He should not have to be. The world should not be relying on a boy to save them. A child should not be forced to kill a monster.

Voldemort was of his blood. Maybe not his direct descendent, maybe not his heir, but still his blood. His responsibility.

Sometimes... Sometimes you needed a monster to slay a monster.

His mind shrank instinctively from the idea; the thought of losing all he had fought so hard to gain was almost too much to bear. He needed them, and they needed him.

But Harry, and Ron, and Hermione...

And Voldemort.

There was no need to make a decision yet. There was still time. But one day, it would have to be made.

And either way, Salazar would lose.

* * *

**I am so glad that chapter is done. I know that some of their interpretations of the prophecy are wrong, but neither the trio, nor the Founders, know everything Dumbledore does, and Dumbledore isn't there. He will get the chance to explain himself when they return to the future.**

**The next chapter will hopefully be up in a couple of weeks. Please let me know what you thought.**


	10. Erklings and Centaurs and Trolls, Oh My!

**Strange Visitors from Another Century**

**Isilarma**

**Chapter Ten: Erklings, and Centaurs, and Trolls, Oh My!**

**Apologies if I haven't answered your review or PM; we lost our internet for about a week. On the plus side, I was able to finish this so much quicker without any distractions. Anyway, thank you so much for all the reviews, favourites, and alerts everyone, I really appreciate the support. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**All credit to my brother for the erkling idea. Thanks, Andy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, and am not affiliated with Bloomsbury or Scholastic Inc.**

* * *

"Are you sure you're all right?"

"I'm fine, Ron," said Harry in exasperation. "I told you that."

"But are you really?" asked Hermione. "I mean, after yesterday no one would blame you."

Harry suppressed a sigh. He appreciated the concern, but their fretting was beginning to get on his nerves. Ron folded his arms.

"Come one mate, you can't expect us to us believe you're happy about it."

Harry snorted. "No, I'm delighted that I'm prophesied to kill Voldemort. The only thing that could make me feel any better would be finding out that I've got a random bit of soul stuck in my head. O wait..." His friends exchanged looks and he relented. "Look, I hate all of this, but what good is obsessing over it going to do?"

Hermione looked relieved. "I'm so glad, Harry. Prophecies are tricky things, even when they are true."

Ron glanced at her. "You're saying that you believe this one?"

"Well, it did sound authentic," Hermione admitted. "And there was some information that not even Trelawney could have made up."

"And the fact that Professor Ravenclaw and the others accepted it has nothing to do with it?" Harry asked with a grin.

Hermione ignored him. "Anyway, now that we know Voldemort's going to come after you-"

"We already knew that," Ron interrupted. "Harry's beaten him too many times for You-Know-Who to afford to leave him in peace."

"Thanks Ron," said Harry dryly.

"Anyway," said Hermione loudly, "it means that we really need to make the most of our time here. We can get training from the Order back home, but the Founders have much more experience with fighting powerful Dark wizards."

Harry nodded. "Professor Slytherin said the same thing."

"Good." She fixed the pair of them with a sharp look. "You know this means we have to start taking this seriously."

"We have been," said Ron indignantly. "I swear I've learned more in the past week than I have in months."

"I'm not sure that that's a good thing, but it's going to get even harder now. I read a bit about non-verbal magic before our O.W.L.s, and it really doesn't look easy."

"Yeah, but it's going to be brilliant! I can't wait to learn to Apparate."

"That will be useful," Harry agreed. "Being able to use magic at home is going to make things easier too."

"I just hope that no one finds out about that," Hermione muttered.

"It'll be fine," Harry assured her. "We'll just have to be careful."

There was a brief silence, then Ron asked, "Can we at least tell the twins?"

Harry grinned, and Hermione rolled her eyes heavenward as they entered the Great Hall.

The three of them were just finishing their breakfast when Gryffindor and Hufflepuff arrived. They started to rise, only for Gryffindor to wave them back down.

"How are the three of you this morning?"

"We're all well, sir," Harry answered.

Gryffindor held his gaze for a long moment before nodding. "I am glad to hear it." He made no mention of the previous day's events, for which Harry was grateful.

"Where are Professors Ravenclaw and Slytherin?" asked Hermione.

"They are occupied with research," Hufflepuff told her.

"Already?" Ron exclaimed.

Gryffindor grinned. "They were both intrigued by the possibilities. Frankly, I am amazed that they waited this long."

Hufflepuff nodded in agreement. "I expect we will have to remind them to eat when we return."

Harry smiled at the thought, but Hermione tilted her head to one side. "When you return? Where are you going?"

Gryffindor looked round at them, and Harry felt a sudden surge of apprehension at the gleam in his green eyes. "It occurred to us that we have not yet determined the extent of your knowledge concerning magical creatures."

"We all took Care of Magical Creatures," said Harry. "We learned," visions of Skrewts and flobberworms swam before his eyes, "some things."

"Hagrid's an interesting teacher," said Hermione wryly.

"Putting it mildly," Ron muttered. "We do know a lot about dragons though."

"You don't want to know," said Harry quickly. "No one got hurt." Not seriously at any rate. Gryffindor looked tempted, but Hufflepuff touched his arm.

"Have you had any other experience with magical creatures?" she asked.

Harry nodded. "Professor Lupin, our third year Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, covered quite a lot of Dark creatures."

"Boggarts, hinkypunks, Red Caps, grindylows, and kappas," Hermione recited. "Oh, and werewolves."

Harry grimaced. "Lots about werewolves." And they definitely wouldn't want to know about that.

Gryffindor raised an eyebrow. "You actually had a competent teacher?"

"Lupin was brilliant," said Harry. "He had to leave at the end of the year, but he's part of the Order, so we still see him."

"Good," said Hufflepuff. "Do you think he would he be willing to teach you when you return?"

"Probably. He was good friends with my parents."

Ron nodded. "He and Sirius will definitely be happy to help. Moody and Tonks too, I reckon."

Gryffindor smiled. "Excellent. Make sure you ask them. In the meantime, we will do what we can to remedy this situation."

"What exactly are we going to be doing?" asked Hermione. She sounded somewhat wary, and Harry found that he couldn't blame her in the slightest. Gryffindor's grin widened.

"Have any of you ever been in the forest?"

"It's forbidden," said Hermione automatically. Gryffindor just raised an eyebrow. Harry rubbed the back of his neck.

"Maybe a few times."

Gryffindor and Hufflepuff exchanged amused looks.

"Why am I not surprised?" Hufflepuff murmured.

"Because you've taught students?" Ron suggested with a grin.

"Indeed."

Hermione's eyes had widened. "We're going into the forest?"

"Precisely."

Harry's stomach twisted. His trips into the forest had all been memorable, but for all the wrong reasons. Ron's grin disappeared, and Hermione paled. Heedless of their dismay, Gryffindor continued.

"The forest is inhabited by a number of dangerous creatures," he said. "And it is this that makes it such a valuable training opportunity."

"We will also be taking the opportunity to investigate some of the more interesting flora," said Hufflepuff. "We are extremely fortunate to have access to such an environment, for many of these plants are very rare."

Harry took a deep breath. "Fortunate. Right." Hermione was staring fixedly at the floor, and Ron had gone an interesting shade of green. Gryffindor looked round at them.

"No harm will come to you while we are there. Of that I give you my word."

Harry could remember Hagrid saying something very similar, but Gryffindor was not Hagrid. He took a deep breath.

"So, what are we going to be doing?"

Gryffindor nodded approvingly. "Helga will showing you some of the more...interesting plantlife. If we happen across any potential threats, I will show you how to manage them. We will not be staying long."

Hermione managed a smile. "That doesn't sound too bad." She glanced at Harry. "At least we're not teaching giants to talk."

"Or following spiders," Ron added with a shudder. "Acromantulas aren't around yet, right?"

"They won't be discovered for several centuries," Hermione assured him. "There definitely aren't any here."

Harry glanced at Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. "In our time, there's a colony in the forest," he explained. "They're horrible."

"Putting it mildly," Ron mumbled.

Hufflepuff shot him a sympathetic look. "I have never heard of any such creatures," she agreed.

Gryffindor nodded. "I doubt we will have any problems. Are the three of you ready?" he asked, glancing at the empty plates. The trio exchanged a quick look, and Harry nodded.

"We're ready." As much as they were ever going to be anyway.

"Then let us be on our way."

Harry took a deep breath. At the very least, this was going to be interesting.

Ten minutes later, as he stood staring into the depths of the forest, Harry reflected that interesting might not have been quite the best way of describing the situation. Ron's expression was equally wary.

"Are you sure we can't find these plants anywhere else?"

Gryffindor laughed and clapped him on the shoulder. "We could, but this is considerably more convenient." Gently, but firmly, he guided the redhead onto the path. Harry and Hermione exchanged resigned looks ad followed, with Hufflepuff bringing up the rear.

At first, it was not too bad. It was a sunny day, and the trees were not thick enough to seem too threatening. The presence of the Founders certainly helped.

"Helga, look at that."

"Leave it alone, Godric."

"But is that not the one that you use in Burn-Soothing Paste?"

"I use the one with red petals. That one would kill you faster than the burn."

Gryffindor pulled a face at the trio. "Herbology has never been my speciality."

Hufflepuff patted him on the arm. "We cannot be good at everything. And Salazar will be glad of these."

Hermione wrinkled her nose. "He makes poisons?"

"When he has to," said Gryffindor. "Something we have had cause to be very grateful for." Harry shot him a questioning look, and he grimaced. "Some threats cannot be fought on the battlefield."

Harry nodded slowly. He didn't like it, but he could imagine there were times when a more subtle approach was necessary. Ron looked less convinced, but he knew the Founders well enough by now to keep his concerns to himself.

"In any case," said Hufflepuff, as she straightened up, "these particular plants can be used for more than just poisons. We have been meaning to collect more for some time."

Gryffindor grinned at the trio. "So any explosions you hear in the next few days are nothing to be concerned about."

"Explosions?" Hermione exclaimed.

Gryffindor and Hufflepuff exchanged looks.

"Salazar does like to experiment."

Gryffindor chuckled. "Indeed he does, and not always with the best results."

Harry frowned. "Is that safe?"

"He will be fine," Gryffindor assured him. "He knows to be careful, especially since Helga does not appreciate having to heal such injuries."

"Certainly not," Hufflepuff muttered. "Fortunately, his Shield Charms have improved considerably."

Gryffindor smiled, but did not comment. Somewhat reassured, Harry let the matter drop. He did make a mental note to keep an ear out for any unusual noises though.

Harry was broken from his thoughts by Hermione's startled gasp.

"What are those?"

Harry whirled round, and his mouth fell open. Approaching from the nearby bushes were half a dozen...somethings. They were about three feet tall, with narrow, wicked looking eyes and pointed teeth. Their fingers ended in long claws, and Harry found himself reaching instinctively for his wand.

Ron's face, however, had split into a broad grin.

"Oh, we know how to deal with these."

Harry stared at him. "We do?"

But Ron had already stepped forwards and, heedless of the ferocious snarls, grabbed the closest creature by the ankles. Before anyone could protest, he had whirled the thing round his head, and hurled it a good thirty feet into the surrounding forest. He glanced back at them and pulled a face.

"It would have gone further if the trees hadn't gotten in the way."

"What do you think you're doing?" Hermione demanded.

Ron blinked. "What I always do with gnomes. These are a bit different to the ones back home, but it still works."

"Are you blind?" Hermione shrieked. "That's not a gnome!"

Ron stared from her to the growling creatures. "Er..."

"These are erklings," said Hufflepuff. Her voice was level, but her lips were twitching suspiciously. "The typical method of dealing with them is to use a Stunning Spell."

Ron's ears blazed red. "Oh."

"I have to say though," said Gryffindor. "This technique also seems to be fairly effective." He was watching the erkling stagger away; evidently Ron's assault had been as much as it was willing to take. "I wonder..."

"Godric," Hufflepuff began, but Gryffindor had already moved in the direction of the group. A moment later, a startled looking erkling went flying through the air, and collided with a tree. Gryffindor nodded to an open-mouthed Ron.

"I agree. It does work."

A slow smile spread across Ron's face. "Thanks." A gleam entered his eyes. "I bet I can get the next one further."

"Ron," Hermione groaned, but Harry nudged her.

"It's not doing any harm," he murmured. "And Gryffindor doesn't mind."

Hermione's lips pursed, but Ron and Gryffindor's open laughter as they competed, and Hufflepuff's fond smile as she watched made her pause. Harry smiled at her.

"Let them have some fun. Good throw!" he called, as one of Ron's erklings went flying past his head.

Hermione hesitated a moment, then she relaxed. "Well done, Ron."

Ron glanced at her and grinned. "Thanks."

Harry looked away, and caught the small smile playing on Hufflepuff's lips as she looked between the pair of them.

"Intriguing."

Harry grinned. "Obvious."

"Just a little."

Gryffindor strolled over to them, his green eyes sparkling. "That was interesting."

Hufflepuff rolled her eyes, but before she could comment, a voice sounded from behind them.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Godric Gryffindor?"

Harry spun round, wand in hand, but Gryffindor caught his shoulder and pulled him back. "Very much so, Dorian."

Harry could only stare in open-mouthed astonishment. How the hell had a centaur managed to get that close without him noticing? Judging from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff's complete lack of surprise, its approach had not gone completely undetected, but Ron and Hermione looked about as startled as he felt.

The centaur had a glossy chestnut coat, and his eyes were a deep grey. Harry shivered; the piercing gaze seemed to see right through him, and he was reminded of the futility of trying to keep secrets from Slytherin. Gryffindor turned to them.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, this is Elder Dorian. Dorian, these are guests of ours."

Dorian's eyes narrowed. "Guests. I see." Harry tensed, but the centaur's gaze passed over them and returned to the Founders. "I bring a warning."

Gryffindor's smile disappeared immediately. "Speak."

"Mars rises. The demons are running. There is only one conclusion."

"War," said Hufflepuff. Her usually gentle expression was steely. Dorian nodded.

"It is coming, and the cost will be great."

"Can anything be done?" asked Gryffindor.

Dorian was silent for a moment. "Guard yourselves. Loose tongues will cost lives."

Gryffindor's lips twisted. "As clear as ever, Dorian."

"I shall inform the heavens of your displeasure," said Dorian dryly.

Gryffindor rolled his eyes. "My apologies." He ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath. "We thank you for the warning."

Dorian nodded, but he did not move. His attention was once again on Harry and his friends.

"Is something wrong?" asked Hufflepuff.

Dorian's eyes did not move from Harry's. "Some time ago, we saw something change. At the time, we could not agree about whether or not it was for the better."

Harry swallowed. "And now?"

"We do not know," said Dorian quietly. "Your actions, and those of you companions, are hidden from us. But know this," his gaze rested on each of them in turn, "you have set things in motion that cannot be undone. Your presence will have consequences, both in this time, and your own."

Hermione started. "You know?"

"Certainly." He turned back to the Founders. "We will inform you, should anything be revealed to us."

"We appreciate it," said Gryffindor. "Thank you."

Dorian inclined his head. "War affects us all." He turned to leave.

"Wait," Harry called. "What about us?" He couldn't just leave it at that, could he?

Dorian paused, and glanced back over his shoulder. "I have told you what I can. Your fate is yours to decide." His gaze flickered to Ron and Hermione. "You three stand apart. And you alone can decide your destinies." He dipped his head, then there was a pounding of hooves and he was gone, leaving three very confused time-travellers staring after him.

It was Hufflepuff who broke the silence.

"We should return. Rowena and Salazar will wish to know of this."

Gryffindor shook himself and nodded. "Agreed." He glanced at the trio. "I am afraid we will have to cut your lesson a little short."

At that moment, their interrupted trip was the last thing on Harry's mind. "What the hell was all that about?"

Gryffindor ran a hand through his hair. "We met with the centaurs when we first chose this site," he said. "In exchange for leaving them in peace and protecting their territory, they promised to inform us of anything that might threaten the safety of Hogwarts."

"I guess war qualifies," said Ron. "But was all that about us?"

Gryffindor and Hufflepuff glanced at each other.

"It is difficult to be sure," Gryffindor admitted. "Everything we said about prophecies being ambiguous applies doubly so when it comes to the centaurs."

Hufflepuff nodded. "Rowena is of the opinion that they are doing it deliberately." She sighed. "Whether or not that is so, it does appear that the three of you have a larger role to play here than we originally believed."

"Good."

Everyone turned to stare at Harry.

"Good," Ron repeated warily. "Really?"

"Yes," said Harry. "We told you we wanted to help. Now it looks like we're supposed to."

"The danger," Hufflepuff began, but Harry shook his head.

"We're going to be in just as much danger when we get back," he pointed out. "Probably more considering that stupid prophecy. If we don't learn how to fight in proper battles then we're not going to stand a chance."

"He's right," said Hermione. She was pale, but her voice was strong as she faced the Founders. "Training in a controlled environment will only take us so far; we learned that this year. We need to fight people who are actual threats."

Gryffindor and Hufflepuff both tensed.

"We understand," said Gryffindor, "and were these typical problems, then we might agree, but there is more to this particular threat than you realise."

"Then explain it to us," said Hermione.

Hufflepuff shook her head. "This is not the time," she said, and the steel in her voice halted any thought of argument. "We will discuss it with the others, but you will not engage anyone without our express permission. Is that understood?"

Reluctantly, Harry nodded. "You will think about it though?"

Gryffindor nodded. "You are not ready for some of the things that we will face, but there may be some ways you can help."

Ron stared at him. "Really?"

The ghost of a smile touched Gryffindor's lips. "You are not incompetent; indeed, your skills are improving rapidly. And we cannot deny that you need the experience."

Harry allowed himself to relax a little. It wasn't everything he wanted, but it was a start. For now, it would do. Ron glanced at him, and then at Gryffindor.

"And if we keep improving?"

"We will see." But Harry caught the pride that flickered in his eyes. He glanced at Ron and Hermione, and saw his own resolve mirrored in their faces. They would improve, and then they would show everyone just how much of a threat they could be.

Over the next few days though, Harry came to the realisation that becoming strong enough to threaten Voldemort was not going to be as easy as he had hoped. The Founders continued to train them, but it seemed that they had not been exaggerating the difficulty of their newest lessons.

"Apparition is one of the most useful skills a wizard can learn," Slytherin had said, at the start of their first lesson. "It makes travel easier, and is by far the fastest method of getting yourself out of trouble, but it is not perfect. Can any of you tell me when Apparition may not be possible?"

Predictably, Hermione's hand shot into the air. "There are spells that can stop you from Apparating."

Slytherin nodded. "And very frustrating they are too. There are wards that can serve the same purpose."

"What's the difference between them?" asked Harry. Hermione sighed, but Slytherin barely batted an eyelid at the question.

"A spell will only last a few hours, depending on the strength of the caster, but a ward will prevent Apparition until it decays, or is actually dispelled, potentially centuries in the future. There are Anti-Apparition wards surrounding Hogwarts, for example, and many other important buildings have taken to applying them as well. Now, are there any other disadvantages to Apparition?"

"Don't you have to know where you're going?" asked Ron.

"Indeed. You must be able to precisely visualise your destination. The consequences of failing to do so are not pleasant."

Ron's face went slightly green. "Splinching?"

Slytherin grimaced. "Precisely."

"Has it ever happened to you?" asked Harry.

Slytherin's gaze became haunted. "Once. The first time I Apparated." Hermione drew in a sharp breath, and he gave a bitter smile. "It was an excellent incentive to do better."

Harry swallowed. "Right."

Slytherin glanced at him. "I had had no prior instruction, and was not in the best physical or mental condition at the time. You will not have such problems. Although if you do, Helga has had plenty of experience with such injuries."

Harry was tempted to ask more, but the look in Slytherin's eyes was achingly familiar. Instead, he took a deep breath. "All right, what do we do?"

The rest of the lesson had not improved. No matter how hard Harry concentrated on the interior of the circle Slytherin had traced on the floor, he simply could not will his body to move. Ron and Hermione had met with an equal lack of success, but Slytherin had not been discouraged.

"This is not an easy branch of magic to master," he had told them. "Every witch and wizard I have ever taught has struggled with it."

Harry was not convinced. "You did it when you were younger than us."

Slytherin's face darkened. "And you all of people should know that the risk of imminent death provides an excellent incentive." Harry shivered, and his eyes softened. "Keep practicing, and you will succeed. I have no doubt about that."

Healing had been slightly better, though they had gotten quite a shock when they arrived in the hospital wing to find a leg of raw meat lying on the table.

"I have found this to be the best method of modelling a typical laceration," Hufflepuff had explained.

Harry was carefully not looking at the bleeding meat. "Er, good." Ron seemed equal parts intrigued and horrified, but Hermione looked like she was about to be sick. Hufflepuff laid a hand on her back.

"Healing is never a pleasant business," she said quietly. "There is nothing that can really prepare you for it. I will understand if you do not wish to participate."

Hermione shook her head, her eyes hardening with resolve. "No. I need to learn this."

Hufflepuff smiled at her. "I am glad to hear it. Now, once you have mastered this, we will begin on sprains and dislocations, before moving on to the correct treatment for broken bones and internal injuries..."

None of them had performed brilliantly in that either, but Harry would have taken both Apparition and Healing over the fiasco that had been their non-verbal session. Try as he might, he simply couldn't perform even the simplest spells without saying the incantation. Hermione was not helping matters.

"Excellent, Hermione," Ravenclaw exclaimed, as Hermione succeeded in levitating her feather at the end of their third lesson. "I do believe you have got it."

Hermione practically glowed with pride. "It's all to do with intent, isn't it? The incantation just helps you to concentrate on what you want to do."

"Precisely, and it will only become easier with practice. I am sure you have noticed how we rarely need to verbalise our intent."

Harry and Ron exchanged dismayed looks. As happy as they were for Hermione, it was more than a little discouraging. Ravenclaw caught the expressions on their faces.

"Do not be disheartened. It does take time to learn to cast like this."

"Not for Hermione," Ron mumbled.

"That is because Hermione is naturally more focused," said Ravenclaw.

"Huh?"

Ravenclaw smiled. "Both you and Harry are very similar to Godric in that you rely more on your emotions and instincts than logic. This is no bad thing, but it does mean that you have to concentrate harder on the effect you wish to cause when channelling your magic silently."

"So you found that easier than Professor Gryffindor?" Harry asked.

"Yes, as did Salazar," said Ravenclaw. "It is simply due to differences in how we think. In contrast, both Godric and Helga found it considerably easier to learn wandless magic than either Salazar or I did."

Ron brightened. "Do you think we could try that?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, but Ravenclaw just smiled. "One must learn to ride a horse, before one can fly a Pegasus. Let us try this again."

She had been patient, and Hermione had tried to help, but the lesson had ended without any further progress being made. Harry tried not to feel too despondent; non-verbal magic was difficult, everyone had told him so, but it was hard to ignore such persistent failure.

Even Duelling had taken a turn for the worse.

"Harry, behind you!"

"Protego!"

The shield held, but Gryffindor raised an eyebrow.

"Harry..."

"I know," Harry mumbled. "Non-verbally." He knew what he was supposed to do, but when he saw the spell coming, his instincts just took over. Gryffindor sighed.

"I know your first instinct is to verbalise the incantation, but you cannot afford to reveal your intentions so easily in an actual duel."

"But it doesn't work otherwise!"

"It will. Harry, you have been learning for less than a week. It usually takes students at least a couple of months to be able to cast silently and without hesitation."

Ron glanced at him. "How long did it take you?"

"Just over two weeks," Gryffindor admitted. "But it was that, or risk getting myself killed, so..."

Ron swallowed. "Yeah, that would do it."

Gryffindor gave a small smile. "Indeed, but that will not be relevant here. You will succeed in time."

Harry sighed, but before they could continue, there was a knock at the door, and Slytherin entered. Behind him trailed a young man. Both wore grim expressions, and Gryffindor's eyes narrowed.

"What has happened?"

Slytherin nodded to the other man, who stepped forwards. "Ingrid saw something sirs. Hengist sent me up here immediately."

"What is it?"

The man swallowed. "Trolls, sir. Three of them." Gryffindor and Slytherin exchanged a long look as he continued. "She thought they would come to the village, but they just walked straight past. I passed them on the way up." He shivered. "Never thought I'd ever be grateful for that broom."

"Did they see you?" asked Slytherin.

"I don't think so. I stayed above them and kept quiet."

Gryffindor nodded. "You did well." He glanced at Slytherin. "The wards should stop them, but we cannot let them be."

"Not this close to Hogsmeade," Slytherin agreed. He turned to the messenger. "Return to the village and tell Hengist that we will manage the situation."

"Yes sirs." He bowed to the two of them and slipped from the room. Gryffindor sighed and turned back to the trio.

"I apologise, but we must attend to this. We will resume this when I return."

"Wait," Harry called.

"Yes?"

"Let us help."

"Harry," Gryffindor began, but Harry didn't give him a chance to argue.

"Look, we might not be good enough to fight actual Dark wizards, but we beat a troll in our first year. We can do this."

"You were lucky," said Slytherin sharply.

"Yeah, but that was years ago. Now we know what we're doing."

"There's three of them, and only two of you," Ron added. "We can stop the last one from getting in the way."

They still did not look convinced, but Harry had no intention of backing down. He had had quite enough of watching other people go into danger, and this was something they could do.

"Professors," Hermione began quietly. "Voldemort used trolls in the last war. It's only a matter of time before he uses them again. We need to know how to fight them properly."

Harry could have hugged her. The Founders exchanged another long look, then Gryffindor turned to them.

"Do you promise to obey our instructions?" he asked.

"Yes sir," said Harry quickly, but Gryffindor wasn't finished.

"Do you promise to listen if we tell you to fall back and leave it to us?"

Harry hesitated, but Gryffindor's gaze was implacable. "Yes."

"And do you promise to obey us if we tell you to flee and leave us behind?" asked Slytherin.

"What?"

"We'd never do that," said Ron hotly.

"You will if we tell you to," said Slytherin, "or you will not come at all."

Harry looked at Ron and Hermione. He hated the thought of abandoning anyone, but it did not look like they had any choice in the matter.

"Fine."

"You promise?"

"We promise."

Slytherin met each of their gazes in turn before nodding. "Very well then."

"Yes!"

"Ron!"

"Sorry."

Harry just grinned. "Thanks."

Slytherin sighed. "You do need the practice. That is the only reason." He glanced at Gryffindor. "Helga and Rowena will not be best pleased."

Gryffindor grimaced. "We will deal with that later. For now, we must be on our way. I will take Ron and Hermione if you take Harry." He glanced at the trio. "Have any of you travelled by Side-Along Apparition before?"

All three shook their heads, but Ron's expression turned wary.

"My brothers have said that it's worse than normal Apparition."

"They are correct," said Slytherin with a grimace. "Unfortunately, it is the fastest method available to us."

Harry took a deep breath and took his proffered arm. "All right."

Slytherin shot him a small smile, then the world disappeared.

The journey could not have lasted more than a second or two, but Harry had never been so glad to once again feel solid ground beneath his feet. He staggered forwards, trying desperately not to lose his dinner, and only Slytherin's iron grip on his arm kept him upright.

"Are you all right, Harry?"

"Fine," harry choked. Why had he ever wanted to learn this again? Slytherin gave him a sympathetic look, just as a soft crack sounded, and Gryffindor appeared with Ron and Hermione. Harry was slightly relieved to see that both looked as ill as he felt.

"Bloody hell," Ron mumbled. "I am never doing that again."

"It gets easier after the first few times," Gryffindor assured him.

"It couldn't get much worse," Hermione gasped.

Slytherin's eyes narrowed as he looked at the three of them. "Are you certain that you wish to do this? You would be safe here until we are done."

If anything could overcome Harry's nausea, that was it. "No! We're coming with you."

"Trolls cannot be underestimated," said Gryffindor grimly. "If you do not feel well enough-"

"We're fine," Harry insisted. His stomach twisted, but he forced the discomfort aside.

"He's right," said Hermione. Her voice shook slightly, but she met Gryffindor's gaze steadily. "We can do this."

Gryffindor grimaced, and Slytherin pinched the bridge of his nose, but Ron's face suddenly went white.

"What the hell?"

Harry spun round, and his nausea suddenly returned in full force.

The troll they had fought in their first year had been about twelve feet tall. Each of the three shapes staggering towards them had to be at least twice that. Two were armed with clubs, the third seemed content to swing at anything in its path with its enormous fists.

"All right," Harry whispered. "We can still do this."

Slytherin glanced at him. "Are you absolutely sure?"

Harry looked at Ron and Hermione. He could see his own fear reflected in their eyes, but beneath that fear was something else. Not for nothing had they all been sorted into Gryffindor. He turned back to the Founders.

"We're ready."

The pride in their eyes made it all seem worth it.

"All right," said Gryffindor quietly. "Now listen to me. Trolls have poor eyesight, but they have extremely sensitive hearing to compensate for it. Take advantage of that; use the Sonorus charm to confuse them. Their skin is extremely resilient; you will have to cast in unison for your spells to take effect."

Harry took a deep breath. "Loud noises, attack together. Got it."

"We will take the two that are armed," Slytherin continued. "You concentrate on the third. Make the most of your size and speed, but do not underestimate how dangerous these creatures are."

"We won't," Hermione promised. "I don't think we could."

Gryffindor's face was very grave. "We will be keeping an ear out. If you do get into difficulties, call and one of us will assist you."

"Thanks," Ron mumbled.

Gryffindor smiled at him. "You will be fine."

Hermione swallowed. "Are you sure?"

"We will not let any harm come to you. I promise you that."

Harry closed his eyes. He knew that the Founders would keep their words, but the size of that creature... A hand rested on his shoulder, and he looked up to meet Slytherin's silver eyes.

"You will overcome this obstacle as you have every other," he said quietly. "I have complete confidence in that."

Harry finally managed a small smile. "Thanks."

Slytherin's grip tightened for a moment. "Be careful." For once, his mask slipped, and the open concern in his face meant almost as much as his pride had earlier.

"I'll do my best if you will."

A smirk touched Slytherin's lips. "Always." He nodded to Ron and Hermione, then turned to Gryffindor. "Ready."

Gryffindor held his gaze for a long moment, then nodded. "All right."

Slytherin dipped his head, and Disapparated. Gryffindor turned to the trio. "We will draw ours a little apart to keep them from interfering. Remember, do not hesitate to call for assistance, should you require it." His eyes darkened. "And do not hesitate to fall back. This is not worth losing your lives over." He gave them a small smile. "Good luck."

With that he Disapparated, and the three of them were alone.

Harry took a deep breath, and turned to face the enemy. It did not take long to notice a change.

"There's Slytherin!"

Ron's jaw dropped. "Wow."

His astonishment was justified. Gryffindor had mentioned that Apparition could be used in battle, but Harry had never imagined anything like this. Slytherin never remained in place longer than the time necessary to fire off a spell before disappearing again, and the poor troll simply did not know which way to turn. Harry grinned as roars of frustration echoed across to them.

"I think it's working."

"Look at Professor Gryffindor," Hermione gasped.

Harry spun and his eyes widened. Gryffindor did not Apparate, but like Slytherin, he never stayed still long enough to present a viable target. He ducked and dodged around his exasperated opponent, a constant stream of spells of all kinds flying from his wand. It was a dazzling display; already the troll was staggering under the neverending assault.

"Harry," Ron exclaimed. Harry turned, and bit back a curse.

The third troll was apparently completely unconcerned by the fate of its companions. It continued to lumber towards them, and Harry really did not like the look on its face. He drew his wand, and concentrated on keeping his voice from shaking.

"Spread out. Cast the charm, and keep shouting. Stunners when I give the signal."

"Right," Hermione murmured. Ron's grip tightened on his wand as he nodded.

"Go!"

The three of them scattered. Harry sprinted to the left, all the time keeping his gaze locked on his opponent. It paused, its tiny head moving stupidly as it tried to track them, but Harry did not give it a chance to make its mind up.

"Sonorus." His throat became suddenly warm, but he ignored it. "Hey, ugly!"

Harry was slightly startled by the speed at which the troll's head whipped round. It let out a low growl.

"Over here, idiot!"

Ron's magically amplified voice echoed round them, and the troll spun again. Harry grinned.

"Are you blind as well as stupid?"

He wasn't sure whether it was the volume or the insults, but Gryffindor's tactic appeared to be working. The troll was frozen in place by its own decision as it tried to choose between the different targets.

"What do you think you're doing?"  
Hermione had evidently chosen that moment to join in, but the troll had had enough. It roared again, and slammed its fist down. The shock sent Harry staggering, and he heard Hermione scream.

"Hermione!" Rage and terror blinded him. "Stupefy!"

His aim was true, but the spell bounced harmlessly off its thick skin. Harry swore; all he had succeeded in doing was attracting its attention, but a moment later another spell, courtesy of Ron, bounced off its head, and it whirled round with a bellow.

"No! We need to attack together!"

Harry had never been so glad to hear Hermione's voice. A burst of energy filled him, and he pushed himself to his feet.

"Harry, when?" Ron called.

"On three," Harry yelled. "One...two...three!"

"Stupefy!"

Three spells did what one could not. The troll staggered, shaking its head dully.

"Again!"

"Stupefy!"

That trick did the trick. Slowly, the giant creature toppled forwards and landed facefirst with a deafening crash.

For a long moment, there was complete silence. Harry stared at their fallen opponent, unable to quite believe what had happened. Had they just...

"Excellent."

Harry almost jumped out of his skin. "Professors!"

Slytherin winced. "Harry, the charm..."

"Quietus. Sorry."

"Quite understandable," Gryffindor assured him. His expression tuned serious. "Ron and Hermione?"

Harry's heart leapt into his mouth, but his fears were assuaged a moment later as a voice drifted over to them.

"We're fine."

Harry's shoulders slumped with relief as Ron and Hermione appeared from round the other side of the troll. They, well probably Hermione, had already thought to cancel their charms.

"Are you all right?" Slytherin demanded.

"We're not hurt," said Hermione. "Somehow."

Open relief showed on the Founders' faces.

"Good," said Gryffindor. "When we heard your shouts, we wondered if you were having difficulties."

Ron grimaced. "It was a lot harder than the last one."

"At least this one didn't have a club," Harry muttered.

"Yeah, shame about that." There was a certain lack of sincerity in Ron's voice.

Slytherin's lips twitched. "You all did well."

Harry managed a small smile. "Thanks." He paused to look at them properly. "Did you-"

"We are both unharmed," Gryffindor assured him.

Indeed, although both were breathing hard, neither Founder looked like they had done anything especially out of the ordinary. Slytherin caught their looks, and gave a slight shrug.

"We have encountered far worse."

Harry opened his mouth, then decided he didn't really want to know and closed it again. He'd ask when they hadn't just defeated a troll. Gryffindor looked round at the three unconscious trolls, and sighed.

"We should return to the school. Helga and Rowena will be concerned."

Ron glanced at him slightly warily. "Are they going to be cross?"

"Probably. They worry about us enough as it is without bringing students into it." Fondness was mingled with the exasperation in his voice. Slytherin shook his head.

"Well, there is nothing to be done about it now. And they will understand, even if they do not like it." He held out his arm to Harry, who took it with some resignation. Slytherin's lips twitched into a slight smirk before they Disapparated.

The next thing Harry knew, he was in the hospital wing. The sensation wasn't quite as disorientating as the last time, but he was still grateful for Slytherin's presence. He heard the others appear next to them, but his attention was abruptly diverted by the stony faces of the waiting witches. Gryffindor rubbed the back of his neck.

"Good afternoon-"

"Explain."

Harry made a mental note to never anger Rowena Ravenclaw. The look she was currently directing at Gryffindor was surprisingly reminiscent of Slytherin's Basilisk, and Harry knew exactly which one he would rather face. Harry's respect for Gryffindor doubled when he met that stare without batting an eyelid.

"Trolls are not a threat only in this time," he said quietly. "If Voldemort should follow his previous strategy, and there is every chance that he will, they will need to learn how to combat them."

"But you have not taught them how," Ravenclaw protested.

"They have experience with fighting trolls," Slytherin reminded her. Seeing her open mouth, he continued without giving her a chance to speak. "We made sure that they knew what they were doing, and we were close enough to offer assistance." His eyes darkened. "Better that they practice now, than be confronted with one in the future and be forced to rely solely on themselves."

Harry nodded. "We wanted to help, and we had to learn. It was fine in the end."

Ravenclaw let out a long breath. "I know, but it is not easy to let our students go into danger."

Harry felt a flush of warmth at her concern. Gryffindor laid a hand on her arm.

"We would not let any harm come to them. You know that."

She sighed. "I do, but we have never stopped worrying about you either."

Gryffindor's gaze softened, and he reached up to brush her cheek.

Harry had to look away from the intimacy of the moment. Hufflepuff caught his eye.

"Are the three of you all right?"

"We're all fine," Hermione assured her. "It was a bit of a shock, but none of us were hurt."

"Good." Her gaze switched to Slytherin and he shook his head.

"We are unharmed."

"Are you sure?"

"Why do you never believe me?"

"Maybe because I know you," she retorted, and Harry had to fight back a grin at the injured look Slytherin shot her. After the events of the past hour, the banter was just what he needed, and he could see Ron and Hermione visibly relax too.

"What will happen to the trolls?" asked Ron. "Ours was only knocked out."

"We will deal with it," said Slytherin. Harry took one look at his face and decided he didn't want to know, but Hermione was frowning.

"Doesn't it seem a bit odd to you?"

"What?" asked Harry.

"The trolls."

"What about them?"

"Well from what I've read, trolls like easy targets."

"That is true," said Gryffindor. "Their intelligence is somewhat limited."

"Then why would they ignore Hogsmeade like that? Surely it would be an easier target than Hogwarts, yet they walked straight past it."

Harry frowned. "That doesn't make any sense." The Founders exchanged a look, and his eyes narrowed. "You know something."

Gryffindor gave a smile that did not reach his eyes. "Voldemort is not the only Dark wizard to use trolls."

"Your enemies," said Harry. It was becoming clear now. "They sent it to attack you."

"It certainly appears that way."

"But why?" Hermione asked. "If they've fought you before, they must know that a few trolls wouldn't be enough."

Ron blinked. "They weren't trying to break in."

Harry frowned at him. "What?"

"Go on, Ron," said Slytherin quietly.

Ron coloured, but he continued. "They would know that an attack like that wouldn't be enough; they're not stupid. It's like they were just trying to get your attention."

Slytherin glanced at Gryffindor. "Your lessons are bearing fruit, it seems."

Gryffindor smiled. "Indeed." He turned to Ron. "In a way, you are correct. This was not intended as a serious assault."

"Then what was it?" Harry demanded. Whatever Ron saw was still a mystery to him. Ravenclaw turned to him.

"They do not have the strength to challenge us directly, and they know that," she said. "But that does not mean they are helpless."

Gryffindor nodded. "Each encounter, as insignificant as they may be, bears a threat. And constantly being prepared can be more draining than a full scale assault."

Finally, Harry understood. "So they're trying to wear you down."

"Yes," said Hufflepuff. "Even if a final assault never comes, a continuation of the current state of affairs could cause very nearly as much damage."

Hermione bit her lip. "So if they've done small attacks, and less threatening creatures so far, what have they got planned next?"

There was silence. Harry shivered; the trolls had been bad enough, yet the Founders had barely broken a sweat. What could these enemies bring that was powerful enough to challenge them? Harry wasn't sure he wanted to find out. Gryffindor gave a long sigh.

"We do not know," he said quietly. "But we will meet it, and we will not be defeated. Not by them."

And there was no doubting the conviction in his voice. Slytherin nodded, his eyes cold as ice.

"They did their worst last time, and it was not enough. There is nothing they can do that can match that."

Ravenclaw looked away. "But that will not stop them from trying."

Hufflepuff took her hand. "No. But that does not mean that they will succeed." Her face was pale, but there was not a hint of doubt in her voice. "Have faith. They did not win before. They will not win now."

Harry looked at Ron and Hermione. He would be the first to admit that he didn't understand what was going on, that there was a history here that the Founders had yet to share. But that did not matter. He read agreement in his friends' faces, and turned back to them.

"We will help. I know we're not good enough to fight them," he said quickly, when Gryffindor made as if to protest. "We need to train a lot more before we can do that. But we can help with things like today."

"We cannot ask that of you," said Slytherin quietly.

Harry met his gaze steadily. "We want to. This is our home too. We will do whatever we can to help."

For the first time since their return, a genuine smile touched Ravenclaw's lips. "Truly, you were sorted into the correct house."

Gryffindor nodded. "Indeed they were." His gaze turned serious as he looked round at them all. "We will not promise anything. We do not yet know what we will be confronted with. But we will bear your offer in mind."

That was about as much as Harry had been expecting, so he just nodded. "Thank you."

What he was not expecting was Hufflepuff's warm smile. "And we very much appreciate your help. We are very proud to call you our students."

Pride surged up, as the others nodded their agreement, and Harry felt his resolve harden. He had always known he would do whatever it took to protect his home and loved ones. Being a thousand years in the past had done nothing to alter that.

Dorian had said that they could make a difference. Harry had every intention of doing so.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed that. By the way, I've been planning ideas for a couple of multichapters, such as how Helga met the other Founders, and their first encounter with the enemies featured in this story. Would anyone be interested in reading those?**

**Thanks for reading!**


	11. Giving Something Back

**Strange Visitors from Another Century**

**Isilarma**

**Chapter Eleven: Giving Something Back**

**I'm sorry for the delay everyone; inspiration has been a little lacking recently. Blame Rise of the Guardians. Thank you for all the reviews, favourites and alerts, and special thanks to ReiRuKaZu, without whose encouragement, this chapter would probably still be sitting half-finished on my memory stick. Thanks my friend, I really do appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, and am not affiliated with Bloomsbury or Scholastic Inc.**

* * *

He stood alone on the battlefield. His body burned from the magic he had expended, but he stood straight, wand and bloodstained blade raised. He ignored the bodies surrounding him, they were no further threat. His opponent stood before him. His last, and his greatest.

It was a creature from before time. Ageless, powerful, malevolent. It took a step forwards, and he had to fight to hold his ground against a sudden onslaught of rage and cruelty. Fall back, the beast seemed to whisper. Save yourself. And, for a moment, he wanted nothing more to obey.

But not all of the blood was that of his enemies', and not all of the screams he had heard had come from their throats. Fear died as his own anger blazed up, and then he was running. Fanged teeth showed in a smile, lethal claws came rushing up, and his sword was singing...

And Godric Gryffindor woke with sword in hand, staring at the shreds that remained of his curtains, and trying to control the fury that raged within him.

* * *

She had never liked fighting. Her heart lay in preserving life, not taking it. But to protect her people she would fight, and she would kill. They fell before her, and her tears mingled with their blood. All fell, and all died.

And it was too much to bear. Her spells faltered, and her shields failed, and there was pain. So much pain. And she fell, and there was darkness.

Then there was light, and safety, but he was gone, and she found herself wishing for the darkness. And barely had her strength returned before she was forced to spend it again, and though she did so willingly, she knew it was not enough, would never be enough...

Helga Hufflepuff woke with hands glowing gold, and tears running down her cheeks, and the memory of wounds that even she could never heal.

* * *

She had always been the weakest combatant of the four of them. It only made sense that she was the one to stay and defend the castle, even if it was never easy to wait while those she held most dear risked their lives.

But to have them come back injured, and be the one responsible for healing them... Nothing compared to that. There was blood, and there were screams, and it was all on her, and she could not succeed, not at this, but there was no one else who could.

Rowena Ravenclaw woke with a start, and a cry, and no book in the world could break her from those memories.

* * *

Salazar Slytherin did not even try to sleep. He buried himself in his potions and his research, and did everything he could to keep those memories from his mind. He could not bear to do anything else.

* * *

Godric gave up all attempts at sleeping after the dream; he knew that it would do no good. Instead, he pulled on a robe and left his quarters. It was highly unlikely that he was the only one in difficulties this night.

A few minutes later found him knocking on the door to Salazar's chambers.

"Salazar? Are you awake?"

There was a moment's silence, then the door swung open. Godric entered, and made his way through to find, to his complete lack of surprise, Salazar's attention fixed on a bubbling cauldron.

"Is everything all right?"

Godric gave a half-hearted shrug. "Fine."

Salazar glanced up, and his eyes narrowed. "I see." He waved a hand, and Godric turned to see a vial flying through the air towards him. He caught it and looked up.

"Dreamless Sleep?"

"You look like you need it," said Salazar quietly.

Godric tucked it away in a pocket. "Thank you." He studied Salazar, noting the dark rings under his eyes. "You might want to consider taking one yourself. Did you sleep at all?"

"I doubt it would have done much good."

Godric sighed. "Probably not."

Salazar added another ingredient. "What was it?"

"The battle," said Godric softly. "The final part." He shivered and forced the images aside.

"I am sorry."

"You have nothing to apologise for." Unlike him. "Salazar-"

"Neither do you, my friend."

Godric closed his eyes. He had heard that before. He still didn't believe it. Salazar's eyes narrowed, but before he could comment there was another knock at the door. Salazar sighed.

"It seems it was not just us." As he spoke, he waved his hand to release the locks on the door.

"Salazar?"

"In here," Godric called. There was a rustle of movement, then Helga and Rowena appeared in the doorway. Salazar took one look at them and Summoned more potions.

"You need them," he said, before either could argue.

Helga took hers with a small smile. "Thank you."

Rowena nodded, her eyes travelling across them. "We thought we would find you awake."

Godric sighed, Conjuring chairs for them all as he did so. "After today, it is hardly surprising."

There was a long silence, broken only by the bubbling of Salazar's cauldron. Eventually, Helga spoke.

"They are becoming more confident. To launch an attack so soon after the previous one..."

"Too confident," said Godric grimly. "We will have to stay prepared."

Salazar raised an eyebrow. "Were you planning on dropping your guard?" Though his tone was light, none of them missed the tension in his shoulders. Helga laid a hand on his arm.

"We will be fine. We were last time."

Barely, but Godric bit back the words. That would not do any good. Salazar's face twisted into a scowl.

"Which is why we may be in trouble. They have more to prove."

"And we have more to lose," said Rowena quietly.

Godric shook his head. "True, but they now know to fear us. And since I doubt they have fully recovered from last time, any assault here is unlikely to succeed." He managed a smile. "We are stronger than them, and they know it."

Helga and Rowena seemed, if not cheerful, then certainly reassured by his words, but Salazar's face was like stone. Not that Godric could blame him; Salazar, of all people, knew what the Order was capable of.

But that did not mean he would give up. None of them would.

"In all honesty," he continued after a moment, "I feel the more immediate problem is our young guests."

"They are quite determined to help," Rowena agreed. "It will not be long before they are demanding explanations as to why they cannot."

Salazar snorted. "They cannot because they thought it was appropriate to use Stunning Spells against a troll."

"They did their best," said Helga reprovingly.

"I know, but until they learn better, they cannot be involved. They are not ready."

"They will be," said Godric quietly. He had taught hundreds of students, but very few had the strength of will that these three possessed. Their determination to improve had earned his respect, and he had no doubt that they would only continue to grow stronger. Salazar just nodded.

"They will have to be."

* * *

Ron cast a quick glance round and leaned over to Harry and Hermione.

"Is it just me," he said quietly, or is everyone looking kind of..."

"Terrible?" Harry suggested.

"Yeah," Ron mumbled.

It was a mark of how accurate the description was that Hermione didn't even try to tell them off. She too had been sneaking looks along the table throughout the meal, and her unease was all too visible. Harry sighed. He had expected Slytherin to look tired, it was a fairly typical, if uncomfortable state of affairs, but to see the others looking so drawn was a sobering experience.

"What do you think is the matter with them?"

Hermione bit her lip. "They look worried."

Harry and Ron exchanged a look.

"Guess these wizards are more trouble than we thought," Ron muttered.

Hermione shot him a scathing look. "They told you that," she hissed. "Maybe now you'll start taking this seriously."

Harry tuned out the familiar sounds of their bickering. If the Founders were actually losing sleep over this, then Hermione was right. They were going to have to be careful.

"Are you all right?"

Harry almost jumped out of his skin at the sudden enquiry. "Fine, Professor."

Hufflepuff did not look like she believed him. "You look a bit peaky."

"So do you," said Harry before he could stop himself. Hermione muttered something inaudible under her breath, but Hufflepuff just gave a wan smile.

"We had some more matters to settle."

Ron frowned. "In the middle of the night?"

Slytherin raised an eyebrow. "Why not? The hours are too valuable to waste sleeping."

Gryffindor rolled his eyes. "Only you would consider sleep a waste of time."

Harry had to smile. That explained a great deal. "So, everything's all right, then?"

Gryffindor's smile faded slightly, but he nodded. "We will have to remain alert, but the situation is under control."

"For the moment," Slytherin muttered. He fell silent when Ravenclaw shot him a sharp look.

"There is no need to be overly concerned," Hufflepuff continued, as if there had been no interruption.

Harry nodded, but he still had doubts. Judging from their expressions, so did Ron and Hermione. The Founders still looked a little too tense for everything to be fine.

For the time being though, there was nothing they could do about it. Slowly, Harry nodded.

"All right, but you will let us know if there's anything we can do to help, won't you?"

He was pleasantly surprised when all of them, even Ravenclaw, nodded.

"We will," Gryffindor assured them. "Your performance yesterday proved that you are capable of following orders, and you do have some experience already."

Ron grinned. "See? We told you we could handle trolls." Harry was about to voice his agreement, when he saw Gryffindor and Slytherin share a long look.

"What is it?"

"You make it sound like you are experts at fighting trolls," said Slytherin dryly.

"Well, that was our second one. And I thought you said we did well."

"You did," said Gryffindor. "But your performance was not perfect."

Harry's heart sank. "But we beat it."

"Yes, but you could have done so rather more easily than you did."

"We did everything you told us to," Ron argued. "We split up, we distracted it with loud noises, we attacked together-"

"Did you?" Slytherin interrupted.

Harry thought back. They had taken it down together, but before that...

"I attacked it on my own when I thought it had got Hermione."

Gryffindor nodded. "Your reaction was perfectly understandable, but all you succeeded in doing was to draw attention to yourself. You cannot afford to lose control of your emotions."

Harry stared at the table. "Sorry."

"There is no need to apologise," said Hufflepuff gently. "Provided that you learn from the experience."

Slytherin looked round at the three of them. "You did well to split up and confuse it as you did, but you made one further mistake which could have cost you dearly."

Ron frowned, but Hermione's eyes widened. "Our spells..."

"Yes?"

"They weren't strong enough. We all had to attack it again before he actually collapsed."

"Precisely," said Slytherin. "Stunning Spells are highly effective against human enemies, but they lack the destructive power necessary to affect creatures such as trolls. As you saw, it took more than one barrage, and in that interval you were vulnerable to a counter-attack."

Ron's brow furrowed. "So we should have used something like reduto, or bombarda?"

"Indeed. Either of those would have been effective at the first strike."

Harry sighed. So much for their expertise at fighting trolls. Next to him, Ron picked miserably at a loose thread, and Hermione was staring at her hands. Gryffindor's serious expression softened.

"There is no need to be so downcast," he said. "We were never expecting you to fight perfectly on your very first outing."

Ron risked a glance up. "You didn't?"

"Certainly not. We all made mistakes when we began this; we still do in fact. As long as you learn from it, there is no harm done."

"Except to our pride," said Hermione wryly.

"And that is no bad thing either," Slytherin pointed out. "Over-confidence will kill you far more quickly than a poor spell choice."

Harry nodded thoughtfully. Embarrassing as it was, he could see where they were coming from. "We'll do better next time," he promised.

Gryffindor smiled at him. "Then there is no more to be said on the matter." His expression darkened. "Although I will begin incorporating more strategies for dealing with Dark creatures into our lessons."

"You think they'll send more then," said Ron quietly.

Gryffindor shrugged. "It certainly looks that way."

"Do you know what sort of things they'll use?" asked Hermione. "Have they done this before?"  
Hufflepuff nodded. "They have, though not for some time." Her brow furrowed as she thought back. "Trolls were certainly a favoured option. Was the dragon their doing?"

Slytherin shook his head. "That was an accident."

"Thankfully," Gryffindor muttered. He grimaced when Harry shot him a curious look. "I hate fighting dragons."

"You are not the only one," said Slytherin quietly. "But I would take a dozen of them over the alternative."

Hufflepuff shuddered. "I think I would agree with you."

That did not sound good. "The alternative?"

Ravenclaw grimaced. "When they realised that trolls were ineffective, the found creatures even more hideous. I do not know if they are still present in your time."

Harry had a horrible feeling he knew where this was going. "What are they called?"

Slytherin's fists clenched. "Dementors."

Hermione drew in a sharp breath, and Harry didn't need to look to know that she and Ron were both staring at him. Gryffindor's eyes narrowed.

"You know them?"

Slowly, Harry nodded. "They're used in our time to guard Azkaban, the prison."

Hufflepuff's eyes widened. "You use them?"

Ron blinked at the horror in her voice. "Yeah. The Ministry's been working with them for nearly two hundred years."

"Are they completely insane?" Gryffindor demanded. "What possessed them to ally with Dementors of all creatures?"

"Well, they are effective," said Hermione.

"They are monsters," said Gryffindor flatly. "Death would be more merciful."

Harry was struck by the vehemence in his voice, and it was clear that the others were in complete agreement. It seemed that there was more to their history than they had thought.

"Indeed, death would be preferable by far," Slytherin murmured.

Harry shivered. "I think I'd agree."

Slytherin's eyes narrowed. "Have you encountered these creatures?"

"I thought you said they guarded a prison," Ravenclaw exclaimed. "How could you have come into contact with them?"

"A prisoner escaped during our third year," Hermione explained. "They set Dementors round Hogwarts in case he came here."

"Dementors were here?"

"Not in the school," said Harry quickly. "Dumbledore refused to allow them in the grounds. Not that that stopped them," he added in an undertone. He sighed. "That wasn't a good year."

Slytherin nodded grimly. "There are no worse creatures on the face of this earth." His expression turned haunted. "At least you can kill a dragon."

Harry frowned. "Don't you have any way of fighting them?"

Gryffindor shook his head. "The Ancients had a spell that could repel them, but all details of it have been lost. We have been attempting to recreate it, but..." He spread his hands helplessly.

"We are making progress," said Ravenclaw, "but it will take some time."

Hermione bit her lip. "Is there anything that works against them?"

"Fire has had some effect," Gryffindor told her. "Unfortunately, that brings its own problems."

Ron shot him a curious look at that, but Harry caught the way Slytherin's fists clenched. His face was very pale, and his haunted expression had yet to abate. Glancing round, Harry saw the other Founders looked very nearly as grim. Abruptly, he rose to his feet.

"Would you excuse us for a minute?" he asked. "I need to talk to Ron and Hermione."

They looked startled, but they nodded.

"Is everything all right?" asked Hufflepuff.

"Fine." He grabbed his friends' arms and practically dragged them from the room.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Ron spluttered.

"Not here," Harry muttered. He didn't stop until they rounded the corner. Ron drew in a deep breath, probably to demand an explanation, but Hermione just planted her hands on her hips to glare at Harry.

"I know what you're going to say Harry, and we can't."

"Why not?" Harry demanded.

"Because we're not supposed to change anything! Who knows what damage we might do?"

Ron stared at her. "What are you talking about? What's going on?"

Hermione blew out an exasperated breath. "Harry wants to teach them the Patronus Charm."

Ron's eyes lit up. "That's a brilliant idea!"

"No, it isn't! We could ruin the whole timeline!"

"I don't care," Harry snapped. "You heard them; they've got no way of fighting Dementors properly."

"They could use fire-"

"Come on, Hermione, you know that's no good. If this Order does send Dementors, and I bet they will, they need to be able to fight them properly." He allowed a hint of pleading to leak into his voice. "Hermione, I know how horrible these things are. I can't just let them go through that, not when I can do something about it."

"And you think I can? I don't want this either Harry, but we can't take the risk of doing any damage."

Ron glanced at her. "Is that the only problem you have with it?"

"Well, yes."

"Then would it help if I told you that Godric Gryffindor is supposed to be the one who rediscovered the charm in the first place?"

Hermione's mouth fell open. "What?"

"How do you know that?" Harry asked.

Ron's ears tinged pink under the attention. "I was curious about what you told me, so I asked Bill about it when he came back for the World Cup. He was really impressed that you could do it," he added, glancing at Harry.

"But what did he say about Professor Gryffindor?" Hermione demanded.

Ron shrugged. "He said that wizards had been trying to recreate it from old records for centuries, but it was the Founders who finally succeeded. Hogwarts became known as one of the few places that was safe from Dementors, and then they taught others..." His voice trailed off under their stares. "What?"

Harry just grinned at him. "Perfect."

Hermione was looking at him rather speculatively. "I'm impressed, Ron."

Ron's ears darkened again, this time with delight. "I was just curious."

"Good," said Harry. He turned to Hermione. "Well?"

Hermione bit her lip. "I don't know..."

"Oh, come on! We're not going to mess up history, at least not more than we already have. We're just going to help our friends."

"Besides," said Ron, "we'll end up using it when the Dementors attack anyway. And we'll stand a hell of a better chance of surviving all this if they know it too."

Indecision was clearly visible on Hermione's face, but eventually she sighed. "All right."

Harry let out a long breath of relief. "Thanks." Now they could finally start to repay the Founders for all their kindness.

"I can't believe we're going to be teaching the Founders of Hogwarts," Ron murmured.

"I expect they'll pick it up quickly," said Hermione. "They're much stronger than us."

Harry nodded. "I hope so."

All four Founders looked up as they entered the Hall again, and it was easy to read the concern on their faces.

"Are you all right?" asked Gryffindor, as they crossed the room.

"We're fine," Harry assured them. He glanced at Ron and Hermione, who gave him encouraging nods, before turning back to the Founders. "We know how to fight Dementors."

Gryffindor's brow furrowed. "If this is similar to your experience with trolls..."

"It isn't," Harry insisted. "We know the spell that drives them away. I've used it; it works."

The Founders exchanged a long look.

"It has been a thousand years," Slytherin murmured. There was a very curious expression on his face. "This may be exactly what we need."

Hufflepuff nodded. "Their use of Dementors was highly effective last time. They are almost certain to utilise them again."

"And now you'll be able to fight them," said Harry. "Now we really can help."

Gryffindor nodded, but a frown touched Ravenclaw's face. "Indeed you could, but can we take the risk?"

Slytherin's eyes narrowed. "You are not supposed to meddle with time." His voice was quite calm, but his knuckles were white as they gripped his staff.

Harry shook his head. "We know there's a risk, but history says that you were the ones who figured it out anyway. We're just speeding things up a bit." The Founders exchanged uneasy looks, and he sighed. "We know how bad Dementors can be," he said quietly. "I don't want anyone to have to deal with that." He was looking at Slytherin as he spoke, and he didn't miss the way the Founder twitched at his words.

"We've discussed it," said Hermione. "We want to do this."

Slowly, Gryffindor nodded. "Then we accept. And we cannot thank you enough."

Ron shuffled his feet. "Least we could do."

Hufflepuff stepped forwards and enveloped each of them in a tight embrace. "Thank you," she whispered.

Ravenclaw nodded fervently. "You may very well have saved all our lives."

Slytherin did not speak, but the gratitude shining in his eyes more than conveyed his feelings. Harry coughed, slightly overcome by the depth of their response.

"You're welcome. So, when do you want to start?"

Gryffindor spread his hands. "Why waste time?"

Harry blinked. "What, right now?"

"Why not? None of us have anything pressing to attend to, and everything is quiet for a change. We had better make the most of it."

"I agree," said Ravenclaw. "We do not know how long this interlude will last, and I expect this will take some time."

Slytherin nodded. "We had best get started then."

Harry ad to fight the urge to fidget while Gryffindor cleared the practice equipment in the Armoury to one side. It was only just beginning to sink in that he, a normal teenage wizard, was going to have to teach a notoriously difficult charm to the Founders of Hogwarts.

"You'll be fine," Ron murmured. "Just pretend it's a normal DA session."

"Yeah, a normal DA session with some of the greatest witches and wizards of all time."

"Don't be silly," said Hermione briskly. "You taught us without any problems; there's no reason to think you won't do as well, if not better, now."

Harry sighed, but there was no time to argue. Ron and Hermione shot him encouraging smiles and moved to one side. Harry closed his eyes for a moment, only to start as a hand rested on his shoulder.

"Calm down, Harry," said Slytherin quietly. "You will be fine." He gave Harry's shoulder a gentle squeeze before moving to stand next to Hufflepuff.

"Go ahead, Harry," said Gryffindor gently.

Harry nodded and took a deep breath. "All right." He drew himself, memories of the DA filling his mind. "So the spell is called the Patronus Charm. It won't kill a Dementor, but it will protect you from its effects, and drive it away if it's strong enough."

"How does it work?" asked Ravenclaw.

"Dementors cause you to relive your worst memories and emotions," Harry explained. "The Patronus is a sort of shield, and because it doesn't have any bad memories, the Dementor can't affect it."

Hufflepuff nodded. "What do we need to do?"

"Concentrate on a happy memory," said Harry. "The strongest one you have. And then the incantation is Expecto Patronum."

"Expecto Patronum and a happy memory," Gryffindor repeated. "It is simpler than I expected."

"Maybe that was our problem," said Slytherin. "We made it unnecessarily complicated." He drew his wand. "Let us see what we can do."

Four wands were raised.

"Expecto Patronum!"

Four clouds of silver vapour shot into the air. Ravenclaw tilted her head to one side.

"Fascinating. Is it supposed to have a distinct shape?"

Harry nodded. "This will hold a Dementor off, but it won't drive it away." He hesitated.

"Go on," said Hufflepuff gently. "You are the expert here."

"Then try using a different memory. That worked for me. And really concentrate on it."

"It isn't an easy spell," Hermione added. "It took me several attempts to even get that."

Ron glanced at Harry. "Would it help if you showed yours?"

Harry hesitated, but Gryffindor was nodding. "It cannot hurt."

Harry nodded. Summoning the memory of all his friends triumphing at the last DA session, he raised his wand. "Expecto Patronum!"

The brilliant silver stag erupted from the tip of his wand. Harry watched fondly as it galloped round the room, before dissolving into mist.

"Incredible," Hufflepuff breathed.

"I can see why it is so effective," said Slytherin softly.

Ravencaw's eyes narrowed in thought. "Fascinating. Did you choose the form?"

Harry shook his head. "It seems to be something important to you." He smiled. "My dad's Animagus form was a stag."

Slytherin nodded slowly. "He continues to protect you."

"Yeah," said Harry quietly. There was silence for a minute, then he shook himself. "Did that help?"

"It did," said Gryffindor. "It is always useful to see what you should be aiming for." He smiled. "And I think I have a better memory now."

Ravenclaw glanced at him. "Is that so?"

Gryffindor's smile widened. "Let us find out. Expecto Patronum."

Honestly, Harry was expecting more mist. After all, it had taken him months to progress beyond that point. Even Hermione had taken a good couple of hours to perfect it.

But the enormous silver griffin that burst into the air demonstrated exactly how Gryffindor had earned his reputation as one of the greatest Charms Masters of all time.

Hufflepuff broke into a round of applause.

"Well done, Godric!"

A brilliant smile touched Ravenclaw's lips. "Perfect."

Slytherin rolled his eyes. "Typical." But there was no mistaking the pride in his eyes.

Gryffindor's eyes were wide as they tracked the progress of the griffin through the air. "Thank you."

Harry finally recovered the power of speech. "That...that's it. You got it."

Gryffindor tore his gaze from his Patronus to beam at Harry. "Thanks to you."

"It was nothing," Harry mumbled.

"How did you do it so quickly?" Ron demanded. "It took us hours."

Gryffindor gave a slight shrug. "We are more accustomed to challenging spells." His eyes returned to the griffin as if drawn there, and Harry had to smile at the wonder on his face. "Although this...this is something else."

There was a brief pause while they watched the griffin play. Gryffindor seemed in no hurry to let it dissipate, not that Harry could blame him. After a minute though, Gryffindor turned to Ravenclaw.

"I believe it is your turn." There was a definite challenge to the twinkle in his eyes. Ravenclaw merely raised an eyebrow.

"Why, so it is."

A moment later, a hippogriff joined the griffin. Ravenclaw gave it an approving nod.

"Good."

Gryffindor laughed, and pulled her into his arms. "It is beautiful."

Hufflepuff nodded her agreement. "And I think I see what you meant when you said that the form depends on the person."

Harry nodded his agreement. The hippogriff, intelligent and proud, suited Ravenclaw just as well as the fierce, noble griffin suited Gryffindor. He was growing steadily more curious as to what Hufflepuff and Slytherin's would be. Slytherin caught his eye and smiled at Hufflepuff.

"And so the pressure mounts."

Hufflepuff laughed. "We will try not to disappoint." She raised her wand. "Expecto Patronum."

Hermione shook her head. "How are you all doing this?"

Hufflepuff's eyes never left her shining winged horse. "I do not know. The fact that our magic is more mature is probably a contributing factor."

Ravenclaw squeezed her hand. "I expect so. It is perfect."

Slytherin nodded, his gaze flickering from the trio of creatures to Hufflepuff. "It suits you."

"Thank you."

Ron leaned over to Harry. "Want to bet that Slytherin gets his on the next try too?"

Harry snorted. "I'll pass." As would every sane person after the last few minutes. Although Slytherin didn't seem to be in any hurry. He was staring at his friends' Patronuses, and there was a distinct frown on his face. Gryffindor crossed over to stand next to him.

"Is everything all right?" he asked quietly.

"I am fine," Slytherin replied. "I just need a moment longer."

Harry wasn't sure he wanted to know why it was taking him so long to find a suitable memory. Somehow, he doubted it was from an overabundance of choice. The compassion in Gryffindor's face confirmed his suspicions, and he couldn't help taking a step closer.

"I usually end up thinking of people," he said quietly. He threw a quick, pointed look at Ron and Hermione, and had the satisfaction of seeing Slytherin's eyes widen.

"I see." Gryffindor shot Harry a grateful smile while Slytherin took a deep breath. "Expecto Patronum."

Harry had a brief flash of concern, but all doubts were erased as a brilliant silver creature erupted from Slytherin's wand and shot off into the air.

"What is that?" Hermione gasped.

Ron shook his head in confusion, but Harry had recognised it immediately. "A thestral."

Ron's mouth fell open. "A thestral?"

Harry shrugged. "What? You heard Hagrid, they're not evil. Just misunderstood."

And wasn't that appropriate?

Gryffindor clapped his friend on the back. "Well done!"

A small, but completely genuine smile spread across Slytherin's face as he watched his thestral fly with the others. "Thank you."

Hufflepuff took his hand. "I like it," she said quietly.

Hermione nodded. "It does make sense."

Slytherin smiled at the two of them. "I agree."

"So that's it then," said Ron. "We can all do it."

Slytherin frowned. "Yes, but I expect it will be very different when actually confronted by a Dementor."

Harry shuddered. "It is." But there was a way around that. "I know how we can practice it properly."

"We are not going looking for a Dementor," said Gryffindor sharply.

"We wouldn't have to," said Harry quickly. "Do any of you know where we could find a Boggart?"

Hufflepuff eyed him warily. "Why would we need a Boggart?"

"Because my Boggart is a Dementor," Harry explained. "We can practice on that."

Gryffindor nodded slowly. "That could work. We all know how to handle a Boggart."

"That does not mean we enjoy doing so," Slytherin muttered. Harry frowned at him, but his irritation died at the genuine unease in his eyes.

"What is it?"

Slytherin looked away. "I find there is very little difference between Dementors and Boggarts."

"But we can control a Boggart," Gryffindor pointed out. "Is it not better to practice now, rather than when faced with Dementors again?"

Slytherin said nothing, but the tension was visible in the set of his shoulders. Hufflepuff squeezed his hand.

"We can manage Boggarts," she said softly. "And it is better than the alternative."

Slytherin let out a long breath. "I agree, even if I do not like it."

"None of us do, but it seems to be the only way we can practice properly."

"It's how I learned," Harry offered. "And it's probably the only reason I managed to do it when Dementors actually came."

Gryffindor's eyes narrowed. "And that reminds me, how did you come to be fighting Dementors?"

Harry winced as every eye turned to him. "Long story. We were all fine."

"Eventually," Ron muttered, then shrugged when Harry glared at him. Gryffindor looked sorely tempted to inquire further, but Harry didn't give him a chance.

"So how are we going to find a Boggart?"

"I have spoken to Hogwarts," said Ravenclaw. "She is searching for one as we speak. It should not take long."

Harry blinked. "That makes things easier."

There were nods of agreement from all but Slytherin, whose face twisted into a grimace. Evidently he still was not convinced as to the wisdom of this course of action. Harry tried to think of something to distract him, but Hermione had already moved to stand next to him.

"Professor," she said, "I was wondering if I could ask you something about the wards."

Slytherin blinked at her. "Certainly."

"Well, I've read a few books on Warding back home, and most of them said it's almost impossible to ward such a huge area as thoroughly as this."

A ghost of a smile touched Slytherin's lips. "Everyone here thought the same thing."

"But how did you do it?"

"I had to be creative. How familiar are you with the basic principles of Warding?"

"I've read some books," Hermione said, "but Professor Babbling said we couldn't start looking at it in detail until the middle of next year."

Gryffindor sighed as Slytherin's eyes lit up. "Why do I suspect we will not hear anything else out of them for the rest of the day?"

"Because you know Salazar," said Hufflepuff dryly.

"And we know Hermione," Ron added with a grin. "She's been reading up on Warding for months."

"It is a fascinating area," said Ravenclaw. "And Salazar is one of the best."

"Do you know much about Warding?" asked Harry.

"A little, but it is not my area of expertise. I much prefer the study of spells."

"Including creating them?" asked Ron.

"Indeed. For the moment though, I am more interested in this Patronus Charm of yours."

Ron nodded to Harry. "Harry's the expert at that."

"Hardly," Harry muttered. "I just read up on it a bit." It had seemed the logical thing to do considering he depended on it so much, but the gleam that entered Ravenclaw's eyes made him wonder if it had been a good idea. Gryffindor clapped him on the shoulder.

"Good luck," he murmured. He turned to Ron and raised his voice. "We have been wondering how Hogwarts has changed in a thousand years. I know you can't give details away, but a comparison of certain matters would be interesting."

Ron was only too glad to join him and Hufflepuff, leaving Harry to describe the Patronus Charm as best he could. Ravenclaw listened intently, asking so many questions that Harry was left foundering more often than not, but she never seemed to mind.

"I'm afraid I don't know," he said, when Ravenclaw asked him how the form was created. "Other than that it reflects the person's personality. A couple of books mentioned that people who are closer to each other will have more similar Patronuses.

Ravenclaw nodded. "I see. That would explain why Helga and Salazar had such similar creatures."

Harry couldn't resist pointing out the obvious. "And you and Professor Gryffindor."

A very faint blush tinged Ravenclaw's cheeks. "We have known each other for a very long time."

Harry was very careful to hide his smile. "That makes sense. How long has it been?"

"We were eight when we first met," she said. "Our mothers were friends, but we lived a considerable distance apart."

"That is a long time," Harry admitted. "So when did you meet Professors Slytherin and Hufflepuff?"

Ravenclaw considered. "Godric returned from his travels with Salazar when he was twenty-two. Salazar met Helga just over a year later, and brought her to visit. We have been close ever since." She smiled. "Five years later, Helga told us of her dream for a magical school, and the rest is history. Or will be."

"What did you do in the meantime?" asked Harry.

"We studied. Exerimented. Offered our assistance where it was needed. Our reputations grew at a remarkable rate, and it was not long before wizards were sending their children to apprentice under us. That was when Helga suggested founding a school; we all enjoyed teaching, but we simply did not have the resources to manage the numbers of students that wanted to learn from us." She glanced at him. "Are there not records of our lives before Hogwarts?"

Harry shook his head. "We hardly have anything about you as people," he said. "A lot of records were lost; Hermione could probably tell you how. All we know is the basics, such as Professor Gryffindor being a great duellist and you designing the moving staircases."

Ravenclaw smiled. "That is one of my greater achievements." Her smile faded. "Although it seems that even some of that information was not entirely accurate."

Both of them looked over to where Slytherin and Hermione were deep in conversation. Harry sighed.

"No. Some of it seems to be completely wrong."

Ravenclaw's jaw tightened. "I do wish I knew how that had happened."

"So do I," Harry muttered. "That's something we need to fix."

"Thank you. He does not deserve this." She gave a rueful smile. "Look at me. I once would never have dreamed of defending him."

Harry stared at her. "What do you mean?"

"We did not always have the best relationship," Ravenclaw admitted.

"That would be an understatement," Gryffindor remarked from behind them. "When I first introduced them, it was all I could do to keep them from cursing each other."

"We were not that bad," Ravenclaw murmured.

Gryffindor snorted. "Yes, you were."

"What happened?" asked Ron.

"We came to an understanding," said Ravenclaw stiffly.

"She means that they stopped insulting each other long enough to see how much they have in common," Gryffindor added cheerfully. His grin only widened at the glare Ravenclaw directed his way.

"Of course, you are forgetting one crucial part of the incident," Slytherin called across to them.

"What happened?" asked Harry eagerly.

Slytherin smirked. "Someone went and got himself poisoned."

"I did not do it on purpose!"

"We know."

"Good."

"You just did not look where you were going."

Gryffindor scowled at him, while Harry and Ron tried to hide smiles. "It was the one time! And do I need to remind you that you have done equally foolhardy things?"

Slytherin's eyes narrowed. "Godric..."

"Oh yes, that was an accident, was it not?"

"Well, you know all about accidents."

Harry shot a mystified look at Ron, but Ravenclaw just rolled her eyes. "Ignore them, Harry. If they were to tell you all the trouble they have gotten themselves into, you would be here for a year."

"If not longer," Hufflepuff murmured.

It was telling to Harry that neither Gryffindor nor Slytherin tried to protest that statement. He was about to question them further when all four Founders tensed.

"What is it?" he asked. They couldn't be in danger here, could they? Gryffindor glanced at him and shook his head.

"It is nothing to worry about," he assured them. "Hogwarts was just informing us that there is a Boggart in one of the fourth floor classrooms."

All levity had drained from Slytherin's face. "Wonderful."

"Salazar," said Hufflepuff gently.

"I know." He sighed. "We had best get on with this then."

Hufflepuff shot him an uneasy look, but Gryffindor touched her arm. "Go on. Leave this to me," he murmured.

Hufflepuff nodded and turned to Harry. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, Professor."

"Then we will be on our way," said Ravenclaw.

Harry couldn't keep a frown from his face as he followed Hufflepuff through the castle. He knew Boggarts were unpleasant, but they were the best way of training to fight Dementors that he knew. Unpleasant they might be, but Dementors were far worse. So why were the Founders so wary of the idea? Ron glanced at him.

"It'll be fine, mate. We can all handle Boggarts."

Harry nodded, but the expression on Slytherin's face was difficult to forget. He wanted to talk to his teacher, but a quick look over his shoulder showed that Gryffindor and Slytherin were deep in conversation at the back of the group. Neither looked particularly happy.

"Try not to worry about it, Harry."

Harry looked up into Hufflepuff's deep blue eyes. "I'm sorry?"

She gave a small smile. "We may not like it, but we do know that this is the only way to do this."

Harry couldn't help glancing back again. "Do you?"

"We do," said Hufflepuff gently. "All of us."

"But Slytherin-"

"Has good reason to be wary," she interrupted. "But he too understands. And he trusts you."

Harry's mouth fell open. "He trusts me?"

"Of course. And he is not the only one."

The warmth that spread through Harry's chest at those words left him in no doubt as to his ability to produce a Patronus. "Thank you."

"It is I who should be thanking you. Dementors have been a trial to us for many years now."

"It was the least we could do," Harry mumbled.

Hufflepuff just smiled. "It is still to be appreciated."

Harry felt his cheeks heat up, and ducked his head in an attempt to hide his embarrassment. The twitch of Hufflepuff's lips told him he had not been entirely successful, but she was too kind to point it out.

Fortunately, it was only a minute or so later that they arrived at the classroom containing the Boggart. Harry reached for the door, only to find Gryffindor suddenly in front of him.

"Allow me." His wand was already in his hand, and his jaw set. Harry blinked. It still felt strange to know that there were other people so willing to face danger first. A slight smile touched his lips as he followed Gryffindor through the door.

There was nothing remarkable about the room they entered; it was simply a regular classroom. Ron frowned.

"So where's this Boggart then?"

As if on cue, a chest in the corner of the room shook violently.

"At a guess, I would say over there," said Slytherin dryly. Harry glanced over at him; his voice had been quite calm, but he had yet to move from the doorway, and his eyes were locked on the chest. Gryffindor coughed loudly.

"What would be the best way to do this, Harry?"

Harry tore his gaze from Slytherin. "I'm not sure. I'll need to be closest if we want it to turn into a Dementor."

"Will you be all right?" asked Hufflepuff.

Harry grimaced. "I'll be fine. If it does get too bad, I'll get rid of it."

"Make sure you do," said Hermione. "We know you."

"And we know how to get rid of Boggarts too," Ron finished.

Harry scowled, but he couldn't help but be touched by their determination. "Fine." He looked round. "Does anyone want to go first?"

Gryffindor stepped forwards. "I will."

Somehow, Harry wasn't surprised in the slightest. "All right. Everyone else should probably stay back." He moved closer to the chest and glanced back. Gryffindor stood in the centre of the room, his wand raised, and his face a mask of determination. He looked at Harry.

"Ready?"

Harry nodded. "Whenever you are."

Gryffindor took a final deep breath and flicked his wand. Slowly, the lid of the chest rose.

Harry had been prepared for it, but the sudden chill still took him by surprise. His fists clenched as screams began to ring in his ears, but for some reason the sensation was fainter than usual. Harry didn't understand; normally he was the one most badly affected by Dementors. This time though, the memories running through his head were so faint it was like he was only an afterthought. The thought woke him from his daze, and he spun round to check on Gryffindor.

The Founder stood as if frozen. His eyes were locked on the Dementor, and Harry felt a rush of concern at the genuine horror in his face. His wand had fallen to his side, and his skin was ashen beneath his tan.

Dementors fed on the worst memories, and darkest emotions. They would deliberately search for those who had experienced the worst horrors.

Harry felt something old settle in the pit of his stomach, even as he scrambled desperately for his wand. He would not let this continue. He struggled to summon a happy memory, just as Gryffindor let out a low moan.

"Godric!"

Ravenclaw's cry broke the silence. Harry flinched at the pain in her voice; surely the distraction was the last thing Gryffindor needed right now.

But Gryffindor's head snapped up as the sound rang through the air, and his green eyes were blazing.

"Expecto Patronum!"

The griffin that burst from his wand was so bright that Harry had to shield his eyes. Whatever thought Gryffindor had used, it was a powerful one. The Dementor was thrown violently back into the chest, and Harry sprang forward and slammed the lid shut.

"Perfect, sir."

Gryffindor's wand trembled as he lowered it, but he gave a small smile. "Thank you."

"Godric!" Ravenclaw was the first to break from the group to join them. "Are you all right?"

The tension seemed to drain from Gryffindor's body as he took her into his arms. "I am well."

"Are you sure?"

Gryffindor smiled. "Certain."

His words seemed to reassure the others, who quickly crossed to join them, all adding their congratulations. Even Slytherin moved fully into the room. He didn't say anything, just tilted his head to one side, but Gryffindor's smile widened slightly and he nodded. Neither spoke, but the lines in Slytherin's face seemed to ease. Harry watched the display with interest, but barely a second later, Gryffindor had turned to Ron, who was eagerly exclaiming how cool that had been.

"It was certainly effective," he agreed. He glanced at Harry. "Are you all right?"

Harry nodded. "It wasn't as bad as I was expecting." Hermione and Ron looked pleased, but Gryffindor just nodded.

"Good."

Harry shot him a sharp look. It seemed that Gryffindor knew exactly what was going on, and from the expressions on the other Founders' faces, so did they. The thought made his fists clench, but they had no choice. He dug his hands deep into his pockets, a scowl crossing his face. This was essential, yes, but it was not going to be pleasant.

Sure enough, though both Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw succeeded in driving the Boggart back, the effort took its toll. Not on Harry, but all three Founders were very pale by the time they finished. Even Slytherin, who had yet to face the Boggart, grew steadily more tense as the morning progressed.

"Something's going on," Hermione murmured.

Ron shot her a quizzical look. "What do you mean?"

"Look at them."

"It's a Dementor; what do you expect?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I know, but then why isn't Harry affected?"

Harry shifted uncomfortably as both of them turned to him. "What? I'm fine."

Hermione jabbed a finger at him. "Exactly! You always looked terrible after lessons with Professor Lupin, but you seem fine now."

Harry looked away. "Maybe I've gotten used to it."

"No one gets used to Dementors, mate," Ron pointed out. "What's going on?"

"It feels fainter," said Harry quietly. "It's like it's not interested in me."

"Then what is it interested in?"

Hermione drew in a sharp breath. "You mean..."

Understanding lit Ron's eyes. "Oh."

Harry sighed. "Yeah." He glanced over at the adults. "And it isn't over yet."

Hermione bit her lip. "Slytherin had the most trouble creating a Patronus."

"And was the most apprehensive about using a Boggart," Harry finished.

They exchanged uneasy looks. It had been bad enough watching the others. If they were right...

As if sensing their thoughts, Hufflepuff crossed over to join them.

"We were wondering if you wanted to get something to eat," she said. "It is getting late, and we have been busy."

Harry recognised her suggestion for what it was, and nodded. "Ron's stomach's been rumbling for the past half hour."

"Hey!"

"Well, it's true. I'd like to stay for a bit though."

Hufflepuff gave him a warm smile. "Thank you."

Hermione glanced at them. "All right. We'll see you later then, Harry."

Ron clapped him on the shoulder. "Good luck, mate."

Harry watched while Hufflepuff exchanged a few final words with Gryffindor and Slytherin. He was glad for Slytherin's sake that there wouldn't be an audience, but that did little to diminish his apprehension. If they were taking these steps, they must be expecting it to be more serious than he had realised.

"Harry?"

Harry looked round to find that everyone save Slytherin and Gryffindor had left the room. Gryffindor's presence didn't surprise him; he knew that the support would be needed.

"Is everything all right?" he asked quietly.

Gryffindor and Slytherin exchanged a look.

"We are not sure," said Gryffindor.

That did nothing to help Harry's doubts. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Slytherin sighed. "What choice do we have?"

Harry didn't answer. There wasn't anything he could say.

"We will do this," said Gryffindor. "We can manage the Boggart if it does get too much."

Slytherin's face twisted into a grimace. "Thank you."

Gryffindor shot him a sharp look. "Stop it," he muttered. "It is nothing to be ashamed of."

Slytherin did not appear convinced, and Harry felt a rush of sympathy. He knew what it was like to be more badly affected than anyone else. As much as everyone had said they understood, none of them had really had a clue. He wanted to say as much, but at that moment, Slytherin sighed again and squared his shoulders.

"Let's just get this over with."

Harry knew better than to argue. "All right."

There were no smiles, no signs of humour at all as the three of them took their places. Harry was careful to stand a good distance in front of Slytherin; he had no intention of risking the Boggart changing into anyone else's fears. He glanced round at them.

"Are you ready?"

Slytherin nodded. He was very pale, but his eyes gleamed with determination. "Yes."

Gryffindor had taken a position at Slytherin's shoulder, and he too looked very grim. "Go."

The lid of the chest rose. The Dementor emerged.

The effect on Slytherin was immediate. His entire body tensed, and the little colour remaining in his face drained away. Harry took an involuntary step in his direction, only for Gryffindor to hold up a hand.

"Do not move, Harry!"

Harry froze, stunned by what he might have done, but a low hiss woke him from his shock. "Sir!"

Slytherin was shaking from head to foot, his eyes wide and unseeing. His wand was in his hand, but it seemed like he had forgotten it completely. Gryffindor gripped his shoulder.

"You can do this," he called. "Just think of a happy memory. Anything. Salazar-"

But whatever he was about to say was lost as the Dementor seemed to pause. For a moment, it seemed to stare at Slytherin.

And then it changed.

Harry had seen other people's Boggarts before, but never had he seen anything like this. It wasn't a spider, or a snake, or anything any of his classmates had feared. This... this was much worse.

It was a fire, but not the comforting fire of the Gryffindor common room, or even a fun one like those on Bonfire Night. This was an inferno. Stacks of wood piled up until they were above his head, and heat so intense that he had to back away. Already he could feel his face burning. But that wasn't the worst part. Harry looked up, and it took all his willpower not to be sick.

Embedded in the top of the wood were three tall poles. And bound to each pole was a person. Harry wanted to look away, but somehow couldn't tear his eyes from the horrifying sight. The people, two witches and one wizard, were already burning, and the screams that rang though the air were like nothing Harry had ever heard. And the smell... Nothing even came close. This was worse than the Cruciatus Curse, worse than anything Harry had ever seen. How could anybody endure this?

Little wonder then that he was shaking from head to foot. Slytherin's reticence to face a Boggart now made a horrifying amount of sense. The Founder staggered back, his mouth open in shock, until he tripped and fell to the floor.

"Salazar!"

Gryffindor was suddenly in front of him, his jaw set and wand raised. "Expecto Patronum!"

But he was not the only one to have spoken. Harry had recovered himself at the same moment, and together the stag and the griffin charged directly at the Dementor. It did not stand a chance, and the lid slammed shut upon it.

For a long second, they stood frozen, until the silence was broken by a shuddering gasp.

"Salazar!"

"Professor!"

Harry ran to his teacher's side, but fast as he was, Gryffindor was already there, his hands on his friend's shoulders.

"Salazar, can you hear me?"

Any relief Harry might have felt with the Boggart's defeat vanished in an instant. Slytherin remained where he had fallen, his silver eyes staring into nothing, and an expression of pure terror on his face.

"Professor, what's happening?"

"He's remembering," Gryffindor hissed. "Damn." He took Slytherin's hands. "Listen to me, Sal, it's not real! You're not there!"

Harry didn't know what was going on, but he didn't need details. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Just stay back. In this state, he's likely to hurt anyone he doesn't recognise."

Harry crouched next to them, being careful to keep a safe distance. "Why did it change?" he demanded. "I was closest too it; why did it change?"

"Salazar's fear must have been too great," said Gryffindor. His tone was curt, all his attention on trying to restrain his friend. "Damn it Salazar, come back!"

Slytherin just gave a low moan, then his jaws clenched shut and his back arched. Gryffindor swore under his breath.

"Hurry, Helga."

"I can go-"

"No, she's on her way."

Hogwarts, Harry realised, and sure enough, Hufflepuff appeared a bare second later. Her face drained of colour as her eyes fell on Slytherin.

"Salazar!"

"He's remembering," Gryffindor told her. "I cannot break it."

Hufflepuff knelt next to him, and lid her hands on either side of Slytherin's face. Gryffindor glanced at Harry.

"It might be better if you left," he said. "We will need to concentrate."

Harry nodded and rose to his feet. "Good luck."

Neither of them looked up as he left. Harry didn't take offense; their preoccupation was more than understandable. In their position, he suspected he would act the same way, if not worse. He shuddered at the thought. If something ever happened to Ron or Hermione... Yes, he could understand Gryffindor and Hufflepuff all too well.

As he wandered down to the Great Hall, Harry had to fight to keep the guilt from overwhelming him. It had been his suggestion to use the Boggart, his fault that Slytherin had had to relive something so horrific. He knew that they had no choice, that it was better than facing the real thing, but his heart wasn't listening to logic. No one could have failed to be moved by the genuine terror on Slytherin's face.

Harry forced the thoughts away. There was nothing he could do about it. All he could do was hope that Gryffindor and Hufflepuff could do what he could not.

The moment he set foot in the Great Hall, Harry was bombarded with questions by Ron and Hermione.

"Harry, what's going on?"

"Hufflepuff just disappeared."

"And Ravenclaw won't tell us what's going on!"

Harry held up his hands. "Stop it!"

Ron's eyes narrowed. "What happened?"

Harry shook his head. "The Boggart changed. It was," the flames blazed up again in his mind, "it was horrible."

"It would be."

Harry looked up to find that Ravenclaw had crossed the room to join them. Her face was very pale, but she met his gaze steadily. Any frustration died away, leaving only concern in its place.

"Professor, what's going on?"

Ravenclaw let out a long sigh. "Is it not clear?"

"I knew he had bad memories," said Harry quietly. "But nothing like that."

"What was it?" Ron asked.

Harry shivered. "There were people... people burning." Hermione drew in a sharp breath, but he didn't stop. "I thought I recognised one of them, but..." He broke off shaking his head.

"That's his worst fear?" Ron croaked.

"Witch burnings," Hermione gasped. "Then..." Horror filled eyes turned to Ravenclaw, who nodded slowly.

"He can face many things, but not that," she said softly.

Harry's fists clenched. "I should never have suggested a Boggart."

"Don't be stupid," Ron snapped. "Even this is better than being killed, or worse, by a real Dementor."

"He is right," said Ravenclaw. "And Salazar knew the risks, and agreed with the assessment. You have nothing to blame yourself for."

Slytherin's shaking body flashed before Harry's eyes. "Right."

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "Harry, this wasn't your fault."

"I suggested it!"

"And we all supported it," Ravenclaw pointed out. "If anything, we are to blame." Her lips twitched slightly. "Of course, Salazar will disagree with both assessments."

"What do you mean?" asked Ron.

"He will blame himself," she said simply. "As he always does." She rubbed her eyes. "No matter the circumstances."

Harry scowled. "He shouldn't."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Are you really one to talk?"

Harry ignored that. "We don't even know if he'll be all right."

"He will," said Ravenclaw. "I have no doubt of that."

"But how can you be so sure?"

Ravenclaw just looked at him. Do you really think this is the first time this has happened? Helga will ensure he recovers."

That didn't do nearly as much as it should have to lift Harry's spirits. "I hope so."

Ravenclaw turned away. "So do I."

Harry glanced at her. The words were faint, almost inaudible, and for the first time he remembered that while he cared for Slytherin as a teacher, Ravenclaw had been his close friend for many years. Guilt rose up again.

"Are you all right?"

She gave him a small smile. "I am fine."

Hermione bit her lip. "We will be fine, if you want to go," she suggested tentatively.

Ravenclaw hesitated for only a second before shaking her head, but that was more than enough to convey her wish.

"We can manage," he said. "He needs you more."

"Are you sure?"

"We'll practice our Duelling or something," Harry assured her. "We won't be bored."

Ravenclaw held his gaze for a long moment before nodding. "Very well. We will find you when the situation has been resolved." She paused a moment, her dark eyes softening. "Thank you."

"It's where any of us would want to be," said Hermione quietly.

A more genuine smile touched Ravenclaw's lips. "Quite right." She nodded to the three of them, and swept from the room.

Harry let out a long sigh and leaned against the wall. "What a bloody mess."

"He'll be fine," said Ron bracingly. "They're all there, and Hufflepuff was said to be one of the greatest healers of history. She'll sort it out."

"I hope so," Harry whispered.

"What happened?" Hermione asked. "Was it the Dementor?"

Harry grimaced. "Partly. He reacted even worse than I usually do."

Ron shuddered. "No wonder they're all worried. But what was that about the Boggart changing?"

"I don't know," said Harry quietly. "One minute it was a Dementor, the next it was... something else."

"But why did it change? You were the still closest, right?"

Harry shook his head. "I didn't move. It just changed." He glanced at Hermione. "Is that possible?"

Hermione's brow furrowed. "I don't know. Some books say that the Boggart can act a bit like a Dementor, in that it can search out the person with the most fear."

"Gryffindor said much the same," said Harry quietly. "However it did it, it was bad." The image of Slytherin falling to the floor in such pain would haunt him for some time.

There was silence for several minutes before Harry shook his head.

"Well, there's no point just standing around. We might as well do something useful."

"Duelling?" asked Ron eagerly.

"Why not?"

Hermione sighed. "I suppose we might as well make the most of the time." She flicked her wand at Ron. "Expelliarmus!"

"That's not fair!" Ron yelled, as his wand went flying.

Hermione smirked at him. "What was it Gryffindor said? Always take an opportunity."

Harry nodded. "She has a point. Expelliarmus!"

Hermione just rolled her eyes. "Very funny."

For the first time in several hours, Harry grinned. "What? Aren't we supposed to use the element of surprise?" Slytherin was particularly fond of reminding them of it, usually by hexing them at random intervals. Annoying it might be, but their reactions had improved considerably. The thought made his smile widen, until he remembered the man's current situation.

"Harry?"

Harry shook himself. "I'm fine." Or he would be. Hopefully.

They continued to practice, but Harry's heart wasn't in it. His mind kept wandering to the events of the day. Was Slytherin all right? Had the other Founders managed to help him? So many questions, and no way of getting the answers.

"Harry, are you all right?" Hermione asked finally.

"Of course I'm all right. Why wouldn't I be all right?"

"Because we've disarmed you more times in the past couple of hours than we have in two years," said Ron. "Come on, we know you're worried."

Harry sighed. "Is it that obvious?"

"Just a bit."

Hermione touched his arm. "He will be fine, Harry. Professor Ravenclaw said so."

"I know."

The looks he received told him that neither of them were convinced, but they seemed to know better than to argue.

"Other than that, it's gone pretty well," said Ron cheerfully.

Harry shrugged. "It was all right, I suppose."

"All right? You taught the Founders the Patronus Charm!"

Harry looked down. "Not all of them."

Ron waved the distinction away. "He did it, didn't he? He just needs to practice."

"You struggled at first too," Hermione reminded him. "And now yours is easily the strongest one."

"Maybe," Harry admitted. "But it isn't going to be easy."

"Was it easy for you?"

"No," said Harry quietly. "Which is why I don't want anyone else to have to do it."

"But now he won't be tormented by Dementors," Ron pointed out. "I think he'd prefer that."

"Indeed I do."

All three spun round.

"Professor!"

"Are you all right?" Harry demanded.

He didn't look well. His normally pale skin was bone grey, and he leaned heavily on his staff, but the deep lines of his face seemed to soften at their concern.

"I assure you, I am quite well." Harry glanced at Ron and Hermione, and saw that they believed that statement about as much as he did. A ghost of a smile touched Slytherin's lips.

"I shall be quite well," he amended. His smile faded. "Harry, may I speak to you for a moment?"

"Of course."

Ron and Hermione exchanged a quick look.

"We'll see you in a bit, Harry."

Harry waited until they had gone before turning to Slytherin properly. "Are you sure you're all right?"

There was a long silence, but eventually Slytherin sighed. "I will be."

Harry knew that was as much as he was going to get. "Well, if there's anything I can do..."

"There is one thing."

"Name it."

Slytherin looked him straight in the eye. "I need you to help me practice again."

"No." The answer came before Slytherin had even finished speaking. "No, I can't-"

"Harry, I must learn this."

"But what if this happens again?" Harry demanded. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Godric, Helga and Rowena all know what to do."

"That's another thing, what makes you think they'll agree to it?"

"It is not their decision to make," said Slytherin sharply. "And even if it was, they would not argue."

"How can you be so sure?"

Slytherin continued to meet his gaze steadily. "Because they know that a Dementor is many times worse than a Boggart could ever be. I might be able to flee from a Boggart, but a Dementor?" He shook his head. "I must be able to drive them away."

Harry ran a hand through his hair. "You know the spell."

"Yet I cannot perform it in the actual situation. This is not acceptable." His voice softened slightly. "I know you understand."

Harry did. After all, it was the same reason he had pleaded for lessons from Lupin. Slytherin laid a hand on his shoulder. "I understand that this experience was not pleasant, and I am sorry to have to ask you to repeat it, but I have to do this."

Harry wanted to argue. He really didn't want to have to see that again. But there was no way he could deny Slytherin this, not when he understood so well.

"I'll think about it," he said quietly.

Some of the tension left Slytherin's shoulders. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me just yet," Harry muttered. "You'll be regretting it before long."

"Not if it allows me to combat Dementors," said Slytherin quietly. "I can assure you of that."

Harry glanced at him. "It isn't going to be easy."

"I will do it."

Harry rubbed his eyes. "Are you really sure?" He suspected he was being annoying, but this was no light undertaking.

There was absolutely no humour in the smile Slytherin gave him. "If that was my worst fear, what do you think my worst memory is?"

Harry froze. That couldn't be. That was just too much. Slytherin sighed.

"I have to learn this."

Harry nodded slowly. "I'll help you."

Genuine relief lit Slytherin's eyes. "Thank you."

It wouldn't be easy, but if anyone knew how bad Dementors could be it was Harry. Back home, no one had understood. Now there was someone who did.

Harry had no intention of letting it continue.

* * *

**I know it was really long, and it may have seemed a bit random, but it is going to be important later on. I hope you all enjoyed it. Any feedback would be very much appreciated.**

**For the incidents that Godric and Salazar referred to, check out my oneshots, 'The Friend of My Friend is My...', and 'Belief.'**


End file.
